Every Heart
by Acidic Seraph
Summary: When KND were teens, things were happening so fast! One simple mission lead them to be stuck in Japan...and then into another dimension! As they survive it all, there's a shocking revelation that they'll never forget...plz RR
1. Denial?

Note- all are 15-16 year olds, especially the villains who are also kids. O yea, and no flames on me! I've just started on fanfics, and I don't want to hear complaints about how there are a lot of #3/4 fanfics right now! I still like them, and heck, I won't even be sick of it ever! LOL. BTW, my grammar is really bad, so try to understand the fanfic or sumthin'. =P () this symbol is gonna be used to separate sum sentences, so that you can read the fanfic easily! I don't know how to deal with Microsoft Word program, since several sentences were always run on in this thing, so.. If you know how to deal with that, lemme kno in reviews..  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Codename: KND **sob** Number 4- that's right! Cartoon Network does, and the author have never even own it, and probably never will! HAHAHA! Author- **punches him hard on the arm** Number 4- HEY! What the heck is THAT for?! Author- (innocently) oh? For what you said, I guess. Number 4- (muttering) women. Author- EXCUSE ME?! =/ Number 4- Nothing Author- as I was saying (glares at Number 4), enjoy this story, everyone! ^.^  
  
Couplings- #3/4, 1/5  
  
Rated- PG and then might possibly go up to PG-13 for language and some violence  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
The light wind from a normal sunny day have found their way to just fly in through the windows of the KND headquarters' windows, bringing in some chill in some of the rooms. As it flows along, it blew the long raven hair to the side. The owner of it turns around; her hair swung around to her other shoulder as she turned to find out where the breeze was coming from. Her dark brown eyes swiftly inspected the room, before she turned around to relax on her big stuffed animal, her tan skin touching against it for the comfort of her companion's fur. No longer the same 10 year old we know, she's now a teenager. But it doesn't mean that she's not the same Number 3 that everyone have known and loved.  
  
As the 15-year-old Asian girl looked outside, she saw a bird chirping. She giggled, pulled up her long green sleeves and held out her right hand. On her palm are some sunflower seeds that she got from the snack she bought before.  
  
"Here, birdie. Have some food to eat", Number 3 said to it. The little bird flew closer cautiously before its beak started pecking on her hand, eating up all of the seeds before it flies off into the blue sky. As the teen watched it fly away, she doesn't smile anymore and just stares off into space. Lately, it seems that nobody understands her, and they still think that she is still dimwitted. And it's not just that annoying her. It's also about the guy who she's already starting to like.maybe more than she expected. She only wanted to know about he felt about her. but she just doesn't know how to ask him. And it's all because of her fears of rejection. Besides, she's dating someone right now, and that is this boy name Justin.  
  
"Got somethin' on ya mind?" An Australian accented voice interrupted, and Number 3 turns around. The person then walked into the room, out of the shadows from the door. His blonde hair covering his green eyes, and was well built. He is slightly taller than Number 3, and he was wearing a black hoodie with orange stripes on the sleeves.  
  
"Not really, Number 4. You're done with your training already?" Number 3 asked him as he walked over to her. She felt her heart beating fast, her cheeks turning pink. "Stop it, Kuki!" She thought to herself. "You do NOT like him that way! He's only a friend!"  
  
"What do you think? That's why I came in here", Number 4 answered. He then felt himself feeling hot, and it's not from his daily workout in his room. Number 3 noticed a blush crept upon his cheeks, and giggled.  
  
"Why's your face red, Number 4?" Number 3 asked him.  
  
"It's. uh. from workin' out!" Number 4 said, but his red grew redder.  
  
"That's strange. you just cooled off earlier when you drank that lemonade before you came up here", Number 3 said as she picked up a bottle and raised an eyebrow. Before Number 4 could say anything, Number 5 called for them.  
  
"HEY! Number 3, Number 5 wants to go to the mall! Wanna come along?" Number 5 yelled.  
  
"SURE!" Number 3 yelled back before she started grabbing for her long coat. "Wanna come with us, Number 4?" She asked him. Number 4 hated anything that has to do with shopping, which then just brought back that memory with him not liking "cruddy" girl things.  
  
"No thanks, Number 3. Maybe I'll talk to ya later", Number 4 said politely. Number 3 shrugged, and then ran out of her room. She waved bye to him as she hollered, " BYE BYE, NUMBER 4!!!"  
  
"Bye. Kuki", Number 4 muttered as he watched that girl disappear with their dark-skinned friend to go to the mall. She didn't hear him call her real name out, but at least she won't know. Not until later on.  
Number 4 sighed as he walked out of Number 3's room, and went to his own. He jumped on his bed, his head landing on the pillow as it bounced around. "There's nothing to do! Number 2 is busy fixing tha' dratted invention of his, and Number 1 is probably talking to that Lizzie. Ugh." Number 4 made a face at the thought of his friend's crazy girlfriend. His eyes wandered around for a bit, landing on his Slipknot poster, then on the Gold Finger poster, the Ranma ½ poster along with other anime poster, before it landed on a picture of him and the KND. when they were younger. Number 4 picked it, and saw the 10 years old who had started KND. At the corner is a smaller picture of KND at a younger age. Number 4 smiled when he saw the young Wallabee and Kuki sitting by each other, while the young Abigail and Nigel started trying to get in front of them, and Hoagie just stare at the teenaged Wallabee staring back at him. Number 4 laughed as he remembered how he have met them. and the girl that he never thought he'll fall for.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Hey, sorry if this chapter is too short! But there is more to come, and I hope this one is not too crappy. Suggestions are always welcome, but NOT flames! This girl gotta go sleep, so later much!- DarkxKukixSanban 


	2. memories

::Every Heart::  
  
Note- hey, everyone! I may not have time to write some chapters later on this month, 'cuz a lot of things are happening right now. There are stupid quizzes, homework, and shiz, n I even have to get ready for a tournament in 2 weeks! So try to be patient if I didn't update much yet xD I'll be adding in some songs at the end to show which one is kind of like the bg music or whatsoever (not in this chapter tho). This chapter mite be kinda sappy, so don't kill me fah tat! U'll get it lata on. well, then. here's the Dark side of Number 3 bringing ya another chapter! ^_^  
  
============================================================================ ===  
  
Disclaimer- lyk I said before, I don't own Codename:KND. Cartoon Network does. But if I ever did, then I will change everything in it! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Passerby- whispers to Number 4 dude, shez crazy.  
  
4- .  
  
And then I'll put #3/4 and #1/5 in the show, too! HAHAHA!  
  
4- I don't want no cruddy girl things in the show! And like Ah said earlier, YOU STILL DON'T OWN KND! HAH!  
  
Oh? I may not own it, but I plan this fanfic, make some characters of my own, AND CAN MAKE YOU DO WHATEVER I WANT ANY OF YOU TO DO!!!  
  
4- 'kay, PROVE IT!  
  
For example, "Number 4 is wearing a pink frilly dress, and his hair is as long as Number 3's!".  
  
4 (stared at himself in horror as he tugged out the dress he's wearing now and yanked his long hair)- NOOOO!!!!!  
  
3- (giggling) Tee hee, Number 4 looks so cute!  
  
I'll make you still be like that through the whole fanfic if you object one more time!  
  
4- FINE, FINE! I won't say anything!  
  
Ok, then. "Number 4 is back wearing his orange hoodie."  
  
4- HA! That's more like it!  
  
3-(screeches in surprise) Number 4! Where's your pants?!  
  
4- Huh? (looks down and saw his polka-dotted boxers. ) Oooh, I HATE YOU!  
  
LOL. Anyways, I'll add in the pants later on. Enjoy the next part!  
  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
((FLASHBACK))  
  
It was a typical day for every elementary student to play at recess time. Kickball, Dodge ball, jump rope, Four Square, hopscotch. SO MANY THINGS TO DO! But for one 8 years old girl, the only thing she can do is sit on the swings and watch everyone play. She was in that same depressed mood when she and her family moved here. She remembered that when she came to the school on her first day, every student was looking at her in a weird way. As she walks pass by them, she can hear them whispering, "Hey, it's a Chinese girl!" She wanted to yell at them and tell them that's she's Japanese, NOT Chinese. But her lips still remained closed, and she sat in the back of the room.  
  
"We have a new student in our class. Will the new student please stand up and introduce herself?" The teacher's boring voice drone out, deafening the chatter of the students in the classroom. The new student stood up, and spoke, her voice trembling.  
  
"Um. my name's Kuki Sanban, and I've just moved from California", the girl said in a shy voice.  
  
"NO YOU'RE NOT! You're from CHINA!" Someone yelled. And soon the students started yelling at her to tell the "truth"; the kind that they think she is.  
  
"I AM NOT!" Kuki shot back.  
  
"LAY OFF! If she says that she's from California, then she is!" An Australian accented voice rang out, and heads were turned to where the voice was coming from. A short blond-haired boy was in the corner, glaring at everyone from his seat. He was wearing an oversized orange hoodie and baggy jeans, and his bangs were covering his eyes, but Kuki can tell that he is glaring for some reason. every children then started arguing with him until the teacher bang the ruler on her desk HARD.  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH, CHILDREN!" The teacher roared and every one went quiet again. Then goes on the boring lessons until 12 o'clock. Everyday, poor Kuki sits alone at lunch, watching the children make fun of her from their table. But she mostly watched the same blond boy who defended her at the first day of school. He was always the silent one for now, but Kuki heard about rumors that he's the toughest kid in school. So far, nothing much has happened until one day.  
  
Kuki saw a dark-skinned girl her age, giving her a sympathetic look. That girl was along with a kid with sunglasses and a chubby boy with goggles. And they were about to walk over to talk to her. but then her view was blocked when 3 boys went in front of her.  
  
"hi, China girl. Why are you sitting here all alone?" One of the kids snickered.  
  
"Leave me alone", Kuki muttered.  
  
"Why? Is it because you'll do some of your KARATE moves on us?!" Another kid with blond hair said and laughed at it along with his friend, like as if it's funny.  
  
"There's nothing funny about it! And I don't know how to fight, so leave me alone!" Kuki said in an angrier voice, her eyes starting to get blurred by tears.  
  
"Ooh, then we'll see about that!" The 3rd boy, with red hair, said and pulled Kuki's long hair hard. Kuki yelled, and got up. Her right hand grabbed a fistful of sand and she let go of her grip, spraying sand in the blond boy's eyes. The boy yelled and now looks angry.  
  
"Why, you little.!" The boy yelled. Kuki then ran off, hearing him scream, "GET HER!" She kept passing by the playground, running as fast as she could from them. But then she took a wrong turn and crashed into a wall.  
  
"OW!" Kuki said as she rubbed her head. She then realized that she got herself stuck in the corner, with nowhere to escape to.  
  
As the boys came closer to her, closing in the gap, the blond boy then said, "My mama said to never hit girls." He cracked his knuckles and raised it. "But for you, I'll make an exception!" Kuki screamed and shuts her eyes, knowing that she'll feel a painful punch hit her eye. But that never came. She took a peek and saw someone in front of her. It was that same short blond boy in her class. He was blocking the other blond boy's fist with both of his arms.  
  
"Hey, munchkin, let us through! We got some business to settle with her!" The red head yelled.  
  
"If ya want her, you'll have to pass through me first!" The short blond said with a smirk.  
  
"I said, LET US THROUGH!" The blond said, enraged.  
  
"Can't let ya. You heard what I said earlier", the short blonde said. The 3 boys tried to go to the other way, but the short kid has already blocked them. The other boy then suddenly panicked when he realizes something.  
  
"YOU GUYS! I don't think we should be messing with this kid! He's bad news.I heard that he beat up the 5th grade bully!" He whimpered.  
  
"Ah, put a sock in it! We can beat this shrimp! After all, he's a shrimp and we're big!" The blonde said. The short blonde was steaming, and now he's mad.  
  
"SHRIMP?! THAT'S IT!" The short boy yelled, and then raised his fists. Before anyone know it, fists were flying, and every children in the playground ran over to see the fight. The short kid gave an uppercut to the blonde's head and a back kick to the red head, and they can only just punch and tackle him.  
  
"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Everyone chanted. All of the sudden, a teacher went through and saw it.  
  
"MY GOODNESS!" She screamed. "STOP IT THIS INSTANT!" She and another teacher then went to them and pulled them all apart from each other, bruised, scratched, and bleeding. Kuki watched as they started yelling at them, saying something about the "Principal's office". Then the female teacher turns around and calls Kuki. "Young Lady, you're going to have to come along, too." Kuki gulped and walked to her, not knowing what else to do in something like this.  
  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Kuki could hear the principal's yelling as she sat outside. He didn't yell at her when she came in to tell him what she have seen, but he was certainly loud when he's angry. She watches some of the children walk by, whispering about something else. Then the same 3 kids she saw before the boys earlier were right in front of her again.  
  
"Wow. were you out here that long?!" The boy with the sunglasses asked her, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes.so? Why did you ask? Picking on me, like everyone is doing?" Kuki asked in a defensive tone. The three kids walked back as they stared at her.  
  
"No, it's not that. We're just wondering, that's why", the black girl answered back, looking surprised.  
  
"Sheesh, you don't have to be like that", the chubby boy added in.  
  
"Sorry.it's just that everyone's always making fun of me and stuff", Kuki muttered as she turns away.  
  
"Hey, I won't. Well, actually, no one will. Besides, I went through that too, since my skin's different..." The girl said to her as she sat next to her.  
  
"There's nothing wrong wit that! You're fine!" The kid with the sunglasses said, and the girl looked up at him gratefully, causing his cheeks to reddened. Both the chubby boy and Kuki watches this with amusement before they turned away and faced each other.  
  
"By the way, my name's Hoagie P. Gilligan", the chubby boy introduced himself. "That's Abigail Adams, and." He pointed to the boy with the sunglasses. "That's Nigel Uno."  
  
"Nice to meet ya! I'm Kuki Sanban!" Kuki said happily as she stood up to introduced herself.  
  
"We know", Nigel told her. "We heard about ya. You're the one who people claimed that you fight just because they said that you're from China?"  
  
"I'm NOT CHINESE! And I'm from California!" Kuki protested.  
  
"Calm down, girl. We just don't know until now", Abigail said in a soothing voice.  
  
"Yea, sorry about that if it offended you", Nigel said.  
  
"Apology, um, accepted!" Kuki told him, as she shook his hand with her long green sleeves, covering her hand under it. At that moment, the short blond boy came out of the office. He looks fine, but only has a bandage on his cheek.  
  
"Ha! Whadda bunch of weaklings!" He retorted. "They can't even fight and the only thing they can do is jump and jump on me and try to 'punch' me!" He stopped when he saw Kuki and the 3 kids.  
  
"Hey, you're the kid who've just beat them 3 4th graders up, right?" Hoagie asked, a hint of impressments in it.  
  
" 'Course I am! What do you think?!" The short blonde answered. "Now I must be going."  
  
"YOU! WAIT UP!" Nigel yelled. The boy stopped and turns around. "Where do you think YOU'RE going?!"  
  
"Home?" The kid answered as he stared at him as if he's stupid.  
  
"We want to have some words with ya!" Nigel yelled, as he ran over to him. Kuki and Abigail followed him, as well as Hoagie. When they caught up with the short kid, he jumped back, looking at them fiercely.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU ALL SURROUNDING ME?! YOU WANNA FIGHT OR SUMTHIN'?" The boy yelled angrily as he raised his fists.  
  
"No.it's just that the way you fight is GOOD! And you can be one of us, just like Kuki is now" Nigel said.  
  
"Oh? If you want me to join one of those gang thing that everyone's talking about, forget it! Ah am NOT joining one of those cruddy things! Ya hafta be friends wit every one, and I don't have any! So don't go looking fah me again!" The short boy then turned on his heel and walked away.  
  
"Poor kid." Abigail murmured. "He's at it fah this long since he moved here."  
  
"How long ago?" Kuki asked her with interest.  
  
"Several months ago. That is until we started ta see ya here", Abigail answered back. " He seems ta look lonely, and we just wanna be his friend. But fah sum reason, he's mean ta everyone here. Musta been tha' students in this school."  
  
"I bet it is!" Kuki said, growing angry again.  
  
"I have a feeling it is", Nigel's voice interrupted. "And besides, everyone seems to like picking on someone who's different."  
  
"It's stupid. I don't see anything wrong with that. What annoys me is when people keep thinking you're from somewhere they think you look like you're from", Hoagie continued on.  
  
"THAT'S what the kids did to me!" Kuki growled.  
  
"Well, there's nothing you can do about it." Nigel said as he stared at the door that the short kid has went through. "That kid we want to be one of us must have went through it, which is why he's pretty unfriendly to everyone."  
  
"But, Nigel. He stood up for Kuki when the 3 boys were abou 'ta beat her up!" Abigail puts in.  
  
"Yea. Kuki! Maybe you can talk to him about it! After all, he seems to look like he needed a friend!" Nigel said excitedly. Kuki hesitated. "We all need a friend, even if it's not one million." Kuki thought before she said, "Ok! I'll go catch up with him! See you, uh."  
  
"NIGEL! It's NIGEL!"  
  
"And I'm Abigail, and he's."  
  
"I KNOW! SEE YA AT RECESS!" Kuki yelled before she ran out of the school, feeling happy that she finally made some new friends after these 2 past weeks. But there was one more thing that she felt like she wanted to do, and that is thanking the short boy.  
  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
"Hey, you! WAIT!!!" Kuki yelled as she finally caught up with the boy. She accidentally bumped into him, and she fell down. The boy turned around and saw her, and his face relaxed.  
  
"What do you want, you sheila?" The boy grumbled as he walks on.  
  
"Sheila? That's not my name", Kuki said in a confused tone. The kid slaps his forehead.  
  
"No, I didn't call you that, Kuki Sanban. Sheila means a girl in Australian. You know, the lingo.ahh, never mind", the boy told her.  
  
"Ohh, I see." Kuki said before she follows him. There was silence as they kept walking and walking. Finally, Kuki cleared her throat and said, "Hey, um.you know today? I just want to say, Thanks." She just hugged him there, and the boy looked at her in astonishment, his face turning red. For some reason, he don't feel like shoving off the girl off of him, since he dislike anything that has to do with "girl stuff", and hugging is one of them. But this one this time, it's a lot more different.  
  
"Um. no problem, Kuki", the boy stammered as the girl lets go of him. Before the Asian girl walked away, she turns around again.  
  
"Hey, what's your name?!" Kuki called.  
  
"It's Wallabee Beatles!" The boy shouted back.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Wallabee! I like your name!" Kuki yelled. "Wanna eat with me and your friends at lunch?!"  
  
"Ok, if you say so!" Wallabee answered back.  
  
"K! BYE BYE!" Kuki yelled as she skipped down to her house. The blonde boy watches her skipped away, and turns his back.  
  
"Wow.never thought that she's like that. But ya gotta admit, though."Wallabee muttered as he slowly looks behind him. "For a sheila, she's kind of a spunk. Cute, too." He still has his face all red from blushing, and now he's thinking about Kuki a lot.  
  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
"WHAT?! You guys again?!" Wallabee exclaimed when he saw the "friends" that Kuki mentioned.  
  
"Aww, c'mon, Wallabee! It won't be that bad!" Kuki said as she pulled him down to sit next to her. Soon, everyone was talking, but Wallabee still won't say anything. Hoagie's eyes just follow around the whole room, until he saw something fishy. His eyes locked on a boy, and it was the same one who tried to mess with Wallabee the other day! The kid was about to chuck a cup of pudding at him, and Wallabee didn't even noticed! Quickly, Hoagie kept thinking and thinking until he saw Nigel's yogurt cup and a spoon. He grabbed them both, scoop up the yogurt, and flicked the spoon like a catapult. The pudding flew on the red head, and he yelled, the pudding flying out of his hand. The pudding then also landed on the kid, making him look even messier. Everyone was laughing in the cafeteria as the kid wiped the snack off of him.  
  
"HEY! That's NOT FUNNY!" He sputtered angrily. He stomped away as everyone watches him, and then everyone went back to eating or whatever they were doing.  
  
"You knew he was about to throw that at you, right?" Hoagie asked Wallabee.  
  
"Really?! Ah didn't even notice that!" Wallabee said in surprise.  
  
"Whatever you've said about gangs or whatever", Abigail said. "I think you're wrong. Well, kinda, that is. 'Cuz we watch your back fah ya, 'n the puddin' would hav been on ya head if neitha o' us say neithin or try to do something!"  
  
"After all." Kuki said with a smile. "Everyone needs a friend, even if it's not a bunch of them." Wallabee understood what they meant, and finally nodded. So then the loner of 2nd grade, known also as a tough kid, is no longer friendless, when Kuki and her friends became his friends. And he can never ever know what would have happened if he have never met Kuki Sanban at all. Which is how he is known as Number 4 from KND, along with his friends having their codename in this.  
  
(((END OF FLASHBACK)))  
  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
::At the mall.::  
  
"NUMBER 3! Please hurry up! It's not that hard deciding something fah ya 'boyfriend'!" Numbers 5 complained as she tapped her right foot impatiently, the teen magazines in her hand.  
  
"Oh, but I just don't know!" Number 3 said as she kept looking at which candy to pick for "Justin". She was deciding between blueberry and orange.  
  
"Ok, yourpickinguporange, nowPAY, PAY, PAY!!!" Number 5 rushed in and made her buy it before they got out of the store.  
  
"HEY! I was still deciding!" Number 3 complained.  
  
"Well, there's no time fah tat, girl, cuz Number 5 thinks that there mite b sum emergency on a mission or sumthin! Who knows when sumthin will happen!" Number 5 explained to her.  
  
"But I still have to see Justin!" Number 3 puts in.  
  
"Justin is bad news, Number 3, He's the Romeo that girls are looking fah, but Number 5 thinks that there's something kind of EVIL about him. And besides, you know he's a pimp, since he always have ladies following him around!", 5 told her.  
  
"No, he's not! I mean, sure I know that every girl would fall for him, but at least I'm one of the lucky girls who get ta hav him as a." Number 3 said.  
  
"ARRRGHH!!! PLEASE STOP TALKING ABOUT HIM!!!!" Number 5 nearly shouted and covered her ears.  
  
"I can't help it! I love him!" Number 3 says happily.  
  
"How would you know, though?" Number 5 challenged her.  
  
"UM."  
  
"Number 3, there's a difference between saying u luv sumone n tat u do luv sumone. R ya shure ya mean it wen u say tat u luv Justin?"  
  
"But I DO!"  
  
"Then why are you always with Number 4 so much??? Hm???"  
  
"You tell me about you and Number 1 then, and HE has a girlfriend!"  
  
Number 5 blushed and was about to say that she don't like Number 1 that way, when a teen appeared in front of them. Brown hair, blue eyes, and same height as Kuki. Yep, that's Justin. Dressed in a blue and white jersey and baggy pants. Despite it all, Number 5 has a feeling that sumthin will happen from the way he was acting now: weird.  
  
"Hi, Abigail", he drawled, and she clenched her fist, trying not to get pissed off at being called her real name.  
  
"Hi, Justin!" Kuki greeted him in her happy voice, hugging him.  
  
"Um, Kuki? WE need to talk", Justin said. Number 5 nearly gasped, but shuts it as Kuki said, "Ok. What?"  
  
"Not here. how about at the spot we usually meet at everyday for school?" Justin asked her. Kuki nodded, and she called to Number 5, "HEY! I'm walking home with Justin! I'll be back later!"  
  
"Good luck, Number 3!" Number 5 called. "Poor Number 3.I think Justin's going to break up with her, and from that tone of his annoying voice and the way he said it, that's bad. I hope she can handle it." She then turns away and walked on the street, not realizing that 5 teens are looking at her.  
  
"Perfect. It's working." They said in a weird tone before walking away.  
  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
DUN DUN DUN! YUP! Tatz rite! The same rivals we all know are back! So suggestions r welcome, buh flames are not. I just need water to put it out! Later much! - DarkxKukixSanban 


	3. betrayal

::Every Heart::  
  
Note- sorry if some of the lingos I used are wrong. I can't find what girl means, and sheila actually means woman, buh o wel. I mite not b writin much, since derez sumthin bad dat happened in skoo, n half of the students (im one of them) can't even get over it, even if sum dunno ta person in the bad part. Wel, all I can say izzat I hope he'll r.i.p. today, his friends will bid him farewell, buh it don't mean tat their memories of him wont b gone. Rite now, mah mind just kinda went blank, n I seem to can't remember wat I wrote fah any of the fanfics im working on, including the ideas. It'll b fah a while, I guess. R.I.P, LB. RHS will alwayz rememba ya, even if sum of them dunno u well. So then, this is fah u! Next chapter is comin at ya! ;) Oh, crap! I forgot! Im sorry, cuz I wrote the wrong last name of Number 5 in the last chapter!!!! It's Lincoln, and her nickname is Abby! Sorry, sorry, sorry!!!!! =/  
  
Btw, I got the title from a certain song. I'll put in that song lata on.  
  
Disclaimer- KND belongs to Cartoon Network and Mista Warburton does! Not in a mood to put in sum skit thing. Maybe anotha one in the next chapter or sumthin. I own Justin, and upcoming new characters in this fic.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- -_-_-_-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_--_-_-_-___-_-_-___-_-_-_-  
Number 3 and Justin were walking on the street nearby the KND HQ. Number 3 was holding his hand, but she was thinking about something.  
  
"I wonder what's wrong with Justin. He didn't look at me in the eyes when I asked him if he's ok. And every time I tried to hug him, he kind of pushed back." Number 3 thought as she looked away, not knowing that Justin have somewhat a slight sneer on his face when he's looking at her. He stopped, and ran right in front of Number 3.  
  
"I think we'll stop here, Kuki", Justin said after kind of looking back. Number 3 didn't even notice that movement, and just asked him, "What is it that you wanted to talk about, Justin?"  
  
"Well", Justin said and paused. "It's over." Number 3's cheerfulness then turns into bitterness.  
  
"Wha-WHAT?! Why?!" Number 3 nearly shouted, her tears ready to fall out of her eyes.  
  
"It's just that I gotta admit something. See, I, uh, like this other girl. I just met her only a week ago, and then we, uh, accidentally kissed each other."  
  
"O yea, sure that's an accident!" Number 3 said sardonically.  
  
"But it is! And besides, YOU never even kissed me and we were going out for only 4 months! Boyfriends and girlfriends are SUPPOSE to do that, you know!"  
  
"I just don't feel ready! That's why!"  
  
"Oh? Is it because of that Australian boy, Wallabee?"  
  
"What does THIS have to do with my friend?! Don't let him into this!" Number 3 shot at him.  
  
"You hang out with him a lot more than you do with me, you tell something else to him that I never even KNOW about, you guys are too close to be just friends, and you don't even seemed to be honest with me!' Justin retorted.  
  
"Excuse me, but HONEST?!" Number 3 screeched. "YOU weren't honest with me through those past 2 weeks, and here I m being so fukkin honest to you while you go bang up that girl you met! Wallabee is just one of my best friends, and you leave him alone!"  
  
"Excuses, excuses. Just admit it, Kuki. You also like him that way too. I can see it every time I go over to the HQ to pick you up for our date", Justin said. Kuki just stood there, now feeling like a dunce. She should have listened to her friends' warnings about him. She should have been smarter in relationships.  
  
"I am so stupid." Number 3 thought as she started to cry slowly.  
  
"And besides.", Justin said slyly, as he grabbed her wrist forcefully and pull her to him. "YOU owe ME a kiss!"  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE! I don't want to owe one to a jerk like you! Get off!" Number 3 yelled as she struggled to get away from Justin. She jumped up, and her left leg formed into a roundhouse as it hit Justin. Justin lets her go, and Number 3 runs off, crying and feeling scared now, on the street to stay away from that now creepy ex boyfriend of hers. Justin stood up, rubbing his cheek from her kick. He cracked his neck, and chuckled evilly.  
  
"Your kicks are pretty powerful, Kuki Sanban. But you and everyone else is going to regret what is going to happen to you.and you will never ever save all of the children from the adults again", he sneered and he laughed out loud evilly. He took out his cell phone, and dialed the number on it. "Hello? Bradford? Let Blond Boy know that I've got her where we wanted her to be. Start the plan, NOW!"  
  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Number 3 slammed the door behind her, and everyone in the room looked up in surprise. She was a real mess, and her face was already tear- streaked.  
  
"I knew he'd do that." Number 5 muttered under her breath before she ran over to Number 3 to comfort her.  
  
"What' wrong, Number 3?" Number 2 asked her. He still has his goggles on his head, and he's a lot more skinnier now, but still slightly chubby. At least he has "big bones".  
  
"Justin.he.", Number 3 babbled as Number 5 patted her back reassuringly.  
  
"Number 3, get a hold of yourself. He's trouble all along, and at least you broke up with him", a familiar British accented voice interrupted, and Number 1 appeared out of nowhere.( Spiked hair and tall, he still has that same ol' sunglasses.) Number 3 cried again and just ran up to her room. The 3 members heard a door bang, and they winced.  
  
"HEY! Wha's goin' on?!" Number 4 shouted down at them when he came out of his room. "Ah was fighting when sumthin' loud sounded, and Ah got the shit falling all over me!" He grumbled as he kept taking out the wood splinters out of his hair.  
  
"Number 3 broke up with Justin", Number 5 said simply.  
  
"Ya don't say?" Number 1 said. "She's not the only one who has a boyfriend who broke up with her. Lizzie and I are over."  
  
"YOU'RE SERIOUS?!" Number 2 and 4 said together. In their minds, their brains were screaming out, "YES!" Number 1 nodded, but didn't show any feelings about it. Number 5 was puzzled, and she thought, "I have a feeling that it's something in their relationship that made them break up." Number 4 then looks up at the stairs again, not hearing anything else besides Number 1 and Number 2 talking about something.  
  
"Ya guys, I'm going to see if Number 3's alright", Number 4 called out and ran up the stairs. Number 5 smirked as she watched him.  
  
"Well, isn't that obvious, Number 4. Number 5 thinks tha' ya hav a major crush on her!" Number5 crowed, and Number 4's cheeks reddened.  
  
"Shut up, Number 5", he growled before knocking on the door.  
  
"What was that all about?" Number 1 asked her, and Number 5 grinned.  
  
"Oh, it's love you're seeing there with Number 4! ;)", Number 5 said.  
  
"Yea, and maybe another one here soon", Number 1 said with a mysterious smile before walking away, leaving Number 5 blushing and breathless. Number 2 snickered as he sat back on the couch.  
  
"Yup, love is definitely in the AIR", he said out loud. All of the sudden, something smelly went off, and he held his nose. He looked down, and muttered, "Except what I meant is LOVE, NOT smelly shit on the ground!" He then grabs a napkin and cleans it up, grumbling to himself as he walks away. Little did he know, someone tiptoed to the computer, after climbing out of the window, and started typing on it.  
  
[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[ ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
Number 3 was trying not to cry again as she threw her 277th tissue wrap at the trashcan. There was a knock at the door, and she sighed in aggravation.  
  
"Come in", She said in a grouchy tone, and Number 4 was there.  
  
"What's wrong? Ah could have sworn that SOMEONE slammed the door too hard that the wall nearly fell apart today from a practice", Number 4 said as he looked around her room. He was surprised to see that she's got the same anime posters like him, and the rest were all bands. Kittie, Korn, Simple Plan, Good Charlotte, Slipknot, Mudvayne, Disturbed, System of a Down; Tool; heck, he didn't even know that she also listens to rock music a lot. But she still have some J-pop and K-pop artists posters, such as BoA, S.E.S, H.O.T, Do As Infinity, and others.  
  
"Sorry about that." Number 3 muttered as she sat on her huge stuffed animal. "Is that all you came here for? An apology from me?"  
  
"No, it's not that.I just want to know what's wrong with you.", Number 4 said. Number 3 looked up in surprised as he sat next to her. She took a breath, but then stopped.  
  
"I don't know how to tell it to you. it'll hurt again whenever I talk about it." Number 3 whispered.  
  
"C'mon now. I don't want to see ya in a depressed mood again. It's betta if ya let out the whole thing, or else bottlin' it all up will make things worse", Number 4 told her. An hour later, Number 3 have told him about it all, and was crying all over again. Number 4 let Number 3 cry on his shoulders, and was awkward, not knowing what else to do. But what he heard about what Justin tried to do to her; that pissed him off. How dare he tried to do that to his Kuki! Wait a minute, HIS???  
  
"What???" Number 4 thought in panic as he realized what he was thinking. "Maybe Ah am just crazy. Ah'm probably, uh, concerned! That's rite, CONCERNED! As in brothers and sisters kind!" Without thinking, his arms spread out and Number 3 hugged him as it wraps around her. Number 4 realizes what he did, but this time he didn't care. He stood up to leave, and said, "Well, Ah must be goin' now."  
  
"Number 4? Thanks", Number 3 said with a smile, and it somehow made Number 4's heart go faster. He quickly left, closing the door behind him, and Number 3 sighed as she falls on her bed, smiling.  
  
"He knows how to make me feel better. And I don't know why, but he's seems to be the only one who actually understand me. Even better than Number 5! Could it be that maybe I like him more than a friend.?" Number 3 thought as she stared at the wall. She didn't suspect a figure outside of her window scurrying back down from the HQ.  
  
[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]  
  
Later on that day, it was already late afternoon, and nearly nighttime. All of the members are in the living room, doing their own thing. The doorbell rang, and then started the usual argument of getting the door to let the pizza boy in.  
  
"Number 1, Number 5's not gonna get it. She's reading, and she can't be disturbed right now. Tell Number 2 to get it."  
  
"ME?! WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?! Hell, I'm not getting it! I've done that a lot fah, what, just about EVERY SINGLE DAY!"  
  
"Number 2, stop wasting our time and answer the damned door and pay the pizza boy!"  
  
"You're making me lose my patience!" - Number 1  
  
"Oh, SHUT UP! I'll get it!" Number 3 snapped as she stomped away to the stairs. When she opened the door, no one was there. She looks around, and saw something on the floor in front of her. "Huh? What's this?" She picked it up, and examines it. It was some weird thing that shapes like a lemon, but is blue all over it. She read the message written on it.  
  
"Greetings from Deligh-", she read out loud, and something smelly sprayed in her face. She felt her world slowly fading out as she let herself fall to the floor, painlessly. The unconscious Number 3 didn't felt herself being thrown over the shoulders of the kidnapper, and felt the wind blowing over her face as he ran away as far as he could from the HQ.  
  
Meanwhile, the teens up there were getting impatient.  
  
"Wow, what took Number 3 that long to pay that pizza boy?" Number 2 asked in a puzzled tone. At that moment, someone burst out of nowhere and into their living room. It was:  
  
"JUSTIN?! What the hell are you doing here?!" Number 1 yelled. "And how the hell did you know."  
  
"No time to talk! There's an emergency, and I've just came from the airport! I heard several kids screaming before some adults hypnotized them! I even heard the adults' plans to make the children do child labor, and be taken to the countries that still has that!" Justin blurted out. Number 4 glared at him with suspicion as he told them. "Somethin'z not rite here" He thought, as he felt something evil coming from Justin.  
  
"We can't help you until" Number 1 said when the computer's alarm went off.  
  
"WARNING! CHILDREN ABOUT TO GET KIDNAPPED BY GROWNUPS AT THE LOCAL AIRPORT!" The computer stated out loud as the screen was showing the location and the info. Everyone went silent, thinking that Justin is right about it, and Number 1 shouted, "KIDS NEXT DOOR! BATTLE STATION!" Soon, everyone has their own gears to get ready. But apparently Number 3 hasn't return yet. "WE'LL HAVE TO LOOK FOR HER LATER! THIS IS SERIOUS!" Number 1 shouted when they all kept asking about where she is. Number 2 then grabbed some weird pack thingy, and Number 5 yelled, "WHY ARE YOU BRINGING THAT WITH YOU, NUMBER 2?! WE HAVE NO USE FAH THAT AND IT'S NOT LIKE WE'LL ALL GO HUNGRY!!!"  
  
"Yea, but it might be useful for emergency!" Number 2 retorted. Number 5 slapped her forehead, and grumbled, "Fine, fine, fine . . ." All of the sudden, Number 4 ran up the stairs.  
  
"You guys, NUMBER 3's kidnapped!" He shouted and shows a weird blue thingy. "Look at this message!"  
  
"Greetings from the Delightful Children From . . . " Number 5 read.  
  
"Down the Lane!" Everyone else finished.  
  
"THEY'RE BACK AGAIN?! They musta kidnapped Number 3 and helped the grownups to hypnotize tha children to work in child labor! They really wanna get jobbed, huh?!" Number 4 growled as he clenched his fists in anger.  
  
"No time for words, Number 4" Number 1 reminded him. "It's time to save the children from around the world!" Before everyone else go, he then turns around and calls to Justin, "You come along with us, so you can help the children escape while we stop the grown-ups!" Number 1 then runs off.  
  
"Oh, but you don't know what you're getting yourself into . . ." Justin chuckled evilly as he watched the KND fly off in their robot vehicle.  
  
[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
"Huh?" Number 3 grumbled as she slowly opened her eyes. She was binded by chains, and she can't move. She struggled to as she looks around in panic. Huge airplanes are everywhere. Wait a minute, AIRPLANE?! She screams as she rolls on the ground, a huge airplane nearly running her over.  
  
"DRAT! I wanted her to die!" A familiar monotone voice said, and Number 3 turns around.  
  
"YOU! You're behind all of this?!" Number 3 yelled, glaring at her old rivals: The Delightful Children From Down The Lane.  
  
"What do you think? It's for Father and his business", the blond boy said in a snobbish tone. "And after all, children labor is his best answer for more workers, so he can have more and more money for himself and us!" Number 3 struggled to get her cell phone out in vain, and the DCFDTL laughed.  
  
"It won't help to call your little friends fah help now, Kuki dear", the boy sneered as he circled around her. "After all, thanks to our new allies, we can cut off your communication with your satellite, so that you can't only contact YOUR friends, but everyone else around the world!" The tall brown haired boy, Bradford puts in.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?!" Number 3 yelled at her enemies. "Since you cut off the communication, you must have done something to them besides that! TELL ME!"  
  
"Oh? You want to see your allies? HERE THEY ARE!" The tall blond girl snickered as she puts the TV in front of her and turns it on. What Number 3 sees is horrifying. In front of her are KND world members, BEING SLAVES! They were whipped as they tried to drag some rocks across the land. Number 3 could hear cries of pain as she saw the scratches on them. "Yup, every children throughout the world will be like that! All with our hypnotic gun!"  
  
"Made by ME!" A voice screeched, and the owner of that voice walks out. Number 3's mouth dropped open when she realizes who it is.  
  
"LIZZIE?! WHY?!" Number 3 yelled. The red haired and now-slim teen snickered when she told her.  
  
"Oh, I'll get revenge on that Nigel, and that girl, Abby!" Lizzie said as she went berserk.  
  
"What did Number 5 even do to you?!" Number 3 shouted.  
  
"SHE TOOK NUMBER 1 AWAY FROM ME!" She yelled, and Number 3 felt herself being lifted up.  
  
"Now we shall use you as our bait, Kuki", the DCFDTL said as they held her ankles and wrists tightly. They dragged her down to the airplane, doing who-knows-what it is gonna be.  
  
[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
"QUICK! This way! This is where I have walked when I saw those children forced in the airplane!!" Justin urged the KND team as they ran toward Gate 27B. They stopped in front of the opened doors to the tunnel that will lead them to the airplane.  
  
"You're sure that this is the gate that you saw the children go in?" Number 2 panted as he dragged that revolting yellow bag with weird shapes all over it. Number 5 shook her head in pity, before she yells, "LET'S GO!" Every member ran in there, yet Number 4 hesitated before he went in.  
  
"I have a real bad feeling about this", Number 4 muttered before he ran in after Justin.  
  
When they got in there, they saw all of the children sitting in the chairs. The adults, also the flight people, saw them, and their eyes turn red in anger.  
  
"CHILDREN NOT HYPNOTIZED! MUST GET THEM!" They drone on as they walked toward them.  
  
"KIDS NEXT DOOR! ATTACK!" Number 1 shouted, and then chaos starts. Number 4 started punching and kicking away the adults, while Number 5 back flips and uses a stun gun to stop the grownups. Number 1 then helps her by using the slingshot to distract the grownups, before either she or Number 4 attacks them. Number 2 uses one of his latest invention (Can Of Ooze Launcher; C.O.O.L), and uses any sticky toy to shoot it at the grownups. But he notices something weird. When he shot one at them, electric shocks took over them, making them stop moving. He then realizes that they aren't grownups; they are robots.  
  
"Wait a minute, Number 2 said out loud, but the rest of the teens cheered.  
  
"ALRIGHT! WE BEAT THEM!" Number 5 crowed. But then, everything went quiet. The grownups then stops moving, yet their eyes are still wide open.  
  
"C'mon, children. WE got to", Number 1 said when he tries to grab one of the children's hand, but then his hand went through them. "What the-"  
  
"Illusions? Graphics", Number 2 slowly said when he started to figure out one thing. "Robots, holograms. OMG! It's a trap!" He then started to shout, "GET OUT OF HERE! It's a trap! They aren't really grown ups! They are robots! Get out." Before he can finish his warning, he felt himself getting lifted off of his feet. Well, that is, his ankles were held by a demented looking robot! The rest of the teens were, too, and Number 4 struggled to get off. They saw Justin just standing there.  
  
"JUSTIN! HELP US!" Number 1 yelled. Justin, however, just stared at them, and was smirking. He then started laughing as he came toward them.  
  
"Oh, I'll help you. Help you to die that is!" Justin laughed as he snapped his fingers. The KND couldn't believe who came into the room.  
  
"The DCFDTL", Number 5 hissed as she stared at the group with hatred.  
  
"Yes, yes, that's us", The blond boy yawned in sarcastic boredom. "And our new allies." He then beckoned the shadowed figure to come out. Out of the shadow, it was Nigel's ex girlfriend:  
  
"Lizzie! What is going here?!" Nigel yelled after his shock of seeing her.  
  
"And also, Justin, as well", the blonde girl droned out as Justin stood next to her.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU?!" Number 3's voice rang out, and the KND looked up in surprise. Number 3 was hung upside down, all tied from the ceiling, and her hair flipped down. She was then crying, after realizing the truth about Justin.  
  
"Yes, Kuki dear", Justin said as he went over to her and stroke her cheek. But then slaps her hard, and she didn't cry out.  
  
"YOU ARSEHOLE!" Number4 shouted angrily as he wiggled around to escape the grips of the robots. Justin laughed evilly as he watches the whole KND suffer to try to escape. Number 2 thought about the C.O.O.L that he have used earlier, and it was still in his hands. He smirked and them fired it at his captor. This time, the captor exploded, pieces falling around him everywhere as he jumped down.  
  
"HEY! It's that device that Number 2 was working on!" Number 5 exclaimed. He kept shooting at the robotic captors, and then the KND assembled. Only thing that's missing is:  
  
"NUMBER 3! She's still up there!" Number 5 yelped as she ran toward her. All of the sudden, something exploded nearby Number 5, and she jumped away.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't Nigel's close friend, Abby", Lizzie sneered as she loads her pyrotechnic gun and aims it at her. "We have some business to discuss." She then started to shoot at Number 5, leaving Number 4 a chance to get to Number 3. He ran and jumps off the seats, finally reaching her. He then took out his pocketknife and cuts the rope. But then, something exploded at his face, but he dodged out of the way and landed on the seat. The rope is only sliced a little, but not all the way. The brown-haired boy, Bradford was holding a device and was loading bullets in it. Wait a minute, BULLETS?!  
  
"You try to get Kuki down, she'll die!" He sneered as he aimed his gun at her. Number 3 screamed when she saw it. Number 4 stopped because then it'll mean risking his ass to save her too, since Bradford has a real gun. But then, his brain screamed, WHO CARES?! Number 4 jumped up, reaching for Number 3, and Bradford fired. He flips, grabs the rope and pulls it off, and landed on the ground, with Kuki in his arms.  
  
"DAMN IT!" Bradford yelled. Number 4 realizes that he has no blood or pain, and he was in total shock that he dodged the bullet while trying to save Number 3. He untied the ropes and chains around Number 3, and she stood up.  
  
"Thanks, Number 4!" She said happily. Number 4 instantly covered her, protecting her from Bradford, who's coming closer now to them.  
  
"I'll get you again, Number 4, and this time, YOU'LL get hit!" he growled as his gun clicked. Number 4 saw the bullet hole at the bag section, where he has pulled Number 3 off from on the ceiling, and he was quite amazed. But his growing satisfaction of victory stopped when Bradford started shooting at them again. Both Number 3 and 4 started running and hiding, running out of ideas of how to get that gun off of Branford's hand. But then again, they still didn't get hit!  
  
Meanwhile, Number 1 tries to find a way out of this crazy fight, but then he sniffed in the air. "Somethin' smells funny." He thought. He realizes what it is when he felt his eyelids getting heavier. "Oh no. It's the sleeping-" and his world blacked out.  
  
"NUMBER 1!" Number 5 screamed, but then was knocked down unconscious by Lizzie's sidekick. Everyone else has smelled the gas and falls unconscious too. Justin walks over to where Number 3 and 4 were. He saw Number 4's arms around her, and he snickered.  
  
"Protecting your beloved, eh, Wallabee?" He said before dragging both of them on the ground.  
  
"Damn! No robots to carry 'em!" The blonde girl complained as she and the chubby girl dragged down Number 2.  
  
"Oh well, there's one option to put them in", the short blonde said as he dragged Number 1 on the floor. Lizzie dragged Number 5, but only by her braided hair. They then walked down, going to the back of the airplane to "hide" the KND.  
  
Several minutes later, all of the KND were in the luggage section, as in the back of the airplane. THE DCFDTL have lied to the whole airport, saying that they've found their "possessions" in the airplane. As the passengers and crew walks in, they didn't suspect 5 teens lying very still in their own prisons. No one even suspects TDCFDTL and their new friends laughing evilly as they watched the airplane took off into the dark sky. And there wasn't even anyone who can find KND and rescue them. Nobody . . .  
[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[ ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]  
Ooo. Will KND get out of the luggage area and avoid being crushed from the objects once they wake up? You'll know next time in the next chapter! They're not gonna die. But then later on, someone is, but it's not going to be KND. Well, then, till next time, plz r/r! Btw, doesn't anyone even know who TDCFDTL's real names are? 'Cuz I saw one in this fanfic, but I don't know if it's real or not. Tell me in ur reviews if you know! - DarkxKukixSanban 


	4. arrival

::Every Heart::  
  
Note- This is dedicated to all loyal #3/4 and/or #1/5 fans! Including those who reviewed me! Stay sic, ppol! Herez tha next part to the airplane situation!  
  
Disclaimer- Cartoon Network owns KND, and so does Mista Warburton. Plans r all by me, n tatz all. -.-  
  
Number 4- C'mon! Ah want to really fight in this one! I mean as in hand-to- hand combat! Not weapons!  
  
Jeez, can't ya jus wait, ya alf?!  
  
Number 4- HEY! Ah am NOT an alf! Take that back!  
  
Not until you promise to be patient -_-;  
  
Number 4- but I wanna fight now!  
  
Oh, you want to fight? Ok. "Trunks then appears out of nowhere and starts beating the crap outta Number 4."  
  
Number 4- What the- NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (runs off as 7 years old Trunks flew after him, his left fist raised)  
  
Poor fella. He ain't even as good as Trunks is, considering the fact that's he's human and Trunks is half-Saiyan! Anyways, I'll save the little guy while you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Number 4- I'm NOT little! And I am, uh, NOT afraid of him!  
  
Trunks- o yea?! Prove it!  
  
Uh o, gotta go break them up now!  
  
{{{{{{[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]] [[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]  
  
"OW!" Number 5 groaned when she woke up after bumping her head against the ceiling. Wait a minute. CEILING?! She looked around in panic, and there were bars in front of her. Number 5 gripped her hands around them and tries to tug it loose, but it didn't work. She saw only darkness, but could hear a lot of things tumbling around.  
  
"HELLO?! Anyone here?!" Number 2's voice called out.  
  
"YEA! Number 2, turn on your flashlight or something that can last us fah a while!" Number 5 called back. A bright blue light filled the whole place, and they can't believe what they saw. "SUITCASES?! BOXES?!" She yelled, waking up Number 1.  
  
"What's going on", Number 1 grumbled before he saw the "room" they are in. "How the hell did we get in here?!" He yelled as he looked up. "And why are we moving?!"  
  
"Number 1, we're in the back of an airplane!" Number 2 shouted. "I can hear some kind of engine running!" Number 1's eyes widened, and he struggled to get out of this metal cage.  
  
"Where's Number 3 and 4?" Number 5 wondered out loud. She has her answers already, because then a metal cage slid in front of her. In there was Number 3 and 4! "Number 3! Number 4! Wake up!"  
  
"Huh? What?" Number 3 yawned as she blinked her eyes several times. She then panicked when she saw where she's in, screaming out loud. Her screams woke up Number 4, who then bumped his head against the roof of his "prison".  
  
"CURSES!" He yelled as he rubbed his head. "Number 3! Why are you in here?!"  
  
"Because those dratted DCFDTL, and the bitch Lizzie put all of us in the cages and locked us in the back of the god damned airplane!" Number 5 growled. Number 1 then realizes that he still have a rope gun in his utility belt. He then calls to Number 2.  
  
"NUMBER 2! Grab the rope that I'm about to shoot at you, tie around your cage, and then throw it to the next person! Tell them to do the same thing that I've told you to do!" Number 1 commanded before he shoots his weapon. The hook shot out, hanging on the bars of Number 2's prison. He ties the middle and pulls out more rope, throwing it toward Number 3 and 4. Number 3 struggled to tie up the rope as tight as she could, and Number 4 crawled over to her.  
  
"Here, let me help you", he said, putting his hands around hers. They both tied up the knot as tightly as they could. Then Number 4 threw the rope at Number 5, who then ties it around her bar. She looks around to see if she could put the hook in anywhere, until she spotted a rounded object on the wall that's shaped like a hanger. All of the sudden, she has an idea. Since she was next it, she tied it as quickly as she could before her cage started moving again.  
  
"NUMBER 1! Hold the gun! This should help us stay still, and at least bounce off some of the shit in this place", Number 5 called to him. Now the cages were no long moving, so they were able to kind of see each other and talk.  
  
"Ok, we don't know where the hell we're going to end up in, but wherever we are, we GOT to find a way to get out of these cursed cages!" Number 1 said as he angrily rattled the bars.  
  
"OOO! Wait until Ah get that Justin! He'll pay for not just double- crossin us, but also fah hurting Number 3!" He growled out loud as he cracked his knuckles, and Number 3 blushed from what he said. Number 5 looked around for something to get out of the small cages, and then realizes that they were all shut tight by a lock. The keyhole in it was big enough to use something to open it! But where can she get it? Number 5 saw a black butterfly barrette from Number 3's hair and came up with another idea.  
  
"Hm. . .", she said thoughtfully. She then calls to Number 3. "HEY! Number 3! Number 5 wantsta borrow your hair clip! Just pass it around ta me!" Number 3 shrugged and took the pin out of her hair, let her hair down. Number 4 passed it to Number 5, and she took hold of the lock, and started picking at the keyhole.  
  
"Number 5, what are you doing?" Number 1 asked her.  
  
"I saw this in a movie the other time. They used a hair pin or barrette to open a key hole", Number 5 said as she bit her lip and concentrated only on picking the lock.  
  
"Tsk. Yea, like THAT would happen!" Number 4 retorted. However, the lock then drops open, and Number 5 took it off the opening.  
  
"Care to say that again, Number 4?" She said with a smirk as everyone with opened mouths stared at her twirling her lock around. 15 minutes later, KND were all sitting on top of their cages, watching the suitcases go by them as they sat down on top of their cages.  
  
"Pretty amazing, Number 5", Number 1 said, impressed.  
  
"Aww, it was nothin'" She said as she turns away to blush, and Number 3 turns away to stifle her giggles. Number 4 was looking at the laptop, as Number 2 typed furiously.  
  
"Can't we even reach anyone around the world?!" Number 4 asked as he stared at the screen.  
  
"SHIT! We can't reach any of them, and we can't even contact the satellite!" Number 2 complained as he bangs his fists on the cage. Number 1 checked his cell phone to contact any of the KND and the satellite, but it wasn't working!  
  
"How can THIS be happening?!" He said as he checked his cell phone. Number 3 gulped and then spoke.  
  
"Um. . . I got something to tell all of you", Number 3 said.  
  
"Say it", Number 5 said to her.  
  
"You see, when TDCFDTL kidnapped me, I found out what they were up to, since they told me. Somehow, they've hacked into our system, and controlled our satellite as their own."  
  
"WHAT?!" Number 1 exploded.  
  
"And it's no use to reach any of the operatives. They're all kidnapped the same way, and sent to one of the countries that have child labor. And when I say the operatives around the world, I meant ALL of them. Maybe except for Number 274. And TDCFDTL musta have spies or something to trick us into telling them all of the KND personal stuff back at our headquarters."  
  
"SO you mean that they are at our HQ, CONTROLLING EVERYTHING?!" Number 2 nearly shouted.  
  
"I guesso. They told me everything on it just because they think I'm gonna get killed before telling YOU about it. Their father owns a business and he wanted child labor so that the children can work for him and make him stinkin' rich! So TDCFDTL used this weird hypnotic device to trick the children, and then send them down there! Somehow, all of the KND operatives around the world got tricked by them, and now they are all located somewhere, where TDCFDTL and their father are starting business and evil of child labor around the world!"  
  
"Kids Next Door, the whole children around the world and the KND operatives are counting on us now to save them", Number 1 said in a serious tone as everyone gathered around him. "We not just have to rescue them, but also stop the DCFDTL and their father from starting the spread of child labor around the globe! So when this dratted airplane stops moving, we'll get out, and find a way to find someone to help us!"  
  
"That's right! And one more thing, Number 1", Number 4 said in a calm tone, but then: 'HOW THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO SURVIVE IN HERE WITHOUT ANYTHING TO EAT OR DRINK?!"  
  
"Be lucky that what I brought along with me is handy", Number 2 interrupted them both, and opens the weird bag he brought with him earlier. In it are. . .  
  
"FOOD!" Number 3 shrieked and she grabbed a drink from it. Soon, everyone was eating whatever Number 2 have brought along in there, and drank water.  
  
"You must be a saint. Thank friggin' god!" Number 5 said out loud after gulping down her food. Everyone laughed, and soon, they were all lying down, wondering whether or not they should sleep on the cage or in there. After all, Number 3 nearly fell off and got crushed by a moving suitcase, but Number 4 saved her by pulling her away, and they both jumped on the same suitcase before it crashed against the wall. Number 3 and 4 were leaning against each other, shoulder to shoulder, as they snored away inside the cage. Number 2 fell asleep inside his cage, his butt putting in weight to not let the rope gun fall out of the cage, since it supports the cages to stay together. Number 1 and 5 were up on top of the cage, just sitting around. Number 1 was holding the bright blue flashlight, standing it up while he's sitting across from Number 5.  
  
"That was one crazy day, huh, Number 5?" he asked her.  
  
"Yea, I know. We were just at home, lazyin' around, and before you know it, we're stuck in the back of an airplane, with the stupid engine now roaring' loud! Number 5 said as she chuckled. "At least it's not too loud to let us talk to each other in a normal volume."  
  
"Yea, that's true", Number 1 said before he looked away. Number 5 stared at the spiked-hair teen, before she leans in toward him.  
  
"Number 1, why did you break up with Lizzie?" she asked him gently. He looked straight into Number 5's brown eyes, not knowing whether to tell her or not. Number 5 was no longer that girl with her curly hair in a French braid, but now have cornrolled-braided hair lightly streaked with red. But the only thing that stays the same with her is her red cap, which she usually wears on a mission.  
  
"I don't know", Number 1 finally said. "It's just that I don't think she's the one for me. She can be sometimes too attached to me, and I don't like that kind of attachment. I just needed the kind that lets me have some breathing room or somethin sometimes!"  
  
"Number 5 knows what you mean. Love is pretty crazy, huh?" Number 5 commented.  
  
"I just don't know, Number 5. I thought I was in love with Lizzie, but now I realize that it's just another silly crush", Number 1 said as he bit his lips, remembering when he saw her siding with TDCFDTL on him. "Love is just plain stupid, and I give up."  
  
"Don't give up on love, Number 1. It just takes time and all, and I'm sure that you'll find someone better than Lizzie =)" Number 5 assured him. Number 1 then stood up as he dusted off his arms.  
  
"Thanks for the advice, Number 5", He said. Before both could say anything, Number 1's eyes landed on something interesting. "Looks like the lovebirds are cozier than usual, eh?" Number 5 followed his gaze and saw Number 3 laying her head on Number 4.  
  
"Aww. . .how cute", Number 5 stated and they both laughed.  
  
"I must be going now then", Number 1 said as he yawned. Number 5 nodded before watching him walk away.  
  
"Why is it so hard to tell him?!" She muttered to herself in frustration as she watched Number 1 going in his cage. "I tried to tell him about what Lizzie said about me being involved, but I just can't!" She then thought, "It can't be that I'm falling for one of my closest friends! Sure that I used to have a crush on him in 2nd grade, but that was the past! This is now!" As she curled up in the cage, she felt her heart aching. She then hits her head repeatedly on the wall. "Dammit, because I think I like him a lot. More than just a lot. . ." she whispered when she realizes what was happening. She has gone through things like this when she was growing up, and was through the exaggerations on the meaning of love. But this time, this felt different. She sworn to herself that love means nothing to her much, but she was wrong. Now she just don't know, as she let herself cried quietly to sleep.  
  
Number 1 was in his cage, thinking about his conversation with Number 5. He meant to tell her the reason why he broke up with Lizzie, but he was afraid. Afraid of being rejected by someone he likes a lot. Except for Lizzie, he has gone through that with girls, and it somehow let him down easily. Lizzie and him were always on an on-and-off relationship, but this time they are permanently off.  
  
"The reason why I broke up with you, Number 5, is because you're the only girl who I truly like a lot more than just like", Number 1 muttered to himself as he closed his eyes, letting the muffled loud engine lure him to sleep.  
  
========= ============== -================ ============ ============ ===  
  
Number 3 woke up to the loud sound coming from a vent. She climbed out of her cage, after escaping Number 4's arms around her, and listened.  
  
"We'll be landing in approximately in 20 minutes", is all she heard, and she silently screamed YES! She started rattling the cages, saying, "WAKE UP! We're gonna land in 20 minutes!"  
  
"Who, what, where, when?" The rest grumbled when Number 3 woke them up.  
  
"Number 1, we got to let down the rope! Or else we'll get in trouble!" Number 3 told him in a more panicky tone.  
  
"And not just that!" Number 5 puts in. "We're illegal aliens! We don't have a passport and wherever this plane is going to, it's far away from America! So we gotta hide in there! QUICK!" Soon, all of the teens were in their cages, locked as they were and stood still. When the plane stopped, everything ended in a huge crash. Stream of sunlight poured from the opened doors, as airplane operatives started to unload the objects. When they put 4 cages aside from everyone else, they walked away. Number 5 picked the lock and jumped out again, as she helped her friends get out. When they all were out, they can't believe where they were.  
  
"Whoa. . .", Number 3 murmured when they saw a familiar tower, which looked like the Eiffel Tower, except more different. Symbols and characters were on the signs everywhere, and now KND realizes where they are.  
  
"We're in Tokyo. Tokyo, Japan. . ."  
  
---- = =========================== =================================== =  
  
ok, im writing this one down really quick, sincei got introubleagainwithmymomonsleepin.thabgsongisrightafterwhatiamwritinghereandn owireallygottago!latermuch!-darkxkukixsanban  
  
------- -========================================================== ====  
  
Song- love is bigger than the sky (TWINS. C-pop group)(( during the conversation on 1 and 5))  
  
NOW YOU KNOW!R/R! sorry if this chapter is so short! 


	5. new friends, shocking surprises

:: Every Heart::  
  
Note- Nothing much here to say! This is fah all of YOU KND readers and reviewers!  
  
Disclaimer- KND belongs to Cartoon Network, and etc. etc. etc. NEW CHARACTERS!!!! YOU'LL SEE WHO IT IS!  
  
Hey, Number 4. You're gonna kind of fight in this chapter xD  
  
Number 4- ALRIGHT! (punches his fist in the air as he jumps up) Wait. . . whaddya mean kind of?! _  
  
Ohh, you'll see =) Now then, herez the next chapter comin at ya!  
  
======= ===========------========= ============ ============== ===============  
  
The KND were all walking in the busy streets of Tokyo as bustling pedestrians went with the usual flow. So far, they nearly lost Number 2, since he went into a technology store to look at this weird laptop, and it took them 2 hours to finally found him asking about it. They then sat on the bench where the bus stop is, and panted.  
  
"What are we suppose to do, since we're lost in Tokyo?" Number 5 complained.  
  
"Maybe we can find the KND HQ in Japan!" Number 3 piped up excitedly.  
  
"But they're all kidnapped!" Number 4 protested.  
  
"Ah, but you guys gave ME an idea", Number 1 said with a grin as he show them a paper. Number 5 snatched it from him, and read it.  
  
"103 Yuri St?" Number 3 asked as she looked over Number 5's shoulders to read it.  
  
"That's where the KND HQ is", Number 1 told her.  
  
"But they're all. . ." Number 2 repeated what Number 4 said, but Number 1 cut him off.  
  
"They may be gone, but I'm the leader. REMEMBER? And we can still test out their computer system at their headquarters and try to contact someone or something!" Number 1 explained to him.  
  
"Ohh. . ." Number 2 said.  
  
"But how are we gonna find where we're going?!" Number 5 asked Number 1.  
  
"Looks like we're going to have to find and ask someone", He said with a loud sigh before he beckoned the KND to follow him. "C'mon, you guys, let's go." 4 hours went by as the KND kept asking any citizens of Tokyo on where Yuri Street is. But the problem is that not all of them understand English much. When Number 3 asks a lady where it is, she shouted, "WHY YOU ASK ME?! YOU ARE JAPANESE AND YOU KNOW! YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?! WHAT KIND OF JAPANESE ARE YOU?!"  
  
"Sheesh, she's polite. What a FOB", Number 3 said sarcastically when she walked off, not crying like she used to every time someone was rude to her. It was nearly lunchtime, and now KND don't know where the heck they are. But they did go into a lot of stores. They don't have money, but they will find a way. If only they could.  
  
"Ooo! Look at this Mashimaro toy!" Number 3 squealed when she picked up the big bunny with the dog face on its back. "It's so kawaii! Too bad that I can't have it. . ."  
  
"Number 5 knows, since everything in here is so cute!" Number 5 said as she picked up a My Melody doll and presses the arm button, which then it started saying, "Mommy, Daddy. . ." Number 3 heard what it said, and she sighed in sadness.  
  
"What's wrong, Number 3?" Number 5 asked her, concerned.  
  
"Nothing. I think I, um, have enough things to look at. . ." Number 3 murmured before she walked away, her head dropping down and hair covering her. Number 4 noticed her sadness again while he and Number 2 were looking at several anime DVD's and stuff. He then ran after her outside as Number 5 watched him leave. When he got out, he saw Number 3 sitting by herself on the bench across from the very same store.  
  
"Number 3, what's wrong?" Number 4 asked her when he reached her.  
  
"NOTHING!" She blurted out, her face having another look of anguish.  
  
"I know something's wrong, 'cuz you look like you're gonna cry again!" Number 4 said. "And it's getting annoying! Stop that!" Number 3 was taken back by his remark and started to cry more. Number 4 then realizes what he said, and now he felt bad.  
  
"Ah am sorry, Number 3. I really am. . ." Number 4 apologized, but Number 3 stopped him.  
  
"No, you shouldn't be. You're right. I guess now I'm getting on everyone's nerves just because of me crying a lot. . ." Number 3 told him.  
  
"Number 3 . . ."  
  
"That toy that Number 5 toyed around with just made me remember Mom and Daddy. It just brings back all of those memories of them to me that made me upset."  
  
"Huh?" Number 4 said in confusion. Number 3 slapped her forehead and said, "Forget it. I just don't know how to say it!" She stomped away from him, frustrated and confused from what she was talking about with Number 4. But she didn't notice a 5-year-old Japanese girl reading her book in front of her, and they were about to crash. Soon, the book and a backpack were flying up in the air, hitting the ground right next to Number 3 and the little girl.  
  
"Ow!" Number 3 muttered out loud as she rubbed her head. She saw the little girl, who struggling to stand up. She walked over to her and held out her hand. "I'm really sorry about that!" Number 3 apologizes to the girl as she helped her up. She then stops and realizes that she's Japanese. Her Japanese wasn't too good, so she struggled with her words. However, the little girl didn't need to have her say it to her when she said, "It's ok! I'm fine."  
  
"You speak English?" Number 3 asked her, feeling relieved from not having to try to say it.  
  
"You bet! My onee-san taught me how to speak it, and I'm still learning! Uh. . . I hope you can understand what I'm saying because I think my English is not that . . ." The little girl said, but Number 3 stopped her.  
  
"No, your English is good! You're pretty smart for a 5-year-old", Number 3 told her.  
  
"Thanks! I'm Sumi Hitomi! What's yours?"  
  
Number 3 struggled with telling her the codename or real name, since she's not sure if this little girl knows who the KND are. Apparently at that time, the rest of KND came.  
  
'Hey, who's this little ankle biter?" Number 4 asked. Sumi looked at him in confusion at what he called her, and Number 3 quickly said, "Oh, he means kid." Number 1 grabbed her on the sleeves and pulled her down.  
  
"Number 3! What are you doing?!" He hissed. She pulled away from him, and dusted off her arms.  
  
"I was ABOUT to tell her who I am!" She said to him. "But I don't know if I could, because . . ."  
  
"She might be working for some crazy adult!"  
  
"How can you just judge her from what she's wearing, Number 1?! It's just a uniform, and every kid here in Tokyo has to wear them, especially to a public school! At least we can tell her our real name, right?" Number 3 said. Number 1 sighed and said, "Carry on. . ."  
  
"I'm Kuki Sanban!" Number 3 told the girl. But inside, she felt kind of bad for not telling her who they really are. "Great, now we also have to respond to our REAL names besides our code numbers. . ." Number 3 thought.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Kuki-chan!" Sumi said happily. "Hey, who are your friends?" She asked her when she looked at the rest of KND.  
  
"I'm Number. . .OUCH! I mean, Wallabee Beatles!" Number 4 nearly shouted out when Number 3 elbowed him hard on the ribs.  
  
"I'm, er. . ., Abigail Lincoln. Please call me Abby. I hate my name -_-"  
  
"I'm Hoagie P. Gilligan."  
  
"And I'm Num. . .I mean, Nigel Uno", Number 1 finished as he felt relieved from nearly saying his code numbers out loud.  
  
"Nice to meet ALL of you!" Sumi said as they walked down the street. All of the sudden, Number 1 realizes that maybe she might know where the street is, since she speaks English!"  
  
"Um. . .Sumi? That's your name, right?" Number 1 asked her. She nodded, and he asked, "Do you know where 103 Yuri Street is?" He showed her the paper, and she jumped up.  
  
"YEA! I know where it is! It's nearby my school!" Sumi told him. "Follow me!" She ran really fast, leaving the KND hanging.  
  
"Damn, for a little girl, she's fast", Number 4 said in shock before he chases after her. By the time KND reached there, they saw a clubhouse right in the middle of the alley. And it's next to a white building, which is. . .  
  
"This is my school!" Sumi cried out loud as she pointed to her school.  
  
"What's a KND HQ doing, when it's next to a school?!" Number 2 asked Number 5.  
  
"I don't know, but once we get in there, we'll know", Number 5 said. However, KND were having a problem opening the door.  
  
"O yea! I needed to get something from my school! I'll meet you out here in an hour or so, ok?" Sumi said before she ran off. Number 1 and 5 looked at each other and shrugged before they began trying to open up the door.  
  
"DAMMIT! None of the passwords are working!" Number 5 cursed.  
  
"Hold on. Let me try! Just give me one of those spare lines!" Number 2 told her. She gave it to him, and he hooked it to the lap top. He kept typing and was trying to activate it. Meanwhile, Number 4 looked around, and was bored, so he decided to fool around by fighting. He kept punching and crouching low as he played around, and when he kicked at a wall, something hit up behind him and he yelled, yet no one heard him.  
  
"Huh?" Number 3 said and turns around, seeing nothing there. "Number 4?" She kept on saying as she looks around. "YOU GUYS! NUMBER 4's not here!"  
  
"No time to look up, Number 3!" Number 2 said as he typed furiously. She sighed and leaned against the same wall. But then she herself falling in, and she screamed.  
  
"What the-?" Number 1 said as he went over to the same wall, with Number 5 behind him. He then felt around the wall until he pressed a brick, and then the "door" opens up. "Whoa . . . Number 2, you don't have to decode the door anymore", he said as he walked into the dark room. "I think we found another entrance." He then held out his hand to Number 5, and said, "C'mon, it's gonna be really dark in here, so we gotta stick together." Number 5 looked at him in surprise before she let herself grab onto his hand before they walked down there. Number 2 ran up to them, and muttered, "Love birds."  
  
By the time they got down there, Number 3 and 4 were already tripping them while trying to crawl around in the darkness. Number 2 guffawed and took out his blue flashlight.  
  
"This is ridiculous, you guys", Number 2 said as he glared at them. "You would've asked me to do that." Number 1 and 5 looked at each other, before letting go of each other's hands and kind of moved away from each other. The KND walked through the big tunnel, seeing the Japanese characters on the wall.  
  
"Number 3, do you know Japanese?" Number 1 asked her.  
  
"Not really, but I can read some", She said before she examined the characters. "Stay. . .Out", she read out loud.  
  
"Tsk. Looks like we're not gonna cuz we're going in!" Number 4 said before running ahead of KND.  
  
"NUMBER 4! Look out!" Number 3 yelled. Number 4 crashed into the door when he was about to run, and crashed into it pretty hard.  
  
"Ouch _", Number 5 said as Number 4 fell back from the door. Number 1 opens the door as Number 3 helped Number 4 up. When the door was opened, KND cannot believe what they've seen. Clutters of papers are everywhere, and some flew from the breeze of the door opened. Chairs were flipped upside down, and several TV screens were cracked and broken. One light bulb was hanging from the ceiling, and there was a huge silence in the room.  
  
"My god", Number 3 murmured as she picked up a paper, revealing a Pucca doll on the floor. Number 4 kicked several doors open, showing the rooms of the other KND operatives all messed up. Their beds were flipped over, and there were some blood on the wall.  
  
"This is insane. . ." Number 4 muttered as he inspected the blood on the wall. A word, "HELP!" was written with blood, and a hand was imprinted along with at the end, sliding to the ground. He quickly left the room, and returned to KND. Number 1 and 2 were trying to turn on a computer, which didn't seem to look like it's damage. They struggled to find the way to turn it on when Number 5 saw the plug and puts it on the wall. Soon the computer was activated, and a window appeared.  
  
"WHAT?! It's in Japanese!" Number 1 said in frustration. Number 3 didn't say anything, but pointed at the corner of the window. It said, "TRANSTLATE". He clicked on it, and it gives him an option to pick which language. "Damn, I know that there's KND HQ around the world, but I didn't know that there's THAT much languages for that!" Soon, they tried to type in some codes to try to see anything. However, nothing's working at all.  
  
"We can't control AND contact the satellite!" Number 5 yelled half hour later.  
  
"Then that means that TDCFDTL must have controlled it!" Number 2 yelled.  
  
"No! Maybe this KND Headquarter have another one! Check it!" Number 3 said out loud excitedly.  
  
"How would you know?" Number 1 asked her sarcastically. She pointed at one window that he has forgotten to click on. When he clicked on it, the screen opened, this time looks similar to the window, but more in a chrome- like style. This time, there's no translation option, so that means:  
  
"Number 3, you got to translate this one", Number 5 said when she read the sentence that said, "JAPANESE ONLY! SORRY!" Number 3 grumbled and was about to type when she heard Sumi's voice calling out.  
  
"You guys! Sumi's back, and we got to get out of here!" Number 3 told her friends.  
  
"Then that means we're going to have to come back here some other time!", Number 1 said as he rolls up his red sleeves to read the time on his watch. "And it's. . .uh. . . whoa, it's messed up."  
  
"OF COURSE! Because we're in a different country! We'll ask Sumi for the time when we get out", Number 5 told him before she ran out of the room. Number 3 followed her, as Number 4 walked back slowly, double- checking the whole room before running off. Number 2 followed him, but Number 1 delayed a little to look around.  
  
"Hm. . ." He said as he scratched his head. "Something don't feel right here. . . I have a feeling that something will happen in here soon. . ." When he left the room, he didn't hear a small beeping coming from the corner of one of the operatives' rooms, some digital noise clicking now and then to every second.  
  
------ --------- [----------- ----------- ------------ ------------- ------- ----- -------------------] --------------- -----  
  
"Number, oh, I mean, Nigel. I've just noticed something", Number 5 said as they walked along with their new friend, Sumi. "Where are we gonna stay?"  
  
"Oh? You guys are tourists?" Sumi asked them curiously.  
  
"Yea, you can say that, I guess", Number 3 said. "Which is why my Japanese isn't that good."  
  
"So then you're all from America?' She asked them again. All of them nodded and she said, "That's so cool! ^.^ How is it like to live there?!" Each of the members of KND told the little girl about America, as they also asked her on her life in Japan. Soon, Number 1 loosened up and trusted this little girl, and finally realizes that this little girl don't know anything about KND and their rivals.  
  
"You say that you needed a place to stay, right?" Sumi asked them. They nodded, and she said, "You can stay with me and my oneesan! She usually lets people stay in our house when they got nowhere else to stay! Follow me!" Soon, everyone was on a train. Buildings and structures were seen with awe as the KND looks up at each of them.  
  
"What's Onee-san?" Number 4 asked Number 3.  
  
"It means older sista", she responded as she looked up at the buildings. Number 4 was getting bored, so he decided to just play around. He started tapping Number 3, and she wasn't annoyed at first, but a minute later . . .  
  
"NUMBER 4! STOP IT!" She nearly yelled as he pokes at her shoulder and she tried to hit him. Unfortunately, Number 4 just caught her wrist, and then they started wrestling each other with their hands. They kept twisting and twisting as everyone looked at them with amusement. Finally, Number 4 outsmarted Number 3 when he playfully put her in a full nelson, putting his arms around her armpits and locking her joints. Number 3 laughed as she keeps protesting him to stop.  
  
"You guys are boyfriends and girlfriends or something?" Sumi asked them, and they both blushed as they jumped away from each other.  
  
"No!" They both said at the same time, and Number 3 said, "We're just best friends. That's all =x"  
  
"Oh yea, SURE", Number 5 said sarcastically, and Number 3 gave her a Look. 20 minutes later, the city was growing smaller as the train pulls away from there, and it is now in a country-like area. Trees were everywhere, and the KND can only get a glimpse of something interesting like some animals in it. When the train stopped, everyone got off, and they rode on a bus. Meanwhile, Sumi was sitting down, reading her book. Number 5 looks over and was surprise to see that all of the text are in Japanese.  
  
"Ya shouldn't be reading that, you know", Number 5 said, but then looks interested when she sees a picture. "Hey, this girl is real pretty", she said as she looks at the girl. The girl was wearing a priestess kimono, the top white and bottom red, and she has a bow and arrow in her hands. The girl was tugging on the strings, preparing to let it go at something. She has a determined look on her pretty face, but sadness in her brown eyes.  
  
"That's the priestess, Kochiro Ayane. She protects a village long, uh, LONG time ago. She's also a ninja, and stuff", Sumi explained.  
  
"She's a pretty talkative girl. . .but also sweet", Number 5 thought as she listened to her telling her about Ayane in the picture. By the time everyone has gotten off the bus, they were standing in front of a huge flight of stairs, and it leads to. . .  
  
"My house is up there, so you'll hafta go up there on the stairs", Sumi called before running up.  
  
"WHY do we need an exercise from this?!" Number 2 complained before catching up with the rest of the KND, who are already running up the stairs. By the time that they've got there, they were once again awed by Sumi's house. It was a temple with pagoda styled rooftop and sliding doors and screens. When they got inside, they were told to take off their shoes. Sumi quickly kicks off her shoes and runs into the hallway.  
  
"ONEE-SAN! I got company in here!" The KND can hear her yell as running footsteps echoed through the hallway. Several minutes later, Sumi came back with a taller girl, who also looks like her. The older sister has a longer dark brown hair, while Sumi has a short one, but same brown eyes like her little sister.  
  
"Konnichiwa", the sister greeted. "I'm Ayumi. I own this temple, and Sumi-chan has informed that you also needed a place to stay. Am I correct?" The teens nodded. "You can stay if you want, since you are my little sister's friends." KND silently screams yes, but they just say, "Thanks for the hospitality."  
  
"Now, if you excuse me, I have to go do something", Ayumi said as she walked out of the home. "Make yourself feel at home, my friends!"  
  
"Wow, she's polite", Number 1 said as he walked into the hallway.  
  
"Yea, and she's 19 years old", Sumi piped in.  
  
"19? That's awfully young for someone to own the temple", Number 3 inquired.  
  
"It doesn't matter. She's a great onee-san!", Sumi said cheerfully. But then she checks her time and said, "Oh! I gotta go change into my gi! It's time for lessons from Onee-san!"  
  
"Lessons? What kind?" Number 5 asked her.  
  
"Ninjitsu and Tae Kwon Do", Sumi said. Number 4 nearly fell off when he heard something that has to do with fighting.  
  
"REALLY?! 0_o" Number 4 choked when he stood up again.  
  
"Uh huh! You can come join or watch if you want to! Onee-san can teach you, too!" Sumi said happily before she ran out. Number 3 was wandering around, and then she slides open a door. In there was a small room, where the blankets and pillows were.  
  
"I guess Number 5 and I are staying in this room for the night", Number 3 said to herself as she walked into the room. For some reason, she felt comforted in there, and she just wanted to lie down in the middle of that room and stare up at the ceiling. Which is what she did, as she rolls around, feeling like the same 10 year old girl that she have used to be. Then, Number 5 opens the door, and said, "Number 3! Sumi's sista is gonna teach us some fightin'! Maybe it might help us on the. . .you know, tha'. . ."  
  
"Number 5! You don't want Sumi and Ayumi to know!" Number 3 said in a panicky tone as she covered her friend's mouth.  
  
"Sorry, but it's just that Number 1 and 4 wanted everyone to know cuz it might be handy fah us wen we fight TDFDTL and their allies again!"  
  
"Alright, I'm coming!" Number 3 grumbled as Number 5 ran ahead of her. Before she walked off, she gave a last look in the bare room before leaving.  
  
--------------- ---------------- --------- =========== -------------- ============= -----------=  
  
"OK", Ayumi said as she tested Sumi's strength on breaking the board. The KND sat down as they watched their new friend performing forms, drills, and controlling herself in her power. When Sumi was done with her lessons 45 minutes later, it was time to train KND the basics, since Ayumi can't teach all of them altogether.  
  
"Alright then . . . you five all stand up. It's time for some butt- kicking on each other", Ayumi said as the 5 eager teens stood up. "We'll start with stretching. Now I want you turn to the right, and slide down, letting your left leg behind and your right leg on the front."  
  
"What does that do?" Number 4 retorted.  
  
"This", Ayumi said as she instantly slumped down into a perfect split. 4 of the KND except Number 3 have their mouths dropped open at her flexibility, but Number 3 did what she says, and she landed.  
  
"THIS IS EASY!" Number 3 exclaimed. The rest tried to go down like her, but their butts were not even close to the ground. Ayumi laughed as she watched them struggle to go into a split fast like she did, and she said, "Take your time. Let Gravity take over you and your flexibility."  
  
30 minutes later, the KND were exhausted from the workout. Well, except for Number 4 and 3. Number 4 is, of course, because he fights from the souls of his heart, but Number 3, for some strange reasons can do all of that (except for only arm warm-ups). . . and she doesn't even take a lesson on anything with flexibility on it! Or does she. . .? Ayumi watches her new students practice forming their backleg round house at her dummy stand, but mostly on Number 3.  
  
"That Japanese American girl is very good at this. . .But for some reason, she looks very familiar", Ayumi thought as she watches Number 3 kick down the dummy with such force. When she has ask each members earlier about taking any activities with fighting or flexibility, Number 3 (or Kuki) has said that she have never even took it in her life, except she took traditional Karate only for a year until her parents stopped letting her learn it. Yet then again, Number 3 said that she was only 5 years old when her parents enrolled her into Karate. "Strange. . ."  
  
"Wow, Num- I mean, Kuki, you're pretty good at this!" Number 4 said as Kuki went into the back of the line with him. She blushed and said, "I'm not as good as you, though." He gave her a nudge on the shoulder, and said, "Someday you will", along with a quick wink at her.  
  
"Ok, we have reached the final and probably the most fun part of our lesson: sparring", Ayumi announced as she took away the dummy stand. "Just put on some of the equipments that I put inside the boxes. That is, if you want to learn. . ." By the time she said it, everyone has already took all of the gear. ". . .sparring." She shrugged after seeing how fast the gears have disappeared and walks off. Number 2 has trouble tying up his feet gear, so Sumi has to go over and help him tie it up. Ayumi was tying up all of the teens' chest protector, but when she was helping Number 3, she asked her several questions.  
  
"Kuki-chan, I want to ask you several questions", Ayumi said as she tightened the pressure on the protector.  
  
"Ok, what is it?" Number 3 asked cheerfully.  
  
"Were you telling the truth that you only took Karate for a year until your parents took you out from it, and then you seem to forgot how to fight and all?"  
  
"Yea, I mean it. I didn't even take another activity that has to do with it, since I'm busy with some other things."  
  
"Oh. . . I see. I was just wondering, because you are very good at these Martial Arts! And it was only your first day at it!"  
  
"Nah, I'm not that good. Not as good as Number 4, though!" Number 3 then hopped off when Ayumi was done with her, before putting on her helmet. Several minutes later, Number 3 and 5 were up against each other. Number 5 back flipped to avoid Number 3's punches, but Ayumi called out, "Try not to use flips that much! It may evade fights, but if you use too much, you could get hurt!" Apparently, when Number 5 flipped again, trying to sneak on Number 3, Number 3 instantly kicked her , and she fell down.  
  
"NUM-I mean, ABBY!" Kuki exclaimed as she ran over to her friend. "Are you ok?" Number 5 slowly rises up on her feet, and she grinned weakly.  
  
"Dang, Kuki, you're one hella good fighter!" She complimented her as she stood up from the floor. "You might even have a chance to beat Number 4's ass!"  
  
"O yea?!" Number 4 said. "We'll see abou' tha'!" Ayumi paired up Number 3 with Number 4, since she was getting a little suspicious of Number 3 in some kind of familiarity. The rest sat down, all pooped out from Number 3 and 4 beating them up.  
  
"They are way too good, and the thing is, I didn't even know that Number 3 can fight that well!" Number 1 groaned as he rubbed his arm. Number 5 laughed and said, "Neither did I!" They sat back and watch as Ayumi instructed Number 3 and 4 to bow to each other before they start fighting.  
  
Number 4 rushed in, his right hand raised to attack Number 3, but she dodged it with the use of her hand to block it and ridged him. He blocks it on time, and then tries to kick at Number 3. She jumps in the air and did a 360 jumping roundhouse, knocking him down by surprise. He stood up, and started to kick (side kicks) a lot at her as he rushed in, making her keep running away until he manages to jump on top of her and hits her head. She growled, and then stood up. Number 4 then started to plan to sneak attack her, and then thought about putting in roundhouses. Number 3 acted strange, because then she instantly thought, "He's going to do a roundhouse." She jumped, all confused when she wondered where that came from, and she instantly caught Number 4's leg in his roundhouse kick, and she threw aside before running in and tackled him down with a reverse punch.  
  
"I think that's enough for today", Ayumi said to them. "Ok then, dismiss." She waved at them to go, and the KND went. Number 4 was too shock to talk to Number 3 on her ability to be able to know his moves, but she thought he was just angry at her for her beating him. He didn't say anything and walks pass by her, leaving Number 3 a little peeved and worried.  
  
"What did I do?!" Number 3 asked her friends.  
  
"I don't think you did anything, Number 3", Number 1 told her in a low tone. "I think he might be shocked that he was beaten by a girl or something. He might be jealous or something."  
  
"Maybe. . ." Number 3 said as she grabs her rubber band and tie up the ends of her hair, making it look like a ball.  
  
"Hey, nice hairstyle", Number 5 told her as she examines the "new" hairstyle.  
  
"Thanks! I always do that every time we were on a mi- I mean, gym!" Number 3 told her as they walk down. Little did she know, Ayumi was holding Sumi's book, with the same picture of the priestess, Ayane in it. She stared at Number 3 and then at Ayane in the book. Raven hair. . . brown eyes. . .Ayumi then realizes something, and she was shocked. She turns to a page right next to the picture, describing the priestess-  
  
"Ayane died when she risked her life to save a young man from the most-feared demon of all Japan. She was cremated, yet we have not known if she'll ever have a bearer of her lost soul who'll come back to Japan one day. . ." Ayumi dropped the book in shocked silence when she realizes why Number 3 looked so familiar.  
  
"Could it be . . . that . . . girl, Kuki is . . Ayane?!"  
  
--------------- ---------------------- ============== ------------ ============ ----  
  
Oooh. Gotcha sumwhere, eh? Well, I gtg now, since I got so many things to do fah this week (damn all of the teachers!) anyways, I hope this chapter isn't crappy, since I kinda jumble up everythin a little. R/R, buh no flames!- DarkxKukixSanban  
  
BG song- a bit of Fukai Mori (Do As Infinity) [when KND and Sumi were on their way to her home]  
  
I promise I'll put in a full version of a song in a chapter! That is, if it's the right theme . . . -.-; 


	6. The Evil Plans of TDCFDTL xP

::Every Heart::  
  
Note- omg, I just realized that I wrote a typo in chapter 4! I wrote the one when number 1 was muttering why he broke up with Lizzie. He said "with you" instead of "with Lizzie". Sorry if any of u noticed! -.-; rite now Im letting mah black painted nails dry as I write this. Hopefully, I get this done quickly before burning sum cds. Well, then tatz all! XD BTW, im not working on mah KP fah awhile. Just tat I still felt stupid after writin it down =/  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own KND. Only the whole scheme and everythin else xD  
  
Number 4- too bad on ya screwed black nails! LOL  
  
Grr. . . u shut up, you alf! At least im not pissed abou SOMEONE beating him for the first time, and that SOMONE is a girl!  
  
Number 4- HEY! YOU made it that way! EVIL! Ah got beaten by a girl!!!! _  
  
Number 3- YEA! GIRL POWER!  
  
Number 4- yea right  
  
Number 3- (angry) EXCUSE ME?!  
  
Number 4- even though that you beat me in tha' fanfic, ah can still kick your arse in the show! HAH!  
  
Number 3- =(  
  
Hey, cut it out. that's just plain mean and stupid  
  
Number 4- SO WHAT?! xD  
  
Do you want me to turn you into a girl again????  
  
Number 4- (looks horrified before grumbling) OOOO! Ah HATE you  
  
Er. . ., anyways. . .  
  
Number 3- can I say it?! PLEASES?! (puts on her puppy eyes)  
  
Oh, fine. Say it on this card.  
  
Number 3- Here's. . . the. . . next. . . scene. . . coming. . . at. . . you?  
  
No, it's "ya!"  
  
Number 3- YOU  
  
YA!  
  
Number 3- YOU!  
  
YA! _  
  
Number 4- er. . . Number 3 and tha annoying authoress is gonna kept arguin', so ah'll take it frum hea! So, uh, here's the next scene!  
  
------ -------------- =============== ----------------- ================ --- --------------- ================  
Somewhere in India. . . the Himalayan Mountains look grand, but not when there's a huge gate on it. Well, actually, compared to the mountain, the area where the gate is covering looks tiny. But when it's up close, it's pretty darn huge. Through the metal solid gates, thousands of dirt covered children were running around, carrying blocks of rocks, wood, and whatever is needed around there. No one has ever come out of there, but the villagers can always hear the children's' cries for help before a whip snapped. Overlooking the area, along with the gate blocking them from escaping, a tall building has a window, where a man was look down at them from the top.  
  
"Look at those brats. All lagging slow and getting hit by my helpers' whips. Ahh, the sweet torture of those children. . . including the KND", a gray-haired man sneered as he walked to his desk. Facing him were TDCFDTL, Justin, and Lizzie.  
  
"Father, we have gotten rid of those KND as you told us to do", the blond boy told him. The man paused before glaring at him with his cold blue eyes.  
  
"Did you check if they were all unconscious? Completely so that they'll have an amnesia?" He asked them. TDCFDTL looked at each other and realizes that they forgot that. Father knew, and he growls, "What kind of helpers are you?! You insolent little brats! And I can't even believe that you're my children, too!"  
  
"Actually, I'm not", Justin butts in, but Father growls, "SHUT UP, Justin. In here, YOU are one of my children, especially if we're not related!" Before he could say another comment, Lizzie asks Father a question that gave him some thoughts.  
  
"What are we going to do?! Those KND might come back again!" Lizzie said.  
  
"We'll try to kill them when we find out their location. Meanwhile, we must keep on making those brats work! I want to get more money and my business to be good! Good enough to change several children things into things I want it to be like!" Father stated as he looked out the window, watching the tiny dots on the ground moving around.  
  
"They look like ants down there, Father", the blond girl said as she and her teammates leaned against the window to also look down.  
  
"Yea, ants that we can all squish once we are finally in the business!" Bradford laughed out loud. Father turns around and looked at them sternly.  
  
"We wouldn't say that yet, Bradford. WE also have to kill all of the KND operatives, including the ones who we didn't capture yet. And besides, I wanted to do something. . unusual but delightful." He then slams a book down on his desk, and the teens scrambled around to look. The book was opened already, and there was something in it. Next to the page is a very- scary looking demon eating up all of the children alive. It's very ugly (no duh), with red skin and freaky yellow eyes.  
  
"Why are you telling us stories, Father?" Bradford asks him.  
  
"I'm NOT telling you a story . . . I wanted to show you something that might help us dominate not just the business, but the world!" He said as he pointed out several words.  
  
"But they are all in Japanese! I can't read that!" Lizzie complained. Father then uses some computer thing, now turning all of the text into English.  
  
"Listen to me, my CHILDREN", Father sneered as he read what's on the book. "This picture of the monster is known as the Red Child-Eater. This is the demon that was summoned by mistake and he eats humans, as you can tell by the non-delightful sight right here. With this demon, we can rule the world instead of the business, making everyone bow down to us!"  
  
"I think you go psycho there, Father", Justin said sarcastically. "Did I hear you say that we can summon a demon to help us rule the world? Not just the business world? Wowee, we can go say abracadabra, and then comes the monster!" Everyone snickered at his sarcastic comment, and Father bangs his hands against the table.  
  
"that's NOT what I mean by that, Finley! WE needed an important object to SUMMON him!" Father roared. "And according to the legends, this monster was killed by a female priestess, who risked her life to save her lover from him while saving her village. This blimey story said that it was rumored that both the priestess and her lover are reincarnated, and when someone tries to bring the Red Child-Eater back, history on that day it came will repeat itself again. And the ones who are the reincarnations shall stop them."  
  
"Cool story, but ever since when's there's reincarnation?!" the blond boy asked. "There IS a god, and there's heaven. . ."  
  
"THAT is not real! But they said that the demon is REAL! Ya see?! With no god-damned reincarnation crap, nothing can stop us from daring to rule this cursed world, and we'll be successful!" Father interrupted. "And that object is . . ." He kept muttering as he turns to the destined page, showing all items from the story. He finally found it, and said, "It's THIS one!" He pointed at the picture, which amazes the teens.  
  
It's a jeweled stone shaped into a star (similar to a ninja-star). It seems to sparkle, but it don't look like there's something ancient about it.  
  
"You git, there's nothing good about it. It's just some fancy-looking stone necklace used to. . ." The brunette girl scoffed, until she felt Father hit her head.  
  
"It has to be warmed within 2-3 days to be activated you dunce!" He snapped at her. She grumbled as she rubbed her head. "And like what this story predicted, if the reincarnations step forward to stop the summoner of the Red Child-Eater, then history will come back again, since it's also a bloody war. Except we have to heat-activate the damned object, known as The Spiral Yang, in order to bring the monster back and. . ."  
  
"Wait, Father. What the hell do we need the monster for?!" Lizzie Interrupted.  
  
"It's for us to control it, so we can not just use it to help us take over the world, but to rid those children who don't listen to what we or adults like me say! And with MY company AND this monster . . . WE CAN DOMINATE EVERYTHING! And ONCE we kill those KND, they won't get in our way anymore, and all will be ours!" Father chucked evilly as he fingered the book, still staring at the monster and the Spiral Yang.  
  
"So the plan is to steal that Spiral thing, bring it to you, and you heat it up, before we find the location of that monster and insert it? And then, we use the Red Child-Eater to destroy not just the cities for your company, but also all of the KND operatives. Which then we rule the world with it and we can control everyone and the way we want it to be!" Justin said again. Father slapped his back hard, laughing at how well Justin's memory is.  
  
"YES, MY BOY! That's our plan! And even the monster can't be destroyed when no reincarnation thing will appear!" Father said. He then puts his hands on the shoulders and said, "You've read my mind so much that I wish you ARE my real son! Both in this kind of business and the family!" TDFDTL stiffened at what Father said, and they turned around, silently glaring at Justin as he smirked. Father then typed into his computer and then gather the teens together.  
  
"Ok, listen up! My children, the Spiral Yang is located in the Tokyo Art Museum. The plan is to go there on Thursday night, and when the guards fall asleep or got off their shifts, you go in there to get it. I shall provide you with several weapons and any other useful objects when you run into anyone, including the KND. Like I said before, if you see them, KILL THEM! They WON'T get in our way to rule if you kill them! Don't EVER let this book go! It'll help you more while you try to do something that has to go with OUR business!" Father told them. He then shows them what they'll be loaded with, and then advised, "Get some rest. You'll soon have a long day. . . =)" He and the teens then chuckled evilly in a monotonous tone, making it sound so retarded -.-;  
  
"You there! Take my teens to their rooms! And don't forget to clean my office up!" Father barked at a worker. He never said a word during the meeting between TDCFDTL and Father, and he was actually more like a servant to Father and his company. The worker is pretty much young, at age 16, and was wearing a taxi cap over his face, carefully covering it. Bits of blonde hair are sticking out of his cap, but the rest didn't notice, since after all, they don't talk to him much. He nodded soundlessly at Father's commands, and muttered, "C'mon. Up to your rooms." To the DCFDTL and the two teens.  
  
The teens left the room, now talking about the whole plan, and tries to read what was on the book, since now it's interesting. After all, they are going to dare to do one thing that no person have tried to do from a mere book on ancient magical object and stuff. Little did they know, the same worker was adjusting something on his suit as they go into their rooms. When they were all gone, the worker runs into the bathroom, washing his face as he stared at himself. He gulped as he thought about the crazy boss of his and his team on what they were planning to do.  
  
"This ought to work this time. . ." The young man muttered as he took out his cell phone. He really have to get help. Who knows what idiotic but dangerous thing that TDCFDTL and Father would do to not just make their business successful, but also kill children everywhere with their plans for child-labor and maybe even MURDERS with the monster thing! He then dialed for the operator, and when it asks for his name and password after he told it to get someone for an emergency mission, he muttered, "KND Operative. Number 274."  
  
[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
Yup, the nearly perfect 274 is back! And im sorry if this fic is kinda short! I hope you get the plans that TDCFDTL and Father is planning, 'cuz even I confuse myself on how to describe it -_-;  
  
Number 4- HEY! WHY AREN'T WE IN IT! I wanna kick their arses! =/  
  
Hey! Be patient! You'll get that chance soon!  
  
Number 4- and don't make it a girl beat me like last time!  
  
Oh I wont. . . O=)  
  
Till next time, ppol, plz r/r! no flames plz! - DarkxKukixSanban 


	7. Fears and Tears: another discovery and a...

::Every Heart::  
Note-No typo so far. . . I needed sum new ideas, alas, that I only came up wit a lito bit. -.-; And most of the legends in this are all made up! Not REAL. So. . . all I can say is, NO FLAMES plz! Hopefully, this chapter is not crappy! I hope the plot in this one makes sense. . .'cuz itz about love.  
  
========================== ========================================  
  
Disclaimer- KND belongs ta Mista Warburton n Cartoon Network.  
  
Number 4, I think I wanna ask u some things =)  
  
4- er. . .(glares at the authoress) watz dere ta talk abou?!  
  
Don't act stupid, Number 4. I keep hearin things lyk tat u hav a thing fah number 3!  
  
4 (blushing)- WHA' ARE YOU TALKING ABOU?! I DON'T! An' I, er, never hav!  
  
Oh? I may have seen sumthin abou tat on sum websites. . . BUT WAT I SEE IS ALL TRUE! HAH!  
  
4- o yea?! U can't prove a thing, cuz sure you see me and Number 3 several times, but ya still can't prove it! HA HA HA!  
  
OK, then. What abou in tha episode, G.R.O.W-U.P, when U save Number 3 from that thing tat ta DCFDTL was abou to hit her wit?! HMM???????  
  
4- um. . . I hav NO choice!  
  
Buh SHE would have got outta da way herself, buh U pushed her down to protect her! =) N wat abou tat u guys r definitely together all the time the whole episode and at ta credits, u both were together, starin at ta stars wen the KND are fixing ta tree house?????? Hm??? HM?!  
  
4- I, er (blushes more) our creators is EVIL! HE made us tat way!  
  
O yea? Well, U can't do anything abou it, cuz HE created ya n everyone else, n UR fate is in his hands, so it meant tat U . . .  
  
4- AAAAARGH!!!!! FORGET IT!!!!!!!!!!!! (grumbles as he walks off)  
  
Now, then everyone, Chapter 7 is comin at ya!  
  
[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[ ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
"Mmm, this is good. . ." Number 3 said when she ate some cooked meat. Everyone was at the table, eating rice and chicken with their forks. Surprisingly, Yumi and Ayumi don't use chopsticks much, but Sumi said that she and her sister only uses it when they felt like it. It was a sunset as the teens sat, watching the glow disappear slowly behind the forests from their table through the screen.  
  
"This is the best food tat Number 5 hav ever tasted!" Number 5 said as she patted her stomach, having enough to eat. She looked at Number 4, and he was still looking like he really wanted to kill Number 4. She nudged him on the shoulder hard, and no response came from him. "Ah, c'mon Wallabee! If ya still jealous tha' Num- Kuki beat ya, get over it! U beat her, too! Not like it's a big deal to get beaten by a girl!"  
  
"Ah said I'm NOT jealous already, so cut it out!" Number 4 snapped before he slammed his fists on the table and walked away, not knowing that Number 3 was looking at him turn away with her sad eyes.  
  
"What did I do?! It's only once that I actually beat him in sparring!" Number 3 cried out loud.  
  
"Don't worry, Kuki-chan. He needed some time to cool off. He's probably never been beaten by a girl in fighting", Sumi assured her.  
  
"Yea, maybe . . ." Number 3 muttered. Number 1 then stood up and said, "I'll go talk to him, if you want." Before Number 3 could say anything else, he walked away. Ayumi was still staring at Number 3, still shocked to see that teen is her ancestor's reincarnation. She then excused herself, taking Sumi's book on the legends of Japanese heroes and heroines. Everyone left, and they go around, doing their own thing.  
  
In Number 3 and 5's room, they were just sitting around, talking as they experimented several clothes that Ayumi have provided for them to wear for their stay in Japan.  
  
"Number 5, does Number 4 still hate me just because of a stupid fight?" Number 3 asked as she slipped on a robe. Number 5 was trying to tie Number 3's hair up with this big flower clip, and at the same time, trying to answer Number 3.  
  
"Numba thive 'un o', fuh. . ." Number 5 said, the clip stuck in her mouth. Number 3 sighed, then took the clip out, and stared. Number 5 sighed and said, "Number 5 don't know, but she knows that Number 4 is justa teensy bit jealous. However, it doesn't mean that he hates you." Number 3's cheeks reddened at what her friend said, and was fumbling the ribbon tightly.  
  
"He doesn't like me that way, Number 5! He said that I'm like his little sister to him!" Number 3 said defiantly.  
  
"Number 5 don't think so. He saved you a lot, even before you have a chance to escape from some evil psycho attackin' KND!" Number 5 mused. Number 3 then smirked as she said, "Well, Number 1 seems to care about you a lot lately!" Number 5 pulled her red cap down. Number 3 pulls it off her head, revealing Number 5' reddened face.  
  
"Say it or not, Number 3, buh Number 5 don't crush on good friends!" Number 5 said to her.  
  
"oh? Then what about the time when he. . ." Number 3 went on, but Number 5 shuts her up when a pillow slammed into her face. "HEY!' Number 3 yelled before grabbing a Little Babu doll and threw it at Number 5. They laughed as they kept hitting each other with pillows, having their own war of pillow fights as the feathers fly around them. When they were done with it, they finally sat on their own mats, staring up at the ceiling as they lay back, laughing.  
  
"Those are tha' good ol' times, eh, Number 5?" Number 3 asked her as she sat up.  
  
"Uh huh. . ." Number 5 replied.  
  
"I wanna ask you one thing: Do you like Number 1 in the way. . . ." Number 3 trailed off. Number 5 sighed before turning away.  
  
"Number 3, Ah don't know. Ever since all o' those boys in our school that I used ta' like, I just told mahself to never. . ."  
  
"Ever fall for another one again", Number 3 finished for her. "I know that, Number 5, but you can't just run away from things like that. Once it hits you, it's all done."  
  
"What are you talking about, Number 3?" Number 5 asked her.  
  
"What I meant is that you can just not let something that's about to happen to you not happen. It's meant it happen, and there's nothing you can do to stop it. Just like that you like Number 1 more than just like LIKE." Number 5 was about to retort, but Number 3 went on.  
  
"I know that all of those assholes you like is not what you think you'll be with, but don't let any of those experiences keep you back from falling in love. Don't let something stupid in the past keep you back from doing something that you claimed that you don't want to do, but then you did it." Before Number 3 turns off the light, Number 5 stopped her.  
  
"Wait a minnut, girl. Number 5 also has somethin' to say to ya. Ya see, wen u n Justin were together, ya can't be sayin that you're in love. U only kno tha guy fah couple o' weeks, n that includes all of those old crushes o yours. I mean, I'm not here to go rat out on you abou wat love really means, Number 3, buh ya gotta be careful in watcha say. " Number 3 instantly stood up, now feeling that SHE wanted to yell at Number 5.  
  
"LISTEN, Number 5!"  
  
"No, Number 3, YOU listen toh me. Your love life is like rap and hip- hop. So what's the difference between them? It's simple. It's just like the difference between saying you love someone and that you're in LOVE with someone. Rap is all words **, which is what you're also using to deny that you actually liking Number 4 A LOT!" Number 5 said coolly and calmly. Number 3 was about to explode, her fists all clenched up, but then she lets her hand loose as she walked to her mat, and just said, "Good NIGHT, Number 5." Number 5 sighed, hoping that this conversation on love won't let them into a fight. She flopped her head back down on her pillow, staring into the darkness as she thinks about the whole thing.  
  
"Well, at least she'll forget the whole thing the next morning. But what she told me. . . now I'm just confused. . ."Number 5 thought before her eyelids closed slowly.  
  
"Number 5 is bluffing again!" Number 3 thought angrily. But then she calms down when she thought about Number 5's comments and Number 4. "But maybe she's right . . . does that mean. . ." Number 3 shook her head in frustration, her hair now covering her face. "Love is CONFUSING and. . . ah, forget it!" Number 3 then just turns back, and then falls asleep.  
[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[ ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
During the whole thing between Number 3 and 5, Number 1 and 4 were standing outside on the deck, just sitting down. Number 1 found him staring into the darkness, not aware that he's approaching him. He looked over at what Number 4 is staring into, and his reflection ended up on the calm waves of the pond water.  
  
"So, Number 4, still kind of mad about the whole thing, eh?" Number 1 interrupted as Number 4 nearly jumped back, almost falling into the pond.  
  
"I'm not MAD! Ah jus needed ta' cool off or sumthin!" Number 4 said as he glared at his friend.  
  
"You can't get angry at the one you like a lot, Number 4", Number 1 said, and at that, Number 4 turns away. "An' besides, who cares if Number 3 beats you? It doesn't matter! Just get over it! Something will happen if you let this go on, and you may never get THAT chance to say. . ."  
  
"What the hell are you talkin' abou, Uno? Ah don't like her tat way!" Number 4 interrupted. "An' it's seems ta me that ya got sumthin' goin wit Number 5, too!" Number 1 stepped back.  
  
"Number 4, it's NOT what you think it's. . ."  
  
"Save it, Number 1. I know. We ALL know. Is that why you broke up with Lizzie?" Number 4 asked him. Number 1 lowered his head down and nodded solemnly. Number 4 smirked then said, "Ha! I knew that all along! So ya DO lyk it tat way on Number 5!" Number 1 laughed as he sat down on the deck, now looking down on the moonlight shining waters.  
  
"You can say that, I guess, Number 4. But I still didn't tell her", Number 1 said.  
  
"YA GOT TA TELL HER! If you didn't, then you'll lose tha' chance, Number 1!" Number 4 urged him. Number 1 just shook his head, and stood up.  
  
"I lost it already, Number 4", Number 1 muttered. "She told me that she don't want to love again. . ." He then walked away, as Number 4 stares back.  
  
"Ah wouldn't say tha', Uno. U'll never know . . . w/e Number 5 just said, she don't know what she's getting herself into " Number 4 said with a smirk before he stands up and ran after him. But then, Number One's cell phone rang, echoing through the quiet night. Number 1 and 4 looked at each other, and 4 muttered, "Who the hell would be callin' us when all o KND is missin?" Number 1 has the same thought too, as he flipped his phone up, pressing the TALK button.  
  
"Er. . . hello? Number 1 speaking", Number 1 said.  
  
"Number 1, emergency! This is one of your KND operatives! I've just found out what TDCFDTL are going to do next! Meet me at the Tokyo Art Museum, at 12 o'clock MIDNIGHT!"  
  
"Wait a minute, who's this?!" Number 1 asked, but then was cut off.  
  
"A surviving KND member?" Number 4 answered him.  
  
"Well, this isn't a trap. We'll let the others know tomorrow morning . . ." Number 1 said in a serious tone before he walks toward his room. Number 4 sighed then went to his room that he's sharing with Number 2. But then he thought he heard something move, and he turns around. Number 4 looked around cautiously, before he let himself rest to sleep.  
  
[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
Ayumi was in her room, looking through Yumi's book. She read several resources that were linked to Ayane. So far, Ayane was known for her excellent fighting skills and reflexes, including . . . magic. According to the book, the 16- year old Ayane has some ways to communicate with Nature and actually possessed some strange powers that helped her protect the village from harm, until her death came. Ayane uses both her bow and arrows and kitana to attack and defend, but mostly her fists. But the way she stopped both monsters and evil foreigners were very unusual. Somehow, she glows and then her powers in magic rises and could kill outsiders instantly. Ayumi then continues reading the descriptions about Ayane, which said:  
  
"Ayane was called a witch or a psychic. She even knows what moves a fighter can trick her with before they attack her, and no one ever has that talent. Ayane even understands what every living things in the forest were telling her, and she somehow has a way to let them grow and help her, as well as she help them. Her other powers were all magic, which, strangely enough, helped her defeat every single monsters. It was said that she always meditate every day, increasing her unusual powers to not just detect any moves or communicate with Nature, but also strong enough to eliminate any dangers and harm done on an injured person. So the strange powers of Ayane Kochiro is hard to possess, for that she's an impossible person for others to steal her powers for themselves to use. And there were myths that those who dare to harm Mother Nature's creations; they'll die a quick death the next day. It was rumored that before Ayane died, she have countered her forest, protecting them with her spells to eliminate any greedy trespassers if they dare try to disturb any places that's part of the forest."  
  
"My god, that could mean that Ayane is both powerful and terrifying . . ." Ayumi thought before she kept on reading.  
  
"However", the book stated. "Her death came when a certain monster came, terrorizing Edo, now known as Tokyo. At that time before this monster came, a young man from another country became her lover. For more information on her lover, turn to Page 195." Ayumi shrugged before that page reveals a handsome young man with long blonde hair and green eyes.  
  
"James Remus Gibbson is a 16- year old teen who explored with his father, wanting to know ways to fight. He heard about a Japanese teacher who teaches Ninjitsu, and Mr. Gibbson sends his rowdy and rebellious son, training him to not be what he was now. James was enraged on the reasons his father wanted to send him away, which then they both have never spoken to each other again. When he got there, he was nearly killed by Ayane when he tried to past her to see the teacher. During his stay with the teacher, who is also Ayane's grandfather, James also found himself falling in love with the deadly but beautiful Ayane. When his teacher died, Ayane found herself relying on James for hard times, and then falls into deep love with the cold-hearted priestess.  
  
"At that time, he was also a good fighter, but somehow possess some unusual powers. Unlike Ayane, his powers were mostly on seeing through anything. Somehow, James kept looking through anything, including from far distance, and his sights were better than just having it 7/7. He not just looks through things, but somehow have a sixth sense way of knowing what anyone has in their mind and bags. Like Ayane, no one can even steal it from him. When James was done with his lessons of fighting, he joined the army, helping Ayane protect Japan for the rest of his stay, until that day. . .  
  
"That day that the evil summoner, Yamato have awakened the most-feared monster, the Red Child-Eater, Ayane and James have fought the toughest battles of their lives. When Ayane risked her life to save James, she was about to be killed. James defeated the monster, but Ayane helped him, as she pulls on her arrow, letting it go with such force that pushed the monster back into where it came from. Yamato also became part of the monster, yet he was also sealed away by Ayane's spell. Right at that moment, when Ayane was complete with sealing them up, she died right into her lover's arms. James was heartbroken, not knowing what to do as he cremated her body. What he put on Ayane's arms is a carved Yin, painted black and white with polish. James then returns to his home, never coming back to Japan again. When he died, he was also cremated, and in his hands is the Yang necklace, imitating the same one he has put on Ayane before she was cremated. This love story of priestess Ayane Kochiro and samurai foreigner James Remus Gibbson has left a mark on Japan, leaving everyone wondering if their adventures were all true or just myths.  
  
"Several archaeologists found some artifacts, relating to the feudal era of Japan. There was an object called the Yang Spiral, rumored to be that Yamato have also used it to summon the Red Child-Eater. And along with it found was the kitana that Ayane has used when she fought Yamato in a spell fight, which could mean that this weapon must be her 'wand' for fighting. Rumors were said that since Ayane, James, and Yamato were reincarnated and maybe back soon, there may be a disaster that could end lives of those on Earth. "  
  
Ayumi paused before she read on.  
  
"They were said that when the reincarnations of them came to Japan, it'll be a history repeat of what has happened to them. At the same time, if the one summoned the Red-Child Eater, everything will never be the same again, and if it defeats everyone, the whole world will change, never to be changed again. And the reincarnation of priestess Ayane will stop the monster if she ever know, and will have the same fate like her. And as for the others, they might either die the same way or whatever consequences they've gotten themselves into."  
  
Ayumi gasped, nearly dropping the book.  
  
"No. . . now Kuki-chan is in danger. . ." Ayumi whispered, nearly crying. She doesn't want to think about this teen who's a famous priestess with strange powers, and that she'll die the same way that Ayane has if she ever know or got involved into something that could lead to that day! "And it won't be just her . . . her friends too . . ." But then something hit Ayumi in her mind, and she quickly turned to the page on James. Blonde hair. . . green eyes. . . has a spirit for fighting from his heart. . . Ayumi's eyes widened as she realizes why James looks so familiar to her.  
  
"My GOD! Wallabee is JAMES!" Ayumi panicked. She then checks if it is from her memory, and realizes that he is. This morning, he told Number 3 what he knows she's wearing, and was slapped because what he said out loud is true. He even knows what Number 5 was thinking, and also got jumped on when he said it out loud. So that means he IS! " Then that means if a reincarnation of Yamato exists", she thought," then that means this d-day is going to happen again!"  
  
[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
"No. . . NO!" Number 3 groaned as she moved around, sweating hard. Number 5 woke up from her cries, and saw Number 3 in a look of discomfort. She tries to wake her up, but Number 3 avoided her. Not knowing what to do, Number 5 then ran down the hall, seeing if anyone else is willing to help. Meanwhile, Number 3 was reliving a nightmare she'll never forget . . .  
  
********DREAM********  
  
It was a dark room where a little Asian girl and her mother were laying down on their beds. Hums of the whirring fans can be heard as it cools them both down from the summer heat. The girl was against her mother, sleeping to her mother's soft voice singing her favorite song.  
  
"I don't know what words I can say  
  
the wind has a way to talk to me  
  
Flowers sleep, a silent lullaby  
  
I pray for reply, I'm ready. . ."  
  
At that moment, her father rushed in, interrupting her song.  
  
"Ryoko! GET OUT! NOW!" He screamed. The mother's eyes widened, and instantly grabbed the girl, waking her up immediately. The little girl woke up, finding herself held by her mother as they ran from something. She then heard a snarl, making her scared.  
  
"DADDY?!" She yelled. The father has a bat in his hands, ready to attack something in their house.  
  
"Ryoko! Bring Kuki out of here! NOW! They're coming!" he yelled. The little girl jumped off, and ignores her mother's cries for her to come back. She didn't understand what's going on, as she saw some thing glowing red coming toward them. When it reveals itself, the girl screamed. It's an ugly dog-like animal with huge sharp teeth, ready to sic on her. At that same time, she heard a sneering voice commanded, "Sic her!" The animal pounced on the little girl, but her father grabbed her out of its way, and put her behind him. As the animal came closer and closer, the father struck it out with his bat. But he didn't suspect that someone else is behind him. When he turns around, a "SHING!" was heard as the deadly sharp dagger went through his bag. The mother screamed, and the little girl cried, "DADDY!" Out of the darkness, a stranger came into the light, now has that same dagger in his hands, which is now all covered with the father's blood. He then came toward the girl and her mother, and they both ran. As they tried to find a way to get out, the little girl heard the same lullaby again. . . except this time it's more nasal-like.  
  
"I don't know what words I can say  
  
The wind has a way to talk to me  
  
Flowers sleep, a silent lullaby  
  
I pray for reply, I'm ready . . ."  
  
The girl and her mother screamed as they ran from that door, which apparently, the killer slashes it open with his dagger. The mother and her daughter finally made it out of there, and then took a bus. The stranger watches the bus drove away as he held the knife, sniggering.  
  
Then the girl found herself in the darkness, now all alone. She hears the same lullaby again, this time sang in her mother's soothing pitch:  
  
"Quiet days calm me  
  
Oh, Serenity  
  
Someone please tell me  
  
Ohhmm, what is there to say  
  
May be I will know one day. . ."  
  
The girl then saw that same stranger, and it raises its dagger. She screamed as she ran into who knows where, the stranger gaining her on her in their chase.  
  
"I don't know what words I could say  
  
The wind has a way to talk to me  
  
Flowers sleep, a silent lullaby  
  
I pray for reply  
  
I'm ready. . ." '  
  
The girl tripped, and then as she saw the strange grinning widely, it raises the dagger, ready to stab her. A loud piercing scream ripped through the air, as the sound of death rises, blood dripping everywhere on the ground. And in the light, a blood-covered hand was out, all drowning in the pool of blood . . .  
  
******** END OF THE DREAM**************8  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Number 3 cried out loud as she woke up. Number 5 and 4 were there, and they surrounded her, as she cried. Number 4 was holding her hand at that time before she woke up, and when she did, she landed into his strong arms. Number 5 grabbed a towel and wipes off the sweat off of Number 3's face. Number 3 sobbed as she let Number 4 hug her for all she cares. His arms were protecting her from what she has witness, now comforting her while letting her tears soak Number 4's shirt.  
  
"Girl, what happened? You nearly scared me there when you started mumbling around and sweating hard!" Number 5 said in a concerned voice.  
  
"Mah, mah Dad. . . Ma-" Number 3 babbled before she went on crying again. Number 4 and 5 realizes that Number 3 was dreaming her nightmare from her memories. They then calmed her down, giving her a cup of glass to drink.  
  
"We'll talk about it in the morning" Number 5 told her. "We gotta sleep, 'cuz if you try to tell us, you might cause a commotion . . . And Number 4. . . "  
  
"Look, why don't I stay with her? Only for tonight, that is?" Number 4 interrupted. The sleepy Number 5 was then awakened from the outcome of his remark to stay with her. She then slightly smirked as she said, "OK, Number 4. . . I'll go sleep somewhere then." When she left, Number 3 was still in Number 4's embrace. He then blushes again when he realizes what he did before.  
  
"Number 4, I'm scared . . ." Number 3 whispered.  
  
"Don' be, Kuki, You'll be fine. . ." Number 4 said. Number 3's head perked at what he said, and was astonished.  
  
"What did you call. . .?" Number 3 was about to ask, but then Number 4 helped her sleep in her mat, muttering, "G'night . . ." He stayed in Number 5's mat, watching her trying to sleep. Number 3's face was still anxious, still tear-streaked, and she seem to can't sleep well. He then slowly and cautiously went over to her, still watching her. Not knowing what he did, he pulled Number 3's hair away from her face, and kissed her cheek quickly and quietly. Number 3 then relaxes as she finally slept in a peaceful sleep, leaving Number 4 breathless before he fell asleep, not knowing that Ayumi was watching them with a serene smile before she slides the door shut as quietly as she could before she walked down to her room.  
  
[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
Aiyah! So many chapters to go! And I'm real busy too, since right now I got a vocab list in front of me, ready to be tested on for the stupid vocab test tomorrow! That's stupid! It's shouldn't be on Monday. . .but, hey, life is like that. =/ So then, plz R/R! I hope you aiint confused by THIS chapter! Till then, KND lovers, LATER!- DarkxKukixSanban  
  
Finally, a song! It's Outlaw Star's "Melfina's Song (Hiro No Tsuki)" 


	8. Confession and Strange training session

::EVERY HEART::  
  
Note- omg, I made a lot of typos in chap 7! Now I feel really stupid -.-; itz actually "back", not "bag" wen Kuki's dad in the nightmare got stabbed. And as fah sum reviews, I didn't know that Number 3 is wearing a cheerleader outfit. OH NO! That means . . . AHHH!!!! CHEERLEADERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAIT! She might be a nice one, not a preppy snob lyk the ones from my school!! Ehehe xD buh sumtimes ppol grow up differently from what they used to be, so in this story, Number 3 is more in the darker side. Now then, plz dun flame me abou wat I commented about cheerleaders rite just abou now. Itz jus that a lot of them that I met are really mean to me, so im always not much of a social person. Well then, let me know if there's another typo -.-; BTW, therez a quote earlier in chap 7, and itz from the movie BROWN SUGAR.  
  
Disclaimer- um. . . I dun think I need to warn you on that, because most of the disclaimer crap are in mah previous chapters. So then, like I said before, I don't own KND. But I wish I do. . . -.-  
  
So, Number 4, you got somethin' else to say to me???? =)  
  
4- . . .  
  
Well? Not even your obvious crush on Number 3??  
  
4- (yells) YA BETTA NOT SAY NEITHIN ABOU IT, OR ELSE AH. . .  
  
you'll what? PUNCH me, u little shrimp?  
  
4- why, you. . .  
  
HEY, NUMBER 3! Someone has a crush on you!!!!!! =)  
  
4- (panicking) SHUT UP! YOU . . .!  
  
Nuh uh uh, Number 4, tat's not a way to talk to an elder!  
  
4- elder as in the one losing her head n her hair?! =)  
  
Grrrr. . . THAT'S IT! NUMBER 3, SOMEONE IS IN LOVE WITH YOU!  
  
4- HOLY CRAP!  
  
3- REALLY?! WHO? WHO?!  
  
It's. . .! (4 covers Authoress's big mouth, as he grinned sheepishly)  
  
4- Um. . . it's just a JOKE! Ehehehehe xD  
  
3- ok. . . (walks away)  
  
(Authoress bit his hand, causing him to take it back)  
  
YOU just got lucky! Next time you mess with the Dark side, you'll regret it!  
  
4- whatever =/  
  
As I was saying, ENJOY THIS NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!  
  
[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[ ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
Sunlight escaped through the tiny cracks of the door, shining on the sleeping Number 1. The rays warmed on his face, slowly waking him up. He rises from his mat, rubbing his eyes as he stretched his arms out. He was only wearing his T-shirt on, since he doesn't want to wear his usual clothing to bed. His hair (yes, he has hair. XD) was mussed up from the pillow, making all of the spikes flat, but some of the colored hazel streaks didn't come off. His sunglasses were on the other side of the mat, next to another blanket. Wha- another blanket????  
  
Number 1 was then fully awake as he looked at the bundle suspiciously. When he finally opened it, a peaceful looking Number 5 is in it, with only a big T-shirt with Aaliyah on it. Number 5's hair was half- unbraided, flattening out the rest of her hair, but she still looks so . . . so . . . Number 1 can't even come up with anything as his face reddened. Right at that moment, Number 5 groaned as she finally woke up. When she look up to see that Number 1 was staring at her, she quickly jumped back, grinning sheepishly  
  
"Um. . . good mornin', Number 1", she tried to say in her usual cool manner, but it didn't do much when she was feeling embarrassed.  
  
"Well, what brought you here, Number 5?" Number 1 asked her in his "voice", which sounded a little weird.  
  
"Well, Number 2 locked up his room wit some rope thing, so I can't get in, so I have to sleep in here. . . which Number 5 didn't that it's YOUR room", Number 5 pointed out.  
  
"But I meant as in, WHY you came here?" Number 1 said. Number 5 paused as she started re-braiding her other half of her hair, the rest of the others swung on her shoulders.  
  
"Number 3 has a nightmare last night, and I was abou' to watch her, buh Number 4 immediately say that he'll do it. He was pretty worried about her when Number 5 told him why last night she ran through the hallway, trying to get a towel or something to calm Number 3 down. He was awakened by it, and when he heard from me, he just instantly bolted outta tha room, heading straight fah our room", Number 5 answered. Number 1 slowly grinned when he heard.  
  
"Ah, yes . . . I guess we can call that LOVE", he stated. Number 5 laughed and said, "Yea, definitely sounds like it! Why don't we, um. . ., check on those lovebirds before we wash up?" She winked after she said that. Number 1 tried to keep a serious face as he said ok. He and Number 5 sneaked into the room, quietly as they could, using their reflexes and balance to not disrupt anything. When Number 1 and 5 takes a look, Number 4 was on top of Number 3, sleeping, as Number 3 's half of her body was flat on the floor, looking cute as she snored softly.  
  
"Aww. . . that's so sweet", Number 5 said as she watches them. Number 1 was already staring at her, watching her doing every single movements. He then mentally slapped himself, thinking, "What the hell am I thinking???? Could it be that maybe I DO like her more than what Number 4 told me last night?"  
  
"I think we should leave them to rest, Number 5", Number 1 said. "But I want to tell you something." He took hold of both of Number 5's hands, and led her away into his room. Number 5 didn't object to this, but felt her face turning warm. When they were facing each other, knees on the floor, Number 5 lets go, not knowing what to do.  
  
"Ok, Number 1. What do you want to tell Number 5 about?" Number 5 asked him with a smile. Number 1 took a deep breath before he say it.  
  
"You really want to know the reason why I broke up with Lizzie?" Number 1 asked her. Number 5 felt herself now going into a rush of curiosity and adrenaline, not knowing what this will go to. She just nodded mutely, feeling herself still attached into Number 1's solid brown eyes.  
  
"The reason why is not just the fact that she nearly always annoys me with her 'affections', but it's also because of someone that . . . " Number 1 said, but then pauses. Number 5 nearly bend over, wanting to know what he was about it say. But she lost her balance, and falls into Number 1's arms, leaning against his strong chest. She looks up, now feeling REALLY attached to Number 1.  
  
"I'm sorry about that . . ., " Number 5 said seriously as she stood up again, standing away from Number 1. Number 1 nodded before he went on.  
  
"IT'S because that I think I like someone else . . .," Number 1 muttered. "And it's not just an instant one. Because I liked her a lot for this long since childhood." Number 5 pondered, trying to deny the fact that maybe the girl is her. But then she felt a hand on her cheek, and her instincts yells to slap it away. But Number 5 can't. For some reason, it felt good. Number 1 was finally turning her toward him, now him and her really facing each other, vis a vis.  
  
"Turn away, girl! Turn away!" Her brain screamed. But she just can't. Number 1 then leans in toward her as he lets his hands down, holding her arms. Number 5 did the same, and then she found herself kissing Number 1. She felt warmness coming from her lips against his, but then she jumped back. She stared at Number 1, now a confused expression laid on her pretty face.  
  
"The girl is you, Number 5. . ." Number1 whispered when Number 5 pulled away from him. She just shook her head, now all confused.  
  
"No, Nigel. You musta got confused wit tha' wrong girl . . . you must have done that only because I'm just your closest friend . . ." Number 5 said, not knowing what to do.  
  
"It's not true, Abby. The girl I known that long and was in love with is you . . . " Number 1 told her. Number 5 just then stood up, turning away.  
  
"But I've said that no one can ever love me . . . love is just foolish. It plays a lot of tricks on us, which is what it did to me when I fallen for the other guys!" Number 5 whispered as she tried to hide her tears. "And it's all just a joke played on me, huh? I just can't . . . Just don't call me that! We know that when someone uses them real names itz both in a serious and. . . " Number 5 didn't finished her words, but then walks off, leaving a frustrated and confused Number 1, now feeling kind of broken- hearted, too.  
  
"Abby . . . the truth is, I am . . . " Number 1 muttered before he turned his back on the sliding door, now staring at the blank wall. He growls in anger and punches the wall, nearly leaving a mark on it. Before then, tears fall down on his cheeks slowly. He didn't care this time, especially if he's the leader and the one. He just let it all flow, for then he truly did felt like a fool in what he did. Now he felt only pain in his heart, as he let Number 5 go away from him . . .  
  
[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
Number 3 woke up when she heard running footsteps in the hallway. She found herself got topped over by Number 4. She giggled as she tries to get out of the cluster of blankets. Number 4 just snored away as Number 3 finally got out, having him rolling off, and was still sleeping. Number 3 tries to stifle her giggles as she grabs a pillow, and hit him with it. No response came, as Number 4 kept on snoring loudly.  
  
"Jeez, he's such a heavy sleeper!" Number 3 thought as she tries to think of a way to wake up Number 4. But then, her eyes landed on a stuffed Rainbow Monkey toy that was in the corner of the room. "How did that got there?" Number 3 thought. "I used to like those stuff until a year later! I guess it's Sum-" But then an idea came to her. And she smirked in a cute way as she realizes that old or not, Number 4 still hates Rainbow Monkeys. She picked up the cheerful perky-looking toy, and she recognizes it as the talking plushie toy, since she used to have one when she was ten. Number 3 then sneaks it on Number 4's right arm, making it walk on it like a road.  
  
"Oh, Number 4!" Number 3 said in her innocent tone.  
  
"Huh?" Number 4 grumbled as he slowly opened his eyes, seeing a purplish-pink blur. When it cleared, the blur was . . . a HAPPY-LOOKING MONKEY?! Number 3 presses the button on the monkey, and it said, "I WUV YOU!" And started singing the theme song. Number 4 screamed as he scrambled away from the "talking" toy, singing the most dreadful babyish song that he used to hear everyday from Number 3. Number 3 was laughing very hard as she watches Number 4 hyperventilated from the evil perky toy.  
  
"CHEERY LOOKING RAINBOW MONKEY! I THOUGHT IT HAS BEEN OVER!" Number 4 panicked as he calms down. Number 3 was still laughing, and then Number 4 realizes who has tricked her.  
  
"NUMBER 3!" Number 4 shouted. She was still laughing until he tackled her down, and they both started rough housing around with each other.  
  
"Ow! Number 4, it was just a joke! STOP!" Number 3 protested but went on laughing. Number 4 even felt himself smiling, but he tried to act tough again as he was about to go punching down on Number 3. She then instantly took the same toy and presses the button, and Number 4 got off quickly as it sings the stupid song.  
  
"Ya're evil, ya kno that?" Number 4 said as he sat next to a giggling Number 3.  
  
"Yea, I know =) Hard to believe that I used to like 'em, eh?" Number 3 said after calming herself down. "What are you doing in here, Number 4? I thought you were about to leave when I woke up last night . . . " Number 4 paused, and felt himself going red again, as usual (Note- it's annoying, but hey, tough guys are sometimes like that).  
  
"Well . . . Ah, uh, told Number 5 tha' Ah stay n watch ya till ya sleep", Number 4 said. "An' it's just tha'. . . ."  
  
"How come you were just watching over me anyways?" Number 3 asked him.  
  
"It's just that because Ah, uh. . . , um. . ., wor- " Number 4 struggled as he tried not to let his other side take over. However, Number 3 knows what he was trying to say, and she hugged him right there.  
  
"Thanks, Wallabee . . . " Number 3 murmured. Number 4 was about to protest that he didn't "really" worry about her, but then he calms down. There was no way he can fool that girl, because she and him are so close to each other that it seems that they seemed to know what they each were thinking or trying to say. Number 3 then stood up and said, "I'm gonna go wash up. Think you outta, too." She then left the room, and Number 4 was already just standing there, until Number 2 appeared over him.  
  
"Um. . . Number 4? Are you gonna get up or what?" Number 2 asked him. Number 4 jumped and said, "Where tha' hell did U come from?!"  
  
"I just came in here, I guess", Number 2 said as he looks around. "Jeez, and I thought the door was to the bathroom, not Number 3 and 5's room! Anyways, I can't help but saw the whole thing between you and Number 3." He then nudged Number 4's shoulder with a grin, and Number 4 laughed.  
  
"There ain't nuttin' between me an' Number 3, Number 2", Number 4 said as he stood up.  
  
"Sure, Beatles, sure", Number 2 said with that same smirk as he walked out, Number 4 following him.  
  
[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[ ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
Number 3 was walking around, when she saw a familiar red cap on the floor.  
  
"Number 5?" She said with a puzzled look, before she saw Number 5 out on the porch, right in front of the pond (the one where Number 4 was at in previous chapter). She went over to her, and found herself looking down into a watery pond of fishes. "OOO! FISHIES!" Number 3 said cheerfully.  
  
"Number 3? What are you doing?" Number 5 grumbled but didn't look up. Number 3 looked at her with that same puzzled look before she finally made Number 5 face her. She was surprised to see her cheeks already wet from crying.  
  
"What's wrong, Number 5?!" Number 3 asked in concern.  
  
"It's NUTTIN'! Number 5's fine!" She snapped. Number 3 didn't wince from her outburst like she usually does, but she was really getting worried.  
  
"Number 5, TELL ME! You can't mope out here all day!" Number 3 urged. Number 5 sighed and then told Number 3 the whole thing. When she was done, Number 3 was smiling.  
  
"What did I tell you?! He likes you that way all along! " Number 3 crowed. "How could you jus-"  
  
"Shut it, Number 3! I don't want to hear anymore!" Number 5 shot at her. She then tries to hide away, as she cries again.  
  
"But why are you crying? Don't you feel the same way about him?"  
  
"I. . . don't know. . . "Number 5 whispered before she cried again. Number 3 hugged her, and Number 5 said, "Thanks."  
  
"Number 5, you can't deny yourself on THAT. It's already obvious! And besides, I know that you don't want it to happen, but fate puts it that way. There's nothing that can be stopped about it, because it was MEANT to happen", Number 3 told her. Number 5 finally rises up, and nodded.  
  
"You're right, Number 3. . . maybe it WAS a fate. . . " Number 5 said.  
  
"So that means that you DO also like Number 1 that way, I suppose?" Number 3 asked her with a smirk. Number 5 punched her lightly and laughs.  
  
"What do you think?" Number 5 said as a pink tinge appeared on her cheeks. But then, Number 2 came bursting in between them.  
  
"Number 1 calls for an emergency meeting, since Ayumi and Sumi's still asleep, so this gives us time to talk before they wake up and know about it!" Number 2 told both of them. Number 3 and 5 nodded and followed after him.  
  
[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
"Ahem, Kids Next Door, last night, I got a call from a KND operative. It seems that he or she has survived the counter or was about to be abducted", Number 1 said in a serious tone. All of the operatives were wide- eyed surprise from his "calm" outburst, and then they surrounded him.  
  
"Who is it?! What is it that they gotta say?!" Questions like this scrambled around, confusing Number 1. Before he was about to shout, Number 5 cuts in.  
  
"Hey! Quiet down, ppol! Number 1 got sumthin say, n u ain't givin him a chance ta say it!" Number 5 told them. Number 1 stared at her, and said, "Um . . . thanks, Number 5. Now as I was saying", He continued on. " The operative reported that this midnight, TDCFDTL and their allies are going to steal something from the Tokyo Art Museum. He or she said that whatever they were stealing has to do with TDCFDTL and their 'Father's' plans on child labor."  
  
"HA! Jus' wait till ah go kick all o' 'er arse!" Number 4 growled as he cracked his knuckles.  
  
"So, we'll just need to train ourselves all day, since I remembered that those Delightful brats takes some Judo and fencing classes so they can beat our arses. Remember last time when we went against them?"  
  
"YEA! They were fighting, but we still beat them anyway!" Number 3 said. Silence arose, and then they all started laughing.  
  
"Yea, like they could get a chance to REALLY beat us!" Number 2 snorted.  
  
"I wouldn't say that, Kids Next Door", Number 1 said seriously and the laughing stopped.  
  
"You mean, they might be stronger than ever?" Number 5 asked him. Number 1 gazed at her when he just nodded in response. Everyone this time were also thinking hard, that maybe this time TDCFDTL might actually be at their level to make this mission maybe a little more exciting . . . Finally, Number 5 stood up, and said, "Alright, then, let's get tah work!" Everyone agreed before they heard Sumi's voice calling them for breakfast.  
  
[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
"Kuki-chan, I need you for a sec", Ayumi said as she pulled Number 3 aside. The rest of the KND walks off, straight to the training room, while Sumi follows them along, holding the same book that Ayumi read the night before. Number 3 shrugged and said, "Ok."  
  
"Guess Ah see ya then, Ku-", Number 4 said, but then Ayumi pulls him aside.  
  
"I need you too, Wallabee", Ayumi said. Number 4 shrugged before he walked over to her.  
  
"So 'sup?" Number 4 asked, and Ayumi took them aside. She led them to another room, and she then headed straight for the closet. She took out a hat with a wide brim and a smaller version of her priestess kimono.  
  
"I just want you both to wear these, that's all. Kuki for the kimono and the hat for Wallabee", Ayumi told them. Number 3 and 4 looked at each other before they shrugged and took the following materials. "Oh, and Kuki- chan? Can you roll the ends of your hair like you did every time you fight in my lessons?"  
  
"Ok", Number 3 said before she instantly ties up the ends of her hair, and the end was now a roll-like bun hanging. Ayumi took out the copy of the information on Ayane and anything related to her, and checks the picture. What is freaking her out is that Number 3 looks EXACTLY like Ayane.  
  
"Only that Ayane's hair is longer, and Kuki's more athletic", Ayumi thought. Number 4 listened, and was about to growl, thinking that Ayumi might do something bad to them. Ayumi was interrupted by Number 4's suspicious look, and she stared at him.  
  
"Something wrong, Number 4?" She asked him, and Number 4 looked taken back.  
  
"No. . . Sorry fah starin', Ayumi" Number 4 said before he just puts the hat on his head.  
  
"Wallabee DOES resemble James strongly. . . except James' hair is longer. . ." Ayumi thought as she helped Number 3 fix the kimono.  
  
"Don't worry, you two. It's only for today that I take you away from your friends', er, training time", Ayumi told them. Number 4 was about to object, but Number 3 elbowed him as she said, "That's ok. We don't mind."  
  
"WHAT ar' you doing?!" Number 4 hissed at her.  
  
"Hey! I want to know what she's doing!" Number 3 told him. When they followed Ayumi, Ayumi handed Number 3 a bow and arrow and Number 4 a kitana.  
  
"Cool. . . " Number 3 and 4 said as they toyed around with their weapons.  
  
"Don't play around with them. They are real and dangerous", Ayumi warned them. She then shows Number 3 how to use the bow and arrows. After a few struggles on letting go of the string at the right time, Number 3 was finally ready to shoot for the first time.  
  
"I can't shoot! I might hit someone!" Number 3 told her in a worried voice.  
  
"Don't worry, Kuki. I can fix the place after you shoot. Go on, now, show us what you got . . ." Ayumi told her. Number 3 shrugged and then tugs on her bow. What she wasn't aware of is that she's getting a tingling sensation as she pulls the stringer more and more. She then has a strange feeling within, and she was looking at the target.  
  
"Wait, I should shoot here! No wait! It won't work!" Number 3 thought frantically. All of the sudden, an idea came to her. "Hey . . . maybe I should shoot from . . . here!" Somehow, she found herself at which angle to shoot, and then she lets go of the arrow. The arrow hits the middle of the target perfectly, and this left Number 4 and Ayumi's mouths hanging.  
  
"WHOA. . . "Number 4 said. Ayumi then told Number 3 to shoot from a different place, and even without looking or doing it backward! For some reason, Number 3 got it all perfect!  
  
"Why, yes. . . I forgot one thing about Ayane in it too! It said that she also has a way of shooting her arrows at certain angles!" Ayumi thought in amazement. However, Number 4 and her did see something else strange in Number 3's shooting. She was glowing every time she was about to let go of the string. Ayumi then shakes the whole thing off, and turns to Number 4.  
  
"Ok, Wallabee-chan, I want you to try to cut all of the stuff that I'm going to release to attack you with the sword", Ayumi warned him. But before he went, she puts a blindfold on him.  
  
"How am Ah gunna see what's comin' at me?!" Number 4 complained.  
  
"You'll see", Ayumi told him. Number 4 somehow started seeing green things. . . GREEN THINGS?! A bag was hurling at him, and he instantly sliced it. He sensed something behind him, and he also sliced it. Soon, every sandbag were after him, and he finally sliced or punch open it all, sand pouring on the ground. He then took off his blindfold, saying, "AH DID IT!" when a bag hit him unexpectedly behind his head, knocking him down. Number 3 ran over to him, helping him up.  
  
"You're ok?" Ayumi asked him.  
  
"Ah didn't see tha' comin'!" Number 4 said as he smiled sheepishly. Later on, Number 3 and 4 were doing a lot of weaponry, including Number 3 using some kind of ordinary looking but dangerous fans made of sharp steel. Ayumi was amazed at how both who never knew about these that she tested them were so good at it! Except for maybe Number 3's still a little clumsy with letting go of the arrow, but it still goes fast and straight. And for the fact that Number 4's a little too temperamental than James. Ayumi even tested Number 3 with a dead plant and Number 4 for seeing through some things that Ayumi puts in front of him.  
  
"Um, ok then!" Ayumi said as she led them in another room. "Lemme ask you some things. Do you feel anything weird when you both were doing those things?"  
  
"Hell, you bet Ah do! When Ah close mah eyes, buh den kind of visions sumthin green like sum night scope thing, I can actually see the bag!" Number 4 told her. "An' besides, I then kept lookin' through those walls, and then see whatever is in there or somethin'!"  
  
"Yea, just like yesterday, you saw me changing, you pervert!" Number 3 said as she hit him hard on the head.  
  
"HEY! What the hell is tha' fah?!" Number 4 snapped.  
  
"Fah staring at me!" Number 3 shot at him.  
  
"Ok, both of you, enough!" Ayumi said (sweat drops ANIME STYLE!)  
  
"Now then, what about you, Kuki?" Ayumi asked the Asian teen.  
  
"I guess you could say that . . . when you put the pot of plant in front of me and it was dead, I felt something rising in my hands, and then the plant was ALIVE. And when I shot the arrow, I felt like something is rising from my body. . . " Number 3 said.  
  
"Yea, some weird purplish glow around ya", Number 4 told her.  
  
"Well, then, this is the final for today, and then you can join your friends", Ayumi told them. "Ok, then. I want both of you to fight. I want to see how good you both are without your gear." Number 3 gulped as Number 4 chuckled and said, "Ah like that. . . " in his deadly but happy voice. Both Number 3 and 4 faced each other, now preparing themselves to spar each other.  
  
"Ok, go!" Ayumi said, and the kicks began. Number 3 kept dodging it, and even blocks it well as Number 4 kept lunging for her. But she then realizes something.  
  
"He's going to back kick me", something said in her mind, and Number 3 thought, "Huh?" But she then moves to the side, even before Number back kicked her, and she jumps and did a sidekick, knocking him down.  
  
"Ayumi! I feel funny!' Number 3 nearly wailed when she signaled to stop.  
  
"What's wrong, Kuki-chan?" Ayumi asked as she checks Number 3 for any injuries.  
  
"I don't know, because something in my mind keeps telling me whatever moves that Wallabee was about to do to me, and it's all right!' Number 3 told her. Ayumi's scalp tingled when she heard it, and she said in a weak voice, "Um. . . maybe it's just coincidence."  
  
"NO! It happened to me too every time I spar my friends!" Number 3 said. Ayumi stopped, and realizes that Number 3 is the true reincarnation of Ayane.  
  
"I. . . I .. Think that's enough for now. . . " Ayumi said weakly as she sat down. But she did took Number 4 aside, and then made her face Number 3.  
  
"Ok, Kuki, think of something, only ONE thing, in your mind. Wallabee- chan, you tell me and her what she's thinking and see if she's right, ok?" Ayumi told him. Number 4 nodded, and then Ayumi said, "Ok, begin!"  
  
But she barely even said a word before Number 4 said, "She's thinking of a dancing spring chicken." Ayumi and Number 3 have sweat drops, and number 3 said, "Er . . . you're right." Soon, anything that Ayumi and Number 3 thought, Number 4 got it all right.  
  
"Um. . . dismiss", Ayumi told them, and both Number 3 and 4 runs off. Ayumi then ponders as she walks around.  
  
"Ok, this isn't good. Both are real reincarnations of Ayane and James. One more thing to complete the whole thing is a Yamato reincarnation and the desire to steal the Yang Spiral. . ." But then she overheard Number 1 talking to Number 2.  
  
"OK, we must go stop those Delightful brats before they steal that. . . that Yang thing!" Number 1 told Number 2 as they passed by the room that Ayumi's in. She then realizes that it might be has to do with the story in the book, and that means. . .  
  
"No. . . disaster IS going to strike again. . . I must prepare the temple and hopefully, it won't be too late", Ayumi thought before she turns away, now wondering how those friends of her little sister knows about it. Something tells her that they are more than just ordinary tourists.  
  
[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[ ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
"At least you both are shaped up. WE were just training our asses off", Number 1 said as he prepared his utility belt.  
  
"Hey, Ayumi needed us for something, and besides, whatever she was putting both me and Number 4 through, it might help us on the mission!" Number 3 muttered as she loaded the T.H.U.M.P.E.R.  
  
"How are we gonna get a ride to there?" Number 5 questioned.  
  
"Got your answer here, Number 5", Number 2 said with his smirk. "Look out there, people." Everyone scrambled to look, and through the trees, 3 vehicles were there. Both of them are motorcycles (SPORT!) and one is a scooter.  
  
"Ya went crazy, Number 2! Where in tha blazin' hell did ya get all o' it?!" Number 4 said.  
  
"From the KND HQ in Tokyo. I just hacked into the system, and that we borrow some of their vehicles, if they don't mind", Number 2 said.  
  
"But how are we gonna ride 'em?! We're NOT even that old enough to ride it!" Number 5 protested.  
  
"It has a computer chip in it, so that it helps you control it better", Number 2 replied. Number 1 grinned before then, everyone is all ready to go.  
  
"Alright, Kids Next Door. . . BATTLE STATION!" Number 1 ordered, and then they slide down the roofs of the place they were staying in. Number 1 landed on a midnight themed Ninja, with Number 5 sliding down next to him; Number 4 went on a red Ninja, along with Number 3 behind him; and Number 2 landed on the red scooter. The engines were started, and then a screen lits up.  
  
"Cool!" Number 3 exclaimed.  
  
"I already put in the destinations to the museum. All you guys have to do is steer and control the motorcycles!" Number 2 told them. Everyone nodded before they started to revv up the engines.  
  
"5!"  
  
"4!" Number 4 shouted as he cranks up the control.  
  
"3!"  
  
"2!"  
  
"1!" Number 1 shouted before he did a pop- wheelie with the motorcycle, riding ahead of the KND, and Number 5 holding onto him tightly.  
  
"Here we go!" Number 4 shouted before he did the same thing and chased after Number 1. Number 2 also followed them. But what KND didn't know was that Ayumi was watching them from her window.  
  
"Whoever you teens are, be careful", Ayumi muttered before she walks off.  
  
[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
Meanwhile, 274 were at the Museum top, waiting for both KND and TDCFDTL. But then he heard a rope swing up and the ends of the hook clinked at the metal ladder. Number 274 uses his watch to make him invisible, and watches the 7 figures coming up on the same roof as he is.  
  
"Ah, no one in sight!" A familiar snobbish tone said, and 274 recognized it as Nigel's ex gf. They then started to past by the unseen 274, slowly opening the windows. Number 274 then started pondering, and as he looks up, he muttered, "You best get here soon, KND. Tha' damned world is not just depending on you, but also the whole children around the globe. If you don't, then it's too late. . . "  
  
[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
Hopefully, this chapter is not crappy! I hope it's not too short, or at least I thought it was ^.^; so then, plz R/R, like usual! I'll try to put in more #3/4 ness! Adieu!- DarkxKukixSanban  
  
Song- "It Takes More"- Ms. Dynamite (has nuttin to do wit lyrics fah tha story, but it sounded good enough to be in the beginning xD) 


	9. A Midnight Meeting

:: Every Heart::  
  
Note- Whoa. .. can you believe that I uploaded 2 chapters in one day? Hm. . . This chapter will include some 3/4ness that you all are waiting for if you're the fan of them! I hope that I put in as much as you have requested in this fic. I'm trying my best to put in a lot of it! -.-; This chapter. . . well all I could say is that it's more action in it than romance, and then it'll lead to something even more shocking! And, you'll see! xD BTW, don't mind some of those fashion crap. Just try to imagine them, is all I can say fah now. . . -.-;  
  
4-Ah dunno who's more evil, YOU or our creator! (GLARES at the Authoress) RAINBOW MONKEYS! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!  
  
Well, I needed something to WAKE you up! And besides, it'll be so cute! xD  
  
4- Fah YOUR information, RAINBOW MONKEYS ARE DISGUSTINGLY GAY!  
  
Your GIRLFRIEND likes them, so don't say it out loud! =)  
  
4- (now blushing) NUMBER 3 is NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!  
  
Yea. . . sure. You'll both be a cute couple in the future. Tha' way tha Mista Warburton put you both together . . . he sure knows how 'ta make a cute couple ^.^  
  
4- WHY YOU!  
  
(Grabs a Rainbow Monkey and pulls the string)  
  
Rainbow Monkey- I WUV YOU!!!!!!!  
  
4- NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ok. . . have anything to say, Number 4?  
  
4- AH REALLY HATE YOU!  
  
Oh, you're REALLY nice! "The Rainbow Monkey then comes to life, and then chases Number 4 around, singing the theme song! Now then. . . if I press this, then it'll come alive! =)  
  
4- YOU wouldn't DARE! Don't EVEN think about it! And even though Sheila ain't used much to describe a girl, I say that you're a CRAZY one! A Kalu Kalu Ba!  
  
(Froze and now flames appeared. The Authoress then grew 6'3, with devil wings out of her back and red eyes and huge claws.) WHAT . . . DID . . . YOU . . . CALL . . . ME?!  
  
4- uh oh . . . maybe I shouldn't have learned that word from Number 3.. . -.0 uh, hehehe. . . =D  
  
HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A MENTAL PERSON?!  
  
4- Ah didn't mean it like tha'! I meant as in the GOOD way! Ya! Ehehe . . .  
  
Uh huh . . .See ya!! (presses the " key, now making the RM alive!)  
  
4-um . . . O.O  
  
RM- Hello, FRIEND! I WUV YOU! (spread his arms out for a HUG)  
  
4-ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Now runs away as RM chases after him)  
  
That is insulting! But hey, when Number4 is pissed off, he's kind of cute! Hehe . . . but HE needs to LEARN his LESSONS! =/ Now then (went back to normal self), Enjoy this chapter!  
  
[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
The streets in Tokyo are frightenly silent, yet the sight was beautiful. Nightlights glittered everywhere, as late ravers and whoever's out on the street do their own thing. But on the other side, where another street led to Tokyo Art Museum, a loud "VROOM!" echoed through the street. The front of a motorcycle wheels hits the road as it speeds up, the rider looking serious as he glared at whatever's in front of him through his dark sunglasses. Behind him is Number 5, with a helmet over her head, yet her red cap clutched tightly in her fist.  
  
"Number 1, this should be the way to it!" Number 2's voice sounded in the headset speaker as they made a turn, their knees nearly touching the rocky floor.  
  
"Good thing that our pants has pads to protect us!" Number 3 said as she felt her knee skidding against the ground, her arms holding onto Number 4's waist tightly.  
  
"Hold on tight, Number 3!" Number4 warned her, and then he revs up the motorcycle, now all going really fast. 15 minutes later, KND was nearly at the spot where they were supposed to meet the KND operative.  
  
"Number 4, SLOW DOWN!" Number1 shouted in the communication device. "You'll crash!" Number 4 braked, and the motorcycle slides, nearly tilting and throwing Number 3 and 4 off the vehicle. As they both stopped the motorcycle, and got off, everyone else came to them. Finally, they took off their helmets. Number 5 looks around, and Number 4 said, "Everything's clear." Number 1 nodded at them, and the teens took off their outer clothing, which is supposedly their motorcycle outfit.  
  
Number 1 was wearing a crimson red shirt (same one like the 10 year old version, except the color is lighter) and a loose khaki pants. A huge black utility belt is around his waist, now loaded with whatever Number 2 has invented for KND to use in defense. Big army back boots glistened as Number 1 ties it up, making him look more intimidating.  
  
Number 2 was not wearing his usual blue shirt and tan colored pants. Now he, like Number 1, has a utility belt, but in white color. He's wearing a gray shirt under a heavy-looking black vest, which is bulletproof.  
  
"Why do you look fatter, Number 2?" Number 3 asked him. She was wearing a black hoodie instead of her usual long green ones, and it's striped with light green. Labeled on it was the band: KORN. Her pants were all loose and all black. Number 3 was tying up her hair, trying to decide to put it in a ponytail or a bun-styled end when Number 4 tripped over her Doc Martens army boots (at least the pants weren't tucked in it).  
  
"Because of our weapons", Number 2 told her as Number 4 muttered, "Number 3! Ya oughta watch wher' ya put yer foot!" Number 4 is wearing a black hoodie instead of his usual orange one, but there is some orange appearing as the band name on his shirt, DISTURBED, has some fiery effects behind the name. He is wearing his black pants, all skater kinds instead of jeans, and white Adidas sneakers. Right now, Number 4 is wrapping his knuckles with some tape before testing it out by punching.  
  
Number 5 puts on her hat as she stood out. She was wearing a blue shirt, but her pants are all black leather. Her feet were in pointy-heeled black boots, and Number 5 was still braiding her ends of her hair, completing the corn roll.  
  
"Number 5, are you sure you can fight in a pants like that? O.O" Number 3 asked her friend with a surprised look as Number 5 calmly took out her laser gun.  
  
"Hey, there's some surprise in it, and besides, we'll oughta be lucky that KND in Tokyo has extra version of shiz lyk this!" Number 5 said as she checked her gun for the level.  
  
"You got to admit, they have some taste in something like this! Well, this hoodie is my own now anyways", Number 3 said as she kicks around. "And he or she likes the same band! O YEA! XD"  
  
"I didn't know that you like Rock bands now, Number 3", Number 1 responded in surprise. " I thought that you only like pop!"  
  
"WRONG-O! ROCK LIVES FOREVER! And so does Hip Hop", Number 3 corrected him as she showed him her Murder Inc. Watch.  
  
"Ok. . . Kids Next Door! Let's go!" Number1 ordered. Soon, they were climbing a rope up to the top, where the "secret" operative told them to meet him or her. Number 3 struggled to climb up fast, since now she's starting to feel tired, but Number4 instantly grabbed her, and let her rest on him as he climbed up.  
  
"Wow . . . I never knew that Number 4 is THAT strong . . ." Number 5 thought as she watches them go up. But then, she felt a hand pull her up, and Number 1 was already in her face.  
  
"Um . . . thanks, Number 1" Number 5 said, tension still between the Leader and the Quiet One, since what happened earlier. Number1 still stares after Number 5 as she walks toward the glass dome.  
  
"Psst! Over here!" someone said. Number 1 senses it, but can't see. However, Number 4 felt strange again, as he started seeing green things. He then saw a familiar figure, leaning against the chimney.  
  
"Huh?" Number4 said as he walked over. "Why is it happening to me?!" He thought. He then shook his head, and shouted, "NUMBER 1! He's behind the chimney!" Everyone ran over to check, and no one's there.  
  
"No one's. . . " Number 2 said, but then a visible274 appeared.  
  
"Number 274!" Everyone shouted.  
  
"You're alive!" Number 3 exclaimed as she hugged their friend. Number 4felt some jealousy rising, but then he calms down.  
  
"I know, and I'm REALLY glad that you're all alive", Number 274 said as he came out in the light. "But there's no time for reunions! We really got to stop TDCFDTL! They're still going down into the museum!"  
  
"Why are they here, Number 274?" Number1 questioned. Number 274 sighed, before he took out a small tape player. When the tape stopped playing, there was silence. The KND wanted to laugh, because all of it don't sound real. But Number 274 went on, saying, "IN that strange book", as he took out the same book, "Was something that has to do wit a summoner and two other people. It's even about this ancient object that the Delightful fools are going to steal from the museum! When FATHER says that the one who calls the Red Child-Eater, that summoner (apparently it's TDCFDTL) will not just rule the world, but also do something awful to children all around the world! CHILD LABOR!" Number 274 told them. Number 3 couldn't breathe, because then somehow she felt a familiar yet strange tingle.  
  
"Harms children, eh?!" Number 1 nearly yelled. "We got to save the children around the world! Kids Next Door! Let's go!" The operatives them climbs down the same window that TDCFDTL has opened, trying not to knock anything down. While they went down, Number3 was thinking.  
  
"How come all of the sudden that I felt like . . . something's going to happen?" Number 3 thought. "And that today . . . hm. . . Maybe I should ask Number274 for the book. I needed to check something in it later . . ." Soon, KND landed down, and they ran to where they heard someone's yelling in the corridor, not knowing what else worse would happen . . .  
  
[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[ ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
"No, you dim wit! It's to the left!" Justin snapped at the now furious Lizzie as they fought. They landed, and now they can't find the area where the Spiral Yang is while TDCFDTL watched them (sweatdrops) before they could do anything. Sure they turned off all the alarm, after having Father hacking into their system before they left, but even arguing about something stupid might make the alarm go back on.  
  
"Can you all STOP arguing?! It's driving US crazy!" TDCFDTL snapped, but in their monotone voice.  
  
"No, it's THIS WAY!" Lizzie said as she pointed to the left. The blond girl went to the red head, and tapped her shoulder. "WHAT?!" Lizzie shouted. She pointed up to the ceiling, and both Justin and Lizzie saw the sign that said: "THE LEGENDARY ARTIFACTS FROM MYTHICAL HISTORY!" Below the big sign is two sliding doors, and the sign on it says, "All famous items here! Please stand in line." Lizzie and Justin turns around, and TDCFDTL glares at them as they both grinned both sheepishly and in a cheesy way. When they deactivated the doors, they slide open, and there were a sight of glittering artifacts everywhere. But they don't need to search anymore, because . . .  
  
"Look . . ." TDCFDTL droned out loud as they pointed at the sparkling Spiral Yang. Lizzie grinned evilly as she got out her cat claws. She then was about to use it to open the glass, but then Justin pushed her.  
  
"You stupid redhead, there might be some alarm system in it!" Justin muttered. Lizzie huffed as she stomps away, letting him walk toward the jewel. He then uses a small machine to deactivate the alarm, and when it was complete, he was about to pick up the glass. However, it's stuck, and he struggled to pull it up.  
  
"Who's stupid now?" Lizzie said sarcastically, and he grumbled before letting a satisfied Lizzie use her claws to open the glass. She puts her hand against the window, and turns it around, making a perfect circle without a sound.  
  
"HURRY UP!" TDCFDTL growled.  
  
"I'M TRYING!" Lizzie snapped as she slowly puts her hand through the hole, grabbing the jewel. Her loud voice has told KND that that's where TDCFDTL is, and then running footsteps can be heard.  
  
"YOU GUYS! SOMEONE'S COMING!" Justin shouted at them. But before he can do anything, the doors banged open, with Number 4 sticking his leg out after kicking it. TDCFDTL panicked and they each separate. But when any of them walks, the members blocked them. The blond boy and girl ran to the left, but Number 3 came down instantly, after jumping off from the window. Both Number 2 and 5 blocked Bradford and the two other teens, as Number 4 came down, and faces Justin. Number 1 and 274 came out of nowhere from the doors, and glares at them. Some of the Delightful teens try to escape, but Number 1 stopped them.  
  
"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" He commanded. But the Delightful teens smirked as they all assembled together.  
  
"No, YOU hold it right there, NIGEL", they all said together. Number 1 then found himself swept up in the air, and was trapped in a net.  
  
"NUMBER 1!" Number 5 shouted, but then was tackled down by an enraged Lizzie. Lizzie raised her clawed hands, and smirked as she presses her knee against Number 5.  
  
"Miss me, bitch?" Lizzie asked sarcastically. Number 5 choked as Lizzie puts the pressure more on her.  
  
"No. . . Number 5 ain't missing a real bitch like YOU. Because . . .::hack::" Number 5 coughed as she lost her breath from the pressure now turning into pain. Number 274, 2, 3, and 4 stepped back slowly as they looked around, now suspicious.  
  
"Um. . . I don't like this at all. . . " Number 2 said nervously as he loaded the C.O.O.L.  
  
"I have a feeling that TDCFDTL is not alone. . . " Number 3 muttered. Number 4 looks around, but then realizes that now his vision is all a night scope kind.  
  
"ARRRGH!!!! It's STARTIN' TA' ANNOY ME!" Number 4 snapped as he kept shaking his head.  
  
"What's annoying you?" Number 274 asked. Before Number 4 answers him, he then saw something all green.  
  
"Wait a minnut. . . " Number 4 muttered as he kept watching. All of the sudden, he realizes that what he sees in his eyes. . . are ALL real. In fact, they are hiding . . . And they look very familiar. When he bonked his head and then finally his eye site are not scope, but the other version, he realizes that there are DRONES everywhere. "DRONES?! Uh. . . oh. . . "  
  
"Someone's about to shoot! But who. . . ?" Number 3 thought as she looked around in panic. Number 4 saw one of the Drones hiding in the darkness, who was about to shoot at a loose ceiling up there. But the thing is. . . NUMBER 3's UNDER IT!  
  
"HOLY SHIT!" Number 4 thought in panic.  
  
"DUCK!" Number 4 yelled as he ran toward Number 3. The confused 274 and 2 did, and then they heard a loud BANG!  
  
"What the-" Number 2 said, but then he realizes that some little dusts falls on him. The dusts then got bigger, and Number 2 realizes what it is. "Ahhh! GET OUT!" He yelled at 274. They both did, as chunks of plaster and heavy stones fells down. At that time, Number 4 grabs Number 3 on time, and rolls out of the way, with her in his arms. She looks up in surprise, and she said, "How did you-" But then she was cut off when she realizes that another robot is going to attack her.  
  
"Number 4, JUMP!" Number 3 shouted, and they both did, as a robot nearly shot them down. From that point, all of the hidden robots (drones) came from the shadows, and there's a lot of them. . .  
  
"Holy shit. . . " 274 cursed when he saw the amount of opponents on TDCFDTL's side. Number 4 was already cracking his knuckles as he muttered, "O yea. . . time to kick some arses." At the same time, Lizzie was still torturing Number 5, but then Number 5 kicks at her head. Lizzie yelped, and got off, and Number 5 jumps back up.  
  
"THAT teach YOU not to mess wit ME!" Number 5 spat as she stood up, ready to fight Lizzie.  
  
"And that'll be the same for YOU to not MESS with ME!" Lizzie snapped before she charged toward. At that moment, ciaos have broke out. Robots were flying everywhere, and everyone's fighting.  
  
Number 2 kicked off some of them, but then blinded or stunned them with the C.O.O.L. He grabbed the T.H.U.M.P.E.R and shouted, "NUMBER 3! YOU GO FIGHT OFF THE ROBOTS! YOU'RE AS GOOD AS NUMBER 4, SO HELP HIM!" Number 3 nodded and ran to Number 4.  
  
Number 4 and 274 were kicking all of the robots coming at them. One then turns its arm into a huge blade, ready to cut both Number 274 and 4 into pieces. It then started to slice around, but mostly at Number 4. Number 4 kept dodging it, and when the blade went through his hoodie, it looks like its over.  
  
"NUMBER 4!" Number 274 yelled before he ducked and tripped one of the robots over. However, Number 4 is still alive and kicking, as the blade cut through the front, a hole on his shirt.  
  
"HEY! THAT WAS MAH FAVORITE SHIRT, YOU DUMBARSE!" Number 4 shouted angrily as he picked up his leg, now forming his right foot into a roundhouse as he kicked the robot's head off.  
  
"Whoa. . . and all of the robot's parts are made of solid metal!" Number 274 thought in pure shock and amazement as he watched Number 4 keep killing the entire robot. When Number 4 has his back turned around, a robot was about to stab a knife in its, um, arm part.  
  
"Number 4! Watch. . ." Number 274 yelled, but then was cut off when Number 3 kicks down the robot. She killed it instantly as she steps on it. "What?! HER TOO?!" Number 274 thought in panic.  
  
"Alright, who wants some of THIS?!" Number 3 shouted as she stuck out her fists. All of the robots then started heading for her, and Number 1 from the net yelled, "NUMBER 3! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Number 3 however started kicking some major robot asses. She back kicked one of the robots advancing on her, and as she did that, her other free leg swung on the other into a jumping back leg roundhouse, which meant that she kicked all at once. When another one grabbed her arm and pulled her down, Number 3 growled, and struggled to pull it away. But the robot didn't let go, and she uses her free hand to chop the robot's neck off , and it DID, as the robot now collapsed down to the ground. Number 3 caught it's electrically charged head, and she stared at the robots.  
  
"Who's NEXT?" Number 3 sneered. The robots then just went straight to her, and she shrugged and said, "Ok. . . you really wanna die, huh?" She then threw the head at them, now paralyzing them and making them all deactivated.  
  
"Whoa . . . " Number 274 murmured in amazement. "I didn't know that she fights that well . . . And THAT includes. . . Number 4! He fought better than the last time we met!" He stared in both horror as he watches the two most skilled fighters fight.  
  
"Number 4! A robot is going to kick you!" Number 3 thought frantically. Number 4 instantly caught her words, and now he thought, "WHAT THE HELL?" At that time, the robot did try to kick him, but Number 4 moved to the side and started to fight it. He ridged the "stomach", which then exploded into loose electrical wirings. One of the robots sneaked upon him, and grabbed up both of this arms. Number 4 struggled as he saw all of the robots advancing on him.  
  
"Ah gotta do sumthin'! It's too many in here!" He thought as he saw the expressionless robots walking. All of the sudden, an idea came to him. Number 4 flips over the robot holding him, and he kicks it down. All of the robots were now about to attack Number 4, but he just smirked and then uses his bare hands, now punching them down. One robot grabbed his left foot, and Number 4 spins, kicking it down dead with his right foot. But then, another one was holding his right foot when he was about to put it down. He then felt some robots running behind him, and he grinned again. He then flips off, kicking all of them at the same time, and jumps off. When he kneeled down, the result was a huge explosion, a piece of metal slid past Number 4's cheeks. Who cares, let the piece cut his skin! He killed them at the same time! xD  
  
"NUMBER 4! WATCH OUT!" Number 3 shouted as she grabs Number 4 from other robots.  
  
"HOLY SHIT! WHERE THE HELL DID THEY CAME FROM?!" Number 4 shouted when he saw more robots coming.  
  
Number 2 was still shooting down all of the robots, but only results were just stunning them. He kept running as more robots chases after him. Number 5 and Lizzie started their own combat, now turning their fistfights into a girl fight.  
  
"You'll PAY for stealing MY Nigel!" Lizzie hissed as she prepares her claws.  
  
"I DIDN'T STEAL HIM! And He ain't YOURS anymore, so lay off!" Number 5 snapped. Lizzie jumped on her, tackling Number 5 down. Number 5 kicks into Lizzie's stomach, her pointy boots making it more painful as Lizzie was throw back from Number 5's kick. Lizzie growled, and as she breathed, Number 5 then jumps and kicks into her.  
  
"How is YOUR stupid pants going to let you kick like that?! It'll rip!" Lizzie sneered.  
  
"Oh, you'll see", Number 5 muttered as she smirked. Lizzie then started clawing everywhere, and Number 5 kept dodging it, and only gets a few slash on the shirt. But then Lizzie cuts down Number 5 pants, and now it's stuck.  
  
"HA! Game over, Abby! I got ya!" Lizzie crowed as she raised her other claw.  
  
"I wouldn't say that, LIZZIE!" Number 5 said and then she unhooks her leather pants. Lizzie then slashes, but a Number 5 back flips, no longer wearing pants, but rather a black shorts. "Ya see what I mean?" Number 5 grinned as she watched Lizzie bitch out more.  
  
"YOU LOOK LIKE A HO IN IT!" Lizzie laughed at Number 5.  
  
"So? At least I'm not the one who stuck her tongue in a friend's boyfriend's mouth!" Number 5 sneered, and Lizzie got angrier.  
  
"WHY YOU . . .!" Lizzie shouted as she finally lunged for Number 5.  
  
"I KNEW IT!" Number 1 yelled as he watches the catfight. He then went through his utility belt, and found a dagger. He took it out, and cuts the net. Finally, he felt himself falling, and he landed on his bum.  
  
"SHIT!" He growled as he rubs it. But then he runs off, as the other group of robots started shooting at him. But then he found himself face to face with a smirking Justin, who held a real gun at him.  
  
"Hi, Nigel. Ready to die?" Justin asked casually. Number 1 thought quick, knowing that he'll pull that damned trigger, but then he remembered one of the techniques that Ayumi taught him.  
  
"I wouldn't be THAT fast to say that, Justin", Number 1 said coolly before his hands grabbed the gun, and his right feet tripping Justin, and he threw Justin over his shoulder. The gun was shot in the air, and bits of plaster falls on him. Justin growled, as he stood up, now angry.  
  
"Let me have him, Number 1! Ah want to kick his arse fah wat he did to Number 3!" Number 4 yelled as he landed next to him.  
  
"Oh, it's WALLACE or Wallabee", Justin sneered. "WE have some business to settle. . . " Number 3 landed behind him, and kicked him down.  
  
"Oh, but it's not just Number 4. . . ME" Number 3 growled. What she didn't noticed what that something is glowing on her back. And now it's starting to grow. Justin then smirks as he shot at Number 3. Number 3 dodges it, but then saw another weapon. Since she forgot her laser gun and Number 2 took the T.H.U.M.P.E.R, she has to use it. So Number 3 ran for an ancient-looking bow and its arrows, and she finally aimed it at Justin.  
  
"BWA! How can YOU hit me with a mere arrow?" Justin laughed. Number 1 and 4 stared at her as some glow arises from her as Number 3 tugged on the string.  
  
"Oh, just pulling this DAMNED STRING!" Number 3 said, but all of the sudden, something started to burned her. She lets the arrow go by accident as she collapse to the floor. The arrow aimed for Justin, and pinned him to the wall. Number 4 ran over to her, now helping her up. Number 1 then thinks, "Why is it that now everything's so. . . STRANGE????"  
  
[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
Ayumi read the book once more as she sat on her bed. She missed one thing on it:  
  
"A proof of the reincarnations is a tattoo on them. For Ayane, it's the Yin sign, and for James, it's the Yang. Yamato's tattoo is undetermined, but was rumored that it's a Satan carved badly on the back. When these were together, the tattoos will glow, instantly doing something that may harm them . . . The Yin bearer will have the tattoo glow first, stunning them, and that shall happen to other tattoo bearers later on. . . be warned that these pains shall be more painful than it is. . ."  
  
"Uh oh. . . " Ayumi thought.  
  
[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
Number 3 felt something burning her back.  
  
"Number 3!" Number 4 yelled. Number 3 felt herself losing conscious, and then something glows from her back. "What?" Number 4 muttered. All of the sudden, Number 3 was lifted, her back now glowing as it reveals the Yin sign. "NUMBER 3!" Number 4 shouted as he reached for her. This gave Justin a chance to call for his team, since then he nearly stepped on what they were looking for. TDCFDTL and Lizzie ran toward him, laughing monotonously and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Soon, the alarm goes off, now startling the other operatives. Number 2 and 5 ran over, including 274, as they stared at Number 3 up there in astonishment.  
  
"Ow, crap!" Number 4 cussed when his hand got hurt from something now forming around Number 3. He was trying to reach for her, but each time he does it, she goes farther or his hands get burned more.  
  
"Number 3! How can we get her down?!" Number 5 asked in panic. Number 274 heard someone else coming and gulped.  
  
"We better get her down FAST . . . before the guards came in here, and then. . . it's too late!"  
  
"And they'll think WE stole whatever TDCFDTL have stolen!" Number 2 said.  
  
"But the thing is. . . how?"  
  
[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
UH oh! Will they get caught and be thrown in the jail?! I'll decide THAT. So then, plz R/R! Hopefully, this isn't confusing! Alright, then, later much!- DarkxKukixSanban  
  
Song- "Night of Fire (J-pop Version)" - dream 


	10. Another Shocking Surprise! LOL

3 Every Heart 3  
  
Note- Sorry about the previous chapter earlier! There was something wrong in the paragraph, but the chapter should show up by now. ^.^; Yup, our reincarnations in this story are REALLY just like Inu Yasha and Kagome! Don't think that I hate it! I LOVE IT! But hopefully what I write in here isn't too similar to Inu Yasha . . . (ahem) anyways, then. There's more to be done, and I predict that this story might have longer than 17 chapters! That is, if it IS a right one . . . -.-; Oh, and BTW, I changed Ayumi's age. You'll see how old she is xD and I'll correct the other chapter when KND meets Ayumi and Sumi.  
  
4- BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU PREDICT?! YA RIGHT! You MAY be tha' authoress, buh U ain't no psycho! =P  
  
SO?! This one might be a little longer than I thought it'll be! In fact, there's going to be some CHANGES that maybe of the readers might not like . . . and by the way, it's PSYCHIC, not PSYCHO.  
  
4- But you ARE a psycho!  
  
(Takes out the same Rainbow Monkey plushie and about to wind up the string in a threatening way)  
  
4- O.O I REALLY hate you _  
  
Now then, readers, here's chapter 10 comin at ya! ^. -  
  
[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[ ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
"Number 3!" Number 4 yelled as he tried to reach for her.  
  
"She's not just too hard to get down, but also HOT!" Number 5 shouted as she threw the rope gun at her. However, the fiery shield instantly dissolves the rope, making it all go into a mere black dust. Number 2 then realizes that he has something that could probably unfreeze that weird thing around Number 3 and escape quickly . . . except now there are running footsteps coming! Number then takes out a little gel-like thing out of his belt, and take aim.  
  
"Number 2! How the hell are you going to get Number 3 down with that DINKY little thing?!' Number 274 asked furiously.  
  
"It's one of my inventions. Let's hope that this one will REALLY work!" Number 2 said as he took aim and threw with all of his might at the shield. Surprisingly, the fiery shield was no longer FIERY, and then the shield disappeared quickly around Number 3. At that point, gravity was already strong, and then down comes Number 3. Number 4 jumped out, and caught her (bridal style). Alarm was still blaring in his ears, and the KND looked around in panic for an escape. Just then, Number 5 got her out her laser gun.  
  
"Hang on! Number 5's gonna blow up this place!" Number 5 shouted as she loaded her gun to full power, and aimed at a wall. Three seconds later, a huge explosion sounded, and a huge hole that used to be the wall made way for the KND to run out. As the KND ran out, Number 274 saw something on the floor, and grabs it before he nearly tripped and ran. Finally, when the KND unveiled their vehicles, Number 4 and 2 have to switch, since the unconscious Number 3 will have bigger chance of falling off of the fast motorcycle! Number 274 took control of the motorcycle, and Number 2 went along with him, but Number 1 and 5 jumped on theirs.  
  
"WAIT! WHAT ABOUT OUR OUTFITS?!" Number 5 shouted.  
  
"FORGET IT! THERE'S NO TIME FAH THAT! WE GOT GET OUT, NOW!" Number 1 said before the engine sounded. "LET'S GO!"  
  
VROOOM! The motorcycles and motor scooter started riding as the KND kept fearing of them being caught. They kept riding as fast as they could, skipping all of the red lights. Number 4 was riding, and didn't notice that he was about to go on a different road.  
  
"NUMBER 4! You're going to the wrong way!" Number 1 shouted through his speaker.  
  
"Wha-?" Number 4 said, but then now he found himself on a highway! He then zoomed through a sign, and as that sign breaks, it said in Japanese "ROAD UNCOMPLETED".  
  
"HOLY SHIT! NUMBER 4 WENT ON AN UNFINISHED ROAD!" Number 5 yelled as they watched their friend ride through.  
  
"Number 4! Watch out!" Number 2 shouted. Number 4 realizes it, and then he gulped.  
  
"Wha' now?!" Number 4 panicked.  
  
"You'll have to jump it!" Number 1 said.  
  
"You DRONGO! I CAN'T DO THAT!" Number 4 shouted. But then he was approaching the edge, and now he felt his stomach drop down. He then can see Number 3 lying still against the wall of the scooter. He gulped again, and whispers, "Ah got no choice. . . let's jus' hope tha' both Kuki n Ah make it out alive. . . " Number 4 then speeds up as he glares at the end, not thinking about heights. Finally, the scooter went on a wooden plank as a ramp, and then Number 3 and 4 went flying 40 feet from this road to the other end!  
  
"Whoa. . . " Number 5 murmured as she saw the scooter went over her. The scooter's front wheels finally lands on the road, nearly throwing Number 3 and 4 off as Number 4 skidded a little, but then balances himself, and kept on riding. Number 4 saw an exit sign, and he took it, riding down, and then coincidentally, was there with the KND.  
  
"THAT WAS SWEET!" Number 274 exclaimed as they rode through the streets.  
  
"NO TIME FOR COMPLIMENTS! WE GOTTA GO!" Number 1 commanded, and then in a blink of an eye, the KND disappeared as they ride faster into the night, not knowing that police and security guards are now gathering evidence at the museum.  
  
[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
"Shh. . . "Number 5 muttered as they quietly opened the front door of the house. "We gotta shut up or else. . . "  
  
"Or else, WHAT?" A voice interrupted and a light flicks on as a tired but shocked looking Ayumi stared at them. She was in her pale blue kimono, and was now staring at the KND. "I'm sorry, but all of you have something to explain . . . " KND gulped and looked at each other before they proceeded, even though they caught Number 274 staring at Ayumi.  
  
"Now then. . ." Ayumi said calmly as she shuts the doors tight. KND looked around, and Number 4 realizes that it's the same room that he and Number 3 were in before when Ayumi gave them that weird training session! "I think you all are someone else that I don't know. . ." She has something behind her back as she said this. Number 4 was about to see what it is , and he realizes that it's a. . .  
  
"KND! SHE HAS A BOW TO KILL US!" Number 4 shouted out loud, and everyone stared at him. But then their attention turned on Ayumi, who has an arrow aiming for them!  
  
"You're not who I think you ALL are . . .TELL ME WHO YOU REALLY ARE OR ELSE I'LL SHOOT!" Ayumi threatened as she pulls on the string. Number 1 gulped as they all stepped back.  
  
"IF WE TELL YOU, YOU'LL ALSO BE IN DANGER AND THAT GETS US INTO MORE TROUBLE!" Number 2 said back to her.  
  
"Don't talk back at me! I know that you're not just some ordinary tourists! Tell me who you are!" Ayumi nearly shouted as she pulls on the string even more.  
  
"Ok, ok! We're the Kids Next Door and the reason we didn't tell ya is because we thought you were some enemy spy who will capture us!" Number 5 rushed on. Ayumi looked stunned as she drops her bow and arrows down.  
  
"Why didn't YOU just say so?! I used to be part of it!" Ayumi said in awe.  
  
"REALLY?!" All of KND said together..  
  
"Yea, but the reason why I left KND was because I have to keep an eye on the temple and do a lot of those adult things! And that includes taking care of Sumi! I don't have time for it, so I gave up my position, since before YOU (she pointed at Number 1) came. Because at that time, they put in the rule that once you're 13, you're out!"  
  
"But Number 1 took that rule out!" Number 2 told her.  
  
"Aye, but it's too late, for that someone took my number already -.- ;" Ayumi said as she sighed. But then she saw the still Number 3 in Number 4's arms. "OMG! Kuki-chan is injured!" She then helped Number 4 put her on a mat that was just near her. At that part, Ayumi grabs a towel, and then puts it on Number 3's forehead.  
  
"Number 3 was acting kinda strange back at the museum", Number 4 explained. "Her back was glowing when she was about to attack Justin." Ayumi's eyes widened, and she said, "Her back?" She instantly ripped off the hoodie, and when she pulls up a shirt, on Number 3's back is a. . .  
  
"Whoa . . . a tattoo . . ." Number 2 said in awe as he stares at it. Soon, everyone crowded around Ayumi, but she told them to back off. She then grabs that book, and realizes that Number 3 is the TRUE reincarnation this time!  
  
"What do you do that for?!" Number 4 said in a menacing tone.  
  
"I think I got something to tell ALL of you . . ., " Ayumi said, and then she told them what she has found out. When she was done, everyone was in shocked silence.  
  
"So you're saying that Number 3 and 4 are reincarnations?!" Number 5 asked feebly.  
  
"That's BO-" Number 4 was about to say, but Number 2 cuts him off when he nudged him hard on the arm.  
  
"I'm afraid so . . . and this could lead to destruction, since what you guys were . . . HEY! Why did you go out there?!" Ayumi said as she looks at them. She then crossed her arms and said, "Now YOU got something to tell me . . . "  
  
"I think I ought to, since I told them to come out on a night like this" Number 274 said, and then Ayumi felt herself now staring into the eyes of the handsome blonde boy. As Number 274 told her, Number 2 leans over to Number 5 and whispered, "Ya think that they like each other?"  
  
"Hm. . . I see somethin' interesting between them!" Number 5 said with a smirk. When Number 274 was done, Ayumi then said, "This definitely has to do with the reincarnation situation and the book!"  
  
"So you think that TDCFDTL is behind all of this?" Number 2 asked, but Number 1 said, "WHAT DO YOU THINK?!"  
  
"After all, their FATHER wants to rule the world with adults!" Ayumi added in.  
  
"But there's one thing . . . Sumi", Number 5 told them. Silence was then set again between everyone else, until they heard a groan.  
  
"Number 3! You're awake!" Number 4 said as he steadied her.  
  
"Wha-What happened?" Number 3 asked as she rubbed her head. But then she felt her back burned and she nearly passed out, but Number 4 got her on time.  
  
"Kuki-chan, I already know who you are. . . " Ayumi told her. "And you're also in danger. . . "  
  
"What ever do you mean?" Number 3 asked in confusion. She and everyone explained to her about the whole thing. When they were done, Number 3 didn't do anything else.  
  
"So, I'm a reincarnation of a magic priestess . . . ?"Number 3 said. Everyone else nodded.  
  
"THAT'S SUGOI!" She exclaimed, and everyone else fell backward (ANIME STYLE!)  
  
"Not when YOU'RE in danger!" Number 5 told her.  
  
"And besides, Number 4 is too! You both were fated!" Ayumi told her.  
  
"What . . .?" Number 3 trailed when at the same time, she and Number 4 looked at each other. Number 4 doesn't know what to say, because now, everything's happening so fast. . . but before he could say anything, he felt a weird sensation on his back.  
  
"Owww!" Number 4 howled as he slowly crumbled down on the floor. Weird glowish light started to surround him, and then it was forming into fire.  
  
"Number 4!" Number 3 cried out loud as she went over to her beloved (lol).  
  
"Put this on him!' Number 2 said as he threw the gel thing at her. Number 3 did and she puts it on Number 4, calming him down. Number 4 then stood up and then his eyes were already full of horror. He strips off his hoodie, and he started feeling around his back, and felt a familiar sign.  
  
"The Yang sign!" Ayumi muttered as she saw the glowing Yang now cooling down as a picture (tattoo) on the back.  
  
"Then that means. . . I'm REALLY that guy", Number 4 muttered. But then he realizes that he's half-naked, and Number 3 was staring at him. They both turned away, and Number 3 was blushing from how well built that his body has.  
  
"um. . .Can we talk about this tomorrow. . . I'm tired . . .," Number 5 said as she yawned. Ayumi nodded, and as KND walks off, she took Number 274 aside.  
  
"Hey, um, Number 274? I think I have a room for you to sleep in", Ayumi nearly stuttered as she stares at him.  
  
"Um. . . that's mighty nice of you to give me some hospitality. . . Number 23", Number 274 said with his smirk at her.  
  
"Save it. You got some energy to save for the next day" Ayumi said before she punched him lightly on the shoulder and left.  
  
"Pretty spunky . . . and still that same girl I know, too", Number 274 said as he watches her walk away before he then turns off the light.  
  
[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[ ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
"Look, Father, we got it!" The blonde boy said when the screen lit up from the videophone. He even held the beautiful Spiral Yang for him to see.  
  
"Excellent! Did you run into anybody?" The fiery Father asked them.  
  
"Yes! We ran into the KND! And by the way, one of your employee escapes, for that he's the spy of KND!" The brunette told him. Father banged his fists on the table when he heard this.  
  
"DAMMIT! He's ONE of my trusted people, too!" He cursed.  
  
"Well, then you shouldn't rely on people much, Father", the boy with the helmet said.  
  
"Did you destroy those KND???" Father asked them.  
  
"Uh. . . they escaped, but we did gave 'em some butt-whooping with the robots your gave us", The blonde said as she chuckled nervously. Silence arose, before then Father's angry scream deafens everyone.  
  
"YOU FOOLS!!!! I SAID DESTROY THEM! NOT INJURE THEM AND LET THEM COWER AWAY! I MEANT KILL THEM!!!!!! "He yelled.  
  
"Jeezus, Father, we got the damned stone that you're looking for! At least we GOT something!" Justin said as he pushed the blond boy to the side as he chat to him on the screen.  
  
"Excellent! I shall come here tomorrow on the helicopter and meet you at. . . Where's your hotel?"  
  
"We're at Marriott Hotel, Father", Lizzie told him.  
  
" OK, then. I shall be meeting you later on", Father said before he logs off, not a word of goodbye said to them.  
  
"Well, then . . . it's time to sleeeep", Bradford yawned. The girls went to their rooms, as the boys went to their beds. Justin took his shirt off once he got into the bathroom, and he started brushing his teeth. But then he felt a weird touch on his arm, which felt more like needles hitting it. Justin absentmindedly just scratch his right arm, which at first, it's was an itch. But as he spat out the paste, the tingling just turns into some really warm burn. Justin winced at that, and took his hand back. But his hand was all blood covered.  
  
"What the-?!" Justin yelled as he grabbed a spare mirror and faced it toward the bathroom mirror, which reflects it on him. On it was a fiery glowing form of a evil-looking devil, glaring at him as it forms. Justin howled at the pain and he grabbed his cup of water and splashed it on his back. Yea, sure it made the burning feeling stop . . . the dumbass made it worse too! IT HURTS!!!!!!  
  
"AAHHHH!!!! THE PAIN!!!!" Justin yelled as he rubbed it. When it stopped, he looks at it, and that burn was no longer the mark, but then it forms into a somewhat colorful picture. He looked at it carefully, and now it's a dragon and a devil formed together. The dragon has a bloodthirsty look while the Devil just stood back, looking like he's laughing his head off for no reason as he controlled the dragon. When Justin looked up, he found a pair of yellowish eyes staring back at him instead of his usual blue ones.  
  
"HOLY SHIT! MY EYES ARE WEIRD!" Justin yelled as he shot his left arm out, which then shoots out a yellow beam! It bounced off the ceiling and walls as it knocks everything down on the floor. Justin panicked as he just watches it bounce off, but then he held his hand out and just yelled, "Can't it STOP?!" Surprisingly, the beam stopped in midair, and breaks. Justin stared at the empty space in amazement now as the grumpy Bradford came in.  
  
"You ass! I can't sleep! Stop making so much noise!" Bradford yelled. Justin, however, was still grinning and then he just pushed Bradford, out saying, "Yea, yea, yea, I will, now LEAVE!" After closing the door, Justin then threw his head back and laugh.  
  
"Whatever is happening to me, I LIKE IT! It shall help me not just destroy the KND, but also those damned Delight Children! With these strange things that's in me, I can do whatever I want! And if anyone gets in the way. . . " He said as he picks up a glass mug. His eyes glows again, and instantly, his hands then crushes the mug. ". . . they will end up like this mug I have just crushed! This power is never to be defeated, and that means . . ."  
  
"WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" Bradford yelled.  
  
"Oh, FINE!" Justin snapped. "But like I said, you'll all die. . . and soon I will rule the world the way I want it!" Justin muttered evilly before he chuckled. As he went out of the door, he didn't noticed that now his hands were all claws. Whatever just happened here, it'll be more than just pure ciaos . . . it'll be pandemonium, madness, and most of all. . . a living NIGHTMARE.  
  
[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
Sorry if this one's short! And hopefully, the end of this chapter isn't confusing, because I confuse myself about it! LOL. Plz, R/R and flames are not acceptable! BTW, if there's a typo in any of mah chapters, let me know! Because then the words in it might confuse someone or something. O well, then, G'NIGHT!- DarkxKukixSanban  
  
Song- "Moonlight Shadow (Vocal Vershun)"- Missing Heart 


	11. Enter the CONTEST!

3 Every Heart 3  
  
Note- whoa . . . that's a lot of typos (means grammar or writing errors) in mah chapters! LOL. Maybe I oughta really look at it before I upload the fic! xD Now then . . . I might write another fanfic soon! Well, maybe more like a fanfic! And I'm thinkin' of another KND fanfic, except it'll be in HIGH SCHOOL (no exciting missions yet in that one . . . Ho hum =/). Right now I'm not just thinkin of the rest of the plot in this fic, but also tryin to write a different on a different show or sumthin! We'll see how things go fhurst, shall we? ^. -  
  
4- what's with tha stupid thing that u just put in your note?  
  
Felt like telling people if they might be wondering that I might write something else besides KND fics.  
  
4- Ah want you to write another ONE! NO KND! I CAN'T STAND BEING COUPLED WIT WHO KNOWS WHO?!  
  
Ya mean even with NUMBER 3??????  
  
4- (blush) you SHUT UP ABOUT THAT! Didn't we say not to talk about that?! And by the way, what you made me do in Chap 10, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! =/  
  
What? The one when you strip off your shirt? xD  
  
4-HELL NO! JUMPING THE WOOD AS A RAMP TO THA OTHA SIDE THAT'S ALSO 40 FEET AWAY FROM EACH OTHER!  
  
What so bad about that? You're afraid of heights or sumthin'?  
  
4- (about to explode as the Authoress winced. But then he turns normal) . . . NO! Ah like it!  
  
O god . . . 0. - And you said that you don't want me to write anymore KND fanfics  
  
4- NO!!!!!! YOU MADE ME DO SOMETHING KEWL IN IT! FORGET WAT I SAID!  
  
Oh, now you're begging me to keep writin KND fanfics?  
  
4- (nods)  
  
YOU REALLY LIKE ME, DO YA?!  
  
4- NOOO!!!!! I JUST, UH, WANT YOU TO MAKE ME BE ALL LIKE THOSE SUPERHEROES IN THE FICS! YEA, Tha's right!  
  
Selfish brat . . . -. -; aiyah. . . anyways, chapter 11 is here now!!!! "An heavy load of Rainbow Monkies falls on Number 4!"  
  
4- OOF! (Tackled down by a bunch of plushies still singing.) I REALLLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY REALLY, REALLY REALLY, REALLY REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY . . .!  
  
Ooh . . . lots o those, eh? Well, you all know what he'll say anyways, so happy readings!. . . ?  
  
4- CORNY, OW!, HUMOR!  
  
I think I want to kill him now . . . =/  
  
[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[ ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
The next day, all of KND, including Ayumi and Sumi went to the HQ in Tokyo. Sumi went with them, since she can't take care of herself, obviously because she's a 5 year old. However, when all of them got there, Ayumi asked Sumi if she needed to get something from school. Sumi was about to object in why her sister told her to go away when a friend of hers came. As the KND watched Sumi and her friends run off, they breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"That was close. . . " Number 4 objected as they walked to the alley.  
  
"But we still have to tell her the truth soon. . . she has a very short temper", Ayumi warned him. She then went in front of the door, and a screen pops up.  
  
"Um, Ayumi, I think we needed to use the secret entrance. WE don't know the password", Number 5 told her.  
  
"Hey, No need to worry!" Ayumi laughed as she types the keys. When they stepped back, the door opens automatically. "After all, I am the former Number 23 from Kids Next Door", she said as she winked and walked in.  
  
"Dang, Number 5 likes her ways already", Number 5 said before she went in. Number 3 was still standing, and in deep thought about the whole thing. But then she felt a hand slipped into hers, and Number 3 looked up into Number 4.  
  
"C'mon, Number 3. Let's go", Number 4 said as he walked along. Number 3 still felt warmness from her face and was about to take her hand away, wanting to walk alone. But she didn't let go, for that she wanted Number 4 to hold her hand. When they got the rooms, it was the way that KND have found it a week ago.  
  
"My God . . . this isn't good", Ayumi murmured as she walked through her old HQ. When she looked in her old room, she screams when she saw the blood writing on it. Number 274 held her when Ayumi nearly falls backward. They then just looked away after realizing what they did.  
  
"Love is WAAAY too much in tha' air", Number 5 said with a frown when she saw their actions.  
  
"You said it . . . " Number 1 said when he walked up. Number 5 stared at him, not sure of what to do now. Before she could say anything, Number 3 calls for them.  
  
"HEY! I FOUND SOMETHING!" Number 3 shouted and everyone ran toward her and the computer, crowding around her.  
  
"I think I know where TDCFDTL and their 'building thing' is!" Number 3 reported as she typed furiously on the keyboard. A window popped up in the screen, and finally, it shows a digital version of the building before it formed, and then words appeared, stating their location.  
  
"They're in India???" Number 2 wondered out loud.  
  
"Of course. After all, there's still child labor there, so that it may have hidden what TDCFDTL were up to, so that their usage of child labor is LEGAL there!" Number 1 stated.  
  
"We GOT to stop them!" Number 4 said angrily as he massaged his knuckles. "They got that Spiral thing and what Ayumi said from her book, it might unleash something to make child labor around us FOREVER!"  
  
"Number 4's right!" Number 274 said as he checks the computer screen that was now covered by the window.  
  
"But how are WE going to go in there. . . ?" Number 3 asked.  
  
"Don't you remember? I disguised myself as Father's trustee and servant. And besides, he told me a lot on what's happening or what I overheard!" Number 274 said with a wink when he took out his ID card.  
  
"Alright! Then we can go in there easily!" Number 5 crowed.  
  
"But I wouldn't be certain, because everyone will be suspicious!" Number 274 warned her.  
  
"And besides, the Spiral Yang was to be inserted in the place where the Red-Child Eater was sealed, which could unseal it again!' Ayumi reported after reading from Number 274's book.  
  
"So that means that TDCFDTL could be still here!" Number 1 concluded.  
  
"C'mon! We needed a plan to get into the building in India AND find the Delightful Children!" Number 3 said. But then, they heard a voice say "Onee-san? Why is this place messy?"  
  
"OH SHIT!" All of the brains screamed out loud. It's Sumi!  
  
"Um . . . because it is! That's why!" Number 4 butted in stupidly.  
  
"But this is Rumiko's clubhouse! No one's allowed in here!" Sumi protested, her eyes now big. "Are you trying to steal something?!"  
  
"No, no, no! We're just, uh . . . inspecting!" Ayumi lied. Sumi was still feeling suspicious, but she bought her words anyway.  
  
"I wanna go home", Sumi said as she jumped right on Number 3's back for a piggy back ride.  
  
"Well, then I guess we will" Ayumi said, relieved. Everyone else sighed out loud, close from letting Sumi know the truth. When everyone got out, Number 6 went over to Number 1 and Ayumi.  
  
"Man, we REALLY have to tell her! I have a bad feeling about this . . . " Number 5 muttered as they watched Number 3 and 4 walking along, with a sleeping Sumi on Number 3's back. Eventually, the KND and Sumi found themselves walking through the busy streets of Tokyo, not knowing that TDCFDTL is also there, on top of the Marriott Hotel. They didn't realize that they are nearly next each other, even though one is up there and the others are walking down there.  
  
On top, a helicopter arrives, blowing all scraps and junk everywhere as it landed from it's huge chopper. Finally, when it all stopped, the rider came out and opened the door for Father, who was dressed in a white 3- piece Gucci suit and alligator shoes (O.O).  
  
"Ah! My Delightful Children!" Father said as he went over to them. "Where is the Spiral Yang?" The blonde girl hands it to him, and he then looks at the glittery object, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Um, Father, you say that we have to heat-activate it, correct?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"OF COURSE! DO THAT NOW!" Father said, and follows behind the running Delightful Teens as they struggled to heat this quickly! When they got in their room, the Delightful teens took out the heating device that Father has sent them from last night after the theft of the Spiral Yang, and then they put it in. Father then turns up the temperature up to 300 degrees!  
  
"Whoa, it needn't to be tha' hot, Father??" The brunette asked as she watches the stone just standing there as the ultra-hot rays slowly heats it.  
  
"It's ancient, my dear", Father told her as he walked along, with his fancy cane by his side.  
  
"Father, what shall we do besides wait for two long friggin' days for it to be ready?" Justin asked him in a rude tone. Father looked at him strangely, and then said, "Plan to destroy those KND and kidnap several more children in Japan to be slaves for us! And that includes ANYWHERE!"  
  
"What about THIS Delightful party, Father?" The blonde girl asked him sweetly when she shoved the flier in his face. On it was all in both English and Japanese, which said, "KAREOKE CONTEST AND PARTY! ALL CAN COME IF YOU PARTICIPATE IN CONTEST OR FROM MARRIOTT HOTEL!"  
  
"You NEED TO CONCENTRATE!" Father yelled.  
  
"Yea, but US children needs to have fun, since after ALL, it's an adult party" Bradford replied. Father sighed and then said, "Fine. But you'll be sorry IF you forget what we're about to do!" As he walked off to his room, he then said to Justin, "Don't you need a manicure?" Justin was confused, but then when he looked at his hands, he nearly yelled. He turned away from the boring Delightful teens, and checks it. His hands were now all claws, all blue in a monster-like way! Justin yelled in frustration, arching his back, but then when he looks at his hands again, it was gone. The claws, that is.  
  
"Yes! Another power! Now I shall be more successful once I get more!" Justin thought evilly.  
  
"Justin? Are you ok?" Lizzie asked him when he turns around.  
  
"Oh, I'm just fine! Just . . . PEACHY" Justin said in his sarcastic tone as he walked with her to the teens.  
  
"Not just fine, my dear. EVIL" He thought as he smirked in an evil way.  
  
[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
"Number 3! Can we leave now?! That's enough Karaoke and DDR! " Number 5 complained as Number 3 puts in a coin on the dancing machine.  
  
"Oh, just one more! PRETTY PLEASE?????" Number 3 said with her wide puppy eyes.  
  
"Arrgh! I HATE IT WHEN SHE DOES THAT!" Number 2 groaned.  
  
"Hey, she ain't tha' bad! I say we let her for ONCE!" Number 4 told them. Number 3 beamed and then picks the song, "Afronova". AS she danced on it really fast, a manager was watching her and the teens, curious about them. He then walks over to them and said, "You got a mighty fine singer and dancer there, my friends" in perfect English.  
  
"Thanks! That's N- I mean, Kuki", Number 1 told him. The manager then gave them a flier, and everyone looked in it.  
  
"Karaoke contest? I can't even sing!" Number 4 said in a nearly disgusted tone.  
  
"No, no, no. I meant that YOUR friend, Kuki should go! She got the finest voice that I have ever heard!" The manager told him.  
  
"I don't know . . . it said that it's at Marriott Hotel, and it's a pretty fancy place", Ayumi said slowly.  
  
"But, look! It said that they only admit contestants and hotel customers there! And Kuki can go!" Number 274 told her.  
  
"And I heard that one of the rising business owners will be there! I heard that he was the greatest, but say something about using children as workers. I think that's crazy! Using all teens and children as his slaves! But hopefully, not the whole world will let him industrialize everything that harms the children!" The manager said sympathetically.  
  
"Wait a minnut! Did you say that a man who's rumored to use children as slaves is going to be there?!" Number 1 asked him in surprise. The manager shrugged and said, "That's what I heard." At that same time, Number 3 was done playing the final stage song, "PARANOIA 190" in Trick mode, and came over to them.  
  
"So wazzup, people?" Number 3 asked them. The KND (except Sumi, who was still playing another game) looked at each other and then at her. "Huh? Why are you looking at me that way?"  
  
"Number 3! You MUST go to this Karaoke contest!" Number 1 nearly said excitedly when he shows her the flier. Number 3 looks at it and then stares at him like as if he's crazy.  
  
"NUMBER 1! I stink!" Number 3 wailed. "And so I say, NO NO NO!"  
  
"But this is a perfect opportunity, Number 3!" Ayumi told her.  
  
"And they say that the Delightful Children and Father is there!" Number 2 said. Number 3 stopped and realizes what they are ALL up to.  
  
"So you're saying that we sneak in if I enter the contest, and THEN try to find the Spiral Yang", Number 3 said slowly. Everyone nodded, and she punched her fists.  
  
"Alright, then! I'll ENTER! And it's a party, so. . . LET'S GO!" Number 3 said in a really happy tone. Everyone was then in a good mood, since they finally came up with something to go stop the Delightful teens! As they walked along, Number 5 then runs up to Number 1.  
  
"Number 1! Wait!" Number 5 called him. Number 1 turns around and found himself staring into the chocolate brown eyes of the girl he still is lovin' on. "About that whole thing, I didn't get to tell you if I like you . . . you know, that way."  
  
"So do you, Number 5? Or are you playing with my mind?" Number 1 asked her in his calm and cool tone.  
  
"Let's just say that there coul-" Number 5 said when she was leaning into him when Sumi's voice yelled, "TIME TO GO!" Number 5 cursed silently as Number 1 said, "C'mon, the bus is here!" He then offers his hand to her, and Number 5 held it, running along with him to where their friends and the bus were. And whatever Number 5 is about to say to Number 1, there will be more than that. . .  
  
[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[ ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
ARGH! I gtg now, since I got a tournament to go to! But for 5 and 1, I WILL try my best to show those too! And that includes 3 and 4! Well then, hopefully, this ISN'T too short! xD- DarkxKukixSanban 


	12. Actions Speaks Louder Than Words

3 Every Heart 3  
  
Note- KARAOKE!!!!!! O YEA!!!! MY FAVE THING TO DO!!!! ^. ^ Now then, all songs I put in tha fanfic are not owned by me! They are all owned by tha singers/bands/etc. Anotha typo! I call Number 5 "6". O well, hu cares. -_- as for more Number 1 and 5ness, maybe this oughta have it now, I guess! O, u'll see.  
  
Pwahaha. Number 3 would be gude to sing, cuz remember that episode wit tha baby manager dude hu made all of the KND those weird band? And Number 3 was really into tha whole singing and dancing thing? All I gotta say is tha' she won't b a gude actress xD because of when she read tha' card that is!  
  
3- I CAN so act, too!  
  
4- yea, SURE.  
  
3- but I CAN!!!!!!! =(  
  
4- then PROVE it by acting out this thing from some weird play! (gives her a book. On it saids- "Shakespeare: Romeo and Juliet."  
  
3- um . . . which one?  
  
4- tha one tha Ah highlighted!  
  
3- OH! Um. . . reject. . . your. . . father. . . and. . . refuse. . . his. . . mame. I mean, NAME! Or . . . if. . . you. . . will. . . not. . . just. . . swear. . . to. . . be. . . my. . . love. . . and. . . I . . . would, I mean, will. . . no. . . longer. . . be. . . a. . . Capolet? Oh, it's CAPULET! (silence) SO how is it?  
  
(Everyone falls down)  
  
Er-hem, that was, um . . . interesting. So let's get this goin on! Here comes Chapter 12!  
  
3- are you saying that I'm BAD?!?!?!?! (Glares at 4 and authoress as she formed into a scary-looking devil, now breathing fire)  
  
No! I didn't, um, mean it by that! I meant that it's, uh, DIFFERENT!  
  
4- well, yea! Ah say that you are lame!  
  
3- ARRRGH! (Breathes fire at Number 4. He screamed as Number 3 kept breathing out tha fire, and now his butt got caught on fire)  
  
Whoa, I gotta break 'em up now!  
  
[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
"Ayumi! Do you have a pin or something? The stupid flier said that we have to dress NICE", Number 3 said with a wrinkled nose and in a sarcastic tone as she tries to search through for something to wear.  
  
"I got too many to count and remember! Hey, lemme help both you and Number 5 buy some clothes or something!" Ayumi said as she appeared in the messy room.  
  
"But we hav' no money! And we don't have tha' green card thing to enter in tis' country! Tha' flier said tha' we needed tha'!" Number 5 protested as she grabbed the paper from Number 3.  
  
"Well, Number 5 . . . I guess we're gonna have to make a fake ID", Ayumi said as she then shows them some cards.  
  
"What if we got caught?! And what about Sumi???" Number 3 asked her as she tries to put her hair in a unique style.  
  
"I'll do something to tha' card, and Sumi will be watched by Number 274", Ayumi assured them.  
  
"Why is Number 274 watching her????" Number 5 asked in surprised.  
  
"He just offered, I guess" Ayumi answered.  
  
"More than THAT, Ayumi!" Number 3 said slyly as she and Number 5 advances on her.  
  
"What's with the suspicions?" Ayumi asked them with amusement.  
  
"YOU LIKE HIM!" They both crowed.  
  
"Ah, and I sure do", Ayumi said as she blushed lightly, causing her to toy around with the ends of her hair.  
  
"O yea, Number 2 told us that he's staying here, just in case that we see anything suspicious nearby your home", Number 5 reminded her.  
  
"But we need a weapon specialist!" Number 3 protested.  
  
"Don't worry! I used to be one, and I still have that to help you all!" Ayumi told her. "Now, c'mon! We're wasting time to go find some nice clothes for you girls!" She and the two girls then went through the doors, along with Sumi following them, trying all kinds of fancy dresses and driving every workers crazy in every stores xD.  
  
Meanwhile, Number 274 has to take Number 1 and 4 to a place to buy something "nice" to wear.  
  
"This sucks ass!" Number 4 retorted while he walked around. "Who knew tha stupid party is not just cruddy ol' diversity party wit a karaoke party, but also one of them rich-snobby ones!"  
  
"And I don't have to go!" Number 2 crowed.  
  
"Ah, SHUDDAP!" Number 4 said as he punched him lightly.  
  
"I think that includes controlling ourselves, Number 4", Number 1 said sternly.  
  
"Hey, this IS a diversity party, so we might see a lot of people there! And then that could just go make em all rich-ass people kiss our asses!" Number 4 said out loud.  
  
"Number 4! Not everyone there is rich, so calm down!" Number 274 told him.  
  
"If you say so, Number 274", Number 4 said as they stopped in front of a tuxedo store.  
  
"You're KIDDING, right?" Number 4 nearly choked.  
  
"We got no choice anyways . . . C'mon", Number 1 said as he dragged his friend in there, along with 274 and 2's help. By the end of the day, the selected KND set to be at that karaoke party were all dressed up, ready to go.  
  
"Who's driving?" Number 1 asked with a raised eyebrow. His answer was when a fancy looking black limousine came out of nowhere.  
  
"Number 274 is driving this one", Ayumi told him with a smile. She was dressed in a Chinese styled gown, which is all a crimson red embedded by gold beads, making it seems like it's REALLY glittering. Her hair was down, which the KND have never seen her done before. As she spoke this, Number274 was really looking at her. xD  
  
"Our ride's here already?" Number 5 asked, and everyone turned around. Her hair was no longer in cornrolls, but rather a curly bun, with a flower pin setting it in place. She is wearing a red shimmering gown, with a scarf that matches the color. Painted on Number 5 was some strange effects on her eye shadows, and a bit of lip gloss on it, since lipstick is a little too overrated.  
  
"Whoa . . ." Number 1 murmured under his breath as Number 5 walked toward him in her pointy red heels.  
  
"I guess I'll say that on you, too", Number 5 kidded as she looked at Number 5. He was wearing this red turtleneck with a black leather pants. Over his shirt is a leather jacket, which is all Versace.  
  
"And I thought you're suppose to dress fancy!" Number 4 scowled when he came out in his outfit. His hair was slicked to the side, and he was wearing a suit, the jacket and pants all black, and his shirt white.  
  
"Number 4! You look so handsome!" Number 3 nearly squealed and everyone's eyes turned on her. Her hair was tied as a bun with a butterfly there to hold it, but the ends of her hair were sprayed to the side, making it look like a fancy looking one ponytail. She was wearing a light blue dress, and has some weird ribbon sleeves on her wrist. Number 3 never wears makeup, but for this occasion, she has to. Her eye shadow is a frosty blue, and she has somewhat a light pink blush on her. But her lip-gloss is also pink, so that she won't overdone herself.  
  
"You look. . .er. . ." Number 4 stuttered, not knowing what to say. Number 3 was already too pretty, no wait, BEAUTIFUL to have words to express it.  
  
"C'mon! We got to go!" Number 1 interrupted.  
  
"Now, here are the gadgets to use!" Number 2 said as he handed them each some personalized purses for the girls and belts for the guys. As he tells them how to use it, Sumi looked in curiously and stepped out.  
  
"Hi, Kuki. Are you getting married to Wallabee?" Sumi asked. Both Number 3 and 4 looked at each other and were blushing like heck.  
  
"No, no, no! We're just going to a party!" Number 3 assured her.  
  
"But it's just that you and Wallabee look like you are. Maybe you should be really married. Wallabee is the prince and Kuki is the princess", Sumi said as she thought about love in the fairy tale way, being like every 5 year old girls who thought about happy endings on fairy tales.  
  
"Sumi-chan, don't bother Num- I mean, Kuki and Wallabee-chan", Ayumi tutted as she scooted Sumi to the hallway. "Now you behave and don't give Josh and Hoagie trouble!"  
  
"Josh? That's your real name?" Number 1 asked Number 274 with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Well . . .er . . . ", Number 274 struggled, but then it was time to go. Half an hour later, the KND appeared in front of the tall hotel, filled with lights and large crowds. As the teens got out, Number 3 went in to register for the contest, with Number 4 following her.  
  
"Hey, does everyone speak English here?" Number 5 asked her friends.  
  
"This is a diversity party, so I'm sure that everyone is there", Number 1 told her. He then offered his hand and said, "Shall we?" Number 5 smiled before she took it, saying, "Let's!" Ayumi then turns to "Joshua".  
  
"Well, then. You and Number 2 be ready if we call you for emergency or something", Ayumi told him.  
  
"Don't worry, Number 23, we got it under control!" Number 274 told her.  
  
"Thanks, JOSH", Ayumi joked and leaned in to kiss Number 274's cheek.  
  
"Um . . . have fun . . . " Number 274 said as he blushed. The former Number 23 waved bye to him before she ran to catch up with Number 1 and 5. He touched his cheek before he started the car.  
  
"Whoa, she likes me that way, too!" He thought.  
  
"O YEA!" He hollered out as he started the limo, the tires screeching as he speeded up, leaving tire marks and everyone surprised.  
  
"Whoa. . . he's happy. What did you do, Ayumi?" Number 5 asked her slyly.  
  
"Oh, something that I meant to do", Ayumi said with a wink before she stepped forward. But then a guard stepped in front of them, and said, "Sorry. You have to have an invitation, entry for the contest, or pass to prove that you can get into this party." Number 1 slightly smirked as he said, "Ok, here." The guard took the "letter" that Number 1 gave him.  
  
"Hey, this isn't-" The guard started, but then he stopped and fell down in a strange and silent way. Ayumi appeared from behind him.  
  
"Martial arts is useful, but so is knowing the pressure point!" Ayumi said as she grabbed his pass, and put him to a side. Number 1 then took out an illusion device, pressing the button as it visualized the same guard. He then puts down the device and hid it well, before he beckoned Number 5 and Ayumi to follow him. When they entered the destined room, they were amazes by it all.  
  
"Wow . . . this is even fancier than I thought!" Number 5 murmured. There were crystal chandeliers hanging from the huge ceiling and there was a Gothic theme to it. There were more sparkling effects from every crystal objects in the place, making it look like a Cinderella story. Actually, the stage and stairs is what made it like that, but it was used for karaoke contest.  
  
"This place is SO pretty!" Number 3 chirped as she and Number 4 caught up with them.  
  
"You entered it?" Number 1 asked her.  
  
"I did, so that can give us more time, since I'm up within 30 minutes later", Number 3 told him.  
  
"Ok, Ayumi. You know what to do. Go along with the plan, and each of us have our walkie talkie on, so that you tell us when to leave!" Number 4 said. Ayumi nodded as she held the slender black purse, putting in the device that Number 3 handed to her.  
  
"Shit! The Delightful children are here!" Number 4 muttered when he glared at something coming down from the stage. Everyone's gaze followed his to the 5 well-dressed teens. The girls were wearing the same puffy white dresses, but Lizzie was wearing a chiffon sleeved pink shirt. Justin and the boys were in their white tux, and they looked around.  
  
"Oh, no! They might recognize Number 3 when she sing!" Number 5 panicked.  
  
"Don't worry, I told them the OTHER name", Number 3 told them with a wink. At that moment, their mission began. Ayumi blended in the bustling crowds, as Number 1, 3, 4, and 5 faced the dancing floor and stage.  
  
"Well, then . . . " Number 1 said after a moment of silence.  
  
"I'll go get us a table", Number 4 told them before he runs off. All of the sudden, Number 3 and 5 heard a familiar song, and were excited.  
  
"OMG! They have a DJ there, and most of the music are ALL what we listen to!" Number 3 said excitedly. A teenage Asian boy was at the tables, looking bored as he played "adult" songs. The fancy people dance to it in a ballroom dancing way, while the rest, which are the tourists, sat down, looking bored. On the tables have all types of music that he have with him, which is perfect!  
  
"Hey, Ima gonna go do something", Number 5 said with a wink. She then runs off, and parted her way through the crowd.  
  
"What is she up to???" Number 1 muttered. All of the sudden, Sean Paul's "Gimme Da Light" came on, and the snobs looked around in confusion. Shouts from them didn't even deafened the tourists' yells of joy as all of them came on the dance floor, and started dancing.  
  
"Holla out!" Number 3 yelled as she started shaking her ass to the music. Number 5 then started break dancing, surprising both Number 1 and 4 as they just stood there, their mouths wide open.  
  
"C'mon!" Number 3 said as she grabbed Number 4, as well as Number 5 who took Number 1 with her. The snobbish people were all screaming, "This is INAPPROPRIATE!" or "THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!" They tried to stop the DJ, who was no longer bored, and moving to the rhythm of the music. Number 3 and 5 started dancing against their partners, and soon Number 1 and 5 knew what they were up to. They then started dancing with them, and their "dance" were making the crowds go wild as they dance in a way that only the rich adults have never seen them do before.  
  
"Jus' gimme the lig-" Sean Paul's voice blared over, but then was cut off. Shouts and groans filled the air as the host pulled off the plug, glaring at them.  
  
"It's TIME for the karaoke contest, ladies and GENTLEMEN", the host said snobbishly.  
  
"Aww, the fun is over!" Number 5 muttered angrily.  
  
"But you can dance APPROPRIATELY to several songs that our contestants are singing", he puts in. 15 minutes later, the teens were really bored to death as they watch people dance "appropriately". So then they started making fun of how the "rich" people have GOOD taste in clothes. Meanwhile, Ayumi was walking through the building casually, holding her purse as she let partygoers go by. When she reached the desk, a skinny person was there. His nose was high up in the air, as Ayumi went to him.  
  
"Um, excuse me, sir? Do you know the room number of Mr. Gale (Note- I don't know his name, so I gotta put in something!)?" Ayumi asked politely.  
  
"No, madam, and he has requested that nobody can see him, so leave!" The man told her rudely.  
  
"Damn, he is so snobbish that if he stuck up his nose in the air like that, and God sends a flood, he will drown in there", Ayumi thought as she tries to come up with another way to outsmart him. But then she has an idea. All she needed is his. . . Ayumi's eyes followed at the nametag of his shirt, and his name is Robert.  
  
"Oh, but you wouldn't even do it for a girl like me, Robert?" Ayumi purrs as she fluttered her eyelashes, softening the idiot, and tricking him.  
  
"I . . . I . . ." He stammered as Ayumi puts her hand on his shirt.  
  
"Please . . . anything for something you wanted so much . . ." Ayumi went on.  
  
"It's 459, and YOU come here, babe!" Robert said as he tries to reach for her (ahem). Ayumi realizes it, and she kicked him hard in the you know what, and muttered, "Serves YOU right for being a hentai!" She then grabs the keys from the room number before she ran into an elevator, preparing herself to combat everything that's waiting for her at the floor.  
  
[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[ ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
"Number 3, when are YOU going to be up anyways?" Number 5 muttered in her grouchy tone.  
  
"Anytime now. . ." Number 3 muttered. Someone then shouted, "LOOK UP!" And everyone did. Up on the ceiling, it's a window, and through it is a beautiful firework display.  
  
"Wow. . ." Number 3 murmured. "It's so beautiful . . . "  
  
"Jus' like you", Number 4 said, and Number 3 turns around instantly, now blushing when she faced him. Before she could say anything, she was interrupted by the announcer.  
  
"Now singing is Ms. Ida Ho!"  
  
"Ida Ho? I, da, Hoe?! " Number 1 asked her with a held back laughter.  
  
"Shut up! I can't come up with any good names to disguise it!" Number 3 hissed before she stood up, going straight for the stage. Number 4 sat on his chair, still watching her go. Number 1 and 5 then don't even want to sit around, and they still don't know what to do next. And just at that moment, Number 3's angelic voice rang out-  
  
"Tell me, babe. How many do I shed my tears?  
  
Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears? Every Heart, Every Heart is not a gentle yet  
  
What Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness Every Heart doesn't know so what to say or what to do . . ."  
  
As Number 3 sang, everyone's mouths dropped down at how well this mere teen girl out of all contestants sang really well. Soon, Number 3 felt nothing but Number 4's stares and the rhythm of the song as she kind of moved along. Number 1 then stood up, and faced from Number 5.  
  
"You want to dance?" Number 1 asked her. Number 5 looked surprised, but she said yes, and then they both led themselves into the dance floor, now filled with dancing couples.  
  
"Nigel feels nice . . ."Number 5 thought as she let herself get lost into the warmness and comfort of his arms around her as she dances through the night.  
  
"(I) was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone So I prayed for help to (the) distant million stars"  
  
At the time when Number 3 was singing, Ayumi finally got into the destined place. She saw several guards running to her, and she immediately took out a spray out of her purse, and sprayed sleeping gas out, which then knocked them all out. Ayumi then started running, her heels echoing off of the walls in the hallways, not knowing that a secret camera has already detected her.  
  
"Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun And we always seek after love and peace Forever more Growing growing woe baby we can work it out Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today. . ."  
  
At the dance floor, Number 5 then finally gather her courage to do what she realizes that she needed to do, because then she realizes that what she have denied herself about, it was all coming true.  
  
"Number 1? I needed to tell you somethin'. . . " Number 5 said, her voice nearly shaking. Number 1 looks at her, and looks really concerned.  
  
"Somethin' the matter, Number 5?" He asked her.  
  
"No, it's nothing like that . . . it's about that thing . . . " Number 5 as she looked away. "What I want to say is . . . " Number 1's feeling pained. Could it be that she doesn't feel that way about him, too?! Number 5 saw his reaction, and smiled a little, knowing that it's not what he is thinking it is like.  
  
"Show me now, What kind of smile do I come across Every Heart, Every Heart can take a step towards the dreams  
  
All of us what to take a lasting happiness Whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you & give you a sound sleep"  
  
"Nigel . . ." Number 5 murmured softly, and Number 1 was surprised to hear her call him that. Like every KND operatives, they were not allowed to call each other by their first names, unless it's serious or something. "I just wanted to . . . I mean . . . I meant to tell you that . . ." Number 5 was struggling with her words, and knowing that she was already losing it, she then just said, "I needed to give you this. At that part, she then leans into Number 1, her lips bumping against his.  
  
"Someday Every Hearts gonna free and easy We have peace of mind Someday all the people find the way to love  
  
Goes & Goes the time goes on we are not alone We live on together and we will find some precious things Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die. . "  
  
At the floor, Ayumi finally found the room number.  
  
"Finally! It's hard to believe that it's all the way over here!" Ayumi muttered as she slowly sneaks into the room. Her eyes then landed on a device, and she carefully walked in a cat like way toward it. In it was the Spiral Yang! And it was to be heat-activated within two days, as Number 274 reported . . . but it looks like it's a little shorter than expected!  
  
"Strange . . . I guess technology does help these days. . ." Ayumi said to herself as she took out her purse, searching for something to get out the stone, not aware that now someone is also sneaking up on her.  
  
"There is one warm heart placed on my mind In my earliest day's there and it's so sweet There are many stars they have talk with me so kind They say yes always time's a friend of mine so shine . . ."  
  
While Number 3 was singing, Number 5 then pulled away from Number 1, who is now stunned.  
  
"I feel that way too, Nigel . . " Number 5 told him, before she turned away, now starting herself feel her heart break, thinking that Number 1 must have lost that feeling.  
  
"Number 5, wait", Number 1 said, and his hand landed on her wrist. He pulled her in to him, and then also kisses her.  
  
"Ha! I knew that's going to happen!" Number 4 thought gleefully as he watched his two best friends kissed. But then he realizes that The Delightful freaks were missing, no longer at the usual table! O well, maybe they were OBEYING their Father's order to "sleep early". At that moment, Number 4 heard a beep on his communicator. When he answered it, he was still listening to Number 3 singing.  
  
"Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun And we always seek after love and peace Forever more Growing growing woe baby we can work it out Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today"  
  
"Ayumi? What's up?" Number 4 asked distractedly. Ayumi's desperate voice nearly deafens his ears as she talked.  
  
"Number 4! I found the stone! But it's all heated, since the book says that it was to be heat activated before used to unseal the location!" Ayumi told him. At the room, she then heard someone moving.  
  
"Hold it. . . someone's in here", Ayumi muttered as she turns around cautiously.  
  
"What is it that you say?" Number 4 asked, now paying attention. He then slowly reaches for Number 3's purse, and when he opened it, it was a mini laptop. He opens it the screen, and when it shows where Ayumi is, his eyes widened.  
  
"Ayumi! Get out of there! Someone's in there!" Number nearly hollered.  
  
"What . . .?! Is it your senses that told you?!"  
  
"Also the god-damned laptop!" Number 4 told her. "GET OUT!" At that moment, Ayumi turned around, but then she yelped when she saw who was behind her. She then moves back slowly as she gets away from the attacker.  
  
"Oh, shit . . ." Ayumi whimpered. She then turns around and started running. She then felt a hand put her in a headlock.  
  
"HELP!" Ayumi screamed in her headgear. But then she felt something hit her head hard, and she then slumped down, now not moving or seeing things now. An evil chuckle can be heard as the attacker dragged the unconscious Ayumi into the shadows of the room.  
  
"Goes & Goes the time goes on we are not alone We live on together and we will find some precious things Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die . . ."  
  
"Ayumi?! AYUMI!" Number 4 nearly shouted in the head phone, ignoring all of the cheers and clapping for Number 3's performance. She knew what was happening, since she sensed it, and she ran over to him.  
  
"Number 4! What happened?! Is Ayumi alright?!" Number 3 cried when she grabbed the headphone from him.  
  
"Ayumi?! AYUMI!"  
  
[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[ ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
Uh oh! Ayumi is kidnapped! What's going to happen next?! Find out in the next chapter! XD- DarkxKukixSanban  
  
Song- Every Heart (English Vershun)- BoA 


	13. THE BEGINNING OF THE END!

3 Every Heart 3  
  
Note- DANG! Maybe I should pay attention more to KND minor characters! According to Pweney 16, itz Chad! O.O thanks fah letting me know! So then it's CHAD! Not JOSH! I'm a real dimwit sometimes when it comes to remembering somethin -_- Now, then! I hope I won't make another mistake like that! =/ O yea, and tha lyrics from Every Heart is a lil' messed up, but I think you'll get it eventually xD  
  
4- 1/5ness?! How about putting in a bit more #3/4?!  
  
Hey, hey, HEY! This is NOT a competition! And ever since when do YOU wanted something romantic like that?!  
  
5- Maybe Number 4 DOES like Number 3! Hmmm? =)  
  
4- it's NOT what you think it is! (Blushes)  
  
(Both me and 5) O yea, SHURE!  
  
4- um . . . um . . . what about that Number 1 kept complimentin ya or sumthin, Number 5?! Huh?! HUH?!  
  
5- so? No big deal!  
  
4- yea, but you seemed ta b tha' only girl who really amazes 'im in somethin' that neitha of us thought abou doin in sum situations! 'N you were with him a little too. . .  
  
(5 clamped her hand over 4's mouth) 5- ok, ok, now shut up!!!!!!!  
  
Hmm. . . Somethin' interestin here, eh? Well, then on with tha chapter! O yea, and songs are not owned by me, lyk I sed before!  
  
5- Whaddya mean INTERESTING?! It's not like that! It's NOT WHAT YOU. . .  
  
4- LOL.  
  
5- im gonna kill ya fah letting yo mouth loose! (Gets out her laser gun and started chasing after Number 4, shooting everywhere as he screamed, running in different directions)  
  
Er . . . mg, I gotta break up this one too . . . -__-  
  
[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[ ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
At the Hitomi residence, Number 274 and 2 were watching some movie. Sumi then pops out of nowhere, waking and scaring them both.  
  
"Hey, CHAD! Watcha watching?!" The little girl piped up as she landed on Number 2, making him lose his breath.  
  
"Watching mov- HEY! Aren't YOU supposed to sleep???" Number 274 asked her in a stern tone.  
  
"I CAN'T sleep! And besides, I'm BORED", Sumi complained as she jumped off, leaving Number 2 gasping for air and glaring at her. "And Chad, do you like Ayumi?"  
  
"Um. . . we're just friends", Number 274 muttered, now turning beet red as Number 2 snickered.  
  
"But she kissed you!" Sumi encountered.  
  
"How did you know . . ..?" Number 274 stuttered, but the realizes that she was with him when he dropped off the KND! Sumi giggled as she ran, while Number 274 yelled, "YOU LITTLE SNEAK!"  
  
"You should marry onee-san! Then you can live with me and Ayumi-san!" Sumi told him as she laughed out loud.  
  
"Hm. .. the sound of your last names together sounds good!" Number 2 gasped out before he started laughing, pissing off Number 274. Sumi laws still laughing as she tumbled against the door, her head against it. But then she heard something, and then she was no longer hyperactive, but still and scared. Sumi finally stopped, not knowing what to do when she heard a strange noise rustling through the forest.  
  
"Chad. . .I'm scared. Something's outside. . ." Sumi whimpered when she went behind him, using him as her shield.  
  
"There's NOTHING to be afraid of. . .it must be. . ." Number 274 told her, but then Number 2 stood up.  
  
"Wait, I heard something, too", Number 2 said with a frown as he went toward the door cautiously and opens it, looking outside. As Number 274 comforted Sumi, Number 2 took out one of his gadgets, which is a scope that could see farther than binoculars.  
  
"Yo, you stay here. I'm gonna go out and see what it is", Number 2 told 274 before he jumped out. Number 274 nodded before then turning around, turning on his communicator.  
  
"Is Hoagie going to be alright?" Sumi asked timidly as she let herself hug her onee-san's "boyfriend", not knowing what else to do.  
  
"We'll see about that . . .,"Number 274 muttered before he slowly loaded his gun, ready to shoot at whatever's attacking him and Sumi. He didn't suspect the night crawlers slowly passing by the back of the temple before they ran through the backyard.  
  
[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
"So it is YOU who's behind this!" Ayumi shouted when she finally regain consciousness. She was glaring at the smirking Father, who has a cane in his hand.  
  
"Ah, yes, Ms. Hitomi. You finally figured it all out about these rumors. Child- labor mania. . . my company. . . soon, CHILDREN will no longer be part of the culture! They will be nothing but little brats who do most of the shit for us! And once I set the monster free, I SHALL RULE BOTH THE BUSINESS WORLD AND THE WHOLE WORLD! AND I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT, AND ONE THING I SHALL DO IS PUT CHILD LABOR AROUND THE GLOBE AND DESTROY EVERY CHILDREN OF ANY AGES! " Father laughed as he slammed his cane down, making Ayumi jumped from the noise of it.  
  
"Children does NOT deserve that! They are NOT little slaves you go using to do your job while you just sit back and watch them work! They DESERVE to learn something and grow up to be whatever they WANT to be! And besides, YOU can't do anything, because what if some survive your crazy antics?!" Ayumi said furiously.  
  
" My children and I have created a shot that makes those brats children forever, so we can use them for all we care. Ah, but you, little Ayumi, joined us before. Remember that you were determined to make all of those 'bratty' kids adults?" Father told her slyly.  
  
"That was in the past! Until the day when I realize that we can't grow up too soon or else we'll end up miserable! What good use is it to rule the world in your way?! That's STUPID!" Ayumi snapped.  
  
"Ah, but I got the Spiral Yang, and once I know where the sealed place is, this MONSTER shall help me both torture the children AND rule the world!" Father spat in her face.  
  
"You'll NEVER know where it is, because it's ANCIENT! Not EVEN when you go to the " Ayumi countered at him. Father's eyes widened, and now Ayumi realizes why. "Oh, shit . . . me and my big mouth . . ."  
  
"Still the same out spoken and stubborn little girl you were, eh, Ayumi?" Father sneered as he went closer to her. "TELL ME WHERE IT IS OR ELSE YOU'LL BE THE FIRST VICTIM FOR THE MONSTER THAT I RELEASE!"  
  
"Fool, you didn't EVEN find it!" Ayumi sneered.  
  
"NOT until YOU tell me, bitch!" Father snapped as he pulled Ayumi's hair hard. Ayumi yelped but stand in her place, since the chains that Father bound her tied around her.  
  
"NEVER!" Ayumi shouted out after being tortured by him. But then a computer beeped, and Father went to it, looking at the screen. All of the sudden, he smirked and said, "Looks like I found out already." He then picked up his phone and dialed the numbers.  
  
"My Delight children? It's at the Ryokucha Forest, in the back of the Hikawa Temple", Father said. "I shall be there, along with the stone . . .and a guest." Father then hangs up, as he turned seeing the former Number 23/ Delightful kid's shocked face. "Still have that pathetic name for your ancestors' forest, the Green Tea, huh?" He asked her sarcastically. Before Ayumi could say anything, something tightened around her, and it hurts so much. "Come along. YOU shall keep me in company to witness something that's BOUND to be good", Father said sardonically as he dragged her "leash" like a puppy dog.  
  
"Please, KND. Hurry before it's too late!" Ayumi thought before she was led out of the hotel and into a helicopter. Her warning was heard already, for that her headphone were still on, recording all of what just happened.  
  
[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
"THAT DOES IT!" Number 3 shouted as she nearly threw down the headphones.  
  
"Number 3! WE got to save her!" Number 4 said when he grabbed her arm, which was about to go make the device break into pieces.  
  
"Not just save her, find a way to stop those Delightful asses!" Number 3 reminded him.  
  
"What if we use those powers that we got, since we're the reincarnations?" Number 4 suggested. Before Number 3 could say anything, a happy couple bumped into her. "Number 1! Number 5! WE got to . . ."  
  
"Whoa. . . we're official", Number 5 giggled as she leaned into Number 1 to kiss him again. Both Number 3 and 4 slapped their hands against their foreheads before pulling both the lovesick Number 1 and 5 apart from each other.  
  
"Uno! Ayumi's kidnapped, and we know what those Delightful freaks were REALLY up to!" Number 4 shouted at him. Number 1 came back to reality immediately, but not Number 5, who just stood there like a doofus.  
  
"You say that Ayumi's gone?!" Number 1 blurted out.  
  
"Yea, and we heard the whole thing on the headphone! Ayumi musta been knocked down unconscious by him, and it might have been still working! And she USED to be a Delightful kid!" Number 3 told him. Number 1 now stood tall, his jaws set.  
  
"C'mon, we got to go up there, before it's too late!" Number 1 shouted before he took off.  
  
"Number 1! WAIT!" Number 4 called as he ran after him. Number 3 has to drag Number 5 with her, and ignored the announcer saying, "The Winner of the Karaoke contest is Ida Ho!" When the spotlight landed on an empty table, a murmur ran through the crowd, wondering where Number 3 is, not noticing that now the KND teens are running out, going to the destined floor, trying to stop Father. . . before it's too late.  
  
[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Number 3 yelled in panic when they finally got to the top floor. She and the KND reached the door that was suppose to open, but it wasn't opened easily. It stayed shut, and then she realizes that Father locked the door shut with something heavy.  
  
"We may never reach them on time!" Number 1 shouted.  
  
"Hold it! I'm gonna use my stuff!" Number 4 said. "Stay back!" He then raised his leg, ready to boot the door. The door exploded, the chains and stones all scattering all over the floor of the rooftop of the hotel, as the helicopter prepares to take leave.  
  
"Shit! They made it. FLY AWAY, NOW!" Father cursed. Ayumi was held and bounded to the floor as the helicopter takes off.  
  
"Oh, no you don't!" Number 1 shouted when he took the rope gun out. He shot it at the side, and then held onto Number 5. Number 3 and 4 then grabbed the floating hangar steps from the helicopter and then the helicopter flew. Number 1 and 5 were dragged through the weightless air, now having to avoid getting hit by buildings.  
  
"Holy shit!" Number 5 panicked when she and Number 1 were about to hit a wall! "Quick, walk on it!" Soon, they both turned away, Number 1 pulling Number 5 tighter and closer to him, and their feet were now running across the walls of the places, using it like a sidewalk. Number 4 pulls himself up, and balances himself as he tries not to fall off. He finally pulled open a door, and then grabs Number 3's hands, pulling her in. But then he felt a searing pain on his shoulder, and Number 4 yelped.  
  
"SHIT!" Number 4 howled as he held his bloodied shoulders. He now glared at the evil Father, who has a sharp pin-like dagger in his hand.  
  
"Ah, cane are pretty helpful these days . . . don't you THINK so, WALLACE?" Father said sardonically as he swings the sharp object, aiming to kill Number 4. Number 4 has to try to both avoid the maniac and bring up Number 3 for safety. Unfortunately, he got unlucky. Father casually went over to Number 3, hanging from his helicopter. He then tries to step on her fingers.  
  
"Aiyah!" Number 3 panicked as she swings her other hand to the other side of the line as Father furiously tries to crush her hands. But then, Father casually grabbed Number 3's wrist, and dragged her up.  
  
"Number 3!" Number 4 shouted as he ran to them. Father then takes out his cane, and raises it in threat before turning to the scared Number 3.  
  
"Say goodbye, little Kuki", he sneered and he lets her go, falling down the very high air. Number 3's screams can be heard and slowly fades out as she fells down.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Number 4 yelled. He was near to tears when he saw her fall to her death, and glared at the cold-heartless Father. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" He screamed as he raises his hand, ready to punch him. But Father whacks him with his cane hard, and Number 4 was knocked down unconscious, next to the wide-eyed and breathing Ayumi. Father then shuts the door, and signaled the rider.  
  
"Keep GOING! FAST!" Father commanded. But he wasn't aware that Number 1 and 5 was still following him.  
  
At the same time, when Number 3 fell down, Number 1 and 5 was really awakened.  
  
"Somethin' happened to Number 3!" Number 5 shouted as she looked down. But then she felt a heavy tug on the rope, nearly dragging both her and Number 1 down.  
  
"What the-?!" Number 1 shouted, but then realizes who it was.  
  
"Alright!" Number 5 crowed, relieved before they finally keep skipping buildings, already on their way to the Hikawa Temple into the darkened nights. . .  
  
[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
"DAMN! Still nothing, and I'm out here for half an hour now!" Number 2 cursed as he walked through the dark trees of the Ryokucha Forest, still holding the C.O.O.L. Just then he heard something rustling in the bushes, and he quickly hid behind one of the bushes. When he peeked through the holes, he saw the Delight teens and both Lizzie and Justin!  
  
"Well, we are in the forest that Father told us to be in", The Delightful Children droned.  
  
"And we're still friggin' stuck here!" Lizzie screeched angrily. "Where is that place that FATHER told us to meet him?! " Justin was still smirking about what his own plans were to do, aside from the DC's, and then he slowly formed into his other side, now his eyes glowing yellow and claws grown, although he wasn't seen in the darkness with his features. Just then, a huge gust of wind blew over everything. Number 2 looked up, and saw a huge helicopter . . . who's about to land on him! He yelled and rolled over as the helicopter landed, nearly blowing and crushing him to death as it landed by his arm by an inch. As Number 2 looked up, Father stepped out of his helicopter, and grabbed two people, who is the bleeding Number 4 and Ayumi! Father then tossed them both to the ground in front of the Delightful teens.  
  
"Look at who I caught tonight, children!" Father said sarcastically as he walks around the KND operatives. Number 4 felt the ropes around his hands, all binded tightly, and was glaring at Father with huge hatred. Ignoring that, Father then kicks Number 4 hard, making him dripped blood from his mouth.  
  
"Why that. . ." Number 2 thought angrily, but then calms himself down as he got out his cell phone and calls Number 274.  
  
"Number 274, come out now! I found the intruders to be the DC!" Number 2 whispered quickly. "Don't ask why! GO!" He then crouched down, continuing to listen more.  
  
"YOU ASS! YOU'LL REGRET IT WHEN KIDS NEXT DOOR COMES!" Ayumi spat after Father peeled off the tape on her mouth in a fast and painful way.  
  
"Not really, because you'll ALL be dead anyways!" Father sneered as he took out the metal ball from his cane, which is the same pin dagger! Number 4 pushed Ayumi out of his way, and was slashed on the arm! "Fool! You will bleed to death as I speak, so that means you shall die first!" Father said as he kicked him away.  
  
"AND when your little friends gets here, I shall kill YOUR Kuki first", Justin said in a raspy tone, his smile now all fang like in a freaky way. Number 4 got pissed off again, and sweep-kicked him, tripping him over.  
  
"NO ONE TOUCHES NUMBER 3!" Number 4 shouted as he weakly stood up.  
  
"And NO ONE messes with her team!" Number 3's voice shouted as she landed on Father, full body weight.  
  
"You made it!" Ayumi said happily. She then felt someone unbinding her, and looked up into Number 274's face. Soon, Number 1 and 5 appeared from the helicopter, dragging down the unconscious rider that they beat up, and Number 2 blocked the way where the Delightful Children were about to escape to.  
  
"Oh, boy, it's the KND", The DC droned together.  
  
"Yea, and we're ready to beat your arse!" Number 4 shouted as he prepares himself, ready to kick their arses once again. The DC smirked before they separate; now facing each member with their own combat! Justin was now facing Number 4, Number 1 to the blond boy, Number 2 to the helmet kid, Number 3 to both the blond girl and her brunette sister, Number 274 to Bradford, Number 5 to Lizzie, and Ayumi against Father. They then charged at each other, taking each other down.  
  
Number 1 swiftly dodges the blond boy's punches, swinging around, and nearly causing a wind on his face. He then kicks him down. The blond boy took out a weapon, which looks like a whip. Number 1 then started running around, driving the boy mad as he keeps on hitting everywhere, making it impossible for Number 1 to escape!  
  
Number 5 and Lizzie faced each other, now glaring at each other furiously.  
  
"I suppose that YOU find out why Nigey broke up with me, huh?!" Lizzie growled as she and Number 5 circled around each other.  
  
"I know it too son, because now we're happy together!" Number 5 shot back.  
  
"Since you've found out, now it's time. . . " Lizzie sneered as she slowly pulls up something and Number 5 can hear a metallic-like sound ascending louder and louder. ". . . YOU LOSE YOUR HAPPINESS!" Number 5 sees a blade going straight for her, and uses her metal arm shield to block it. She then back flips and sees a sword on the ground. which appears to be the sword that Ayumi uses for her sword tests. Number 5 then grabs the handle, and swings it out, hearing a swishing blade go "ZING!"  
  
"Un Guarde", Number 5 said as she held the sword, ready to duel. Lizzie then aimed her skinny fencing sword for Number 5, but she blocks it, and that began the swordfight of the rivaling girls. As they go back and forth, clangs of sharp blades are music to their ears and are both thinking quickly of a way to kill each other.  
  
Number 2 grabs his C.O.O.L and started shooting, kept on missing the Helmet boy by an inch. The boy then tackled him down, since he is one of them jocks in a football team, nearly knocking off the C.O.O.L from Number 2's hands. Unfortunately, a familiar voice sounded.  
  
"Hoagie! Where are you?!" Sumi called.  
  
"Holy shit!" Number 2 panicked as he tried to head to where Sumi was coming from. Sumi appeared out from the bushes, looking around in confusion. The helmet teen saw her, and then took out some weird device. Number 2 realizes what he's going to do, and now finally realizes that Sumi's in danger!  
  
"Sumi!" Number 2 yelled as he finally ran toward her. Sumi looked confused as the helmet boy presses the button, and a fast moving blade headed straight for her! She screamed in fear, and Number 2 pushes and grabs her, pulling her down as the blade missed him by a hair, chopping down the tree above them.  
  
"What's going on, Hoagie?" Sumi asked him.  
  
"No Time to EXPLAIN!" Number 2 nearly snapped as he pushed Sumi down to protect her. He then powered up his C.O.O.L and turns the level into the Fast And Furious, now shooting like hell at the jock! (BTW, that level is when it acts like a machine gun, and the slime was made into gun-like bullets!)  
  
"Ah, so we REALLY meet again in person, Wallace", Justin sneered.  
  
"Quit yo' lame talkin', Justin! Ah need ta finish sum things wit ya! N THAT includes my NAME!" Number 4 snapped. He raised his fist, ready to strike Justin. Justin smirked slightly and 4 uses his powers, realizing 2 things that he have seen- JUSTIN has some powers of HIS own AND he got a gun. . .A GUN?! 4 kicked at Justin's shin, causing him to yell in pain and crumpled to the ground. He held Justin in a headlock position as he reached the gun that Justin was hold behind him.  
  
"So, tryin' ta sneak attack me, eh, you alf?!" Number 4 said as he glared at him. Justin used his free hand and it hits 4's injured shoulder, which cause him pain and to let Justin go. Then they began to fight in a hand-to-hand combat. As they fought, Number 4 took a closer look at Justin, and that this crazy teen has yellow eyes and monstrous claws! But then, something was growing behind his back! Soon, two glows emerged from both Number 4 and Justin, showing the shape of their tattoo through their clothes.  
  
"Ah, so you know now about my powers, Little Wallabee", Justin said in his creepy tone.  
  
"As well as you knowiin' on me!" Number 4 shouted and jumped in the air, forming his right foot into a flat-footed sidekick and went right into Justin's face! Justin growled and when he clawed Number 4, the laser-like yellow beams shot out, nearly hitting Number 4, and he cart wheeled away to defend himself.  
  
Meanwhile, Number 3 was facing her two hated rivals. They both then took out each pairs of sharp broadswords, ready to attack! Number 3 panicked as she defended herself, going back and forth to avoid the attacks of the now skilled sisters! Sumi watched her in shock, and wanting to help her friend, she looked around to see something that Number 3 could use to attack them back! Sumi then sees the weapons that her onee-san forbidden her to touch and looks back at Number 3.  
  
"Ya know, Kuki looks like Ayane from the book that I read . . ." Sumi thought. "Maybe she can use the weapons that Ayane use in battle or something!" Sumi then ran to the shed, where all of the real weapons were kept. She then grabbed two iron fans, a kitana, and an ancient-looking bow and arrows and ducked down. Sumi then took out the pair of fans from the bag that she managed to stuff in her messenger bag, except for the kitana, and looks at the fans for the moment.  
  
"Kuki! Catch!" Sumi yelled and threw them both at her with all of her might. Number 3 caught two of them and flicks it open, the loud noise startling the two Delightful Girls.  
  
"The fans! Ayumi taught me how to use it, so this might work!" Number 3 thought. She then held them like two sharp knives out to the girls. The girls then laughed and started taunting her.  
  
"Ooo, I'm scared, KUKI! You're gonna hit us with two dinky little PAPER fans!" Both of them drone out loud and laughed in a stupid way.  
  
"PAPER, HUH?!" Number 3 said, now smirking. She then flicks one of the fans open, and threw it like a boomerang toward a tree, and the fast- flying fan slices through it. Couple of seconds later, the tree slid down, showing the neat cut of it in the middle! The two DC gulped, but then stopped that thought. They, stupidly, charged toward Number 3, their swords high up in the air. Number 3 uses her fan, and pushes up the blonde's sword, making her wince back. But then the brunette tackled her, and Number 3 kicked her away. She then aimed the fan at the blonde, and it flicks open as Number 3 swings it toward the blonde's head. The blonde gasped, and she dropped her swords, now clutching her neck. Number 3 grinned as the blonde moaned in pain as she now covers a bleeding neck. The brunette looks at Number 3 in anger, and then charged toward her!  
  
"You'll pay!" The girl screamed. Number 3 was moving backward, and then grabs her other fan. The brunette then started to bring down the two swords, and Number 3 used both of her fans (closed), blocking it. Number 3 then flicks each and each of them open as the bladed fans curved at the girl's stomach, giving her several severe cuts. The brunette can't defend herself, since the pain, she can't bare it, and Number 3 is too quick! But then she planned another thing, and she then use her invisible thingy to hide herself.  
  
"Can you find me, KUKI?! HAH! It's over! You'll die now!" The girl cackled and Number 3 looked around, half-panicking and half-, um. . ., being calm. But then Number 3 sensed someone creeping up on her. . . and it's in the air.  
  
"She's going to slice my head with her swords . . .," Her instincts yelled, and Number 3 was confused in her mind again. Absentmindedly, she held up her sharp fans, and a metal CLANG sounded, which is indeed what the invisible brunette was trying to do at Number 3! Number 3 then without thinking started opening her fans, and now blood dripped down, revealing where the badly injured girl is! Number 3 then ran after the brunette, who is now running away in fear as she dropped her swords down, trying to capture her for a good reason.  
  
Number 274 was also fighting his opponent, and as they kept combating, Number 1 and Ayumi found themselves facing both Blonde boy and Father.  
  
"YOU wouldn't DARE to put that Spiral Yang in there!" Ayumi growled. Father had the artifact in his hand, now all heated up, and was about to head to a big rock. He has the evil sneer as he puts the stone on the rock, torturing everyone as he did that. Number 1 growled and jumped at him, but instead tackled into the blond. As they both fought, Ayumi then got out some star-like blades and several straight needles. She then started throwing them at Father, who then dodges all of the sharp blades that cut into the trees. Father jumped back and said "HA!"  
  
"Ah-HA!" Number 4 shouted and kicked down Father, causing him to release the Spiral Yang. As Father struggled to reach for the stone, a kitana blade landed at him, nearly stabbing him. He glared at Number 4, who was holding the kitana along with Sumi behind him.  
  
"So, tryin ta get tha stone to dominate this hella-crazy world, huh, FATHER?" Number 4 said sarcastically.  
  
"YOU get YOUR scummy feet off of my face, boy!" Father spat. Number 4 shook his head and still has that mischievous smirk as he said, "UH, uh, uh . . . =)" Sumi looked confused at that part, since she gave him the kitana that a boy in her book named James used to fight. But then she screamed when she saw Justin running after Number 4!  
  
"WALLABEE! LOOK OUT!" Sumi yelled. Number 4 swung his sword, which then blocked Justin's bo!  
  
"Sumi! STAY BACK!" Number 4 yelled. Justin was no longer normal looking, but now is older in a way, and kinda monstrous. Number 4 swung up the kitana, and amazingly, yellow glowing-like blades emerged from it, cutting down Justin! Justin growled as the pain started in arm from the burning blades, now really pissing him off. Justin then grabbed a sword that one of the Delightful teens used earlier, and then prepares to hit Number 4. No matter what ways they try to trick each other, Number 4 and Justin seems to CAN'T destroy each other!  
  
"FATHER! I'll get the Yang!" Justin called as he struggled to push off Number 4 off of him.  
  
"Fool! It's MINE! I'm PUTTING IT IN!" Father yelled. He then tripped Ayumi without her senses detecting it.  
  
"NOOOO!" Ayumi yelled. Father then jammed the stone in, and everyone and everything stood still. But then the stone slipped back out, nothing happening at all.  
  
"HA! IT DOESN'T WORK!" Number 2 crowed before being knocked down by an angry Delightful teen.  
  
"But . . .But . . ." Father stammered. Ayumi stood up and glared at him, now throwing one of her ninja stars, pinning him against the tree.  
  
"You are both under arrested and in deep shit for robbery and child labor!" Ayumi said.  
  
"But, to say, this book said that some ghost person thing who possess something from the spirit is the only one who can really start it again", Sumi said unexpectedly, and everyone stared at her, both in a "SHUT-UP!" or a "You're a MIRACLE" way. "What?" Sumi ask. Justin grinned and said, "Thanks for the info, LITTLE GIRL!" He then grabbed Sumi by her collar, and she is now screaming.  
  
"LET HER GO, YOU DRONGO!" Number 4 yelled as he held his sword in position to strike the teen.  
  
"Any of you who tries to GO near me, I'll KILL this girl!" Justin threatened as he held his claws, ready to stab it into the girl.  
  
"Oh, yea?!" Number 3 shouted. She now has a bow and arrow in her hands, ready to let the string go. Now a glow was surrounding her body as she pulls on the string more and more.  
  
"Nani?! Kuki is just like Ayane from the book!" Sumi thought frantically. "Could it be that . . . she's the spirit? And Wallabee . . ." Sumi then looks at the now-shocked Wallabee, who's watching Number 3 along with his teammates and rivals. ". . . He looks like James, and even acts like him! And this monster boy. . ." Sumi then realizes one thing, and her fear from childhood came true.  
  
"AIIEEEE! MONSTER BOY IS YAMATO, THE EVIL SORCERER!" Sumi screamed. She wriggled, but Justin held her tighter, choking her.  
  
"Sumi-chan!" Ayumi yelled. Number 3's anger deepened, and she lets go of the string, pinning Justin's arm against the tree and narrowly missing Sumi, who was then dropped down from the release of Justin's death grip. Sumi then ran over to Ayumi and the others, as TDC went over to Father's side. Number 3 jumped down, and she held her bow and arrow at Justin, now being merciless.  
  
"Justin, YOU are REALLY asking for it!" Number 3 growled. Justin struggled to free his arm from the arrow, and somehow . . .he can still move, especially when the damned powerful arrow is putting him down. Justin then saw the Spiral Yang on the ground. He then realizes that HE has a Sorcerer's power.  
  
"Actually, KUKI. I won't be!" Justin growled. He then raises his free arm, aiming at the stone. The stone floated up in the air. Father's happiness increased, as they watched the stone now flying around, mocking the KND to put in the stone on the rock and release that bloodthirsty monster.  
  
"NO! He's going to open up that rock!" Number 5 yelled. Number 1 held her close to him, since now they can't do anything else. Number 4 realizes that HIS powers, for crying out loud, COULD STOP IT!  
  
"Not so fast, Justin!" Number 4 yelled, and soon, HIS powers from his body to his fingertips were shot out, now dragging the Spiral Yang to HIM. Justin growled in frustration, and then his powers increased, now seizing the stone from him. Soon, red and blue glows were shot out, struggling to pull the one in the middle of it to wherever it was suppose to be. All the KND can do in fear is just prepare for the worse . . .  
  
"Nigel . . .what's going to happen to us?" Number 5 asked in fear. Number 1 kissed her, and muttered, "We can only hope now . . ." Number 2 stared up in disbelief, now completely clueless in what he ought to do. Ayumi and Number 274 stood, not knowing what to do.  
  
"Chad . . .in the book, if that boy was able to seal open the Red- Child Eater, we're doomed. Our memories shall be erased when that boy controls it with one wish, since it was something like that if a sorcerer releases the Red-Child Eater . . .and everything will never be the same again . . .," Ayumi whispered. "And to say, I want to tell you something if it's too late . . ." Number 3 heard her, and found herself now witnessing the romance between the serious Ayumi and the nearly perfect Number 274. But she can't hear anything, but just see Ayumi kissing "Chad".  
  
"Omg, this is getting too dramatic . . . but this is reality . . ." Number 3 thought. But then she realizes that she needed to tell Number 4, too. Yamato IS the greatest sorcerer, so that means that Justin's "newfound" powers is strong enough to wipe out the memories of everyone in the world, and then it'll be another dimension that Father and his team wanted . . .  
  
"NO!" Number 4 shouted, when the stone was snatched from him. Justin grinned evilly as he stuck the Spiral Yang into the rock, now the cracks are glowing. Finally, rocks flew everywhere, and everyone ducks down. When they all opened their eyes slowly, they witnessed a true nightmare all right.  
  
"O . . . MY. . . GOD. . ." Number 5 stuttered as she stared up, her eyes widened in fear. Standing at the height taller than Godzilla is a dinosaur-like demon thingy, with his 12-feet tall fangs now wet with saliva for hunger. Its eyes are yellow, and silver textures were all over its body, blending in with the blood-red scales.  
  
"What is your wish, master?" An ominous voice sounded from the monster.  
  
"To help Father, TDCFDTL, and I to rule this damned world . . . OUR WAY!"  
  
"I shall do that . . . but I meant as in SOMETHING that you WISHED away or to be here, FOOL!" The monster growled.  
  
"Alright, ALRIGHT! It's to destroy those Kids Next Door brats and their memories. . . FOREVER!" Justin yelled and laughed like a maniac.  
  
"Wish GRANTED!" The monster said and then started to grab Number 1 and 5. They both screamed, and as the KND stared in horror, Justin formed a circle, which then turns into a brightly colored portal!  
  
"NEVER GIVE UP, KIDS NEXT DOOR!" Number 1 shouted before he and Number 5 held onto each other tightly, and the monster threw them in. After then, a loud and sickening "CRACK!" can be heard several seconds later after Number 1 and 5 were thrown in.  
  
"NUMBER 1! "  
  
"NUMBER 5!" Kuki screamed. But then, Number 4 pushed her away, held her as they both rolled away as the huge claws scooped up Number 2 and Sumi.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!!!" They both screamed, and then they vanished, as the Monster threw them in. Turns out that the colored portal was at the Monster's mouth, which is like it's EATING THEM!  
  
"Run, Kuki-CHAN!" Ayumi yelled as she pushed both Number 3 and 4 away.  
  
"TRY TO REMEMBER EVERYTHING! WE'LL ALWAYS REMEMBER YOU!" Number 274 yelled.  
  
"What the hell?! NOOO!!!!" Number 4 shouted when he witnessed Number 274 and Ayumi grabbed by the monster, now thrown in, looking like it's EATING THEM!  
  
"Number 4!" Number 3 screamed when she felt herself lifted up in the air, and it's not the monster! Justin was controlling her, now trapping her in this weird bubble like blue glow!  
  
"Number 3! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Number 4 yelled. He was now hysterical, not knowing what to do when now he and Number 3 are the only hope to stop this. Number 3 looks around, and then her eyes looks on the tree. She felt the wind now blowing, and then she felt something weird. The trees were now moving in somewhat a strange way. Number 3 then threw her head back and howled, and now tree roots shot out, dragging her down from Justin!  
  
"What the?!" Justin yelled in anger. He then uses his powers, and now chanted.  
  
"Devils, Seytan, brothers who set my spirit free  
  
Give me thy fire to destroy these trees!"  
  
Apparently, When Number 3 was down on the ground with Number 4, shooting fireballs shot down, now burning the trees! Number 3 grabbed her bow and arrows as she ran, and dodged from a fire, which hits a tree. That would have been her, if Number 4 didn't pull her down for safety. They both stared in horror as the forest dies in flames, no longer helping them.  
  
"NO! THE FOREST!" Number 3 cried. Finally, she and Number 4 were held up, ready to be thrown into the portal/mouth/whatever it is.  
  
"Well, this is it. . ." Number 4 muttered. Number 3 whimpered in fear as they felt themselves brought to the monster automatically.  
  
"Hope you have a great AFTER LIFE, Kuki and Wallace", The Delightful Children laughed monotonously. Father smirked as he watched, now happy that his plans were coming out CORRECTLY.  
  
'Number 4 . . . " Number 3 murmured. Number 4 silenced her when he put his two fingers on her lips (NOTE- don't you hate those dramatic moments like that on TV?! xD)  
  
"Look, Ah gotta tell you something, Kuki. . ." Number 4 told her.  
  
"Wait a minute . . . this IS Number 4, right?! He's NEVER like this!" Number 3 thought in panic and surprise at Number 4's sensitive-like side. As he told her, they were now closer to the portal.  
  
"Remember when we met for the first time. . .? You're actually the only one who Ah really like. You even save me from other things. . ." Number 4 told her softly.  
  
"How did I save you, Number4? I didn't even DO anything!" Number 3 protested.  
  
"I got the power to tell the future, right? Well, when Ah looked back at what would have happened ta me in childhood, I wouldn't be here . . ." Number 4 said. It hit Number 3 that he would have been worse if she didn't have her old chipper personality that cheers everyone up back then. She remembered when Number 4 felt like his father don't care about him . . . and everything else. She remembered the times that they were here for each other.  
  
"And tis is bullcrap sappy stuff to tell you, Kuki. 'Cause now we're about to be 'devoured' by tha' damned monster. But Ah needed ta tell ya tis. Ah mean, it's hard to tell you cuz Ah am not tha' type to tell sheilas how I felt. So this is it now . . ." Number 4 said. Soon, they were in the disgusting mouth, them toward the portal.  
  
"Number 4, I want to admit something", Number 3 said, but was silenced again.  
  
"Look, Ah know that you don't want to have those things like boyfriends or sumthin', buh it's ok if you don't LOVE me", Number 4 said a matter-of-factly. Before they were sliding off slowly off of the monster's claws, Number 4 finally rushed in, bumping his lips against Number 3's. Number 3 felt that warmness that she was craving for, but then she realizes that Number 4 thought that she doesn't feel the same for him!  
  
"Number 4! Don't think of me like that! I. . ." Number 3 shouted, but then she and Number 4 was falling!  
  
"Have a nice TRIP! See ya NEXT FALL!" Justin's voice cackled as he laughed evilly. Number 3 screamed as she held onto both her bow and Number 4, the arrows in a bag behind her. Number 4 then closes his eyes, releasing Number 3's hands.  
  
"NUMBER 4! NOOOO!" Number 3 cried out loud.  
  
"Good bye, Kuki. Know that Ah still love ya . . . no matter what" Number 4 muttered out loud as he falls down unconscious. His smirk was still on his face, but was slightly faded as the boy falls into a trance- like deep sleep. His body hits a hard object, which then sounded that crack from his body.  
  
"WALLABEE!" Number 3 yelled, now really crying. But then she felt something hard hit her back, ripping her skin into a huge cut, and then her world instantly blacked out, now not knowing the fate next . . .  
  
[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
"THAT'S IT! THOSE BRATS ARE GONE!" Father yelled in happiness. Justin beckoned TDCFDTL as he landed on the Red-Child Eater, who closes its mouth. He then nodded at the directions, and asked, "Shall we?" As they stomped away, the team sat down, now celebrating. Lizzie slipped her arms around Justin's, standing by him.  
  
"My hero!" Lizzie purred as she planted a kiss on him.  
  
"Ahh, but this is just the beginning . . ." Justin told her. He and Father then threw their head back, as the thunder sounded and lightning in the skies flashed, doing what they wanted to do all along when things like this happen . . .  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
DUM DUM DUM. This is the END! HA HA HA!  
  
KND fans- you evil. . .! (threw paper balls or whatever they have with them at the Authoress)  
  
(Ducks down) HA! MISS ME! (Got hit by a baby's rattler) Beginner's luck! _ Awrite, this is NOT the end! But I'm not telling you what happens next! =) So then, hopefully this chapter is NOT too corny, because of the romance part. I think you ALL know what I meant . . . BTW, read my songfic when it comes up, aiite?! It's also KND!  
  
KND fans- YOU better say that they are alive!  
  
Oh, I will. . .=) hey, wait a minute, THEY ARE! Why do you think that I said that this isn't the end, yet?! _  
  
KND fans- . . . O.O  
  
Ok, till then, fare thee well!- DarkxKukixSanban  
  
============================= =========================  
  
Song- Bring Me TO Life (Evanescence. HOLLA IF YOU LIKE 'EM!) 


	14. A Happy Reunion?

3 Every Heart 3  
  
Note- now WHAT did I tell ya?! THIS IS IT! For more info on my characters in this story, go view them in mah profile. XD  
  
4- YOU KILL US?!?!?!?! =O  
  
HEY! WHAT did I say earlier, u alf?!  
  
4- Ah am NOT an alf! And what's wit all of those romance sappy stuff in tha chapter?! GROSS!  
  
You say to put in more #3/4ness!!!!!!!!! DUMMY (whacks him on the head)!  
  
4- who are YOU callin a dummy, DUMMY?! (hits the Dark side back)  
  
I meant the dummy who's being a dummy rite now, DUMMY! (hits him back)  
  
4- You're the dummy who's making me look like a dummy, but it's actually that YOU'RE the dummy!  
  
TAKE THAT BACK! (Authoress and 4 started hitting each other.  
  
3- um. . .this is really confusing. But I'll take it from here! Enjoy this next chapter, which is coming at ya!  
  
FINALLY, you got it right! xD (resumes back into beating up Number 4)  
  
============================= =======================  
  
A noise of wind whips through the dusty and lonely place, the birds twittering. A small rodent, which resembles a chipmunk, scatter all over the place, but then it's eyes landed on a living being. It went over to it, and as it went near the unconscious figure, the vision was getting clearer. On the ground lay a very pretty teenage girl, whose messy long raven hair was flipped over her. Her long dress was all ripped, now only showing the skirt a little higher than the knees. The girl was not wearing one of the heels that she was wearing earlier, and her hands were still closed around the bow. The bag of arrows was next to her, the arrows scattered over the place. As the chipmunk went closer to the girl, it then felt itself feel like it actually understands this girl. It immediately look around, maybe see what happen if it test the girl to see if she dead or not. The chipmunk's eyes landed on a small yellow book, and then runs over to it. It tries to lift it up, but then it squishes the poor little chipmunk, the weight way too heavy for it to lift up! The chipmunk chattered in frustration, and then looks around once more. Finally, it saw a feather, which has fallen off a flying bird. The chipmunk clutches it, and ran to the girl. It then brushed the feather over the girl's nose, the light fluffy substance tickling it.  
  
"Uh. . ." The girl slowly groaned, and then when she slowly rose up, the little chipmunk falls off. "Oh!" The girl awoke a little and she then catches the chipmunk with her hand, the little furry animal landed on her palms.  
  
"Hey there, cutie. You woke me up?" Number 3 said cheerfully. She then heard something like, "Yes! I thought you were dead!" And this one's in a squeaky tone.  
  
"I wonder where I am . . .," Number 3 muttered as she looks around. But then her eyes landed on the yellow book, which is the key that started this whole thing. As she picks it up, she then felt her anger boiled again, wanting some taste of revenge. "Ah! That evil Justin and Delightful Children!" Number 3 said out loud in anger, startling the innocent chipmunk. "THEY'LL PAY for what they did to us!" But then she stops and now felt a familiar feeling, which is kind of like déjà vu . . .  
  
"Wait a minute . . .I REMEMBERED THE WHOLE THING!" Number 3 muttered. "I thought that Justin's wish to destroy us forever was granted!" She then looks at the book, and then thought, an idea coming to her. "Maybe THIS book have something about that!" She thought happily. She then flips the page open, looking for the page about the whole thing. The chipmunk climbs up and landed on her left shoulder as Number 3 read it.  
  
"However, if one thing from that time when the whole legendary event happened was held with the destined one, he or she will be the only one whose powers protects them from Yamato's dark magic. And including the brainwash kind, they will still remember everything that has happened before the brainwashing spell takes over them." The book stated. Number 3 then looks at the bow she was holding, and looks at it closely. Carved on the handle is a name written in Kanji, and it read, "The Bow of Ayane."  
  
"Isn't that kind of too plain for a name on a weapon?" Number 3 thought absentmindedly. She then slung the bow over her shoulders, but then realization hits her. She looks at it again. "No, dur! I'M the reincarnation of Ayane, so it's the one who saved me from being brainwashed!" Number 3 thought frantically. "But what about everyone else. . .? And where am I???" Number 3 then runs out, the same lil' chipmunk following her, and then she can't believe what she was seeing.  
  
"EEEK! Everything look so dark there! And India is in Japan!" Number 3 shrieked when she saw Tokyo no longer the same beautiful metropolis that she and KND saw before. "Which explains why there's Mt. Everest in Tokyo. .  
  
-_-;" Number 3 thought. She then picked up all of the arrows that were all over the floor, the chipmunk helping her put it back in her bag.  
  
"Aw. . . aren't you also the helpful one. Maybe you can be my pet. But I don't know what to name you. . ." Number 3 cooed. She then heard that same squeaky tone in her mind.  
  
"No need for that! My name is Chibi-Kudo!" The chipmunk said. Number 3 then realizes why she kept hearing things in her head.  
  
"I remember now. . .the legend said that Ayane has the power to communicate and control Nature, including animals!" She thought. The tree roots who pulled her down. . . the chipmunk. . . "Including the ones when I know what move an attacker was to use on me!" Number 3 thought again. But then she heard someone calling for her.  
  
"Kuki! KUKI!"  
  
"Number 5?" Number 3 responded, her voice full of hope. Someone was coming, since she heard a bush rustle. When the appearance of the girl searching for her came, Number 3 couldn't believe who it is.  
  
"Number 5! What. . . have. . . they. . . done. . . to. . . YOU?!" Number 3 choked. That girl was no longer wearing a red cap or anything else. All she was wearing is a ripped faded blue jean shorts higher than the knees, showing nearly all of the legs. Her top was a ripped blue kimono top, her belly button showing from her stomach. Her hair was no longer in cornrolls or braids, and now was in a silky straight black ponytail.  
  
"Number 5? Girl, you're trippin'! I'm ABBY! I gotta go change ya before Master gets pissed at how you look!" The girl, who is actually "Number 5", told her before dragging Number 3 down.  
  
"Wait! What happened to the Ryokucha Forest?! And the Hikawa Temple?!" Number 3 asked her, now really worried.  
  
"Master burned it down. Saying somethin' abou' fah our own good!" Abby told her.  
  
"You. . .don't. . . remember. . .everything?!" Number 3 whispered.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?! I've been working ever since then! That's ALL I remember! The only good thing is when Nigel and I stay together and work off our asses!"  
  
"Not even falling in a portal???"  
  
"What the HELL are you talking about?! I was here, and I work by carving objects out of whatever Master gives me! YOU are the guardian of the village!"  
  
Number 3 then realizes that whoever's here are REALLY brainwashed.  
  
"Holy shit. . ." She muttered.  
  
"Now c'mon! You got a long job ahead of you! You're not just guarding the whole place, but also keeping some weird thing safe!" Abby said, and soon, both Chibi-Kudo and Number 3 were lead through the other forests, which is all dark and bland, no longer green and bright. Number 3 looks back at the fallen Ryokucha Forest and Hikawa Temple, feeling tears in her eyes. Her powers rose, and then Number 3 sensed something weird but really familiar.  
  
"She there could be hope. . . I shall be back", someone said, the husky feminine voice echoing from Number 3, which really isn't her voice. Number 3 shook her head in confusion. That is definitely not her powers helping her sensing . . . something.  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
"Huh? Sumthin' wrong, Kuki?" Kuki asked.  
  
"Um . . . nothing.". Number 3 answered. "Gomen." Abby shrugged and then they both walked, on their way to whatever lies ahead of them.  
  
================================= =====================  
  
An hour later, Number 3 was in a small but cozy hut, made of rocks, where Abby and "Nigel" are living in. She was now wearing the priestess kimono, the top white and the skort red. Her long hair was tied, the ends was a round bun; the way she usually ties it for things like this.  
  
"Ah, that's more like it" A British-accented voice said, and Number 3 turns around, seeing the "leader" now no longer a leader.  
  
"Number-I mean, Nigel?! You're alive?!" Number 3 asked in surprise.  
  
"Foolish girl! I am all along!"  
  
"I guess Kuki is maybe a lil' bit psycho, Nigel. Just get used to it", Abby said as she came from another room, which is supposedly "the kitchen".  
  
"Nigel, what do you do for work?" Number 3 asked him, ignoring Abby's comment.  
  
"I'm Master's slave. Well, at least one of them."  
  
"You got a long way to go, hun", Abby said lovingly, as she kissed Nigel on the cheek, and he kissed back before running out of the hut.  
  
"At least the only thing that didn't fade away is their love . . ." Number 3 thought in relief. But then the memory of Number 4's lips against hers came back, saddening her.  
  
"Kuki? You're k?" Abby asked her in concern, as the Asian Girl struggled not to cry.  
  
"No! I mean, I'm fine. . ." Number 3 said as she wiped the tears off of her face, dusting off herself, and picking up her bow. But then it took her by surprise when she looks at it. No longer rickety and ancient-like earlier, the bow looks new and shiny. Number 3 checks for the Kanji and it was written the same way as it was.  
  
"Kami, that means I'm in both a different and ancient dimension . . . ALL BLENDED TOGETHER!" Number 3 thought, now dazed by it all. " Everyone is also talking both in the way we talk. . .and some old time! And it's messed up. . . NO ONE REMEMBERED WHAT HAPPENED! Except for . . ." Number 3 then realizes the answer and her anger deepened again. "The DELIGHTFUL CHILDREN FROM DOWN THE LANE! I gotta go undercover to do this! Or else. . . it'll be too late. . . and for now, I'm the only hope. . ." She followed Abby, who then led her to the village. They left the hut, and walks on and on through the bleak forest. Just then, a familiar boy appeared, running from the other direction in this forest, which has no name.  
  
"Why, Hoagie! I see that you join us today!" Abby said cheerfully to the slightly chubby boy. It's hard for Number 3 to recognize him, and she then noticed that it's . . .  
  
"Number 2?! He's different, too!" Number 3 thought. He was only wearing a white toga, which wanted to make Number 3 laugh, but she didn't reacted like that. She felt too sad enough to laugh, for that now her hopes were slowly draining to help her friends get their memories back, as well as everyone else.  
  
"Why do you look lost, lass?" Hoagie asked her.  
  
"And he's not suppose to talk like that! This is RIDICULOUS!" Number 3 thought, as she breathed out (mushroom clouds. . .ANIME). "I'm just tired, I guess", Number 3 lied, feeling stupid to lie to her brainwashed friends. Hoagie shrugged and walks along.  
  
"What is your job, Hoagie?" Number 3 asked him.  
  
"I thought you know already! It's construction!" Hoagie told her.  
  
"Well. . .we're here. Kuki, you know what to do, right?" Abby asked.  
  
"Sorry. . . I forgot", Number 3 responded. Abby sighed then went over to her.  
  
"Girl, be lucky that you got this job. You're the head guardian and your task I to rid of the intruders or enemies, like those Kolans", Abby told her.  
  
"Who are the Kolans?" Number 3 asked.  
  
"The Kolans is a group of rebels with some tiger tattoo who believes that Master is to be rid of because of what he's doing! But I should say, he shouldn't! He's the greatest ruler!" Abby stated, sounding like some commercial girl commenting about a product on TV. But then she collapsed, and both Hoagie and Number 3 caught her.  
  
"Abby-chan! Are you ok?! You don't look well!" Number 3 cried.  
  
"Nah. . .I'm fine . . .," Abby said weakly as she stood up. When Number 3 looked closely, she saw several bruises on Abby's arms and legs, all were severe. Something tells Number 3 that they are there for a while.  
  
"Stubborn girl. Kuki, bring her to the village's nurse! You'll know where she is!" Hoagie told her. "I have to go! Bye!"  
  
"Wait! Where is it?!" Number 3 yelled, but Hoagie was gone, leaving with Abby's arms around her shoulder. Chibi-Kudo tries to lift up the hand, but was crushed by it. Number 3 chuckled weakly as she freed the chipmunk from the jail of the heavy hand. She then looks around, and finally saw a sign in every global language. It said simply, "The Health Hut". Finally, Number 3 opens the long cloth, used as a door, and went in. It was slightly dark, but a dim of light shines around, coming from the naked white light bulb that's hanging from the ceiling.  
  
"Who goes there?!" Someone asked in Japanese. Number 3 recognized the familiar feminine voice. . . and sensed something else. Something flew at her, and Number 3 caught it. A shiny sharp ninja star . . . not cutting her when she caught it.  
  
"I have someone hurt here, um, miss", Number 3 voiced. A hooded figure appeared in the dimmed light, walking toward her. Number 3 walked Abby, who then immediately falls asleep, to the cot that the figure shows her to put the girl on.  
  
"She's injured again. . ." The mysterious female muttered as she rolls up her sleeves. Number 3 saw a sign, which looks like a tiger face, and asked, "What's that on your arm?" The woman stepped back from her, now being suspicious.  
  
"STAY BACK! I shan't tell what to a head guardian!"  
  
"Tell me who you really are or else!" Number 3 now raised her voice, sounding intimidating but was actually worried.  
  
The hooded woman pulls down the hood, and it scared Number 3.  
  
"Ayumi?!" Number 3 gasped.  
  
"How did you know me?!" The woman asked defiantly. "If it's that damned list of Kolans to capture, TAKE ME!"  
  
"What? You're a Kolan?" Number 3 asked. "Geez, everything is happening so fast!" She thought.  
  
"What do YOU think, miko?! You ARE the guardian after all!"  
  
"But I WON'T turn you in!"  
  
"You won't? But you are SUPPOSE to!"  
  
"Ayumi-chan, please tell me about the Kolans! I'm confused because I'm not really in this time!"  
  
Ayumi looked at Number 3 like she's crazy, but tells her anyway.  
  
"We Kolans believed that the adults are wrong, putting that dratted Ring spell on ALL of us, making us stay as we are and never growing! Sure that sounds fun, but in a world of hell like this, it isn't! It's not jus Tulia, which is the name of this country here, but the slavery of child labor is global! Right now, Kolans are held for arrests in what they think we're doing are 'illegal'. And what they meant is that if we have fun, it's illegal!"  
  
"That's BULL!"  
  
"But, NO. These villagers and slaves, mostly children, said no. Why? Number one, they were forced to say it or else that MASTER kills them. Two, they don't want to risk their asses by joining us!"  
  
"So you're really an illegal citizen of this village?" Number 3 asked her. "And you remembered . . .?!" Her heart fluttered, now starting to pump blood as the excitement grew bigger and bigger.  
  
"Yes. . . and NO. For the remembering part. . . what the blazing hell are you talking about?! I was here for the rest of my life since. . . since. . ." Ayumi exploded.  
  
"That means that she's COMPLETELY brainwashed. . . ." Number 3 thought sadly. "Isn't there anyone who actually remembered?!"  
  
"What is the Ring Spell?" Number 3 asked Ayumi. Soon, she got all of the answers to her questions in Tulia (which is Japan and India made into the biggest "child labor" country) and others. According to Ayumi, The Ring spell is a curse that "Master" casts on everyone to remain the same like their ages. The adults all over the world are all first-class/rich, no lower classes or anything else lower. After all, the children are in that level. That level consists of peasants or slaves, the Ring spell binding their age growth at where they are and to never grow up again. No adults even have babies born, since they were also cursed with the Ring Spell as well. But if one did, he or she will be turned into a child, and their baby after birth will be fed to the Red Child Eater. As for the days. . . there's no vacations or free days or holidays for the children. Only adults and the Master and his family gets that. By the time the last answer was explained, Number 3's anger and confidence has risen up, now more determined than ever to really save everyone from the chaotic disaster.  
  
"Be lucky that YOU, miko, got some-what a fun job", Ayumi told the Asian girl.  
  
"How is this STUPID job fun???"  
  
"You must be the excellent marks, er . . . person and very athletic, too. Which is how YOU got it", Ayumi explained to her. Number 3 was about to protest, when a young boy's voice called, "INTRUDER ALERT! CODE RED!" Number 3 ran out automatically, knowing what to do, and Ayumi felt somehow a familiar presence from her.  
  
"Call me crazy, but I have a feeling that I know this girl before . . ."Ayumi muttered as she picks up a salve to heal Abby. "And besides the fact that villagers says that she's the reincarnation of the greatest miko, Ayane, it's somewhere else . . ."  
  
Number 3 was jumping from the roofs of the gates, warning younger or lower levels of guards to stay, and her "partners", young teenaged men jumped off trees or landed on the floor, ready to attack the invaders.  
  
"Ay! It's thy Kolans!" The same young boy screams. Immediately, the teens loaded their weapons, mostly crossbows or some kind of guns with, according to the guards, the Ring Spell. Number 3 just shrugged and used her own bow.  
  
"Needles will shoot out of that tree", a voice said. Number 3 jumped to the other tree, rather than the one that she almost went to. Fast moving sharp little blades came flying out, like the machine gun bullets. She then landed down, and figured out where the group is . . . thanks to the needles, that is. Number 3 came sliding out of no where on that tree, and shot an arrow at one of the rebels, who was pinned against the tree, but not dead. The group of dirty and rowdy teens howled from the surprise sneak attack from Number 3, as she jumps on her feet, now ready to attack them.  
  
"Alright, no harm shall be done to you if you surrender", Number 3 said calmly but in a firm manner when she loaded an arrow on her bow.  
  
"WE shall NEVER surrender!" An Australian-accented voice growled, and the band of rebels parted, leaving well for their "leader" to appear. What Number 3 saw is someone she can't believe it is.  
  
"Num-Number 4?!" Number 3 stuttered. The Aussie's hair was a little longer than usual, and instead of the orange hoodie and baggy jeans, he was wearing a loose white collared shirt and brown pants, the suspenders hold it up. Despite the weirdness of these clothes, this Number 4 looks like Indiana Jones. But the thing is that won't be with him is the memories . . .  
  
"You think tha' we're tha' dumb ta give in?! Kids, teenagers or children, like us DESERVE FREEDOM!" The boy growled.  
  
"Then you're asking for it!" Number 3 threatened, now pulling the string. "Feh. I'll just play around with Wallabee, so then that dratted plan might work!" Number 3 thought. Unfortunately, the boy read her mind.  
  
"Play around, HUH?! We'll see abou' tha'!" The Aussie said with a smirk as he pulls up the kitana, the noise from it went, "ZING!"  
  
"Wallabee! You don't know who you're messin' wit!" One of the Kolans protested.  
  
"Yea! She's the most powerful miko in Tulia! Kuki Sanban!" Another added in.  
  
"Shut up and let me fight!" Wallabee snapped. The rebels ran off, now fearing for the worse, as they let their "leader" alone, facing Number 3. "How did YOU know who I am, miko?!" Wallabee asked Number 3 as they circled around each other.  
  
"Oh, I guess we've met before", Number 3 said coyly. She tries not to think, since now she found out that this Number 4 is only the same when he knows that he got his powers. "And a duel? Winner takes loser away. Got it?" Number 3 told him, as she prepares to load her bow.  
  
"Ha! More likely tha' YOU'RE tha' loser, miko! YOU may be the most powerful priestess and guardian, and also the most spunky sheila I have ever laid my eyes on, but it doesn't mean that I surrender!" Wallabee sneered.  
  
"Bring it on", Number 3 said sarcastically, and immediately, the voice said, "Slice you on the right." Number 3 moves to the side casually, as Wallabee chops down the tree behind Number 3 earlier, which then falls apart.  
  
"Kami, that means he's powerful, too", Number 3 muttered to herself.  
  
"So YOU know, huh?!" Wallabee taunted.  
  
"Oh? Wait until you sense . . .THIS!" Number 3 said, and she then felt her powers turning on. Chibi-Kudo was in the bag, and then it felt something moving. It squealed in fear as it hid in the bag, and felt the trunks moving from the trees.  
  
"Pwa! Nothing's happening, stupid!" Wallabee laughed.  
  
"Look closely again, boy", Number 3 taunted at him.  
  
"What the-?" Wallabee thought when he heard something coming. But before he realizes it, tree trunks and roots whipped out, binding him in a death grip! He struggled to escape, but the bind got tighter, making it impossible to unleash his powers to make it release himself. Number 3 smiled weakly, before then she went closer to him.  
  
"Aye, if you try to escape again, you'll die in the grip of Nature", Number 3 told him.  
  
"No cruddy trees can stop me to KILL YOU!" Wallabee yelled and he fought even more, squirming around, as everything got tighter around him. Number 3 sighed, and then went over to him.  
  
"Look. I won't turn you in", Number 3 told him simply. Wallabee looked at her like she's crazy, like everyone else.  
  
"What?! Foolish girl, don't you know that YOU'RE suppose to do tha'?!" Wallabee protested.  
  
"I won't for a good reason . . .and soon, you'll know", Number 3 told him. At that point, Wallabee then felt something weird.  
  
"Somehow . . . Ah know this girl . . . and why is mah heart beatin' so fast????" Wallabee thought. He felt himself now feeling warmer, and he stared at Number 3 again. "Ah must be stupid, but Ah felt like Ah want to kiss this girl and let my arms around her . . ." Wallabee thought to himself. As he was finally brought down to the dirt ground, Number 3 went over to him. She then tries to see if he will do anything dumb, using her powers to look around for his instincts.  
  
"Ok, Wallabee. Let's go . . ." Number 3 said as she walked away. Without any senses, a hand slipped into hers.  
  
"Huh?" Number 3 said in confusion when she saw Wallabee next to her.  
  
"You don't mind, right? It's just tha' Ah, um . . ." Wallabee struggled with his words. Number 3 felt that same familiarity that she has with Number 4 a.k.a Wallabee every time he tries to tell her something that he doesn't want to say, because of his reputation.  
  
"Don't worry. I don't mind. . ." Number 3 said softly. "And I must tell him how I felt, too . . . just like before . . ."  
  
3::Flashback::3  
  
"Remember when we met for the first time. . .? You're actually the only one who Ah really like. You even save me from other things . . ." Number 4 told her softly.  
  
"How did I save you, Number4? I didn't even DO anything!" Number 3 protested.  
  
"I got the power to tell the future, right? Well, when Ah looked back at what would have happened ta me in childhood, I wouldn't be here . . ." Number 4 said. It hit Number 3 that he would have been worse if she didn't have her old chipper personality that cheers everyone up back then. She remembered when Number 4 felt like his father don't care about him . . . and everything else. She remembered the times that they were here for each other.  
  
"And tis is bullcrap sappy stuff to tell you, Kuki. 'Cause now we're about to be 'devoured' by tha' damned monster. But Ah needed ta tell ya tis. Ah mean, it's hard to tell you cuz Ah am not tha' type to tell sheilas how I felt. So this is it now . . ." Number 4 said. Soon, they were in the disgusting mouth, them toward the portal.  
  
"Number 4, I want to admit something", Number 3 said, but was silenced again.  
  
"Look, Ah know that you don't want to have those things like boyfriends or sumthin', buh it's ok if you don't LOVE me", Number 4 said a matter-of- factly. Before they were sliding off slowly off of the monster's claws, Number 4 finally rushed in, bumping his lips against Number 3's.   
  
3::end of Flashback::3  
  
"Ms. Sanban?" The Aussie interrupted her. Number 3 snaps back to reality, now looking kind of sad.  
  
"Oh? Sorry about that . . ." Number 3 apologizes.  
  
"So how are you going to let me in?" Wallabee asked her.  
  
"You'll see", Number 3 said mysteriously, her mischievous smile surprising the teen.  
  
"This girl . . .this is weird . . . but whatever it is, I'll know sooner or somethin' . . .," Wallabee thought as he followed her. What he never knew that is the memory in his heart, which was a hole, was forming again. And that hole is that . . . he's in love with his childhood best friend, Kuki Sanban, also known as Number 3. . .  
  
============================= =================  
  
Somewhere from up of the same building earlier. . .  
  
"Justin! THAT KUKI SANBAN is NOT brainwashed?!" Father screamed when he and the now "Master" sorcerer looks at the portal glow that Justin have formed.  
  
"It's according to the legend, Fa-" The Delightful Children said, but Father cuts them off.  
  
"TRY to get her and all of her friends! She'll get in our way to rule the way we want it to be!" Father howled, his face turning red (like Hell! xD).  
  
"And yes, she'll ruin it all again. That dratted Asian girl. . .she WAS a dimwit, but I never knew that she's is much of a smart semi-Goth", Justin muttered to himself. He's hooded, and only thing part of him that's showing is his clawed hands. When Father left, he turned his attention to his fellow team mates.  
  
"Now LISTEN UP! Try to get several people or yourself to get rid of Kuki! She still remembers EVERYTHING! All because, according to the dratted yellow book, SHE has her ancestor's object that protect her from MY magic! I want you to get her and those who are now starting to remember COMPLETELY brainwashed or else!" Justin barked.  
  
"Yes, MASTER", TDCFDTL and Lizzie said both seriously and sarcastically before they walked off, now talking about the whole concept.  
  
"Watch out, Sanban. You'll regret it when we meet. . . again", Justin laughed evilly, as he crushed a walnut with his hands. What he didn't know was a small figure watching the whole thing.  
  
"I gotta tell Kuki-chan. . .before it's too late", the figure whispered, before it disappeared, its small hands around a glowing Goddess Sign, which helped her disappear. Soon, more shall be ahead, but most of these adventures are unknown, until they are revealed. . .  
  
======================= ========================  
  
oooh,nowigottagosleep!btw,iputintherealnamesofthekndmembersb/citzsumthinglik ethosememorythings!ihopeyouunderstand!Iamwritngfastlikethisbecauseigottagoto sleep!plz r/r,noflames!99!-DarkxKukiSanban  
  
Song- Deep Forest (Do As Infinity) 


	15. Lost and Found

3 Every Heart 3  
  
Note- I noticed tat I dun get tat much reviews, n look at how many chapters that I've uploaded! -_-; I feel so stoooopid now =/ is my fanfic that bad????????? T-T hmm. . . the dark side of Number 3 in this fic might be out soon, since I mentioned several things about that in several chapters. So hopefully, this isn't as bad as it seems! I got memory span, so I might not remember wat I wrote down for this fic. -_-; o yea, and Justin's last name is Finley! Sorry about that last name thing! So much for memory. . .xD  
  
2- WHY am I wearing a toga??????  
  
I don't what you should wear! Just that you kept wearing that same blue shit and khaki pants! So I wanna do something different!!!!!  
  
2- but. . . TOGA?!  
  
4- HAHA! Numbuh 2 is wearing a toga! ONLY a toga!!!!! NOTHING ELSE!!!!! LOL.  
  
2- GR. . . .Number 4!!!!!!!!!!! =O  
  
Um. . . I forgot what else, so tata for now! Here's tha next part!  
  
======================== =========================  
  
"Wallabee, hide your tiger sign! It's on your arm!" Number 3 muttered when they both got to the village.  
  
"Mistress! Who is there with you?!" One of the guards called down to her.  
  
"Don't worry! It's my dear friend, Walla-" Number 3 called, but then Wallabee clamped shut her mouth.  
  
"Idiot! They KNOW who WALLABEE is! Make up a name!" The boy's voice growled in her mind. Even though Number 3 doesn't really have sixth sense, she can still answer back.  
  
"Fine! FINE!" Number 3 thought back. "Wallace! He is a friend coming for a visit!" The guards looked at each other, before they finally opened the gates.  
  
"For a second, I thought you're the Kolan fighter, Wallabee! He's such a hot headed fighting fool!" The guard laughed. Wallabee growled, but Number 3 stopped his fists with her hands.  
  
"Don't do anything or else we're dead!", Number 3 hissed at him. By the time they got in, Abby was running toward her.  
  
"Hey, girly? There's a visitor at the hut! I told her to go in and wait fer ya! She said tha' I know her, but I don't!" Abby told Number 3.  
  
"Ok, then. Guards! Take over my time!" Number 3 called to her partners.  
  
"But you can't!"  
  
"It's an emergency, so do it now, or else Nature shall bind you in their wrath!" Number 3 threatened. The guards obeyed, and both Abby and Wallabee struggled not to laugh at their obedience.  
  
"Ha! Ah didn't know tha ya own a bunch o' scared dogs thar'!" Wallabee said.  
  
"Hey, who are you?" Abby asked with interest. Both Number 3 and Wallabee looked at each other, now panicking.  
  
"QUICK! USE THE NAME EARLIER!" He thought.  
  
"I. . .I. . ." Number 3 thought, but then she said, "His name Is Wallace."  
  
"Nice ta meet ya, Wallace. I'm Abby, Kuki's best friend", Abby said as she shook Wallabee's hand. "And fah a second there, you look so much like that Wallabee! If you were, I would've reported ya immediately!" Abby said as she chuckled. "Ok, the nice meeting you! I gotta go!" Number 3 and Wallabee gulped as they watched Abby run off.  
  
"Great, now I have to survive your quiet and sneaky friend!" Wallabee growled.  
  
"Ah, c'mon!" Number 3 just said as she dragged the boy down to the path to the hut.  
  
"Wher', may Ah ask, ar' we goin'?"  
  
"Of course, to the hut!"  
  
"To trap me in there?!"  
  
"Oh my. . . YOU STILL DON'T TRUST ME, DO YOU?!"  
  
"YOU'RE a guardian, and ya suppose ta be HONEST to your Master!"  
  
"For the last time, I am NOT from this time, and NO one is a boss of me!" Number 3 snapped before she slams open the door. A small figure jumped at the loudness of the bang. Chibi-Kudo popped out, and stared at it suspiciously.  
  
"This is your sidekick? Ooh, I'm scared", Wallabee said sarcastically when he saw Chibi-Kudo. Chibi-Kudo growled at his sarcastic remark, and it bit him on the hand hard.  
  
"OWWW!" Wallabee yelled and flicked off Chibi-Kudo.  
  
"Wallabee! Don't hurt him!" Number 3 said sternly when she caught the little chipmunk.  
  
"Don't HURT him?! HE hurt ME!" Wallabee protested, as he glared at the animal, who's sticking its tongue out at him.  
  
"Excuse me? Are you Kuki-chan?" The small figure asked. Number 3 then felt a creepy sensation, knowing that she DOES know this person. . .  
  
"Why, Yes, I'm Kuki. What can I do to help you?" Number 3 asked her, trying to be "mature". The small figure jumped at her, hugging right now.  
  
"KUKI-CHAN! YOU'RE ALIVE!" The person sobbed. The feminine-child-like sobs instantly brought Number 3 back the memory, and then she found herself hugging Sumi.  
  
"Sumi-chan! So are you!" Number 3 cried as she hugged the small girl.  
  
"I'm really scared! I can't find onee-san, and everyone else! I thought I saw Abby, but she said that she was here all of her life! And the nurse was so much like my sister, but she said that she doesn't know me!" Sumi went on.  
  
"Wait . . . you remembered?!"  
  
"Remember what?" Wallabee asked both of them in confusion.  
  
"The monster who sent all of us here. . .the bad people. . and. . . and. . . " Sumi babbled.  
  
"How did you stop yourself from having your memories not lost, Sumi- chan?!" Number 3 asked, now startled. Sumi then takes off something around her neck, and Number 3 sees a pretty necklace, all shaped two crescent moons and a star in the middle.  
  
"This thing was glowing when I was falling down, and when I woke up, it turns into some weird color", Sumi told Number 3. Number 3 examines it, and then takes out the yellow book from her bag. At last, she got what she wanted.  
  
"This crescent moon necklace is one beauty of a jeweled necklace, which belong to a legendary witch, Yoshi, who helped Ayane defeat the Red Child-Eater. This necklace is rumored that it's actually a wand or some scepter of Yoshi. And that she turns it that way to disguise it, so that she won't get caught because of what she is. Yoshi is an ancient witch who likes children, and she cursed herself with the Ring spell, since she wanted to be young again. Her actual age is too long to count, but this little witch looks like somewhere between 5 or 6 years old. Reincarnation of this girl is unknown but was rumored to be impossible", the book said. "Oh, and Yoshi has no any signs to show the reincarnation, but if the possessor can activate the necklace, that's the reincarnation."  
  
"BWA! You're Yoshi's reincarnation!" Number 3 yelled.  
  
"Huh? You mean I'm just like you?! A person who's used to be. . .?"  
  
"YES!" Number 3 said happily.  
  
"Wha tha bloody hell is goin' on, here?!" Wallabee was now yelling, being all confused. "And what do ya mean, MEMORY???"  
  
"You may call us crazy, but you and everyone else are brainwashed!" Number 3 babbled.  
  
"Ya talkin' crazy! Wha' is goin' on?!" Wallabee said as he stepped back, now kind of freaked out from Number 3 and Sumi's happy outburst. As Number 3 explained everything to him, Wallabee found it hard to remember.  
  
"Can't you remember?" Number 3 finished. Wallabee was about comment, but then he felt a searing pain on his head.  
  
"I can't . . . my head's hurting me!" Wallabee groaned when he nearly stumbled. Number 3 pulls him to the chair and made him sit down. Sumi just sits on the couch, now feeling happier that she actually found someone who remembers. Chibi-Kudo sat on her shoulder, as they both slowly falls asleep from the whole excitement of it all.  
  
As Wallabee drank the hot drink that Number 3 gave him, he asked, "What do you mean, brainwashed, Ms. Sanban? I only remember feeling the excitement whenever my people and I go protest those damned rights and nearly get killed from other village's arrows or those dratted Ring curses."  
  
"Call me Kuki. And no, you might have thought you were. This 'master' might have manipulated you to believe that", Number 3 told him.  
  
"Tha's BOGUS! Ah was here fah all o mah life!" Wallabee protested angrily. "It's more likely tha' YOU'RE tryin ta brainwash me!" Number 3 felt her aching pain, now growing sadder that this boy don't even remember her. All of the sudden, she has an idea.  
  
"Wallabee, take off your shirt!" Number 3 told him. Wallabee stared at her like she's crazy.  
  
"What, for pleasure?!" Wallabee asked sarcastically, and that got his head hit.  
  
"Perv! It's NOT for that! I just want to see something on your back!" Number 3 growled as she takes back her hand from hitting him, frustrated that this Wallabee was kind of perverted. "Stupid Justin might have made him that way", Number 3 muttered under her breath. Wallabee unbutton his shirt, and then Number 3 looks at the back.  
  
"There, happy now?" Wallabee asked again. Number 3 looks around, and then found what she was look for.  
  
"Ha!" Number 3 crowed. On his back is a Yang, white and a black dot, imprinted as it is. It was still shiny and glossy, all undamaged and not faded.  
  
"What's wit tha?" Wallabee asked her, suspicious. Number 3 shows her shoulder, which has a black Yin sign on it.  
  
"You see? These signs show that we're destined!" Number 3 told him. Realization hits Wallabee, and then something came in his mind. "These signs on the reincarnations shows that they are meant to be together . . ." And then there's something else . . .Wallabee shook his head, not wanting to know more, because now his head is hurting him.  
  
"No. . .that's not true. . ." Wallabee muttered. Number 3 then leans against him, which startled the Number 4 here. "And besides, you're just plain crazy!  
  
"I guess I needed to tell him some things . . ." Number 3 thought before she said another word.  
  
"Wallabee . . .we know each other before. Remember? The day we met in 2nd grade? When the 4th grade bullies picked on me???" Number 3 said, now sounding flustered. "And remember. . .when Daddy got murdered? You're the only one who knows about it! I told you. . . and also. . .Mom died from heart cancer? Your dad and you let me stay for awhile when Mom went in the hospital! When she died . . ." Number 3 was whispering, and Wallabee was startled.  
  
"I. . .never say good bye to her. I thought she was jus' sleeping. So I just said that I'll be back soon. . ." Number 3 said, now sounding hysterical and very melancholy.  
  
"Why. . .does her voice sound so familiar?" Wallabee thought in frustration.  
  
"I never told you all of these things, and you always tell me to tell you something if I can't let it out or if it's bothering me!" Number 3 went on. "But the thing is, I don't want to show that I'm weak. I didn't tell you that it was bothering me a lot. . .besides, maybe I should have told you, or else I wouldn't be some insane freak like right now! And there's more than just that, Wallabee . . .I never told you how I felt . . ." Number 3 then turns away.  
  
"Kuki . . ." Wallabee said slowly. "Even though I don't know what's this is about . . .you're sound kind of weird telling me this . . .whatever you're doing, I think you're stabbing my back!"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! If you think this is a bait to trap you for MASTER, can it already!"  
  
"Ah don't believe you! Ah don't know you! YOU don't know me! Stop posin'! You're messing everything up tha' I don't know wha ta say, ya alf!" Wallabee snapped. Number 3 was stung by his slang thrown at her as an insult. She then went toward him, now looking even more sad than ever.  
  
"Ok, look. Forget what I'm saying! You may say that I'm some crazy person, telling you the ACTUAL truth! And always remember this, Wally . . . I felt that way for you . . .but I guess that I'll never bring you back again . . .YOU can call me a hypocrite for not telling you . . .but it's only because I'm afraid . . . I'm sorry if I ever failed to save you . . .and I think I just did . . ." Number 3 sobbed. "I have to do this . . .I just thought it might help to help you . . .but I guess I'll regret it if it never works . . .if you remember, I'll be gone. I just can't stand this . . .good-bye, Wally . . ." She then bumped her lips against his. Apparently, her sobs woke up Sumi, and Sumi stood up.  
  
"Kuki-chan???" Sumi said. Number 3 shook her head, and runs off, not hearing Sumi and Wallabee calling after her. At that time, Abby came in, and was nearly knocked over when Number 3 went out, crying. She looked startled, but then puts down her coat and went over to Sumi and Wallabee.  
  
"What happened?" Abby asked Wallabee. "Wallace, did you do something wrong? And, Sumi, I think you'll need to stay for a while. The master said that some magic will look over the area, and you might get hurt if you go out, so you ought to stay until the whole thing is over. "  
  
"Its' just that alf said that she. . "Wallabee said as he touched his lips. All of the sudden, flashes of images went before him in his mind. An Asian girl smiling . . .her crying into his arms in an hospital . . .her playing DDR and teaching HIM how to play . . .and the kiss . . .All of the sudden, Wallabee jumped up. No it can't be . . .  
  
"Oh, no! Kuki-chan just went out there!" Sumi said, now worried.  
  
"I wouldn't go and risk it to find her. Because now the whole thing is starting! It's some storm that Master made from his place, and the lightning is really bad. Even worse than tha normal ones!" Abby said. "They said that they needed to find a girl who, they claim, is causing trouble here. Said that she's a priestess . . ."  
  
"Priestess?" Wallabee thought. All of the sudden, fighting in somewhere came in his mind again, and then a tree house, at the mention of "place". But then. . .everything's coming together now.  
  
"I hope Kuki-chan comes back ASAP . . .she'll be weak in a storm like this! It's powerful to drain away anything!" Sumi said worriedly.  
  
"Weak?" Wallabee thought. He remembers protecting the Asian girl . . .helping some group of teens his ages. . .and a blonde fighting. But then he choked, and the same gut-hitting pain got him. It's all coming into one big piece now. . .All of the sudden, his eyes widened. He jumped up, and that came Number 4's personality. He ran toward the door, now opening it.  
  
"Boy, what the hell are you doing?! They've started!" Abby said, startled.  
  
"Ah got ta find her!" Wallabee said fiercely.  
  
"Wallabee . . .you remembered . . .," Sumi thought as she watched him go.  
  
"WALLACE! COME BACK!" Abby yelled. The boy ran off, now both worried and desperate as he ran into the same forest.  
  
"Number 3!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!" The boy yelled. "I remember now!" He then kept running through the day, which then dark colored rain started pouring down fast, soaking the Aussie.  
  
"Number 3! Ah heard your words! DON'T RUN AWAY, STUPID GIRL! Don't give up! Ah need you now! Ya gonna get killed out there!" Number 4 yelled out loud. No answers were responded, and now he falls on his knees, the rain blending in his tears falling on his face.  
  
"Don't run and leave me, Number 3. . .you ain't a hypocrite or whatever stupid things were said. . .I just never know that. . . Ah'm sorry if Ah call you an alf. . . don't take it tha way as if ya stupid to tell me all o those things ta help me remember, Kuki. . .Ah love you. . ." Number 4 whispered. He wasn't the same tough guy who tries not to let his emotions, the softer side, out. But to hurt someone he loves . . .that is one thing he'll always regret . . . and on the ground, he just let himself cry, not caring about that. All he cares about now is. . .her.  
  
======================== ===========================  
  
"Guards! I want you to deliver this right after the stormy wrath that I just release to find the wanted person!" Justin said. He then waved his hand, and appearing on the guards' hands are paper. They rolled it, and it said, "WANTED: THE MIKO."  
  
"Master! You're crazy! She's one of th-"  
  
"Silence! I won't hear anymore!" Justin snapped. Knowing that they're willing to do anything if there's something bad, he said (lying), "She's a Kolan! Earlier, she came in the gate with a spy, and they are now trying to get others to join them! And so, the force of fights will begin if SHE and the Kolan won't give up!"  
  
" Force of fights . . .A WAR?! Have you gone-?"  
  
"SHUT UP, AND JUST DO IT!" Justin snapped. "Think of it as a good thing, that WE will have more room for your (pitiful) people to live in! Those Kolans are to be destroyed, but I really want to you KILL Miko Sanban and her allies!" Justin yelled. "Now, now, NOW!" The guards obeyed his orders and runs off.  
  
"Ah, so I see that we're also battling", Father interrupted.  
  
"Who knows what that dratted Kuki is up to; she's going to turn everyone on us, and then we'll lose it all!" Justin explained.  
  
"Don't worry, JUSTIN. We have the Red Child-Eater on our side . . . we can still beat those dratted Kolans and KND . . .that is if those brats remembered it all", Father said. He and Justin stood, watching the storm clouds slowly pouring over the area.  
  
"And, ah, there'll be those children . . .they will be gone for good when the Red Child-Eater comes, and THAT gives the adults more and more of what they want", Justin said evilly.  
  
"For the Kolans, they shall be first, since they refuse to believe us!" Father told him.  
  
"If they won't give up, then they have made a huge mistake . . .," Justin laughed as he crushed the wall behind him, forming a hole. "Soon, it'll all be ours . . . the children gone . . .the lands all ours . . .no more we shall deal with!" He and Father then laughed on and on, now planning the whole plan . . .to destroy the Kolans and get their land; to kill the courageous Number 3 and her team; and as for the children . . .they will never be the same again . . .  
  
=========================== =====================  
  
AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! MY MIND'S MESSED UP! The plot is really bad in this one, so I apologize if I confuse anyone, because I confused myself, too!!!!!! Hopefully, you'll get it @_@ So then, all I can say is tata!- DarkxKukixSanban  
  
Song- I Love You (Faith Evans) 


	16. The Beginning Hell of War

3 Every Heart 3  
  
Note- um . . . a lot of typing errors, buh I think u'll kno then ^.^; rain cloud thing= explanation in my profile. Next chapter will be hollaouts fah tha reviewers!!!! ^_^  
  
4- that was bull! How could you do one of those sappy romantic moments when Numbuh 3 runs off like that?!  
  
Well. . . I can't think of anything!!!!!!! =/  
  
Sumi- when are they going to remember?  
  
AIYEEE!!!!! WHERE DID YOU CAME FROM????  
  
Shrugs  
  
Um. . . my brain's dead out of ideas, so this is all I can write out for now. Chapter 16 is comin at ya!  
  
============= ====================  
  
"That Wallace! He'll get killed from that storm! It's all cursed with whatever Master conjured up that it can even kill anyone!" Abby said angrily.  
  
"What do you mean?" The naïve Sumi asked her, now starting to get worried.  
  
"It was meant to detect an enemy or somethin', buh more likely ta trap tha enemy, so tha' da punishment begins!" Abby said.  
  
"Who's Wallace?" Sumi asked.  
  
"It's that BLOND BOY!" Abby told her.  
  
"No, that's Wallabee!" Sumi said. Abby stared at her in a deadly/scary way, and then the 5 year old realizes what she said by accident.  
  
"He's. . . NOT. . . WALLACE????" Abby roared.  
  
"Oh no!" Sumi thought as she backed away. Abby stared at her, and then storms off. She slams through the kitchen, and then presses a button. Sumi came at that right timing, when Abby was dialing some phone-number like buttons, nearly activating a TV screen. So that is somewhat a video phone. . .  
  
"Abby! DON'T!"  
  
"Why should I?! He should be reported! He's DANGEROUS!" Abby snapped. Sumi jumped on her, and Abby pushed her off roughly, and continues dialing. Sumi thought quickly, but then got an idea. She then took out her necklace, and muttered, "I hope this work . . ."  
  
When Abby already was in communication with the network, a moon-like pendant slams into the screen, cutting the screen and the communication off.  
  
"GIRL! What do you think YOU'RE DOING?!" Abby yelled, now really furious.  
  
"Wow . . . this Abby is not the one I know . . ." Sumi thought. But she shook off, and then thinks, "Let's hope this 'power' works!" Sumi then held out her hand, and soon it was glowing. The necklace got itself out of the screen, and then it flew into Sumi's hands. At that moment, that necklace slowly forms into a beautiful scepter, the crescent moons now separating as the star in the middle split itself apart and went along with each shape. It was glowing purplish pink, which made Abby step back.  
  
"Look at what I hold for you to see", Sumi chanted instantly, which isn't her voice. "Let it bring back all of your memories! Mote it be!" Instantly, a bright yellow beam activated from the star on the crescent, which then shot out, hitting Abby. Abby cowered as the magic weakened her to the ground. Soon, she was seeing blurs of pictures. A boy wearing sunglasses . . . the treehouse . . . an Asian girl wearing a black shirt . . . the children running from one of her missions . . . the red cap. . . a dark place with suitcases. . . Sumi . . . Finally, when the beam faded, the dark girl fell to the floor. Sumi ran over to her, and flipped her over.  
  
"Huh? What's tis?" A familiar voice asked.  
  
"Abby-chan! You're back!" Sumi cried out loud happily as she hugged a confused Number 5.  
  
"My memories! They ain't gone!" Number 5 crowed.  
  
"Not really. I brought it back!" Sumi said happily. She shows Number 5 the scepter before she magically turns it back into a mere necklace, which amazed Number 5 to numbness.  
  
"So you're a reincarnation, too?!" Number 5 exclaimed.  
  
"You still remember what you said before, right?" Sumi said after nodding her head to the question.  
  
"I think so. . .Number 5's sorry if she went a lil whacko", Number 5 said, and then Sumi stared. Number 5 then realizes what she said, and forgot that Sumi didn't know.  
  
"Number 5? I thought you're Abby . . ." Sumi said slowly.  
  
"Uh oh . . ." Number 5 thought. Before she could do anything, something blasted out loud, throwing back Number 5 and Sumi. When Number 5 looked up, a red-eyed Nigel glares at her and Sumi, his hands all-full of some laser-like stuff.  
  
"Sumi. . . we got company. . ." Number 5 muttered. Sumi instantly got her scepter. She was still shock from who Number 5 really is, but she didn't get angry like what Ayumi said she will when the truth is hidden from her.  
  
"Quick! Abby. . .Number 5. . . AHHH!!! Try to distract him!" Sumi commanded.  
  
"Wow. . . for a lil' girl, she sho' have matured now. Musta been from all o this. . ." Number 5 thought. "Wait. . ."  
  
"SUMI! DON'T HURT NUMBER 1!"  
  
"I won't! I won't hurt Ni- AHHH! I'm just trying to conjure that spell! Try to weaken him!" Sumi yelled back. She was already frustrated in what to call them. After all, now that they are KND, her classmates' team mates, Sumi doesn't know what now.  
  
"Right!" Number 5 said. She then went in a stance. All she needed to worry about is not just hurting the one she loved. . . but also the fight. Number 1 was better than her in it. . . so she'll need to watch out.  
  
"I guess I needed luck now. . . go by god's speed", Number 5 muttered under her breath when she found out that "Nigel" was controlled. 'Cuz after all, red eyes in this weird place means that someone is under mind-control. Now Number 5 got some investigatin' to do on that. . .  
  
================= ============== =======  
  
"Who am I kidding?! I can never bring back the memory from Number 4 again!" Number 3 thought frustratedly as she sat down on the tree, who, with her Nature control, helped her up to sit up there. Number 3 noticed that it was getting a bit colder, but she just thought, "its just rain." What she didn't know is that now a group of HER guards are now searching for her. . .and the cursed rain cloud meant to locate and kill her. The tree's senses instantly filled her, now she was on guard. Number 3 heard a rustle, and tries to stay quiet.  
  
"Ay! I needed to be hidden!" Number 3 said softly. The tree instantly grabbed her with its roots and stuffed her in a hole. Number 3 was surprised to see that she can actually fit in that hole, but she can't spread her legs out. Chibi-Kudo yawned as he crawled out of her bag.  
  
"Chibi-chan! What are you doing here?! I thought you're with Sumi- chan!" Number 3 said in surprise.  
  
"I was chasing after you!" It squeaked.  
  
"Wakatte . . . but please stay still!" Number 3 told him. All of the sudden, she heard a voice, which is that same little boy!  
  
"There's nothing here, fellows" The boy drawled. One of the guards took his sword out, and cuts down the tree, which is where Number 3 is!  
  
"Oh no!" Number 3 thought. Instantly, she felt a sear of pain up her arm, and she nearly yelled, "OW!"  
  
"I think I found her!" That same guard says. "After all, since she has Nature, the pain on her stupid trees can show us that she's here!" They all started laughing like as if it's funny, pissing off Number 3.  
  
"STUPID??????? WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!" Number 3 thought angrily. She then touches the tree's wound, where the cut went through the trunks at where she is. A green glow lightened up, healing the tree like magic. Number 3 then pops out, and sees her former allies.  
  
"Well, well, well. I guess we're done with hide and go seek!" Number 3 said too sweetly. The guards were all nervous around her now, ever since the Master commanded them to find and kill her. One foolish guard, the one who cut down her tree, wasn't afraid.  
  
"Ah, but the fun comes now, KUKI", that same guard sneered. He then raised his sword, and yelled, "CHARGE!" Others followed his lead, and then they all started chasing after Number 3. Number 3 took an arrow out of her bag. She then puts it on the string, and lets go of the arrow, hitting one of the guards, and killing him instantly. Soon, there were clangs of swords against the bow, and three arrows shot out at the same time, either injuring one person with more than one hit or killing three other attackers. Number 3 was nearly successful, until when her hand was touching only the air, she realizes that there's no more arrows. Now more guards were stepping toward her, as Number 3 stepped back. Finally, one of them took out a crossbow, and shot it! Number 3 panicked and jumped off.  
  
"No more arrows!!! Now it's impossible to stop them!" Number 3 thought. She was already surrounded by the guards, and now she has nowhere else to run to. She held her bow in front of her, the only thing that can shield her. But then, a bright light breaks out from the bow, blinding the guards and Number 3 in surprise. Number 3 peeked, and then her bow was no longer there. Rather it's her. . .  
  
"The iron fans! But how is that possible?!" Number 3 thought. Sudden, the guards charged at her, and Number 3 held her fans in defense, the small weapons closed. An arch of light came from one of the fans, as Number 3 opened it, and swings her arms toward the guards, cutting their swords off. The blades just fell off clean without anything to burn it. Number 3 then started spinning, swinging her fans upward. Several guards were killed by the arch and unfelt slash of her lethal fans, their heads either cut off or bleeding heavily from their mouths or wherever Number 3 cuts them. But then Number 3 saw many more guards chasing after her, and even with her fans, she knows that she can't take them down!  
  
"Jeez, ever since when are there that many guards in this hellish place?!" Number 3 thought out loud. Without hesitation, Number 3 raised her right hand, and then it was glowing green. The dark forest was already shaking violently, numbing every charging guard's heads and giving them a scare! Suddenly, when they tried to escape, roots and vines shot out, instantly binding their ankles and bringing them upward to where the trees are! Number 3 was feeling satisfied, as she watched them struggled in the death grips of the plants she have summoned. But then, she felt someone's muscular arms lift her up off of the ground, and her fans taken away.  
  
"AIIIYEEE!!" Number 3 yelped when she was held up by a huge guard. His muscles were bulging, and his height is more then just 6'7"! The same arrogant guard smirked as he watched the captured priestess getting tortured from the big guard's grips.  
  
"Miko Sanban, this is where your life ends. If Big D crushed you more and more, then you'll be killed by the time HE smashes your back against his right knee!" The guard sneered. Number 3 gulped, and from Big D's pressure, she can't even summon her trees or fans to her! By then, Number 3 was losing consciousness, now defenseless to try to bear the grips of the monster. Chibi-Kudo was on the ground, and tries to run to her. But, the boy grabbed the chipmunk, and held it by the tail.  
  
"Goin' somewhere, little fella?" The boy snickered. "You'll make a nice snack for the Red-Child Eater!" Chibi-Kudo squealed in fear, and struggled to escape. The furry animal watched his friend brought up in the air, after Big D pressured the grips enough to knock her out. The rain cloud was getting darker and darker, the suspense getting more and more higher as Big D raised the unconscious Number 3 in the air. But then, a loud howl and then a sickening crack sounded from one of the guards, and everyone turned around. An angry-looking blonde rebel was seething, a huge bladed kitana in his hand. His other hand was holding the dead guard, who he sliced with his sword, and uses his bare hands to crush him, but wasn't meant to kill.  
  
"It's Wallace!" The boy yelled, and they tried to hide Big D and Number 3.  
  
"Oh no ya don't! Ya all gonna get jobbed!" Number 4 growled. He then raised his sword to attack the guards, and now the guards were running after him, their weapons also prepared to kill. Number 4 spun, and as he does that, his sword shot out, slicing all of the guards' bodies. They yelped in pain, and held their stomach, which is now bleeding. This gave Number 4 an opportunity to crush them, but then an arrow shot out, knocking the kitana down from his hand.  
  
"Ha! GOT YA!" Some one yelled. Number 4 got pissed off, and then uses his vision. A running figure, 27 feet away from him has the crossbow with him, showing that he was the one who tries to shoot him down! By then, Number 4 was surrounded, as the kitana was soon covered by marching guards' feet, meant to charge at Number 4.  
  
"So you're not really . . . WALLACE, huh?" A guard taunted as he and his helpers closes in to Number 4, surrounding him and making it impossible for him to escape. Number 4 thought quickly on his next step to escape. After all, he saw Number 3, HIS Number 3, in trouble now that Big D is guarding her. Suddenly, an idea came to Number 4 and he smirked.  
  
"No, suh, Ah ain't" Number 4 retorted, and then a spear was out of a guard's hands in an instant, now the blue glow around it, and it levitated toward the Aussie. Number 4 spun the spear around, slicing a cut on each surrounding guard's neck. As they all crumpled to the floor, holding on their necks, others ran at him. A sword swings, but Number 4 ducks and rolls on the floor as he avoided every spears or laser shooting at the floor. Out of nowhere, he sees arrows and sharp blades shooting at him, so Number 4 knows the right timing to dodge. However, he didn't know the right timing to know when to hit someone.  
  
"Shit! That was close!" Number 4 cursed when a spinning hook kick aimed at his head, missing it by an inch. He blocked it at the right time, and he twisted it before he ran in and threw a reverse punch at the guard. He felt a wind coming behind him, and Number 4 didn't have to look back. The blonde jumped, did a double jumping spinning hook kicks, which caught the guard behind him in surprise, knocking him out. As the legs choked that guard, others came out from both left and right. Number 4 nearly panicked, not knowing what move to do next.  
  
"Cripes! Ah wish Number 3 is still active! Then Ah can stop all o tis' crap wit 'er help!" Number 4 thought frustratedly. But he calms down; when he remembered one move that Number 3 did before. "Tis betta work!" He thought. As the guards run in, Number 4 jumped up, and his left leg kicked out, hitting the one on one side down. The other guard came at the "wrong" timing when Number 4's right foot landed on him, kicking his chin up in a back flip, and at the same time, Number 4 back-flipped with no hands with the help of kicking/jumping off that guard. Finally, there was a way out of here! Number 4 ran for that direction, and managed to snatch Number 3 from the ground, as Big D chases after him.  
  
"YOU won't get away with this!" The arrogant guard yelled. More guards came running, throwing Number 4 off-guard.  
  
"Whadda hell?! There's THA' MUCH?!" Number 4 thought. A tingling sensation overtook his body as Number 4 boiled, his anger now rising. He yelled out loud in frustration, not knowing that his mysterious powers shot out, knocking every single guards after him out. When Number 4 opened his eyes, he was astonished to see unconscious men at his feet.  
  
"GET 'IM!" A boy yelled, and soon, other guards came running after him! Number 4 climbed up the trees, and jumped off every branches, now escaping from them. He held Number 3 (bridal-way) as he ran, both on trees and ground.  
  
"Shit! Wha' am Ah ta do now?!" Number 4 thought as he kept running, not knowing an even more chaotic disaster ahead of him. . .  
  
======================= ================ ============  
  
Number 5 jumped out of the way, red laser lines shooting at where she used to be. Now the floor's full of holes, and Number 5 is soon gonna fall in there if she don't do anything!  
  
"If he wants it laser ta laser, Numbah 5 will make it laser ta laser!" Number 5 retorted, and took out her laser gun. After all, it was on the table, and wasn't touched since she was brainwashed.  
  
Sumi was having trouble trying to aim at Nigel with her memory beam. She warned Number 5 to not get into it because then it'll reverse the process, and Number 5 will once again lose her memory.  
  
"Number 5! What are you doing?!" Sumi yelled in alarm when she saw Number 5 took her weapon out.  
  
"Playin' tha game wit' Nigel", Number 5 said simply. Nigel was floating in the air, his eyes still red. Beams then shot out of his eyes, meaning to hurt Number 5. Number 5 dodged out of the way, but then a bright beam missed her by a hair. Number 5 shot at Nigel, the beam paralyzing his right arm. The teen yelled in pain, and was tackled down by Number 5. Number 5 held up her boyfriend by the arms, and yelled, "Take aim, Sumi!"  
  
"I can't! He's moving too much and I might hit you!" Sumi yelled as she struggled to aim her scepter at Nigel, where now a glow was collecting energy, the ball getting bigger and bigger. Number 5 realizes one thing that she could do, and she grinned.  
  
"Call me crazy, but Number 5 only have one option ta stop him!" The girl said, and she leans in, bumping her lips into the crazed Nigel. Nigel stopped squirming around, and slowly let himself enjoy it. Sumi rolled her eyes and then finally took aim.  
  
"Disgusting!" The little girl thought. "But at least it distracted him!" She then chants the same spell, and Number 5 got out of the way and yelled, "NOW!" The beam of light speeded up, hitting Nigel. Soon, he wasn't floating in the air like he was earlier, but rather an aurora-like light pushing him down to the floor. When the light evaporated, both Sumi and Number 5 ran over to the unconscious Number 1.  
  
"Look! A note!" Sumi said as she pointed at the back of Nigel's "slave" shirt (brown crappy kind). Number 5 snatches it from him, and read it out loud.  
  
"Beware, Kids Next Door! You will never make it out alive of this world we made! Once you remember, you will never remember again when we kill you! You will never stop us from our plans and you'll regret remembering, thanks to your dim-witted friend! If you go on now, all of you will be dead! The children will be under our control and they will soon die the way the adults have in the old times! And think you can stop our pet and us???? THINK AGAIN!" - TDCFDTL  
  
"I KNEW IT!" Number 5 yelled in anger as she crushed the paper. Number 1 rose slowly, and Sumi quickly told her friend the whole thing.  
  
"Number 5? What's this???" Number 1 said after hearing the whole thing from Sumi, as he looked around the messed up room.  
  
"Um. . . let's jus' say tha' ya was so angry ta destroy tha' room", Number 5 said sheepishly. She then just ran into her lover's arms, as they went into a warm embrace.  
  
"And I thought tha' is the end of us", the leader said, feeling happy to be with the one he really loved. This isn't leader-like of him, but still. . . he can't help it!  
  
"Ahem! Are we gonna stop 'em or what?!" Sumi interrupted. Number 1 turns around, now looking determined to kick some arses.  
  
"KIDS NEXT DOOR! BATTLE STATION!" Number 1 yelled as he ran out of the hut. Number 5 and Sumi shrugged and ran after him. But then, flying fiery arrows came shooting down, aiming for them! Number 1 grabbed Sumi, and dragged, the arrows trailing after in a perfect straight line.  
  
"Holy shit! Wha's this?!" Number 5 cursed.  
  
"Uh oh. . ." Sumi whimpered and pointed up. Both teens looked, and wasp-like vehicles were buzzing loud, invading wherever they are. In it, both boys and girls were glaring at them, now ready to attack.  
  
"Looks like. . . a battle wit each other. . ." Number 1 muttered as he and the two girls slowly cowered back. "What now. . .?"  
  
========================== ===================  
  
Number 4 was still running from those idiot guards. The rain cloud dissolved, after it has already found Number 3. Somehow, Number 4's telekinetic explosion broke the rain cloud apart that it was no longer rainy. As Number 4 jumped down, thinking it's safe to do that, he was wrong. Now the guards surrounded him. A spear blade was up at his throat, ready to cut him, as the sneering guards readied themselves to slaughter him and Number 3.  
  
"Oh, shi-" Number 4 nearly cussed under his breath. But at that moment, an ominous horn note sounded, echoing through the dark forest. Guards let down their weapons, now either scared or suspicious. Soon, the whole place was shaking, as footsteps trampled on the ground. Finally, on Number 4's other side, a bunch of teens and children were in bronze armor, their old-fashioned or toy weapons in their hands. The guards growled, and then readied themselves.  
  
"Kolans. . ." Both Wallabee (whispered) and the guards (growled) said as they watch them with much hate. One of the teens, who Number 4 recognizes as his partner (when he was brainwashed), Thompson.  
  
"Don't worry, Wallabee! We'll save ya!" The teen, Thompson yelled. He took a sword out of his sheath and waved it in the air. "CHARGE!!!!!!" The army copied him, rather that those with bow and arrows or guns either pulled or loaded bullets. They then ran, charging after the guards!  
  
"No, wait!" Number 4 yelled, now realizing what this is about. If the Kolans come closer. . . they're dead! "And Ah think Ah know who's behind this. . ." He then looked up to a dark cloud, and muttered, " Those Delightful freaks . . .and JUSTIN!" But then, now Number 4, along with Number 3 in his hands, is in the middle! The middle between rebellious Kolans believing in children's' rights and the snobbish, children- hating/loyalist guards! How is he ever going to escape? Could this be. . it??? This is. . . war?  
  
======================= ====================  
  
That's right! A war! The legend moves on, as the suspense rises. Will Number 1 and 5 and Sumi get out of the wasp machines of the Kolans' way. . . before they get stung?! And will they reach the others in time to bring them back?! What is Justin up to next?! And what will become of Number 3 and 4?! That you'll need to find out in the next chapter! DUN DUN DUN! Till then, too da loo!- DarkxKukixSanban  
  
=================== ================= =======  
  
Song- "Brackish" Kittie 


	17. Something There

3 Every Heart 3  
  
Note- ooh ya. Im gonna holla out fah tha loyal reviewers rite here (none in order here, so . . . xD! I wanna say thanx ta TJ Rose, Numbuh 3, cutie pie, sylph, Pweney16, Numbuh 19, Zarius, N.C., vit, Dark Angel, Princess Lianne, Mania Hedgehog, Pixie, DW, my friend, Beth, Whiskers, vivi, the Desert Fox, CherryBlossom Maiden, GaruruBlue, Sakimi, and many more! If I forgot any of ya, sorry!!!!! BTW, if you area all confused by some moves I put for fighting in here, go read them in my FF.Net profile. RECOMMENDED FOR THOSE WHO DON'T TAKE MARTIAL ARTS OR DOESN'T UNDERSTAND IT!  
  
Hm...  
  
4-wha? Ya still got pissed at tha flame tha a FAN of mine sent ta ya????? =)  
  
I wouldn't necessarily call that a flame  
  
4- then WHY did she say that it's a flame?! HMMMMM?????  
  
All because that I forgot to put Linkin Park as the rock band! Shut UP, NUMBER 4! =O  
  
4- somebody's not havin tha self-control!  
  
Don't make me feel worse. I have enough to really make me break down and...  
  
4- CRY?! Hah! Ya a teenager n ya still cry?! WIMP!  
  
Let's see about THAT when I beat tha shit outta you!!!!!!  
  
4- uh oh, gotta go! Tha Dark Side aiint havin a gude day, so I gotta risk it! Despite her belt color (green), she can still kick just abou anyone's arses! Here's tha next scene! (ZIP)  
  
====================== =====================================  
  
"Shit!" Number 4 panicked as he jumped, and then both swords clanged viciously, which begins the war between the Kolans and the guards. Not longer that Number 4 is safe to go anywhere with the unconscious Number 3, because then more troops are appearing out of nowhere! At that point, Number 3 woke up.  
  
"Nani?" She grumbled. The girl then looks up, and found herself in Number 4's arms. "NUMBER 4?!" Number 3 said out loud in surprise.  
  
"Number 3!" Number 4 said, relieved that Number 3 is all right. When they landed on a high branch, and Number 4 let her down, Number 3 stood up to try to walk like he is, but then she yelped in pain. Number 3 lost her balance, and falls off! Number 4 grabbed her arms and pulled her up like as if she's only a pillow.  
  
"Wha-? How can you be that strong to pull me up that fast?? Number 3 asked. Number 4 then realizes that he is strong...and he remembered some things that show it.  
  
"Maybe frum when Ah can pull ya up o wen Ah was fightin'", Number 4 said in wonder. Number 3 was rubbing her sprained right ankle as he said this. "Ya okay, Kuki?" Number 4 asked her.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine, really!" Number 3 told him as she stood up to walk to him. But then she nearly tripped again and yelled, "OW!" when she was on her weak foot.  
  
"You're NOT fine, Kuki! Let me carry ya or somethin'!" Number 4 told her.  
  
"No, for real!" Number 3 protested, but was cut off when she felt herself lifted up and put on Number 4's back.  
  
"Fine or not, Number 3, buh Ah am still gonna carry ya til we get back ta tha' hut!"  
  
Number 3 gave up, and then wrung her arms around Number 4, the bow slung over her shoulder (since Number 4 also grabbed that along the way). She nodded at him that she's ready, and Number 4 sped off, jumping off the branches as he ran.  
  
"Whoa...I wonder how Number 4 was faster in running!" Number 3 thought in amazement. She heard several war cries and a lot of weapons crashing down on one another below her. "Number 4! What's going-"  
  
"No time ta talk! We gotta get outta 'ere!" Number 4 yelled back. Just then, two guards popped out of the tree, and scared them! Number 4 and 3 yelled and the grip was loosened. Number 3 screams as she felt the rush of adrenaline in herself when falling. She looks around quickly to hold onto something, and then a branch stuck out. Number 3 grabbed it and pulled herself up as quickly as she could. Number 4 landed on the branch higher than Number 3's and glared at the guards.  
  
"Die, KOLAN!" one of them yelled as he jumped off from where he was. Just when he was close to Number 4, the guard stopped. Number 4 (O.O;) stared at this drongo's stupidity, and the guard then realizes that he didn't even make it! It was only 45 feet away! A yell came and already, the guard falls down to the floor.  
  
"Dumbarse!" Number 4 snickered, but then was cut off when the other guard landed on HIS branch.  
  
"Ha! Think I'll end up like that idiot, huh, Wallabee??" This guard retorted. He has a spear with him, and then raised it to strike Number 4! Number 4's telekinetic powers rose, taking the spear away from the guard and broke it into tiny pieces.  
  
"Actually, let's see if YOU end up like that in fighting hand ta hand!" Number 4 said as he held out his fists. The guard ran it, his right fist forming into a reverse punch at Number 4, but Number 4 jumped and ax kicked down the guard! The guard nearly falls off, but stays on, regaining his balance. He then ridge his hand and Number 4 blocks it, and both fighters tries to hit each other, but gets frustrated since none are even losing it now!  
  
Number 3 was watching the whole fight up there with them, and she then looks at her bow.  
  
"Hm...if I helped a little from here, hopefully this might work...if my aim don't run out on me", Number 3 muttered before she grabs the bow. "That way, I won't injure my ankle that way =)" Chibi Kudo came out of no where, and handed the arrow to Number 3, this time not surprising her after it came out of the bag.  
  
"Hyunh!" Number 4 grunted as the guard punches for his shoulder. His foot turned, nearly losing on Number 4 as he struggled for balance.  
  
"This is the end, Wallabee!" The guard laughed as he raises his hand up in the air. No longer a human hand, it was a metal shield!  
  
"Crap!" Number 4 cursed when the guard was ready to hit him hard with the solid metal arm. But then, the guard choked and blood was spilling out from his mouth. Number 4 gaped at the surprise attack, and watches the dead guard falls to his dead. He noticed an arrowhead earlier on the front of the guard's chest, and then the back. Number 4 then looks down, seeing a victorious Number 3 smiling as she held her bow up.  
  
"Number 4! Pull me up here!" Number 3 called at him as she shot the arrow up at his branch. A rope was tied along with, and Number 4 grabs on the rope, pulling up Number 3. When Number 3 was dragged up from there, she and Number 4 stared at each other. Number 4 could feel his eyes locked on that brown innocent eyes of this semi-Goth girl he have knew for a long time, which then puts him to wonder how she just turn into like that now...Number 3 was just lost into that green eyes, and at a moment like this, it's kind of awkward but stupid.  
  
"Um...ya ready ta go?" Number 4 said, wanting to break the ice between the best/more than friends. Number 3 nodded as she jumped on him for a piggyback ride. They both stride along the branches; on their way to what they didn't know is a disastrous event now...  
  
"Somehow, I needed to tell Number 4...before it's too late", Number 3 thought as she sighed out loud. She was looking at the blue sky, the other half of where she and Number 4 is were all green.  
  
"Wow...it looks so pretty there..."Number 3 breathed. Reminder of the fallen Ryokucha Forest came back to, saddened her hopes again.  
  
"Somethin' on ya mind, Numbah Three?" Number 4 asked her.  
  
"Ya know...I think I have an idea about something that may help us..."Number 3 told him as they jumped away.  
  
"And wha's this idea o' yours?" Number 4 asked her.  
  
"O, you'll see... that is if it's gonna work", Number 3 said mischievously, leaving her crush bewildered. "That is, IF it can work", she thought.  
  
==================== ===================== =========  
  
"YAAAAAAAH!!!!!" Sumi screamed as she and the two KND operatives ran. A green laser shot at them, as they jumped to avoid the burn of it.  
  
"What's the use of having a stupid wasp when it needs a sting?! POISON FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Number 5 yelled in frustration, no longer calm now. At her answer, a wasp came out, and then aimed its stinger at her! Flashes of small needles headed straight for Number 5, but Number 1 grabbed her and pulls her away just in time before it hits the ground, burning the grass.  
  
"That explains it!" Number 1 said as they continued running.  
  
"Sumi, can you even try to stop it or sumthin' wit ya scepter?!" Number 5 called over to the Japanese girl.  
  
"I don't know! I never even know all of the spells or something with this wand!" She called over to her. Just then, someone went in front of Sumi, crashing into her and knocking her down.  
  
"Watch it!" The stranger snapped, and Sumi heard the familiarity of that voice.  
  
"Chad-san?" Sumi gasped.  
  
"How do YOU know my name?!" Chad yelled. Sumi slowly backed away as Number 1 and 5 caught up with her.  
  
"Sumi! What are you doin?!" Number 5 asked, alarmed. Number 1 saw Chad, and realizes that the tall blonde's eyes are glowing red.  
  
"Another one?!" Number 1 said. "Sumi, RUN!"  
  
"I can't! He's too close to me, and- AHHHH!" Sumi yelled as the hypnotized Chad grabbed her by the ankle.  
  
"Master says something about a brat like you. And whoever you are, he says that you are to be eliminated!" Chad said, his voice monotonous and evil. "And THAT includes your friends!"  
  
"Yea right!" Sumi said sarcastically as she aimed her scepter right at Chad's face.  
  
"What the-?!" He growled, but then the white beam shot out, slamming him in the face as Sumi jumped down. The blond was already in a procedure of the spell, and by the time he hits the ground, Number 274 is back.  
  
"Number 274!" Number 1 said as he ran over to him. Sumi struggled to help him stand up, but he stood up anyways.  
  
"Where the heck am I?" Number 274 asked as he looked around. Just then, Number 1 sensed something coming for Number 5. He immediately grabbed her and pull her next to him as his other arm grabbed the object.  
  
"Whatcha do tha' fah, Number 1? Number 5 woulda done tha herself!" Number 5 assured him in an annoyed tone. Number 1 turns around to her, and opened his hands. On his palm is a dart, all skinny and nearly looking like a needle. In the middle of this thing was a bubble-like section. Number 1 squeezes it, and out of the sharp tip is blackish-purple ink-like substance, which is...  
  
"Poison!" Number 5 muttered, her eyes wide.  
  
"Ya would have ended up dead already, Number 5", He told her. Just then, Number 5's sense was sharp, and then she felt strange. But then as it gets more suspicious, Number 5 realizes what it is.  
  
"DUCK DOWN!" Number 5 yelled, and both Number 274 and Sumi looked at her in confusion. "JUST DO IT!" Sumi did, and then something hits the tree. It was the same dart that was aimed for Number 5!  
  
"Holy-"Number 274 cursed, but then the swishing noise of darts shot out, flying everywhere! The blond bent backward (MATRIX!), letting two darts fly past by him, nearly hitting his sides as he does this. When the two darts hits a tree, he did a back flip, and grabs Sumi.  
  
"RUN!!!!" Sumi yelled as she held onto Number 274's neck. Number 1 and 5 ran, trying to catch up with the two as more darts shot out at once! Just then, Number 5's right foot got caught in a tree trunk, trapping it right there!  
  
"Numbah 1!" Number 5 yelled as she struggled to get the damned foot out. Number 1 turns around, seeing the girl in trouble. Just then, a dart was heading straight for him, and he runs to the side, letting it hit something behind him. Number 1 ran for Number 5, and both Number 274 and Sumi was worried at that moment.  
  
"Nigel, you idiot! What the hell are you doing?! You're gonna get killed!" Number 274 yelled.  
  
"Screw the god-damned life, NUMBER 5's GOING TO GET KILLED, AND IM NOT GONNA LET THAT HAPPENED! I LOVE HER!" Number 1 snapped before he left the shocked teen and kid there.  
  
"Did I just hear what I just hear?" Sumi asked Number 274. The 16- year old smirked and muttered, "Guess you did, and he finally admits it."  
  
Number 1 ran to the girl, who was struggling to get her sneaker off. He tries to pull her out, but it was completely stuck! Just then, the trunk immediately widened the gap, releasing Number 5's foot! Number 1 pulls up Number 5 and held her (bridal way!) as they ran to where Number 274 and Sumi is.  
  
"How...did that trunk know that I'm stuck?!" Number 5 asked in numb amazement as Number 1 let her down.  
  
"Guess you know now!" Number 3's voice rang out loud, and everyone looked up, seeing Number 4 and 3.  
  
"Kuki-chan!" Sumi said happily. But then, the darts shot again, making everyone on the floor duck down.  
  
"Let's see..." Number 4 muttered as he uses his vision, searching for the shooter. At last he did, and yelled, "AHA!" He let down Number 3 on the branch of the tree, and said, "Stay here, Kuki." Number 3 nodded solemnly as Number 4 runs off again.  
  
"Numbah 3! You aight up there?!" Number 5 called out.  
  
"I can't climb down! My ankle hurts and if you guys try to climb up, you'll get killed by the needle thing again! And here it comes!" Number 3 when the thought, "Needles at them!" came. The rest ducks as the thunking sound of the darts hits the wood, the poison dripping from the point. Just then, a scream rang out, alerting and scaring others to be on guard.  
  
"Gotcha!" Number 4's voice yelled. Number 1 and the others looked at each other before running toward the direction of where Number 4 is, forgetting about Number 3.  
  
"Jeezus, some friends!" Number 3 muttered. She then lets her nature senses loose, and the vines from the trees shot out, steadying her as it slowly brought the girl down to the ground. Number 3 tries to walk, but then she stumbled, forgetting that she was still injured.  
  
"Damnit!" Number 3 cursed as she tries to hold back her tears from the pain of her sore ankle. But then something swept under Number 3, making her slip and landing on a huge leaf before it floated through the forest.  
  
"Nani? I didn't command that!" Number 3 thought, alarmed. "And the forest is not even as green as this leaf is! So could there be someone...watching me?" As she flew, she didn't notice a white and blue figure, watching her go by.  
  
"Be careful, Kuki-chan" The female husky voice whispered before the wind and dead leaves swept through her, and the figure evaporated into thin air.  
  
============================ ========================  
  
Sorry, everyone... im not having both a gude day and a week. I'll put up tha one wit Numbah 2 soon. Btw, I think we know who is Linkin Park, buh I still love em! Please dun even flame me if you're a lover of a band n that ur pissed about that I forgot to mention bands and singers in it!!!!! I'm REALLY SORRY n while im writin this, I feel like a loser FanFic writer...maybe I ought ta stop then =/ till then, ppol, later much...- DarkxKukixSanban (and no, im not cryin lyk what Dumb Blonde said earlier!)  
  
4- AH AIIN'T DUMB! But Ah got blond 'air.  
  
(sigh) =/ please R/R and tell me that im a huge loser for writing this fic...  
  
Song- "Big In Japan"- Guano Apes 


	18. Thoughts

3 Every Heart 3  
  
Note- hey, sorry about earlier chapter. Im not angry at tha reviewer. Just that im having a really bad day at that time. So just don't be alarmed or sumthin. Flamin' bites a lot fah me, so I guess I needed ta handle it lyk that, whether I lyk it or not. Then again, everyone has to! So then, I guess that's all I gotta say fah now. xD  
  
4- sheesh, your friends r right: ya really punch lyk a boy _ (rubs his right arm) OW!  
  
Now you know, WITTO WALLABEE!  
  
4- HEY! Ah ain't lil' so take tha' back!  
  
Never =) Anyways, this week better b gude. N I can't wait fah spring vacay. I really needed one so I can just forget about everythin...fah now.  
  
4- hopefully u'll forget to write this fic! HA!  
  
Unfortunately, mah relatives has a cpu n Internet, so I can probably update wen I have time! ^-^  
  
4- CRUD! (walks away and grumbling)  
  
Guess he dun want some romance stuff wit Numbuh 3! O well, it's obvious that we all know they have feelings fah each other!  
  
4-Ah DO NOT!  
  
Anyways, here comes tha next chapter! =)  
  
================================ ===================================== At the Forest...  
  
"Now we're gonna kno who ya really are!" Number 4 crowed when he got the shooter by...raven black hair?  
  
"Huh? Wait a minute..." Number 1 said. He then pulled the hood off of the shooter...revealing a pissed off Ayumi.  
  
"ONEE-SAN?!" Sumi yelped. Ayumi jumped back and aimed her hand at the KND.  
  
"You come closer, you'll die!" Ayumi snapped. As she said this, her eyes were also red, really creeping out the KND.  
  
"Wha tha crud...why's her eyes red?!" Number 4 asked in a startling tone.  
  
"Right around here, I remember that to tell if someone is in a weird trance or controlled, their eyes turned red, but not bloody red, for those who are actually..." Number 5 said.  
  
"Ok, I think that's all we hafta know, Number 5! We gotta wake her up!" Number 274 interrupted before running off. Needles shot out like machine gun bullets as the KND runs, avoiding the poisonous weapons from Ayumi. Sumi looked around for a hiding place, but she got unlucky.  
  
"Oh no!" Sumi cried as she jumps from the needles, which were aimed for her feet. The needles clunked against the tree behind her and Sumi kept running, the scepter in her hands. Not knowing another tree in front of her, the little girl crashed into it, nearly knocking herself out.  
  
"SUMI!" Everyone yelled. Ayumi was already smirking, showing no longer the sisterly love that Sumi always see in her.  
  
"Onee-san, can't ya even remember???" Sumi whimpered. The 17 year old only raises her right hand, and Sumi realizes that's where the needles came from! It's some weird-looking crossbow gun on her wrist, and Ayumi is already loading it with needles.  
  
"Master tells me to kill you. You know why, and then no one will EVER KNOW!" Ayumi said, now turning hysterical when she finally has the needles in the weapon. She then raises her right arm again, and wringed it a little. "Say good bye, Hitomi Sumi!" Sumi shrieked in fear as Ayumi pulls the trigger from the thing. Sounds of fast-flying needles echoed into the ears of the KND, leaving them both horrified and muted. Number 274 can't stand this. His someone killing her sister...WHAT WAS SHE THINKING?!  
  
"Sumi!" Number 274 yelled and ran. Number 4 grabbed him by the sleeves, and pulls him back.  
  
"Whadda bloody hell ar' ya doing?!" Number 4 snapped.  
  
"What do YOU think?! Let ME GO!" Number 274 shot back.  
  
"There's NOTHING we can do now! She's gone..." Number 5 murmured as she let her head bow down. However, she realizes that their was suppose to be a sickening sound of dead body. But there isn't any.  
  
"Wait a minute..."Number 1 said. He also realizes it too. "Something's not right..." Everyone dared to look up from their hiding spot, and found a seething Ayumi.  
  
"NANI?! SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO DIE! NOT DISAPPEAR!" Ayumi screamed in frustration. A huge leaf that no one noticed unwrapped and in there is a well Sumi and Number 3.  
  
"Numbuh 3!" Number 5 yelled. Number 3 just nodded and stood in front of Sumi for protection as the mad Ayumi came closer again.  
  
"Ah, Master says that someone who looks like you...is also suppose to end up like Sumi", Ayumi said in a controlled calm tone as she takes a needle (a LONG one) out behind her robes, instead of loading it to her weapon. "And her name is, Miko Kuki Sanban?"  
  
"That's Numbuh 3 to you!" The Asian girl corrected her sarcastically as she got out her bow.  
  
"Well I guess there's no need to ask you to stay out of my way...because you're gonna die, too!" Ayumi laughed and threw the needle as hard as she could. The needle flew, unnoticeably, but Number 3 sensed it and casually steps to the side with Sumi behind her, and the sharp object hits the tree.  
  
"Not necessarily", Number 3 responded as she struggled to stay on both of her feet. But that sprain is hard to bear and stand on, let alone that it is her huge disadvantage at this moment.  
  
"Ai! Kuki-chan looks injured!" The naïve Sumi thought as she watches her friend against her sister.  
  
"Sumi! Do something! Try to get your sister back!" Number 1 called to her.  
  
"But what if I did it wrong??? I'm scared! =(" Sumi cried out loud.  
  
"You won't! You did it ta Numbuh 1, so it might work again!" Number 5 assured her. Sumi then took out her scepter, now determined to stop this.  
  
Meanwhile, Number 3 limped as she felt the needles past by her and her kimono. Several have already past through her clothing, but she got lucky that none of the poison stuck onto her. At least not until yet.  
  
"Shit! I don't think I can make it!" Number 3 muttered when the last needle went through her right sleeve, now showing a bigger hole.  
  
"Until then, Miko", Ayumi snarled before she raises her hand of needles to eliminate Number 3.  
  
"Number 3!" Number 4 yelled. Just then, Sumi popped out of nowhere, and right in front of Number 3 and took out the scepter.  
  
"Stay back!" Sumi yelled and then swished her scepter, the beam shooting out at her sister. Ayumi was hit, and then her eyes were no longer red. She didn't scream nor did she do anything, as her body floated up in the air, the elements of the white magic purifying her back to her true self. When the process was finished, Ayumi falls to the floor unconscious, and Number 274 caught her just on time.  
  
"Thank god! Now there's one more!" Number 3 said as she ran over to her friends. But forgetting that she's still injured, she falls down when the searing pain came again in her right ankle. "CRAP!"  
  
"Kuki-chan! Let me help you up!" Sumi said. The little girl struggled to lift up the teen, and nearly tipped over when Number 3 was finally standing up.  
  
"Ah'll take it frum here, Sumi", Number 4 told the girl. Sumi said ok and walked ahead, wanting to see her sister, as Number 4 helped Number 3 put most of her support on his hands.  
  
"Thanks, Numbuh 4 =)" Number 3 told him gratefully, and Number 4 can feel himself still blushing again.  
  
"Just when Ah thought Ah got over tha', it happens again!" Number 4 thought as he tried not to let his tinted pink face go red. "Buh Ah know tha she don't feel tha way...Ah know tha she jus' don'." Both of them walked over to where the group is, as the fallen Ayumi slowly woke up.  
  
"Na-Nani? Where am I?" The teen asked when she woke up.  
  
"Onee-san!" Sumi wailed and hugged her sister. "You're ok! And I got so much to tell you!"  
  
"Whatever do you mean, Sumi-chan?" Ayumi asked her sister gently. Yup, the kind one is back now.  
  
"Well, you'll see about that when we get back to the hut", Number 274 told her. He was still holding her, but Ayumi didn't ask him to let her down. After all, she still felt dizzy from everything.  
  
"C'mon, we gotta get goin' n then find Numbuh 2!" Number 5 said as they started to walk along. Number 3's sense kicked in, and she yelled, "WATCH OUT! RUN TO THE LEFT!" Everyone obeyed, and a huge green laser beam shot out at the ground, disintegrating a bush.  
  
"AGAIN?!" Number 5 groaned when she looked up to see where it came from. Sumi was too tired to even do this, and now she was getting angry because she was VERY tired.  
  
"AIYA! I ONLY WANT A BREAK! NOT A BATTLE! SO GO AWAY!" Sumi yelled in anger, and swings her scepter down, scaring the crap outta everyone when they saw the size of her beam (it's as long as the Empire State Building). A yell responded to the beam, and then a thump can be heard when the thing falls to the ground. Everyone looked at each other, surprised that Sumi actually hit someone without looking, and then ran to the direction of the yell. When Number 1 parted the bush, an unconscious Number 2 lay still on the ground.  
  
"NUMBUH 2!" Everyone said at the same time and went to him.  
  
"It's best not to wake him up! We gotta get outta here and think of a plan!" Number 1 said. He beckoned the others to help lift up the doofus to his feet and walk him back to the hut. As the KND trudged along, tired but happy, a pair of angry eyes were glaring after them in the darkness before it disappears.  
  
"Watch out, Kids Next Door. Your lives end here!" The familiar voices droned out loud before it ended with a hiss.  
  
================================= ===========================  
  
"Ya know, we're suppose ta be on guard, buh I'm tired!" Number 5 complained as she leaned against the couch, breathing in and out the air.  
  
"So I guess we needed two for tonight. Those who is active enough", Number 1 told her as he yawned.  
  
"Not me, me too sleepy..."Sumi yawned and immediately falls asleep on Number 274's lap.  
  
"Well, Number 4 and I can do the shifts tonight", Number 3 told him. Number 4 opened his mouth to object, but Number 3 kicked him hard on the shin to shut him up.  
  
"Ok, then it's official. When you both don't see anything within 4 hours, then go to sleep. But if you're getting tired, well, I guess ya'll can sleep", Number 1 told her before he turns away. "Good Night and be on guard." Everyone then started going to wherever they were suppose to sleep, and the lights were off. Only thing that remains on is the fireplace, where the soothing but burning smell of the wood puts them to sleep.  
  
"Great, now what?" Number 4 grumbled as he and Number 3 stood on the rooftop, staring up at the peaceful skies.  
  
"Well, do whatever you can do, just as long as you can keep watch for something", Number 3 said with a shrug before turning away and looked at the stars. Number 4 sighed and then takes a CD player out of his pants pockets.  
  
"Hard ta believe tha Ah still got this in mah pants", Number 4 said to himself. Putting the headphones on, he pressed the PLAY button, and the familiar guitar and drum notes, along with bass and scratching boomed in his ears. " And also still working..." 2 hours past and nothing is there. Number 3 is bored and she then started singing the lullaby that her mother sang to her long ago. After a couple of verses, her eyes landed on Number 4, who seems to look like he's sleeping, but is actually listening to something. Curious, Number 3 tiptoed over to him and sat next to him. She slowly slipped off the headphones, and Number 4 was still sound asleep.  
  
"Jeez, and I didn't know that he can be such a heavy sleeper!" Number 3 thought as she stifled her giggles. Before putting the headphones on her ears, she watched Number 4. "Aww...Wallabee looks so cute ^-^ I would have brought my camera along, so that I can kinda blackmail him!" She thought again. When her finger hits the play button, Linkin Park's "Easier To Run" rings in her ears.  
  
"It's easier to run  
  
Replacing this pain with something more  
  
It's so much easier to go  
  
Than face all this pain here all alone  
  
Something has been taken from deep inside of me  
  
The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see  
  
Wounds so deep they never show they never go away  
  
Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played..."  
  
"it's Number 4's CD! Meteora!" Number 3 thought as she listened to the song. "But there's something familiar about this... besides the fact that he's a huge fan of them."  
  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
  
(If I could take all the shame to the grave I would)  
  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)  
  
Suddenly, pictures of Wallabee flashed in Number 3's mind, now bringing her senses back to memory.  
  
"Of course! Number 4 told me that this song reminded him of his life!" Number 3 thought. She can still feel it: Number 4 and his dad's arguments, his wondering about his mother, the changes around them, the time when KND nearly broke up... even her own memories.  
  
"It's easier to run  
  
Replacing this pain with something more  
  
It's so much easier to go  
  
Than face all this pain here all alone  
  
Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past  
  
Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have  
  
Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back  
  
And never moving forward so there'd never be a path..."  
  
"No wonder Number 4 likes this band a lot", Number 3 thought as she let herself now getting into the rhythm of the rock band's music and the words about life. "It's like his Bible or something like it..."  
  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
  
(If I could take all the shame to the grave I would)  
  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)  
  
As Number 3 listened, she felt her eyes getting blurrier and blurrier. She felt herself lying into Number 4's shoulders; not knowing that she has woke him up. Before sleeping, her hands were around a blanket that she took up with her.  
  
"Just watching in the sun  
  
All of my helplessness inside  
  
Pretending I don't feel misplaced  
  
It's so much simpler to change  
  
It's easier to run  
  
Replacing this pain with something more  
  
It's so much easier to go  
  
Than face all this pain here all alone..."  
  
Number 4 was about to object to Number 3 about his CD player, but saw her sleeping instead. He checked the number, and realizes that it was the song that he kept listening to back then, when he got the CD. Despite it all, he can still remember himself explaining to Number 3 why he like that song so much.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
"Number 4! Can you turn THAT down?! I'm sick of listening to Linkin Park!' Number 3 yelled at the stairs. "I'm tryin' ta feed the hamsters!"  
  
"Feed 'em sumwhere!" Number 4 called down and turns the volume up higher. Number 3 growled and went upstairs, ready to ramble on Number 4. This song from the Linkin Park CD (METEORA) he bought is driving her crazy and this has got to stop! When Number 3 made it, she stomps over to the boom box and presses the OFF button.  
  
"Whadda bloody hell?! Ah was listenin ta tha!" Number 4 snarled.  
  
"Ya, you were listening to the same song for TOO FRIGGIN LONG!" Number 3 yelled at him. "Can't you listen to something else different?! It's driving me crazy!"  
  
"One girl's opinion!" Number 4 retorted. "An' besides, Ah can tell you why I like this song enough ta repeat it! Cuz of Dad and every single shiz from everyone else!"  
  
"Oh? What do you mean EVERYONE else?!" Number 3 shot at him.  
  
"I don't mean you, Number 3. Jus' tha' Dad is givin me shit today, n...FORGET IT! YOU JUST WON'T UNDERSTAND!" Number 4 said defensively. Number 3 was taking a peek at the lyrics at the same time, and when there was the one that said, "The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see", she asked, "What's the secrets?" Number 4 yelled in frustration, and said, "GET OUT!"  
  
"Jeez, don't need ta be rude!" Number 3 said as she slammed the door behind her. Number 4 sighed and then resumes back to playing the song.  
  
"You and everything in family are the secrets..." Number 4 thought before he lost himself in the music.  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
It's easier to run  
  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made)  
  
It's easier to go  
  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)  
  
Number 4 smiled a little both of sadness and confusion at his memory. He then looks at the calm and serene Number 3 before realizing that he himself was sleepy too. He also fell asleep, having the girl of his dreams in his arms, sleeping in the blanket that he wrapped around both Number 3 and himself. They were yet to see what happen soon...when both the Kolans and the brainwashed children battles again.  
  
=============================== ================================  
  
Don't get the wrong idea of why I put in Linkin Park. I really love em, and besides, I wanna put in a different theme that is more like the style that I like it to be in this fic. So then, there may be a prequel to this, but it might not be like what I wrote in this story. Yea, at least whatever you all read in this have some things that will be in the prequel. Well, yea, there'll be a little bit of romance, but not as much as this one xD. And that reminds me... once im done with this, maybe a sequel for this? O well, that may come later when we see how things are like. Anyways, hope you don't get confused with this chapter: once again, I did and it's eitha tha 3rd or 4th time!!!! _ So then, R/R and NO FLAMES! Fah real! - DarkxKukixSanban  
  
Song- "Hiro No Tsuki" OUTLAW STAR and "Easier to Run" Linkin Park (METEORA) 


	19. Memory

? Every Heart ?  
  
Note: I haven't written fah so long!!!!!!! Yea, I'll try to write more chapters fah this fic. School, probably like everyone else, is turning into hell n itz eitha 6-8 weeks till we're outta skoo!!!! So then, this fic may take a lot longer than I expected, n I'll try mah best to write really long in the chapters. I guess that's all y'all needed ta know! BTW, the characters of mine have nothing to do with DOA. And the history about the (of course you know) legendary characters has no year, but it is in somewhere in the 15th century or something. -_-; WARNING: tiny bit of sappiness!  
  
4- Argh...ya put in anotha mushy scene wit me an' Ku-ah mean, Number 3!  
  
Ha! YOU almost said her real name, n therefore, you MIGHT like her more than a friend!  
  
4- ::sigh:: Must ya torture me more wit me an' Kuki togetha??????  
  
Buh you both look so cute together! Besides, tha hints already sho-  
  
4- ::yelling:: ALRIGHT! ENOUGH WITH THA ALREADY! AH GET THA POINT!!!!!  
  
And besides, I'm gonna write a prequel fah this!  
  
4- Heh, ya should have wrote tha prequel before THIS one, ya stupid teenagah! Then there won't be tha much #3/4 in there!!!!  
  
Actually, there are hints of u both.  
  
4-::chokes:: o_O  
  
So then, here's the delayed chapter that y'all hav been waitin fah!  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Meanwhile at the same building overlooking, er, everywhere...  
  
"Ah...look at the site, my siblings", the blonde boy said as he pointed down there, without life. The Delightful Freaks were in their bedrooms, (no, they're not prisoners) just sitting, sitting, as they waited impatiently for Justin to come back with the news. All they know is that there's a war between their team and the Kolans. Lizzie was tapping her foot impatiently, complaining about where her "dear" Justin is.  
  
"Oh, the dust kicking up and tiny...bugs scrambling down there", the helmet boy said stupidly as he struggled to look. Bradford nearly knocked him over, conking his head very hard.  
  
"Ya dumb jock, they're our team and Kolans, BATTLING!" Bradford shot at him.  
  
"I am not a dumb jock just because I have a damned football helmet on! Take that back!" The helmet boy yelled. He rammed into the unsuspecting tall brother of his and they started rolling around, tackling and toppling on each other.  
  
"You jackarses of my brothers, you better stop it before Father sees this!" The brunette quipped furiously and nervously before going back to what she was doing. In her hands are bleached white rolls of bandages and brown medicine bottle. She then uses it to wrap around her sister's neck, which was bloodied and scarred. The blonde hair swished over, aggravating the brunette as she angrily pushes off the strands to the side.  
  
"Poor girl..." Lizzie muttered as she observed the brunette continually hospitalizing her. The blonde was critically injured when Number 3 sliced her neck with that dratted fan weapon, and it was bad enough that she can't speak until she is completely healed. Everyday, they always seem to forget that she's there, since she can't even say a thing. All of the DC weren't really willing to learn sign language, so the blonde have to use signals or a notebook with pencil to tell them something.  
  
As the fight went on between the siblings, Lizzie sighed and went over to them, lifting up the helmet boy and pushing him aside, along with pushing down Bradford, which ended the roughhousing. Apparently, she ended it right when Justin came in the room, looking like his normal self.  
  
"So what's the news from Father, Justin?" The blonde boy asked the teen.  
  
"He'll need all of us and tha Drones again. The KND are back."  
  
"What?!" The brunette screeched.  
  
"Thanks to that Number 3 and the annoying little brat, Sumi Hitomi, who was spying on US before, now they have got the first 5 members back! " Justin said angrily. He felt his monstrous side coming back, but he controlled it before anyone noticed. Although Lizzie noticed that his eyes were nearly yellow before.  
  
"Justy, are you okay?" Lizzie purred. Justin just nodded before he went on.  
  
"We tried killing them down with the guards and several of our 'loyalists', yet they defeat us again! We're MORE powerful than those weaklings, which is WHY Father is commanding that you ALL destroy those dratted KND!" Justin finished.  
  
"Of course! We can beat those KND! We got the Red-Child Eater!" Bradford crowed.  
  
"And the best weapons that Father gave us!" The blonde boy cut in.  
  
"And the best fencing and Judo team!" Lizzie added in.  
  
"But the KND still beat us, stupid", the helmet boy said distastefully, making the hate between Lizzie and this guy worse again.  
  
"WE got training AND we got THIS!" Lizzie spat back before she took out a bottle. It was a strange bluish-green liquidy bottle in her hand.  
  
"And what the hell is that thing in your hand?" The brunette asks, wrinkling her nose.  
  
"I invented it", Lizzie said proudly. "Originally, it was meant to get mah ex, Nigey-I mean, NIGEL, to be with me forever! But since we broke up, and I got that dimwit Azn's man, I made this energy drink with a bit of this and that!"  
  
"How can THAT make us powerful?!" Bradford laughed.  
  
"Wanna know? I'll test it on you!" Lizzie laughed as she shoved the drink at the tall boy's mouth. He gagged but still sipped a bit of the drink, which tasted like some berry drink.  
  
"You trying to kill me?!" Bradford snapped. But Lizzie ignored him as she looked around.  
  
"Hey, you!" she said as she pointed at the helmet boy. "You're faster than Bradford at Judo, right?" He nodded. "Go and beat him down now!"  
  
"She's crazy!" Bradford howled as his brother gleefully ram into him again, beating him up! Bradford was choked on the neck, struggling to get his sibling off of him.  
  
"Just kick him!" Lizzie yelled.  
  
"I...can't, stupid girl! He's too strong!" Bradford yelled.  
  
"Trust me!" Lizzie screamed at him. Bradford did, and then the helmet boy went flying, hitting the wall hard. As the DC stared with gapped mouths, the poor helmet boy walked around drunkenly before he passed out, not noticing the deep imprint of his body against the stonewall.  
  
"Damn...Bradford was never that strong!" The brunette managed to say. Then all of the DC except Justin looked at each other and then at Lizzie.  
  
"Lizzie, YOU are a genius!" They crowed together. "Please make more of this! We shall be undefeatable when we face those KND again!" Lizzie beamed as they grabbed the rest of her 5 samples.  
  
"Lizzie, the hell were you thinking?" Justin half growled and asked her.  
  
"Oh, but it really does work", Lizzie said sweetly. "Try some." Justin shook his head in disgust, and left his girlfriend standing.  
  
"I'll let you know when it's time", Justin called. The boring "Ok!" in unison responded to him, and he sighed before he walked off. Before he really did left, Lizzie caught a flash of scary yellow eyes and a flap of wings before a whoosh of the wind blew in her face.  
  
"There is something strange about you, Justin Bentley...and I'm going to find out sooner enough", Lizzie muttered before turning away and back to the DC.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"Kuki-chan! Wallabee! Wake up!" Sumi yelled, her voice echoing through the quiet dark forest. Sunlight poured in from the cracks of the melancholy looking trees, warming both teens' faces. Number 3 woke up first, and then absentmindedly shook Number 4.  
  
"How long were we up here?" Number 3 asked sleepily. Number 4 muttered something, and she couldn't hear him. Sighing, Number 3 then went very close to his face, trying to do something to him. Number 4 felt someone breathing over his face, and a long swish of ebony hair over his face.  
  
"Argh...fine, I'm waking-" Number 4 grumbled before he then have two pair of big brown eyes in his face. He was startled and nearly yelled, accidentally pulling down Number 3 with him off of the rood. Not before long, he accidentally kissed her, which kinda hurt because he bumped into her rather than just moved in slowly.  
  
"Ow!" Number 3 wailed, holding her lips. Number 4 pulled her up back on top of the roof.  
  
"Stupid, what were ya thinkin'?! Ya would hav fallen off tha damned roof!' Number 4 said, both yelling and being concerned. Number 3 looked up at him, the waterworks already about to start again from his rambling. Her eyes were so watery that it nearly threw the blonde off guard. Number 4 then reached out and grab for her chin, pulling her close to him.  
  
"What is he doing?" Number 3 thought in surprise as she stopped her tears from flowing freely. She then realizes that her lips are bleeding, since she felt a weird coppery taste in her mouth.  
  
"You're ok, Kuki?" Number 4 asked, his expression softening. Number 3 was still speechless and was about to object when he scooped her up in his arms and jumped down, landing next to Sumi.  
  
"Kuki-chan, are you ok?!" Sumi asked, worried.  
  
"She'll be fine, Sumi", Number 4 assured her before he brought her in, confusing Sumi. Inside the hut, Number 4 got out one of the remedies that Number 5 kept in the cabin box (when she was brainwashed at that time). In his hand is a tube that resembled a lip balm.  
  
"Here, put this on yer mouth. It's gonna make the spot go away, including' tha pain, Sorry abou tha..." Number 4 said before he left the room, leaving Number 3 all by herself. Number 3 opened the tube and brushed it over her chapped and bleeding lips. She tasted a flash of mint as she spread the chapstick over her lips, and then it was glowing blue. Surprised at it, Number 3 waved her hand to cool down the mintiness. When she saw herself in the mirror, the blue glow was gone and so is the cut on her mouth.  
  
"Number 4..."Number 3 murmured. She put the chapstick away without bothering to look at the name of it, and was about to walk out. But then a loud "CLANG!" exploded in her ears, nearly deafening her.  
  
"Nani?!" Number 3 yelled in panic as she kept on turning around. A pot of some weird vegetable in it was on the floor, the contents spilled. Right there, Number 3 sensed that someone was in here.  
  
"Who's there?!" Number 3 yelled. She then looks for a possible item to attack the stranger or someone in there, and grabbed a cold dead fish from the table, thinking that it is a whip. "I'll attack you with...whatever I'm holding in my hand!"  
  
"Jeez, you're quite pathetic with choosing weapons", a husky feminine voice tutted, and Number 3 slowly turned around, seeing a glowing blue- white figure.  
  
"AIYAH!!!! GHOST!!!!" Number 3 screamed.  
  
"Hush! Don't panic! I'm Ayane! The priestess who sealed the Red Child- Eater! " The ghost said, trying to calm down the Azn. She then disappeared again, stunning Number 3.  
  
"Behind you, Kuki-san", Ayane said, and Number 3 turned around, nearly bumping into the 5'6" young woman. She stared at her in awe. No longer a ghost for now, Ayane has the same exact long black hair like Number 3. Her eyes were darker than it should be, and not big like Number 3's. Not wearing the priestess kimono, Ayane is wearing a lavender and white kimono outfit, but somehow it isn't the formal way. Rather it's the...  
  
"You're also a ninja..." Number 3 murmured when she sees why there was boots rather than sandals and the skirt was a little shorter than usual.  
  
"Hai, and that is also part of why my death came", Ayane said sadly as she looked away.  
  
"Ah?" Number 3 asked, confused. Wasn't it the blow from the Red-Child Eater or the harsh hitting spells from Yamato? "Ayane-san, forgive me for being maybe rude, but what else cause you to die besides that day?" Number 3 asks her again.  
  
"Kuki-san, Yamato is the leader of the clan I'm in", Ayane explained to her calmly. "After all, he is jealous of that I'm with James. Which is how I have to struggle to escape Yamato and his group of ninjas. You know how it's like..."  
  
"What? I mean as in being a kunoichi?" Number 3 asked her. She remembers one of those terms that her mother always told her about. Some fairy tale told to the Azn girl when she is 6 years old about a kunoichi (female ninja) and something else about a runaway shinobi. Which is how she can remember it clearly.  
  
"More than just that, Kuki-san", the true priestess said, sighing again before facing the girl. "If you just run off or try to leave a ninja clan, you'll have to be eliminated by your fellow ninjas and every member in it, whether they don't want to or so. I left the clan, sacrificing myself to be with James-kun, and to escape Yamato. However, I made a huge mistake, because then Yamato started stalking me along with his assistants. Every night, I would hear the threat, "You will be mine...and you'll regret it once I get you!" James protected me, since after I got the threat the first time from Yamato. After all", Ayane said while brushing off her sleeves, "He was supposed to protect me, since he made that vow to my dying grandfather and was assigned by the village's ruler to be it."  
  
"Speaking of you and James, how did you both met and, you know..." Number 3 said as she asked her, grinning slyly. "...fall in love?" Ayane's reaction was a slight redness as she smiled, her face no longer melancholy and serious, but rather relaxed and happy.  
  
"Ah...it was when I was only 13, that's when James came..." At that point, Number 3 felt herself pulled by the ghost, and into somewhere. She found herself flying around in a forest like place, along with Ayane by herself. Before she could say anything, Ayane shushed her. At point, Number 3 realizes that she's in Ayane's memory... -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
"Ojiichan!" A teenaged girl squealed when she hugged the short but strong looking elderly man. The girl is at 5'2", nearly growing taller than her grandfather. Her hair was cut short, making her hair seem light and wispy. A cloth headband was tied at her forehead, which is red and all solid color, no symbols on it.  
  
"Ayane-chan! Why, you've grown taller than I could ever remember!" The old Master Kochiro chuckled as he releases his grand daughter's grip around him. "And you're getting stronger!"  
  
"I thought I was still the same way you've seen me", Ayane said, confused. Master Kochiro laughed as he patted her shoulder.  
  
"Ayane-chan, you may be growing up into quite a beautiful young lady, but you'll always be the same child I will love since the day you were born", Master Kochiro assured the teen as she picked up all of his suitcases on the floor. They walked up to the temple, still chatting.  
  
"Ojiichan, did you meet anyone unusual?" Ayane asked him, curious.  
  
"Ah, yes! I did! In fact, he's here with me! My new student!" Master Kochiro exclaimed, now remembering what he was suppose to do.  
  
"Is he at the gates among the Ryokucha Forest?" Ayane piped up, talking fast.  
  
"Er, yea, but..."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll get him for you!" Ayane finished before she disappeared in a flash, leaving a trail of flowery petals. Master Kochiro sighed.  
  
"Hopefully, Ayane-chan will know what I mean when she meet him. Let's hope that they won't kill each other when seen as invaders...-_-;" Master Kochiro muttered before running after his grand daughter, hoping to get to her before it's too late.  
  
=================== =================  
  
Meanwhile, at the entrance...  
  
"Arrgh! What is taking Master Kochiro so long?!" A British-accented voice growled impatiently. "I've been waiting here for practically 20 minutes!" A blonde boy of about 5'4" was standing, his bag dragging down his arm from numbness. His long blonde hair was tied, and the wind blew it, chilling his neck a little. His green eyes were twinkling in impatience, now getting slightly angry.  
  
"Gr...THAT'S IT! I GUESS I'LL HAFTA FIND HIM!" The boy said angrily and then started walking in the forest. He didn't know that he's being watched, as he walked through the forest, which then something will happen...  
  
Meanwhile, the young Ayane stayed quietly within the trees, watching some strange boy she has never seen before.  
  
"Who is that strange boy? He looks different from me! His hair was slightly long and bright!" Ayane thought critically as she watches the boy walk, putting the head scarf across her face. "And he has such strange but alluring green eyes..." Not thinking, she threw a ninja star at the boy.  
  
"Holy shit!" The teenaged boy cussed when some fast thing was flying straight for him! He back flipped, and let the blade hit the tree. When he saw it, he then yelled.  
  
"Who are ya trying ta kid, Mista Kochiro?! Don't test me now!" The boy growled. Ayane then felt the tree's aura, telling her that it's hurt. But before she begins to go over and help the tree with the blade, Ayane then flicks out her hands, the finger movements slowly activating a vine.  
  
"Wha the-?!" the boy yelled when he sees vines appearing everywhere. Before he can even move, something lifted him off of the floor, binding his whole body tightly! Just then, a figure jumped down, startling the boy. It then went over to the tree with the blade in it, took it out, and then touches the cut. Strangely, a green glow lighted up, reflecting a ninja.  
  
"Let me down, whoever the hell you are!" The rude teen snapped in English, not even thinking about speaking Japanese. Luckily, Ayane was taught English by her ojiichan, so she understood pretty well what this boy is saying.  
  
"Not this time, intruder", a feminine voice said in perfect English, which is what this ninja said as he or she came over to him. The stranger then looked closely at the teen, all binded up.  
  
"Up close...he's looks different, but more attractive than Ryo", Ayane thought as she stared more. Her powers were dying down, the bind around the boy loosening. The boy then unexpectedly pulls off the scarf, revealing a pretty Azn girl. Her eyes, unlike the rest of the villagers and her grandfather, are a hazel brown. Her hair was cut short, which James have never seen before on a girl, considering the fact that he sees a lot of girls with long hairs or wigs. The strong cheekbones on Ayane were what seem to show her quality, which stunned the teen.  
  
"She's not like the girls in England...she's beautiful", the boy thought. But he didn't sense that Ayane angrily punched him, knocking him down on the floor.  
  
"What the bloody hell did YOU do that for?!" The boy yelled, no longer thinking what he thought earlier. She's beautiful...but strangely dangerous!  
  
"I don't trust you, whoever you are", Ayane said as she circled around him. "Ojiichan said something about a friend of his visiting, but you certainly don't look like what he said." As she said this, something moved behind her hands. The boy then sees what it is, and then panicked.  
  
"If you're tryin ta kill me wit tha' fans behind ya, YOU'RE PATHETIC!" The boy drawled. Ayane jumped back in surprise, and her grip tightened, choking the boy to near death with the vines.  
  
"I'm PATHETIC?!" she roared. "These fans are more than just ordinary wood fans! Or even PAPER!" Ayane then flicks open her fans, which at first felt like wind to the boy. However, he was wrong. Soon, a painful feeling crossed his cheek, and he realizes that it's bleeding. A cut...  
  
"Holy shit..." James cursed under his breath. Before then, he was released from the vines, and all of the plants trapping him disappeared.  
  
"And another thing", Ayane continued. "If you're Ojiichan's friend, you'll have to prove that you're one of his students. Do what you know how to do!" Ayane held her fan out and then just runs her finger across the sharp fans. The boy noticed the strange colored dark green ooze spreading from her fingertips as the girl rubs it across the fans.  
  
"Whatever do ya mean?! I AM! Isn't that good enough ta prove it?!" The boy hollered.  
  
"Nuh-uh!", Ayane said, and then swings her arm across him, the fan flicked open! Luckily, the boy dodged it, and he started defending himself.  
  
"Ayane-chan, stop it right this instant!" Master Kochiro yelled, going between the teenagers. "I forgot to tell you that our visitor is a..."  
  
"THIS is your student, ojiichan???" Ayane asked, now confused. "But I thought...he was..."  
  
"I forgot to let you know that he is from the other world that you've been hearing about. This is James Remus Gibbson. He was to be here with us for a long time."  
  
"Na-nani?! ME STAY WITH THIS STRANGE BOY?! Forget it!" Ayane snapped and then runs off to the temple.  
  
"Forgive me for my grand daughter's rudeness", Kochiro apologized to the slightly peeved James. "She is very hostile to people your, well, you know. Her parents; my daughter and her husband, were killed by people who look a lot like you."  
  
"She is sure something, Master Kochiro", James muttered as he walked up the stones along with his teacher. "She even tried to kill me when I walked here!"  
  
"Ay, that's my Ayane-chan. She's always so quiet in both personality and ability that you even have to be careful when trespassing", Kochiro said as he chuckled.  
  
"She may be quiet, but not when she's being an ass to me!" James protested.  
  
"You must take some time to understand Ayane-chan", Kochiro assured him. "She is not as bad as you think she is."  
  
"Hopefully you're right", James grumbled before he climbs ahead of Master Kochiro.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
(Ayane: As we grow up, James and I never tend to even get along. Everyday is always bickering over one pointless opinion and then ceasing to please Ojiichan.  
  
3: Wow, you both kinda remind me of Numbuh 4 and me!  
  
Ayane: you ARE my reincarnation, which is how you get that. Now can you let me continue?!)  
  
Several years have passed, and no longer was Ayane the same mischievous kunoichi when she's a kid. Rather, Ayane is growing up and maturing more. But despite that, she and James still argues over little things, although they became friends with an unusual friendship. While living the life, their sensei is starting to lose himself to teach them the martial arts. Master Kochiro is getting weak and his health frail, so Ayane took care of him, along with James. Frequent visits from friends seem to cheer up the sensei, except for when Yamato came.  
  
"Ayane-chan, I don't like this friend of yours", Kochiro muttered as he watched the strange boy leave.  
  
"What do you mean, Ojiichan? I'm not even his friend! He's the leader of the clan!" Ayane explained to him as she poured the tea in the cap.  
  
"There's something no good about him...I can feel it", Kochiro wheezed before controlling himself with a sip of the tea. "You must leave the clan..."  
  
"Nani?! That's impossible! You know what happens if I leave!" Ayane cried out loud. James came in at the wrong timing, and found himself caught in the heated argument between the grand daughter and her grand father.  
  
"Whoa...I think I'll go now", James said before turning back.  
  
"Hold it, James!" Kochiro commanded and James stopped. "I want you to stay with Ayane wherever she goes."  
  
"Ojiichan! That's NOT fair! I'm gonna be fine and you know it!" Ayane nearly wailed. " I am 17 years old and old enough to know when to defend against an attacker! And besides, HE'S not coming along!"  
  
" 'Cuse me for being different. I didn't even WANT to come along with you in the first place!" James said sarcastically.  
  
"Whether you both like it or not, YOU'RE BOTH STILL GOING TOGETHER!" Kochiro roared, scaring the wits outta both teens.  
  
"Whatever! I'm outta here!" Ayane snapped. After disappearing in a flash of petals, James growled then followed after her. Kochiro sighed and laid back. He knows about how each of his students are feeling right now...but they still have to get along. However, it seems that they may be doing more than just that... He chuckled as he remembered their conversation with him about each other. And then he thought, "Maybe this won't be too bad when I gave them that advice."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"I can't believe that I have to go with you, even though YOU can watch yourself there!" An angry heavy British-accented voice growled.  
  
"I wouldn't even want to be stuck with you in the first place, so does it look like I care to listen to your lamenting, baka? NO! I DON'T WANNA GO WITH YOU EITHER!" Ayane's lightly accented English have snapped back, as the girl jump from tree to tree.  
  
"If you weren't such a wreck less fool who hang with those ninja people, then I wouldn't even be here in the first place!" James grumbled.  
  
"How can I be a fool? My father is part of it, and before he died, he has me to be part of it as well...and I have to be part of it. It's in his will..." Ayane said softly. Her balance went off, and she falls off the tree, landing in the foreigner's arms. James was surprised to see the tough kunoichi/ priestess-in-training crying. All of the sudden, Ayane is a different person and James never noticed that through those 3 years since he met her.  
  
"Look, Ayane. I'm sorry if I said somethin' wrong", James said, now feeling bad for bringing up something about her father. He noticed that Ayane didn't even bother to get off of his arms.  
  
"Suddenly, I don't think I want to go to see the clan tonight", Ayane murmured. "Well only for today..." James dropped her, which her bum landed on the ground. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Ayane said angrily.  
  
"Ayane..." James said cautiously as he pointed at something behind Ayane. Ayane sensed a lot of presence from fast-moving objects. She pushes James down as an arrow flew over them, missing them by a hair. Ayane stood up and glared disdainfully as the shooter.  
  
"Did I just hear what I just hear?" A sarcastic voice growled in Japanese. "It IS your duties to do that, Ayane-chan." The notorious looking Azn boy came out in the moonlight. He looks at about 21 and is standing at 6'0. Dressed in black all the way, the gold symbol on his chest indicates him as the leader.  
  
"Yamato..." Ayane muttered under her breath as she went on her knees to bow to him. The leader looked around, until he saw James, and his jealousy widened.  
  
"Ah, so the White Demon is here, too", Yamato taunted, which brought laughter among the ninjas. Ayane's anger quickened, which then Yamato founded himself in a death grip by the 16-year-old girl.  
  
"Just because HE'S a foreigner it doesn't mean he is what you think he is!" Ayane snarled in anger. Her grips grew more powerful and malicious. But then Yamato casually brought his hand up, which then Ayane was lifted up in the air and was choked as well. As she gagged, the blue energy surrounded her, the pressure growing too intense. James watched in horror as he watches his friend get tortured all for just standing up for him!  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH! LEAVE HER ALONE!" James shouted. Ayane was dropped to the ground, and he ran over to her.  
  
"Be lucky that I did as you say, foreigner", Yamato spat. "Always doing what her crazy grandfather tells her to do! She should be doing what I tell her to do! I'M THE LEADER!" Before he walked off, he then turns around and speaks again.  
  
"If you try to leave the Silver Tiger clan, Ayane, you'll not just be hunted down and branded as a runaway shinobi, but your grandfather and your white boyfriend is next!" Yamato threatened as he made a slashing motion at his neck.  
  
"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT BEING A RACIST ASS TO ME!" James snarled and lunged for him, but Ayane caught him by the collar. The clan then disappeared in a poof of black smoke, making Ayane and James cough.  
  
"HOW DARE HE CALLS ME THAT BECAUSE OF MY SKIN COLOR?!" James yelled. Ayane sighed as she lets go of James.  
  
"That's how it is in Japan, I guess", Ayane said simply. James felt her arm around his, which caused him both confusion and his face turning red.  
  
"Uh..." James stuttered.  
  
"You don't mind, James-san?" Ayane asked, her smile also stunning him.  
  
"Nah..." James said. They both walked back to the temple, not aware that from this day on; this reformed friendship will wind up as unrequited love... -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
(Ayane: Yea, and then from that day, this one is when everything is not what I expect it to be...  
  
3: what is it, what is it?! YOU FALL IN LOVE?!  
  
Ayane: DO YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED OR NOT?!  
  
3: o_O; )  
  
"So you're gonna b a priestess, eh?" James said as Ayane adjusted her kimono. It's been 5 months now, and unusually, the odd couple was being good friends rather than those who argue a lot. Although they still argue.  
  
"I have to anyways, since there isn't anyone else left to take care of the temple..." Ayane sighed. Kochiro is getting worse, and can die anytime now. And she wished to fulfill his wishes before he died. But the last one surprised her. She can still remember that conversation...  
  
**Earlier***  
  
" Ojiichan, I can be a priestess! After all, I can be near my forest!" Ayane said excitedly. Kochiro smiled weakly as he listened to her. Although she protested on the part about leaving the clan, there is one more that maybe she could do...  
  
"Ayane-chan, promise me to do one last thing..." Kochiro said quietly. Ayane came closer, her hands clasped around her gentle grandfather's. "Tell James how you feel about him..."  
  
" I did! He's a great friend to me, and..." Ayane said, but Kochiro stopped her.  
  
"No, I meant how you REALLY feel about him..." Ayane froze, feeling her heart fluttering and beating fast.  
  
"Ojiichan, I DON'T love him!" Ayane wailed. Kochiro sat up, not worrying about his frail back aching from standing.  
  
"You're denying it, Ayane-chan. you've sworn to be honest, and this, you can't hide from!" Kochiro said, his accusing eyes twinkling as it fooled around on Ayane.  
  
"But Ojiichan!"  
  
"Ayane-chan, I may not know much about love, but from the looks of how you and James are now, it's more than I expect you both to get along", Kochiro said, smiling. Ayane was about to object, but then decided against it. She just kisses her Ojiichan's cheek before leaving through the doors, confused.  
  
" Every time someone mentions about James-chan, my heart beats fast!" Ayane thought as she walked to her room absentmindedly. "Maybe I'm crazy?" Again, she stumbled, tripping over the steps as she fell into the floor hard. As always, if she lies, she'll be clumsy without knowing it. "Ok...maybe he's right..."  
  
**Now**  
  
Ayane then casually brush past by James, who was looking after her as she walked to the fields. She then turns around, and beckoned the boy by putting her hand out. James was startled, but took it anyways as they walked off. Later on, when Ayane was teaching current students about the art of Ninjitsu, one of the workers, Ryoka ran in, out of breath and panicking.  
  
"Ayane-sama!" The girl cried, grabbing her arm. "Something has happened to your ojiichan! Come quick!" Ayane immediately sprang and told her disciples that the lesson has to be canceled. She ran as fast as she could to the room, fearing that the worse have already come. James was nearly knocked over when Ayane was running.  
  
"Could you at least be polite?!" James growled, but Ryoka told him the news as well. He then also ran after Ayane. When Ayane reached the room, her grandfather was lying there, now coughing out blood. Ayane's eyes widened and then hurried over there.  
  
"Ojiichan!" Ayane cried out loud as she grabbed a towel nearby her to wipe it all up. She held her grandfather's hand, and it was strangely shaking violently. "Lemme get some herbs! I'll get you back to normal in no time!"  
  
"No, Ayane-chan..." Kochiro said softly as he grabbed his granddaughter's arm back.  
  
"But you'll die!" Ayane wailed.  
  
"This is the time to die now..." Kochiro said. James came over to his sensei, not believing that he's going to lose someone who is like a father to him. As the boy struggled not the cry, a wrinkled hand enclosed over his.  
  
"James-chan, it's ok to cry...Locking up your emotions is unhealthy", Kochiro rasped. His eyes were starting to close slowly, and this is it. James cried all right, but didn't sob.  
  
"Ayane-chan, take care of everybody..." Kochiro said but then coughed out more blood. Ayane can't bear to see her grandfather suffering from the wrath of the disease. "And remember to follow your heart and do what it tells you to do...you too, James." Finally, he closed his eyes, and fell into a deep peaceful sleep. Ayane then felt his hand, and it was now light.  
  
"Sensei is gone..." Ryoka choked after she picked up his hand, which was lifeless and hanging loose. Soon, current workers from the temple ran over, hoping to get to Kochiro, but they are too late.  
  
"Ayane-sama..." One of them said as they turn to her. Ayane knew that now she's in charge of the temple, but confusion has belittled her heart. She can't take it anymore, and she runs off.  
  
"AYANE-SAMA!" Yells from them rang out as the girl ran as fast as she could. James then leaped up and chases her.  
  
Ayane sobbed while she ran into the comfort of the Ryokucha Forest. Soon, she was at her favorite hiding spot, which is a cherry blossom tree that Kochiro has planted for her when she was a little kid. The girl walked over to the trunk, and sat down. As she cried, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Ayane turns around, and James was there.  
  
"Ayane..." The boy said, unable to say anything. Ayane still can't let out most of her tears out, so she ran into James's arms, crying as much as she could. James hugged the poor girl, letting her cry into his arms. James felt his heart beating fast, and he remembered Kochiro's last words to him.  
  
"Follow your heart and do what it tells you to do..." That quote kept echoing over and over in his head. James puts his hand around Ayane's chin, and was staring in her watery eyes. But he then hesitated.  
  
"What will she say if I do that then...?" James thought. But he shook it off, and then kisses Ayane. Ayane was about to step back, but then she let herself kissing him back.  
  
"James-kun?" Ayane murmured. "What's the meaning of this?"  
  
"You didn't know, didn't ya?" James said with a smile, which replaces his usual smirk.  
  
"Ojiichan told me to tell you too..." Ayane said. "But I guess I don't need to anymore, because THIS explains it." She kisses James again, and they both went in a warm embrace. Cherry blossoms then fall off of the trees, the petals flying around everywhere around the couple. The wind blew in, and earlier, it wasn't even a windy day. Just then, Ayane sees a cherry blossom flying away and landing on the pond nearby her. She and James ran over, watching it float away. Soon, the people came out, admiring the sakura trees and their flowers either on or off of them. Never have they seen flowers this beautiful, and that can mean something. But then someone yelled, "LOOK!" Everyone did and in the sky, a tint of every single color trailed across it in an arch-like shape.  
  
"Rainbow...?" James muttered. Usually it comes after a rainstorm, but why would it even appear just right now? Ayane then realizes something, besides the fact that it's one of Ojiichan's favorite things in Nature. Kochiro has sent her a sign that he's fine now...he has come in peace already. Before then, Ayane have prayed for a sign to be sent if her grandfather is alright, even after death. And this is good enough to prove it. He has answered her prayer.  
  
"Thank you, Ojiichan..." Ayane whispered.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= -=-=-=-=-  
  
"THAT WAS SO SAD!!!!!!!" Number 3 wailed as she and Ayane was transported back in the kitchen. "But romantic with YOU and James!"  
  
"You annoyed me too much in questions and other things, ya know!" Ayane said (_).  
  
"But I got one more thing to ask you, Ayane-sama", Number 3 said. "What will happen to me when I go face the Red-Child Eater?"  
  
"Whatever do you mean?" Ayane asked.  
  
"I mean, see, you battled the monster and all. But I wanna know, what will happen to me when it's something like that?" Number 3 asked. Ayane then felt sad. And this is what she is dreading, since she doesn't want to tell the girl the whole truth. That has kept her back to tell Number 3, but it IS going to hit her hard a lot.  
  
"Do you really want to know, Kuki-sama?" Ayane asked her quietly. Number 3 was a bit surprised by her solemn sadness, but nodded.  
  
"Ok, then..."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
What is the truth that Ayane was trying to hide about Number 3's fate?! Find out in the next chapter! I confuse myself about the history plot thing again on Ayane and James!!!!! -_-; im too busy with all of the shizload of projects, so I'm really sorry if I kept you all waiting with my updates! There'll be more action in the next fic. I PROMISE! I can try another limit, such as if I get more than 65-70 reviews, I'll write the next chapter! Who knows if I'll really do that?! xD You'll know later on. So then, later much!- DarkxKukixSanban  
  
Song- "Deep River" Utada Hikaru 


	20. The Truth

3 Every Heart 3  
  
Note- It's nearly summer, SUMMER! WEE-HEE!!! (dances around) Ok maybe I won't try the 65-70 review thing, cuz itz gonna take a long time fah others to actually do that!! It's just that I'm kinda sick of putting up chapters n not havin a lot of good views abou one chapter. Sorry if I sounded kinda selfish wen I sed it. buh still, lyk everyone else, im really busy wit the final crap, n I really startin to lose it now on mah fic. Buh anyways, jus enjoy this chapter xD  
  
NO FLAMES PLEEZE! NO FLAMES!!!!!! (N BTW, I dun hate Numbuh 1. I jus needed sumthin to get sumthin started in tha skit.)  
  
4- Wha's wit ya sayin tha ta ppol when thay know it already???  
  
I felt like sayin it I guess.  
  
::silence::  
  
Dammit, therez no humor in this! -_-  
  
4: NO HUMOR?! Ah am funny! See? (takes out the Numbuh 1 head thing) Ah'm Numbuh 1 tha bald freak!  
  
1: (standing behind 4, unnoticed) Ahem, what was that you're sayin about me...Numbuh 4????  
  
4: Oh, SHIT!  
  
1: ahh...I got a twin here, eh? (glares at Numbuh 4)  
  
4: it's not watcha think it is, Numbuh 1! I'm jus, er, jokin' around!  
  
1: wit tha bald wig thing n tha sunglasses, you're gonna pay! (takes out a tommy gun n started aimin for Numbuh 4!)  
  
4: HOLY SH-! (runs away as Numbuh 1 starts shooting continuously at him)  
  
Erk, not gonna hav much gude stuff to say here -_-; I got no sense of humor, I kno. Anyways, enjoy the conclusion of Numbuh 3's fated destiny! Hey, this IS gonna b more than jus 17 chapters...woo hoo! I wrote 20! Ok, no big deal, buh I felt lyk sayin it xD  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Do you really even want to know, Kuki-san? You may have to handle it well and not think too much about it in important tasks" Ayane told the teen. Numbuh 3 gulped. She may have matured a little from what she used to be, buh that doesn't prove that she'll be ready for the unexpected. Buh this IS life, she thought, and after all, you have to face it, whether it's bad or good.  
  
"Ayane, I really DO want to know what will happen to me as well as it has happened to you before on that day..." Numbuh 3 responded, the answer dreading the priestess to explain the whole thing.  
  
"As you wish, Kuki-san..." Ayane said with a deep sigh. Numbuh 3 sense something wrong among her action, but she is very sure that she's ready for the worse.  
  
"You're fated to die in sacrifice for your friends, as well as your love and the lives of others..." Ayane said quietly. Silence deafens the air, leaving Numbuh 3 no longer pacing around. Then Numbuh 3 laughed.  
  
"Is this some ghost warning that you're sending to me or something that I didn't hear too well? Cuz I thought I heard you say that I'll die saving my friends and everyone!" Numbuh 3 choked. Ayane shook her head.  
  
"I said it loud and clear, Kuki-san. That's the truth", she told her. Numbuh 3 stopped, and sank to the floor, her fists clenched. Ayane went over cautiously to Numbuh 3, and then was blasted by a scream of Numbuh 3.  
  
"THAT'S A LIE! HELL, I AIIN'T GONNA DIE!" Numbuh 3 yelled.  
  
"Buh it happened to me, Kuki-san..." Ayane said sadly. "And since you're the chosen one of me, it's going to happen to you, too."  
  
"You see, when the Red-Child Eater was summoned by Yamato to destroy Edo, it was also meant to destroy the person that Yamato hated the most: James. Because of their fight over me, Yamato was furious that I chose James over him, but it's the heart that shows the true quality in what the bearer believes is right for them.  
  
"As I attack the Red Child-Eater, Yamato and James were battling each other, both with magic and hand-to-hand combat. Good versus Evil, light against darkness, you cannot even imagine how this fight will go with the two opposites against each other. Soon, the fight's getting fiercer than ever, and the only one on Edo is the ones who are fighting to protect both the city and the country. Right at that point, Yamato knows that he's losing already. So he then locked Edo in magic mode, which is only himself, James, the monster, and myself.  
  
"I fought as well, when James has fallen from the battle wounds. Just when I was about to defeat Yamato, his fatal attack was aimed on the unsuspecting James. I ran down, and took the hit. It was painful as hell, but it was worth saving the one you love from this. James was enraged by Yamato's attack on me, which wasn't meant to happen, and unleashes his uncontrollable violent ego, slowly killing Yamato. But then Yamato got back at James, and was about to kill him, too. But, with my last strength, I shot the arrow both through Yamato's heart and the Red-Child Eater's arms. Yamato was eliminated, yet his body wasn't found since that day. When I got the Red-Child Eater, it was sealed in the cave, and the talisman locked it up before it ended up in James's palms. I didn't realize that I'm dying until when I fall to the ground, and lay bleeding in James's arms... the pain is too unbearable to stand for me, yet I did everything that I've managed to accomplish. The attacks is great enough to actually let me down for the first time, since whenever I'm in situations like this, it's always very light. But I saved my dear country and my James-kun from being fated into Yamato's reign..."  
  
"You died like that???" Numbuh 3 whispered, her lips trembling. Even though she knows already, it's just that the death of Ayane is going to end up like hers.  
  
"Don't fret, Kuki-san: There MIGHT be another way to stop your fate from becoming this", Ayane said. Numbuh 3 immediately stood up and grabbed Ayane's shoulders.  
  
"WHAT is it, Ayane-sama?!" Numbuh 3 demanded.  
  
"I-I-"  
  
"DON'T STAMMER! JUST TELL ME!"  
  
"CRAZY GIRL! I DON'T KNOW!" Ayane snapped. "Calm yourself down, for crying out loud! There is a spell that is impossible for ninjas and summoner to complete! If you use it, you must be not just clear on your words, but also really concentrate mostly on your ego that you have in the magic. However, it may not work well for you, Kuki-san, since your magic level is not good enough to activate the spell."  
  
"Screw the rules, what is this spell known as?!" Numbuh 3 asked her.  
  
"Although what I told you is also important, I shall tell you what it is, as well", Ayane said as she pushed Numbuh 3 off, and dusted her arms.  
  
"This spell is known as The Shield Of Fate. It was meant for those in light or neutral magic. What this does is save someone from something that will happen to them. But it works more for those who are fated or those who are the reincarnation with the same fate as the bearer. However, what will be disadvantageous is the type of level the magic is. It's VERY high, but will be easier if you inherited the Silver Dragon Blood, which are very rare these days. I didn't inherit that blood, but the only families who did are the Hayaburas, the Mitsukos, the Hiryus, and the Sakuyas. That will run onto their families, even if they all grew up differently. Sadly, though, the 3 of 4 families didn't have that blood no longer in their side. The only one who does is those who are related to the remaining family: the Hiryus. "  
  
"Tell me, Ayane-sama...what is the Silver Dragon Blood and who are the Hiryus?" Numbuh 3 asked the priestess.  
  
"The Silver Dragon Blood is from one of the oldest dynasties in Japan, whose name is unknown but was called Hiryu Dynasty, because of the name of the royal family. The whole family is actually a martial arts mixed with magic experts, and are the only family of the four families who does that. The Silver Dragon Blood was rumored to be that the Hiryus' son, Kenshi got it from the woman who his father have an affair, which was actually the Dragon Goddess. Right then, that blood will help the bearer excel easily in magic, as well as successfully. Besides magic, it'll increase the status of the martial artist's strength and other important qualities in fighting.  
  
"The Hiryus is a family who started out poor but later on became one of the most important royal families in the kingdom of Japan. It was unknown about which time they are from, as well as what the name of the era they are in is. What boosted their social status is the fact that they are a martial arts family. Even the females in the family fights, but at the same time, the only ones who master the art of light and neutral magic. Even though this family is vanished from the kingdom mysteriously, as well as the relatives, it is unknown about which families are also related to them. And there are no sights of the Silver Dragon Blood in them, and for now, it may never be known about who inherited that feature.  
  
"So hope is nearly lost for that, huh?" Numbuh 3 asked sadly, her head bowed down. Ayane watches the Azn teen with sympathy as the girl silently cries.  
  
"Don't give up yet, Kuki-san. You might find something, and you must concentrate on your future from this, as well as everyone else around the world. They are counting on you", Ayane told her.  
  
"Right..." Numbuh 3 said with a small smile.  
  
"Be careful, Kuki-san..." Ayane told the teen before she vanished in a flowery trail of petals. Numbuh 3 just stared at the petals laid on the floor before her, and sat down with her knees on the ground, and stayed that way for a while.  
  
"What about my friends?" She thought tearfully as she wiped them away furiously. "What about...Wallabee?"  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-- -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Wher's Numbuh 3? She can't be in tha kitchen fah tha long!" Numbuh 5 asked Numbuh 4 as she set up some wooden object with a sharp-looking bowie knife.  
  
"Maybe she's looking for something in the kitchen", Ayumi suggested.  
  
"Can't be... no one stays in a kitchen for an hour, ya kno, unless they b cookin sumthin good ta eat", Numbuh 4 told her. At that point, Numbuh 3 came out, her head hung down.  
  
"Well, you're out now, Ms. Sunshine", Numbuh 5 said sarcastically when seeing a weird expression on Numbuh 3's face.  
  
"Ya 'k, Numbuh 3?" Numbuh 4 asked her with concern.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine, Numbuh 4!" The Azn girl lied, and the strings within her heart ached even more, causing her to wince a little and to turn away.  
  
"Ya sure?"  
  
"Really, Numbuh 4! I'm fine!" Numbuh 3 said as she smiled at him. Well, at least tried to.  
  
"If ya say so", Numbuh 4 said with a shrug before he walks away. Then he thought, " Ah don't think something's not annoyin her...somethin's definitely wrong wit her." Numbuh 3 smiled at him as she turned away a little before walking off, her smile turning into a sad frown. As she heard Numbuh 1 and 2's voice talking to the others from where she is, along with Numbuh 273, she sighed.  
  
"How can I even tell my friends about this? Will they even care?" Numbuh 3 thought, ready to cry again. Chibi-Kudo was on her shoulder after crawling out from her arrow carrier, and squeaked in concern.  
  
"Something wrong, Kuki-chan?" The chipmunk asked.  
  
"Not really...don't worry about me, Chibi-Kudo", Numbuh 3 thought to him. Soon, she was walking in the hut, while the others planned the scheme to overtake TDCFDTL. She walked through the extremely small hallway, and climbed up the steep steps to the 2nd floor. When she look through the closet, the same Shinto priestess that she was dressed in before by the brainwashed Numbuh 5 lay there, clean. The white blouse looked perfectly stainless that it's seems bright, and the red kamata skirt gleamed. Draped over the blouse was a white and red ribbon, and Numbuh 3 took out from the soft fabrics of the blouse.  
  
"I wonder how Ayane-sama felt when she wears this..."Numbuh 3 thought with wonder. Soon, a black hoodie was thrown over the mattresses as Numbuh 3 wrapped the blouse around her. Her baggy green army camouflaged pants were a puddle around her feet, and the swishy red skirt was worn, the sash belt holding both the pants and the blouse tightly. Finally, Numbuh 3 felt the silky ribbon in her hands and then began the process of tying the ends of her hair into a ball. At the same time, a yellow book was laid out in front of her. Besides its opened pages is a humongous parchment colored scroll, all tied up by a single red string, ready to be opened. As Numbuh 3 finished dressing herself into her bearer's clothing, she then breathed out.  
  
"I'm doing this for everyone's sake...including Wallabee..." Numbuh 3 thought. She then took out a blank piece of paper that was nearby her. However, she can't write and read at the same time. But then when she raises her right hand, the paper floated along with it. Surprise at her newfound telekinetic/magic (something!) powers, Numbuh 3 said nothing and continue reading, not knowing that at that moment, a note is written. Soon, Numbuh 3 was done looking through the big brown book, and then she read the yellow book. Looking even more shocked, the teen looked outside and felt some kind of strangeness nearby her. She looked up at the sky, and it was the full moon and faded sun rose up at the same time!  
  
"It's time..." Numbuh 3 muttered. She grabbed her bow and carrier, and finally a kitana in its scabbard. As she climbed out of the window, she then takes a last longing look around the room before she jumped out, not knowing that Chibi-Kudo has witnessed her actions. As she jumped on the trees, she saw her friends setting up the plan well to defeat TDCFDTL. Well, that is, except for Numbuh 4. He is napping. Numbuh 3 jumped down quietly to the teen sleeping behind the tree. As she smiled sadly, she took off something around her neck and put it in his hand. She leaned in, and kissed the unsuspecting boy's lips. As the wind blew, the light running footsteps of Numbuh 3 can't be heard, failing to wake up Numbuh 4 to go and stop her...from doing what she's about to do right just about now.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"This is the day, Bentley! WE SHALL DESTROY THOSE BRATS!" Father laughed out loud after reading from a yellow book.  
  
"Why is that, dear Father?" Justin asked him, his voice sounding raspier. The DCFDTL and Lizzie looked at each other with both disgust and suspicion at Justin's manners and actions around them.  
  
"Just LOOK at this! We'll take over the damned world, too!" Father said hysterically. He pointed to a page, and everyone read it on the projection screen:  
  
"When Yamato summoned the Red-Child Eater, they captured and conquered every single city in their country. The bearer and summoner will have the same success when they got the Red-Child Eater out, and nothing can ever get in their way. Those who dare to shall face instant fatal death."  
  
"So you mean, we can defeat those KND easily?!" TDCFDTL chorused.  
  
"Recently, I know who the reincarnation of this YAMATO is, so now we can rule!" Father said as he laughed out loud. Father knows that Justin is the reincarnation, since he told them in their conversation. However, TDCFDTL didn't suspect it, although they don't really care about that at that time. Father then spoke into a microphone thingy, and said, "Let hell loose now!"  
  
"It's starting now, Father?" Lizzie whined.  
  
"Yes, so PREPARE YOURSELF, MY CHILDREN!" Father commanded them. Same as they all ever were, TDC are wearing the same outfits: white shirts and crème-colored pants (dresses for the ladies). But Lizzie was in a more fashionable outfit, which consist of a tied up white shirt (think of the old Britney wearing that with that stupid school outfit in the "Baby, One More Time" video. No flamin me if u lyk her) and very short Capri shorts. Justin was just in a black cloak for some strange reason, but nothing else was said about that.  
  
"I'm ready to go, Father!" Each of them all said.  
  
"Ready! Now GO!" Father yelled, and they all ran, as he jumped in his sleeky black jet. As they all ran, Justin stayed back, and swiped his cape over him, disappearing mysteriously. Lizzie looked back, and now was more suspicious than ever. But then she shook off and ran; ready to kick the KND's arses. As everyone left, they didn't read one more thing that was in the page also.  
  
"But be warned that this day will be unleashed when the full moon and faded sun is in the same sky at the same time. And you will fail if a reincarnation of Miko Ayane Kochiro did the very same action on that event...leaving her as a memory of a true heroine of Japan."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
I confused myself in the plots again!!!! WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO ME?! T-T ay, another brain freezes n writer's block! I'll try to update ASAP, n will be workin more on this n tha prequel wen finals n skoo is over! Till then, KND readers, lata much! - DarkxKukixSanban  
  
Song- "Inuyasha and Kagome" Inuyasha (the bg music played when therez those moments between dog-boy and kagome ^_^) 


	21. Sayonara? Is this Goodbye?

3 Every Heart 3  
  
Note- YESH! IM OUTTA SKOO! SUMMERZ HERE (No da) n I CAN FINALLY FINISH THE FICS (I hope)! Now then, enjoy the main falling action of EVERY HEART! xD BTW, this was supposed to be finished 3 weeks ago, buh I'm too lazy, so xD  
  
4- dun tell me tha this fanfic is gonna be over!!!!  
  
Not really...y do you not sound happy?  
  
4- eh? Nah, it aiin't like tha! It jus, er.  
  
YOU LIKE IT! HA! I KNEW IT!  
  
4- IT IS NOT!  
  
Er...I aiin't gonna deal wit ya. So then, lyk I sed before, enjoy this 3rd last part of the story!  
  
4- 3rd last?!  
  
Hey, I sed it MIGHT be.  
  
4- not really  
  
Grrr...  
  
4- o_O  
  
Anyways, herez the semi-final conclusion!  
  
4- semi-final?! IT AIINT OVER YET!  
  
O, y'all will see... =9  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"WHAT?!" A yell echoed through the seemingly quiet forest. Its effect seems to have scared away the birds on the trees and caused the leaves to rustle. And if the effect seems to get worse, then the anger of Numbuh 4 would shake practically the whole place that it might even be like an earthquake.  
  
"Numbuh 3's gone, Numbuh 4! We can't even seem to remember if she's STILL in the kitchen, so calm down!" Numbuh 5 protested. Numbuh 4 backed away from her, his temper rising up to a dangerous level.  
  
"Can't ya see tha she'll be pulverized out there?! Who cares if she knows how ta defend herself! ONE AGAINST THE DAMNED ARMY OF THOSE DELIGHTFUL FUCKERS! THA AIIN'T RITE! LET ME GO, NUMBUH 5!" Numbuh 4 screamed as Numbuh 5 firmly held his arm. Numbuh 1 watched him in disbelief, along with the others. Earlier everything was ok, until when Sumi decided to check on Numbuh 3. And then that's when she discovered a letter and the yellow book marked on the fate. After reading the letter, Sumi took the letter and show it to the KND members outside. They, like the girl, took it pretty hard, yet Numbuh 4 took it pretty badly.  
  
"What the hell is going on?!" Numbuh 2 and 274 ask them, as they ran over to Sumi, Numbuh 1, 4, and 5.  
  
"LOOK AT THIS!!!" Numbuh 4 yelled, almost close to tears (awww...xD)  
  
"Wha-?" Numbuh 2 and 274 said as they both read the letter.  
  
===========================  
  
" ' Dear Everyone,  
  
I don't know why I ever bother writin this down, but I guess it is to say goodbye. If you read the yellow book where itz marked red on the page, you'll understand why. I'm doing this to save you guys from danger. Even though most of this has nothing to do with all of us, this will destroy people around us and we may never even come back home again. Think of this as a good thing, since fate has chosen me to be the one. You'll all still be alive anyways, and you deserve to be. I'm gonna go join Mom and Daddy up where they are above us, and I get to be with them again! Well, that is the good side for me. Besides, I'm not needed much around here. I mean, people still think that I'm dimwit when I really did try to help. But I guess it's no use to proving that to you all.  
  
I can beat the DC and their army. I just know I can. Just leave it all to me, and it'll be over. And everyone can be back to where they are by then. If I die, know that I still love you all. Heck, what am I'm saying? I AM going to die anyways! My fate is marked in the book and the stars, so let it be. I must have been waiting for this day, cuz being alive isn't healthy for someone like me: I wish I'm dead.  
  
I wish this is just a joke, but I guess now the joke's on me. I love you all.  
  
Goodbye  
  
Numbuh 3"  
  
=============================  
  
"She must be crazy! She can't die! She's probably confused!" Numbuh 274 protested, a wave of pain slowly creeping into his stomach.  
  
"Actually...the book says it..." Numbuh 5 said solemnly. She pointed to the page, which is the exact one that DC read with Father.  
  
"Faded Sun and full moon? That's NOT real, right?!" Numbuh 2 exclaimed.  
  
"Um...it is..." Little Sumi said as she pointed to the sky. Puzzled, everyone looked up, and there within the bright but dark colored sky is the nearly unseen sun and the luminous moon, shaped into a big circle.  
  
"No..." Ayumi nearly whimpered as she sank down, Numbuh 274's arms holding her back for support.  
  
"THOSE DC IS GONNA BE THERE! WE GOT TO STOP THEM NOW!" Numbuh 1 nearly roared, even though he nearly choked.  
  
"But how, Numbuh 1?! The plan was completed, buh it's NOT tested on yet!" Numbuh 274 told him. Numbuh 4 silently watched the heated argument between the perfectionist and the leader, slowly losing his cool. Finally, the teen can't take it anymore, and exploded.  
  
"YOU IDIOTS! WE GOT OTHA THINGS TA WORRY ABOU, LIKE KUKI! DO YA WANT TA HELP HER SAVE EVERYONE AROUN' US, INCLUDIN OURSELVES?! LOOK AT WHAT SHE HAS DONE TO HELP US! OR AT LEAST TRIED TO!" Numbuh 4 yelled. Everyone was startled by his outbreak, but they did think it over. Buh Numbuh 1 broke the silence with a statement that coulda shock them all.  
  
"There's nothing we can do to stop her, Numbuh 4", Numbuh 1 said quietly. "If she's fated, then this is it for her. If she's gonna die, then she's gonna die." This left Numbuh 4 shaking violently, and as Numbuh 1 turned away, devastated, he found himself tackled down hard, his face pushing down on the dirt, and an angry Numbuh 4 strangling him.  
  
"HOW CAN YA SAY IT LIKE IT'S NO BIG DEAL, YA DRONGO?! YA STUPID SON OF A BITCH!" Numbuh 4 yelled.  
  
"NUMBUH 4! STOP IT! YOU'RE KILLING HIM!" Numbuh 5 yelled as everyone else watched in horror.  
  
"Ah'm NOT killin him. Ah'm BITING HIS HEAD OFF! And tha includes his friggin hair! Ah wouldn't care if he goes bald, cuz Ah am still gonna KILL him ....UNLESS HE'LL SAY THAT WE'LL GO AFTA KUKI!" Numbuh 4 yelled at her. But Numbuh 1 did the kick up, knocking the boy down.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU GONNA GO STOP NUMBUH 3?! EVEN IF WE TRY TO, SHE'S GONNA DIE ANYWAYS!" Numbuh 1 snapped as he glared at his teammate. "THE PLAN WE MADE IS NOT GONNA WORK! IT'S GONNA FAIL!  
  
"How would YOU know?! It mite work this time!"  
  
"O yea, HOW?!"  
  
"Cuz Ah know it will!" At that point, Numbuh 1 did a full nelson on Numbuh 4, givin him his own dose of medicine.  
  
"YOU ARSEHOLE! YOU HAVENT ANSWER MAH QUESTION EARLIER! WHY DO YOU WANT TO GO AFTA NUMBUH 3 ANYWAYS?! WE ALL KNOW THAT YOU LIKE HER AND ALL, BUT..."  
  
"AH NEEDED TA TELL HER SOMETHING! ISN'T THAT GOOD ENOUGH?!"  
  
"And the point is, from this shit?!" Numbuh 1 shot at him.  
  
"MAH F'KIN POINT IS THAT AH GOT TO STOP HER!"  
  
"WHY?!"  
  
"BECAUSE AH LOVE HER!" Numbuh 4 screamed. Numbuh 1 let him go, as this left everyone wordless. Finally, Numbuh 5 spoke up, placing the letter in his hands.  
  
"Numbuh 4...there's one part you haven't read yet on Numbuh 3's letta. Here", the girl said. Numbuh 4 took it, and read the bottom part.  
  
==================  
  
"P.S. Numbuh 4, your kiss before meant something to me. But I never got the chance to tell you how I feel about you, so this is the only chance I got to tell you. I feel that way for you, too. You've been there for me, even when Mom was gone. I guess I'm stupid to never tell you how I feel. I wanted to stay strong like you, and so, I never show my feelings much. But now you know how I feel. And to tell you the truth...Aishiteru. You should know what it means, Numbuh 4. You heard it before from. And from that meaning, I truly do. Farewell, my love (kinda cheesy, buh that's I feel about you)  
  
P.S.S Numbuh 5, now I know what love really means. Tell Numbuh 4 and everyone else that I love them, too (Don't get the wrong idea!). And it's same fah ya. Thanks fah being there for me. I won't forget all of ya!"  
  
==================  
  
Everyone was unable to say anymore. Finally, Numbuh 2 stood up, now determined to stop DC.  
  
"We got to stop the Delightful Fu-I mean, Freaks! It's our turn to REALLY help Numbuh 3 this time, and we needed to kick the DC's arses!" Numbuh 2 said.  
  
"Yea! We gotta give em wat their mama gave em, when dey ask fah it: SOME GUDE ASSKICKIN!" Numbuh 5 crowed. Everyone was filled with confidence by their pep talks. Numbuh 1 opened his mouth and was about to object, but he found Numbuh 5's fingers on his lips.  
  
"Boy, Numbuh 3 helped ya, too, y'know", Numbuh 5 said softly. "And besides, we gotta give 'em anotha chance." Understanding what his girl meant, Numbuh 1 then said, "OK! LET'S GO SAVE NUMBUH 3 AND EVERYONE AROUND US! BATTLE STATION!"  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-  
  
"Ayumi? I need to talk to you", Numbuh 1 said to the girl. Everyone else around them was getting ready, preparing the vehicle that they set up from plans. Numbuh 274 overheard what Numbuh 1 said, and came over to them. "That includes you, Numbuh 274. Come." Numbuh 1 said as he beckoned his allies to follow him.  
  
"What is that about?" Numbuh 2 asked Numbuh 5, confused. Numbuh 5 then realizes why they needed to talk, and sighed.  
  
"I think it's about Ayumi...."  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"She used to be a Delightful Child...." Numbuh 2 was about to open his mouth and said, "WHAT?!" buh Numbuh 5 covered his mouth.  
  
"Tell you that later", Numbuh 5 muttered as she tugged on the rope to tighten the binds.  
  
"Why do you needed to talk to me, Numbuh 1?" Ayumi asked him.  
  
"I remember that day when we were in the Marriott Hotel, Father said that you used to be a Delightful Child", Numbuh 1 said, making her wince. He didn't mean to sound cold, but despite the fact that Numbuh 3 will die, that made it that way.  
  
"I can explain, Uno", Numbuh 274 said, but Ayumi stopped him.  
  
"I'll tell you, Numbuh 1. Just let me. Back when I was 6, every kid always picked me on in my town. O, the pain of being a member of a priest's family! They think that my family is strange all because of those stories about magic and crap related to that. Right at that moment, I wanted to be the mature grownups rather than some rowdy little girl. But one day, I remember when my father invited a stranger, who has 2 kids. They are from Great Britain, and they are "perfect" as their father says they are. I never remembered their names, but they are my only true friends. Or at least I think they were. When I visited their country, they introduced me to a club, which I never suspected to be TDCFDTL. They have the same feelings like me about children. So after hearing about my sufferings and my ability, they picked me as one of them.  
  
"But I never knew the awful truth about them, as well as the lord known as FATHER. He happens to be my father's friend. But HE'S...", Ayumi growled, and banged her fist against the wall of the hut. "A TRAITOR. It turned out that he's after our temple's property. And TDCFDTL are trying to pull me away from home for that. I never knew about that until that very day..."  
  
"That's when I met her", Numbuh 274 said, as he put his arms around the girl he loves.  
  
"Yea", Ayumi laughed a little, before she went on. "Chad, I mean, Numbuh 274 kidnapped me, since that's one of the KND missions. That plan was to get me to tell them what TDCFDTL were up to. However, I was just as devoted to Father as every one of his Delightful Children, so I was too stubborn to even tell. I tried to escape several times, but Numbuh 274 was just too good for me. He always know where to get me, including where I always go to. Somehow, when KND tried to punish me, he defends me.  
  
"But when TDCFDTL were back, I thought it was so they can save me. But I was wrong. When I was kidnapped, Sumi was just born. And I don't know what the hell did they do to my family. Apparently, though, they weren't dead. They were kidnapped by TDCFDTL. They nearly destroyed the whole KND HQ..."  
  
"But she save us!" Numbuh 274 butted in.  
  
"Numbuh 274!" Both Numbuh 1 and Ayumi warned him. He shuts up, and Ayumi tells more.  
  
"I saved Sumi and every KND members there. They were very honest and not like those children in my town, so I don't see why then that children should be like adults. And then, KND declared as Numbuh 23 of Japan.  
  
"So that's how it all happened, eh? Amazing!" Numbuh 1 said, impressed. But Ayumi bowed her head down as he said it.  
  
"Not when I have to quit KND..." She whispered.  
  
"I sworn to protect Sumi and everyone in my house. I was about to turn 13, and that's the last age at that time to be a KND. I know you changed it, Numbuh 1, buh this is more different. It was that tragic night...when Mother and Father died.  
  
"No one knows how they did get killed in their car accident, but a hint of a huge bullet hole in their window shows that might have kill Father. The hole was in the middle of his forehead, and the policemen studied the bullet, not knowing what it is. But I took it, with Numbuh 274's help (since he was just coming around), and when my teammates helped me identify it, it was from...The Delightful Children."  
  
"WHAT?! They KILLED your parents?!" Numbuh 1 exclaimed. "I know those Delightful brats can be a bit too evil, but they will NEVER go that far!"  
  
"It must be Father's order. And HE think that once my parents are dead, he can claim the property while Sumi-chan and I get put to an adoption center! But HE'S wrong. I have to quit KND not just because of my age limit, but because I don't want my KND team to get involved at all. For years, I fought for legal keeping of Sumi-chan and the house, with my uncle's help. Finally, when I was 16, I won. And it was when I become the priestess. It's the tradition in my home. So now, I'm here, safe and sound, but..." Ayumi sighed. "I wish I never grew up too fast."  
  
"I never know anyone just as good as that. You're something!" Numbuh 1 said.  
  
"Yea.... But I'm gonna go get revenge on FATHER!" Ayumi growled under her breath as she stood up, knocking down Numbuh 274's chin. "So are you with me in this or NOT?!" Both surprised by her actions, they nodded.  
  
"LET'S KICK THEIR ARSES!"  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"ZING!" The swish of the blade echoed after a slice through the hay dummy. And then the dummy exploded into snowing grasses. The sword then was put back in a black sheath, the hand enclosed around the handle.  
  
"Numbuh 3...you're makin a mistake", Numbuh 4 thought. "You need help from us. We aiin't gonna let ya die. Ah aiint lettin' ya die cuz of a f'ked up fate. Ah can't live without ya." As he thought that, he took out his fingerless gloves, and slipped it on his hands. At last, he took out a sharp looking shark tooth that Numbuh 3 got him on his 10th bday, along with those gloves. He kissed it, and held it tight, before releasing his grip and letting the tooth fall back into his shirt. At that timing, an unsuspecting Sumi came up to get him.  
  
"You're ready to go, Wallabee-sama?" Sumi asked him. The teen stood up, making himself seem to be taller than he is right now.  
  
"Actually, Sumi. Tell tha others tha Ah am goin fhurst. Before it's too late..." Numbuh 4 told her.  
  
"Na-Nani?! DON'T, Wallabee-sama! You need to work as a team with onee- san and the KND!" Sumi protested.  
  
"Sorry, kid. Just tell them tha Numbuh 4's gonna go get ta her. Good Day", Numbuh 4 said, and he disappeared, the glow overtaking him. Sumi fell backwards, now feeling scared. She then stood up, and ran as fast as she could, hoping to get to her sister and the KND. However, she felt something hit her, and then, she can't move anymore. A groan let out from her as she fell down, falling into someone's arms.  
  
"Perfect...this girl's our bait to stop those KND!" 5 voices droned out all at once.  
  
"Can you, like, STOP TALKING AT THE SAME TIME?!" An incredibly high- pitched voice squealed angrily.  
  
"Shut up, all of you! Let's go NOW!" A low and monstrous voice growled out. And when the wind blew, there was nothing except a Goddess Sign necklace, shining in the moonlight.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Almost there..." Numbuh 3 muttered as she jumped from the branches. Soon, she sees two groups of people that are 15 feet away from each other.  
  
"Ai! They are gonna fight!" Numbuh 3 exclaimed. Just then, she sensed an object flying at her. She flew over to dodge it, and caught it. It was a small dart, dipped in poison.  
  
"So, you came here, KUKI!" A familiar mocking voice sneered, and Numbuh 3 turns around, seeing her ex-boyfriend grinning manically.  
  
"You bastard..." Numbuh 3 growled. As they landed on the ground, they were right in the battlefields of the Kolans against the Delightful Villagers (that's the other side: supporters of DC).  
  
"ATTACK!" Someone yelled from the Kolans' side, and then sounds of clashing weapons was music in the air. Screams can be heard as the fighters get stabbed or cut. Meanwhile, Numbuh 3 was facing Justin, ready to fight.  
  
"So, how do YOU think you'll do, Numbuh 3?" Justin sneered once again as he circled around Numbuh 3.  
  
"Maybe a bit more than you will expect, JUSTY WUSTY" Numbuh 3 mocked him.  
  
"I command you to NOT CALL ME THAT!" Justin snapped.  
  
"Actually, you CAN'T command me. I'm not your girlfriend anymore, ya know", Numbuh 3 said,, smirking.  
  
"BITCH!" Justin yelled, and took a swing at her, which she ducked down, and low sweep kicked him. As he stood up, Justin found himself staring at the sharp tip of Numbuh 3's kitana.  
  
"Give it up, Justin", Numbuh 3 said in a dangerous tone. "You know that even if you're the bearer of Yamato, you will be facing your death." Before Justin do anything, he slowly looks around, then smiled. He laughed, and back flipped.  
  
"I don't think so, LITTLE Kuki!" Justin laughed. Suddenly, Numbuh 3 felt a lot of presence around her, and something flying at her! She back flips and caught a dagger in her hand. She turns around and sees an angry Dolores with only one dagger.  
  
"So you're back to kill me, huh?" Numbuh 3 said. The DC was surprised at her attitude, and now was getting a little scared. However, Justin doesn't seem to be concerned with that.  
  
"If YOU think that YOU could kill me, THINK AGAIN, KUKI SANBAN!" Dolores yelled. She clenched her hands, and then appearing in the gaps of her hands are 8 daggers. Soon, everyone else came out, ready to attack the Azn girl. Bradford has the nunchakus, blond boy has two broadswords, the brunette has two big ball-like weapons, and helmet boy has the moon knife. Lizzie then came out, and has the butterfly knifes in her hands.  
  
"You see, Sanban, Dolores can get her voice back, and you'll have..."  
  
"YOUR FUCKIN THROAT SLIT OUT BEFORE YOU KNOW IT!" Dolores screamed angrily, and ran at her.  
  
"Idiot girl! DON'T!" Justin yelled. But it was too late, since Numbuh 3 , without knowing it, turned her kitana into the same two iron fans, and sliced her hand.  
  
"You're wasting my fucking time! Can't you Delightful F'ckers fight?! O that's right", Numbuh 3 taunted. "You are all F'ckers. That explains WHY you only can be better in screwin each otha than fighting everyone!"  
  
"THAT'S IT!" Blond Boy yelled, and soon, attacks are coming from outta no where. Numbuh 3 fought them off successfully. When the brunette tried to tackle her, Numbuh 3 did a spinning hook kick, breaking the ball weapons, then jumped up and rush into the defenseless girl, kicking her a lot into the stomach. Bradford tried to paralyze her arms in midair, holding it up, but Numbuh 3 was still on the brunette, so using her legs, she puts it around the girl, and lifts her up with them! The brunette yelped as she crashes into her older brother's behind, leaving both of them unconscious. As Numbuh 3 jumped down, she nearly lost her head when Blond Boy swings the nunchakus at her. Numbuh 3 blocked the lightning speed blows from the famous weapons of Bruce Lee as Blond Boy kept spinning and attacking her. Finally, she managed to lift up her tired right hand and grabbed the bar of the weapon. She pulled it at her, catching the boy off guard, and she side kicked into his sides, making him groan with pain. Numbuh 3 then screams, anger and pain shown in her voice, and vines shot out from the dirt ground, binding all of the fighters into a death grip. But before she runs off, something blue numbed her body, and she was unable to move.  
  
"WHAT?!" Numbuh 3 yelled. She struggled with the magical binds of Justin as he grinned. No longer some teenager, he was now the demon form of Yamato. As he released the binds around the DC, burning the vines, he then bring Numbuh 3 closer, his hand beckoning her as if she's a puppet.  
  
"You may have beaten up my companions, but even with your pathetic nature powers, you can't escape my wrath!" Justin laughed.  
  
"I don't think so!" Numbuh 3 said and she tried again. However, nothing's coming out of the ground. "Holy shit..."  
  
"SAY GOODBYE, KUKI SANBAN!" Justin laughed crazily, as he formed a huge collection of black glowing energy in his left hand. Numbuh 3 gulped, and then thought, "I thought the book says I die when fighting the Red Child Eater! I guess they are wrong.... Goodbye, life." And at that instance, the energy shot out as a beam, shooting at Numbuh 3. Is this the end for her?!  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
ARRRGH!!! CLIFFHANGERS! I think I came up with some confusing parts in this chapters, too. And due to WRITER'S BLOCK, that's why I don't have much time to write this fic, as well as for Operation: TOUGH LIFE. So I will let you know when any chapters is up if I can! So till then, KND luvas, Later much!  
  
::DKS::  
  
Song- "If I could walk 500 miles" MxPx 


	22. My Fallen Angel

3 Every Heart 3  
  
Note- I'm not sure how much chapters I'm going to put in this story, so I don't know what semi-final part number it is. I won't be sure if this will be updated sooner or later or something, cuz I got some singing to do later on, as well as practice. O well, practice makes perfect! -_-; oy...This should be the part with a lot of actions and fighting MORE than chapter 13. Or I think it is...  
  
4- YESH! Ah 'ave bin WAITIN fah tis!  
  
Ya mean the whole action n stuff?  
  
4- Watcha think?! Ah'm gonna kick tha Delightful Fu-Ah mean, Freaks' arses!  
  
At least you're spirited about that. Buh unfortunately, this may have some tragic ends.  
  
4- TRAGIC ends??? Who's gonna die?  
  
Tha u won't kno till u read the chapters. Herez the next part!  
  
4- TELL ME!  
  
NO!  
  
4- TELL ME! ::silence::  
  
4- TELL ME OR ELSE AH AM GONNA BEAT THE CRAP OUTTA YA, TEENAGER!  
  
::sarcastically:: Ooo, Ah am scared. You threaten ME again, ::pulls out a remote control and pushes the red button:: YOU'LL SUFFER THE PERKINESS OF... (toys falls outta the box, revealing happy looking monkeys) ::Dum Dum Dum:: RAINBOW MONKEYS!  
  
4- O.O you EVIL sheila!  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Before...  
  
Numbuh 4 sees an explosion that was only 20 feet away from the once stood Ryokucha Forest. He nearly flew at that direction, jumping off quickly from branches to branches on each tree. Suddenly, he sensed a tingling sensation, nearly blinding him while he ran.  
  
"No! Something is going to happen to Kuki!" He thought frantically. He knows that feeling when it happens. "Numbuh 3!" He finally jumped down, and nearly got stumbled over by a dead solder. Within these battles, he can still see through it all, Numbuh 3 and the DC. He saw Numbuh 3 in Justin's bubble, and he knew that she's in BIG trouble. He ran in superhuman speed, as he yelled, "NUMBUH 3! NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" He then positioned himself , and jumped high in the air, flying at where Justin and Numbuh 3 are in the air.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"Numbuh 3! NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" A familiar voice shouted. Numbuh 3 screamed, as the blast of Justin's attack shot out, and she began to ready herself to feel the burn of it. However...that never came. And she didn't feel a body on her as she falls down. Smoke resulted around the DC and Justin, blinding them to see if they killed Numbuh 3.  
  
"Where the hell is that bitch?!" Justin yelled. "And where the hell did that voice come from?!"  
  
"We don't f'king know, so CALM DOWN!" Lizzie snapped at him.  
  
Meanwhile, Numbuh 3 opened her eyes, and she looked around in surprise. She was on the ground, and only damage done to her is a small cut on her cheek.  
  
"Na-Nani?! I thought I'm dead! Or...am I?" Numbuh 3 wondered. Buh then she felt a familiar warmth around her, and something heavy on her. Her hands felt the arms around her waist, which were meant to hold her tightly. As her hand went up on the arms, her fingers slowly touched the bloody side of the head on her. Suddenly, she looked up at the face, and gasped.  
  
"Numbuh 4! NO!!!!" Numbuh 3 cried as she buried her face into his shoulder, holding him to her.  
  
"N-Numbuh 3...you aiite?" The blonde struggled to ask as he tried to stand up. He silently yelped in pain, which then, Numbuh 3 made him sit down.  
  
"Numbuh 4! What are you doing here?! WHY did you save me?!" Numbuh 3 sobbed. "THIS is MY battle! I am FATED!" Numbuh 4's hand reached up to her face, cupping her chin.  
  
"Listen ta me, Kuki..." Numbuh 4 sputtered as he coughed heavily. A bit of blood dripped from his mouth, and he was badly injured on his back, which his clothes were ripped and burnt as a result of his sacrificing move to Numbuh 3.  
  
"You're bleeding! Can't you see that I deserve that, too?!" Numbuh 3 said as she ripped out her ribbon, which loosened her long hair. She used it as she wiped his bloodied body, as well as the blood from his mouth. A blood-dried hand grabbed her wrist, which stopped her from using the hair ribbon.  
  
"Listen ta me now..." Numbuh 4 said firmly, which stopped Numbuh 3 crying for now. " You ar sumthin ta me n everyone else. Ya can't go fight them alone, even if u ar' fated ta do tha. No destiny or fates ar' gonna stop me ta b wit ya. Ah can't live witout you..." His brown eyes locked onto Numbuh 3's as he said it all. "Everyone can't. Ah saved ya cuz...you don't deserve this. An' not jus tha..." Numbuh 4 then managed to sit up a little, and leaned into Numbuh 3, his lips kissing hers. "...Ah Love you."  
  
"Awww, how romantic. Another mushy goodness comin into you both, huh?" Justin said, his voice dripped with sardonic humor. Soon, the smoke cleared away, and an army of Delightful Villagers, as well as the DC, is surrounding Numbuh 3 and 4. Numbuh 4 struggled to stand up, his hands spreading out to protect Numbuh 3.  
  
"No one's gonna go get Numbuh 3, even if she's sum priestess's reincarnation!" Numbuh 4 blurted out, his eyes glowing with vengeance. "If ya gonna get Numbuh 3 before all o ya n ya STUPID pet monster RULE this world, Y'ALL gonna hafta pass through ME!"  
  
"Tut, tut. Isn't that even MORE sweet that Witto WALLABEE is protecting Sanban from DANGER!" Lizzie mocked him.  
  
"Buh of course", Justin laughed as he turned into his demon self. "They ARE in that fate and destiny, neh?" He then turns around, facing the DV, and yelled, "GET 'EM!"  
  
"Wallabee, stay here!" Numbuh 3 yelled and turned around, glaring at the running soldiers in front of her, ready to kick their arses. One of the soldiers raised the pudao, ready to strike her with that heavy 12 feet tall weapon. However, as he slices down onto the Azn girl, Numbuh 3 was too fast for this opponent and teleported from side to side as arrows flew toward her. She jumped up in the air, and formed her kitana, which spun and turned into the same pair of iron fans. Numbuh 3 grabbed one of them and threw it at the soldiers, slicing and flying back and forth at them. Numbuh 3 went into a hand-to-hand combat at the same time when she used her remaining fan.  
  
"Take this, traitor!" A boy shouted as he tries to strike her down with a kama. However, Numbuh 3 blocked it upwards, which cut the blade off of the kama. Another soldier was running toward her back, which she sensed. Without looking back, Numbuh 3 grabbed the blade-less kama from the boy, and pulled it. She jumped, already knowing that she's in front of the boy, and the same solider was running toward her, his sword meaning to stab Numbuh 3's heart. So Numbuh 3 pulled the boy's head down, which caught him by surprise. As he struggled to get the Azn girl off of him, Numbuh 3 strategizes her move to kill both of them.  
  
"Die!" The soldier yelled and ran even faster as he stuck out the sword, aiming for Numbuh 3. As the boy stood up, Numbuh 3 immediately let him put up her arms, which at that point, she leaned back and rolled over his back. And the long blade cut through the boy's back (the tip at the chest), ending his life quickly. Before the soldier could say anything, Numbuh 3 kicked the dead boy at him, the blade on the front that will stab him. As Numbuh 3 jumped off of them, more soldiers are coming after her.  
  
"I guess the fans are starting to wear off", Numbuh 3 thought. Soon, her fan that is coming back turns into an arrow, and the fan with her turned into a bow. While shooting at the army, her other sense concentrated on finding Justin. Finally, she spotted them, looking over the troops. But before she could say anything, a pain shot through her arm, making her yelp. Numbuh 3 dared to touch where the pain was coming from, and found that her arm was bloody. Anger ran through her vein, and she screamed. No longer in control, her rage took the best of her as Numbuh 3 ran, her agility getting faster. Her bow and arrow were no longer that way, but now is a kitana. She spun around, her weapon now slicing the opponents around her. As she kills her opponents, she didn't notice that now her tattoo is glowing violently bright... and her eyes unnoticeably slowly turning glowing bright green (not the lime-color kind).  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-= -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"Numbuh 2! HURRY! SUMI IS GONNA BE HURT! A LITTLE GIRL LIKE HER CAN'T SURVIVE ALONE WITH STRANGERS!!!" Ayumi cried out loud. She kept continuously beating the poor boy as he tried to concentrate on riding the machine they are in. Everyone else that wasn't controlling the machine are trying to pull away the devastated Ayumi as she sobbed. Not too long ago, Sumi was missing for a while, and when Ayumi meditated while everyone went on board, her senses tells her that Sumi is kidnapped. Sick with grief, Ayumi loses control and was no longer sane.  
  
"Can't you PLEASE go faster than that, Numbuh 2?! Sumi-chan is (hic) getting (hic)...BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ayumi wailed as she refuses to let her grip off of Numbuh 2, who was now choking from it. Due to her strong grip, the whole machine was aiming to fall to the ground, ready to make it an emergency landing! The fast and unexpected fall came, making everyone scream as Ayumi kept choking Numbuh 2 more.  
  
"DO SOMETHING (HACK) ABOUT (HACK) AYUMI!" Numbuh 2 yelled in his weak tone, his face turning blue. Finally, Numbuh 274 pulled the crazed girl, and held her into his embrace as the teen cried and struggled to get out of his grasp. About 15 minutes later, it was a fast but smooth flight toward the battlefield. Ayumi calmed down with help from her boyfriend and Numbuh 5, and decided to go check something in the yellow book. Somehow, as she claimed it, something is bothering her.  
  
"Besides the fact that she NEARLY kill-" Numbuh 2 muttered, now grouchy from the situation, and Numbuh 1 gave him a warning glance. /==10 minutes later (at the same time when Numbuh 4 saved Numbuh 3)...==\  
  
"Numbuh 5 sees sumthin up ahead!" Numbuh 5 yelled as they rode in their vehicle. That vehicle happens to be their planning to attack the DC, but it doesn't have a name...at least not yet.  
  
"That means that Numbuh 3, 4, n possibly the DC are there!" Numbuh 1 confirmed. "Full speed ahead, Numbuh 2!"  
  
While everyone was preparing themselves for the biggest and baddest battle of their lives, Ayumi looked through the same yellow book, yet the page is about the Hiryus. As she read through them quickly, she got two more other books in her hands. Out of nowhere, she yelped in surprise.  
  
"Aiyah! Maybe Numbuh 3 can STILL be alive!" Ayumi thought happily.  
  
"Ayumi, what is it?!" Numbuh 5 ask her. She runs over to her friend while Numbuh 274 took her place.  
  
"Remember Numbuh 3's fate?! Perhaps she can STILL be alive, even after all of this!" Ayumi explained to her.  
  
"That's IMPOSSIBLE! Numbuh 3 isn't an expert on magic and stuff like that!" Numbuh 5 protested.  
  
"The Hiryus are related to a lot of families, due to the fact that they also have a lot of children. And one of those families are-" Numbuh 5's eyes widened when she realizes something as she read a text from the book. Before she can say anymore, Numbuh 274's voice is reporting to them.  
  
"Numbuh 5! Call everyone else on here to prepare to get ready to battle!" Numbuh 274 yelled.  
  
"Roger that! C'mon, Ayumi! Numbuh 5 is thinking what YOU'RE thinking! We gotta stop Numbuh 3 now or else...she WILL die!" Numbuh 5 said as she ran toward the door. Within less than a minute, everyone except Numbuh 2 are at the door. They put on the backpack, which happens to be the parachute  
  
"I'll keep an eye on this baby while you guys go kick their arses!" Numbuh 2 assured them.  
  
"All right, then! KIDS NEXT DOOR...BATTLE STATION!" Numbuh 1 yelled, and soon, everyone jumped down from the flying vehicle. Each parachute open up, starting from Numbuh 5's, Numbuh 4's (which Ayumi is using), Numbuh 3's (which Numbuh 274 is using), and Numbuh 1's in the sky.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"Hwah!" Numbuh 3 grunted out loud as she jumped down, completing another assault of a soldier in some weird robot armour. Soon, it's not just soldiers, but also those in robot suits that are attacking her.  
  
"That bastard Father got a lot to beat me, eh? Well...NO ROBOTS CAN EVER BEAT KUKI SANBAN!" Numbuh 3 said confidently. An explosion happened nearby her, which made her fly up in the air.  
  
"WEEEEEE!!!" Numbuh 3 yelled, as she took he kitana out, and prepares to slice the attacker. In superhuman speed, there were already 6 slices within a second, which Numbuh 3 jumped down. When she landed on the ground, the robot exploded from her speedy attack. She flipped her kitana and puts it in her sheath. As she looked around the dead soldiers and pile of robot remains, she didn't sense someone behind her. Before she did anything, she was held in a headlock.  
  
"Let, argh, go of me!" Numbuh 3 yelled. She tries to bite the attacker's arm, but it didn't do good.  
  
"Mwahahaha. This is the end for you, KUKI SANBAN!" Her attacker laughed evilly, his grip around her head tightening. At the same time, his other free hand was aiming for Numbuh 3's chest, which terrorized the Azn girl and made her freeze with fear. She tried to speak, but the pressure was too intense, making her lose her voice only for this moment until...  
  
"Ya nasty pervert! Hands off of her!" A familiar Australian accented voice snapped. Numbuh 3 felt something heading for her attacker, so she uses her two elbows and struck them into the stomach, making her attacker let her go. She got out of there just in time, because a sword tip was already blood-covered and through the guy. As the sword went back in, a blood-covered Numbuh 4 was glaring down at the dead person, the bloodied sword making him look scarier than he is.  
  
"Wallabee!!!" Numbuh 3 cried, running over to him. Just then, they both felt more presence around them, and they turned around. There's too many Delightful Villagers around them!  
  
"Hehe, here's Mista 'Wallace' that we've been hearing about!' One of them sneered.  
  
"Yea, and his miko girlfriend, Crazy Kuki!"  
  
"Call us whatever you prefer to call us, but you'll regret THAT once we get you!" Numbuh 3 said. She and Numbuh 4 looked at each other, and prepared themselves in a crouching tiger position. Numbuh 4 notices a strange green glow around her eyes, which is taking away her usual honest brown eyes.  
  
"Kuki...ya eyes ar'..."  
  
"GET THEM!" Someone yelled, and the army all started running after them. Numbuh 3 and 4 looked into each other's eyes again, and both nodded. They both jumped away at the same time when the troops finally reached them.  
  
"Tag-team, Wallabee!" Numbuh 3 yelled as she took out her kitana.  
  
"Right, Kuki!" Numbuh 4 called back at her, his hand pulling out his kitana from his back. Both of them yelled their battle cries as they held their weapons, and landed on two foot soldiers (it's not height, it's position). Numbuh 3 stood in front of the general and his troops (mostly children), her sword held in front of her. She jumped up in the air as soldiers ran after her, doing a 360 flying roundhouse kick as she swung her sword down, slicing off every daringly brave but stupid soldier's' heads off. Numbuh 4 ran, striking 10 soldiers through with his kitana in superhuman speed, the cuts that were barely felt until pain comes. After striking the comrades of DC, Numbuh 4 then turns around, seeing Numbuh 3 defending against those who are attacking her.  
  
"Numbuh 3! Try tha Loop-Di-Loop Strike down!" Numbuh 4 yelled. Numbuh 3 nearly paused at what he said, almost having HER head chopped off as she ducked down and sweep-kicked the soldier.  
  
"Are you crazy, Numbuh 4?! I might fall down again! And it's NOT going to work!' Numbuh 3 yelled back. Someone tackled her down on the ground, making her go into the full front split. She tried not to yell with pain as the flexibility stretched out a lot, making her nearly paralyzed. Finally, she strikes the attacker with a wing-like punch, following it with a knee jab and then an elbow struck at the back (after figuring out the weakness). More soldiers came running again, and she closed her eyes, whispering something. Before they can even lay a finger on her, a huge- explosion took them away to death, forming a huge deep hole with the soldiers trapped in them. Green and blue-like glow were surrounding the girl as the rest of the soldiers were backing away, not daring to try to attack her again. Numbuh 3 then jumped up, but didn't jump high, and formed her kitana into the pair of iron fans again. She flicked one fan, and then another. That, however, didn't scare the soldiers away. So they surrounded her, failing to see her dark but mischievous smirk. Soon, they were all attacked with no mercy as Numbuh 3 spun and spun, her leg crossing over another, and her fans flying in lightning speed.  
  
"Believe me, Numbuh 3! Ah know it will! Ya gotta trust me!" Numbuh 4 shouted. He did the tree-climbing move, kicking a soldier endlessly and then back-flipped, his legs knocking that soldier down to unconsciousness. Two soldiers came, and one was about to slice Numbuh 4 with a huge axe. Numbuh 4 did a spinning hook-kick, knocking the weapon off of the owner's hands. It flew in the air, daring the 3 fighters to try to get it. The other soldier tried to put Numbuh 4 in a headlock, while the axe-owner held one leg. Growling, Numbuh 4 uses his free leg and kicked (roundhouse) at the axe-person's face. With his two legs, the teen then uses them to wrap them around the soldier's head. He tightened his grip, choking him. As the axe-owner ran at him, it was nearly forgotten about his weapon falling straight down to them! Numbuh 4 saw the axe person running at him, so his hands reached the floor, and he throws the soldiers high in the air with his legs (at the same time with a back-flip). The soldier was slammed into the axe-person, as well as every other running soldier behind him.  
  
"Ugh..." Half of the soldiers groaned before losing consciousness. The axe-person stood up and nearly have his hand cut off when his axe flew down. Satisfied, he struggled to get it, but apparently, someone has beaten him to it already.  
  
"Looking for THIS?" Numbuh 3 said in a mocking tone. She held the huge axe in her right hand like as if it's nothing. Even if it's nearly up to her head! "Numbuh 4, let's try the Loop-di-Loop Strike Down!"  
  
"Yea! Tha's mor' like it!' Numbuh 4 yelled, now ready to fight. Numbuh 3 throws the axe down, cursing it with a spell unknowingly, and then speeded up. Numbuh 4 then held out his hands, and Numbuh 3 ran then landed on his hands. Numbuh 4 pushed up, and Numbuh 3 flew very high in the air. While soldiers are all distracted by her, Numbuh 4 lowered down and took out his kitana. He ran again, being speedy again as he strikes the soldiers with his weapon and letting them bleed when the pain comes in. Numbuh 3 kept doing flips across the sky, as well as spinning. The fans in her hands started acting strangely, both of them glowing brightly. And that includes her tattoo!  
  
"Aiyah! It startin ta glow! But why???" Numbuh 3 thought to herself. Her right hand was forming something of a glow, which forced her fans to form back into her kitana. Her weapon was glowing and every green-bluish glow was going for it. And then she knew.  
  
"Ayane's kitana...it not just can become anything as a shape-shifting weapon like her bow or fans, but also it collects energy! Magical energy!" Numbuh 3 thought. Without thinking, Numbuh 3 held it down, the glowing kitana aiming to the ground. As she spun, more energy are gathering around the girl, making the ki bigger. Numbuh 4 saw the flying down glow in the sky. He jumped away as the soldiers ran after him, his feet landing on the clue-less Delightful Villagers' heads.  
  
"Now, Numbuh 3!" Numbuh 4 yelled. Numbuh 3 lets go of her kitana, as Numbuh 4 jumped up and caught Numbuh 3. BOOM! The explosion sounded, leaving that ringing effect in Numbuh 3 and 4's ears. Numbuh 4 covered Numbuh 3, protecting her from the blow as the fire-like attack killed the Delightful Villagers. When it was over, both of them looked, seeing bodies everywhere. And in the middle of them all, a smoking kitana was stuck to the ground.  
  
"Numbuh 4? You know about..." Numbuh 3 managed to ask her crush. Numbuh 4 nodded.  
  
"In tha dratted yellow book, it said tha Ayane uses her energy, striking down every enemy down there. An' tha Loop-Di-Loop Strike Down? Tha, Ah kno, is gonna get half of those Delightful Villagers, so Ah kno tha since you n Ayane ar' both magical priestesses, you ar' tha only one tha can do that", Numbuh 4 told her. He held her closer to him, which made Numbuh 3 feel more secure, but also blush more as she looked up to the handsome face of Numbuh 4.  
  
"And besides tha, Numbuh 3, tha damned book may have stated tha you shall die, buh if you're gonna die, Ah'll die along wit ya", Numbuh 4 said. "No damned fate will stop me from being wit ya. Ah really meant what Ah said."  
  
"Numbuh 4..." Numbuh 3 said slowly as she stroke his dried-bloodied cheek, a cut forming into a scratch. Numbuh 4's right hand reached for that same stroking hand, holding them as the fingers laced against each other. Both of the KND members' lips touched each other in that kiss, keeping it there for a while. Letting their guards down, both of the lovers kisses each other, as a Delightful Villager in his robot was about to shoot at them! However, he missed, as a huge robot hand grabbed him and crushed it like as if it's paper.  
  
"Hey, lovebirds! Ya betta not get into ya love-sickness! Ya kno tha we saved ya from this Delightful Villager, so don't go annoyin on me and Nigel next time we do that!' Numbuh 5 shouted. Numbuh 3 and 4 broke away and blushed harder, although Numbuh 3 looked up and saw her friend.  
  
"Numbuh 5!" Numbuh 3 yelled happily. Dropping down from the sky are Numbuh 1, Ayumi, and Numbuh 274. When the screen opened on the robot, a waving Numbuh 2 was in there.  
  
"Wow! It actually worked!" Numbuh 4 said, amazed as he looked up at the robot.  
  
"The name is known as the G.O.R.I.L.L.A!" Numbuh 2 called down.  
  
"G.O.R.I.L.L.A:  
  
Good  
  
Old  
  
Robot  
  
Is almost  
  
Like a  
  
Live  
  
Animal!"  
  
"Um...that's a weird name...o_O" Numbuh 1 commented.  
  
"Hey! I can't come up with any other names! Lemme see YOU come up with one!" Numbuh 2 shot at him.  
  
"Fine, Fine! I'll take that back!" Numbuh 1 objected and turns around. "Well, Numbuh 3. Looks like now you know about that Numbuh 4." Numbuh 3 smiled, still having that blush glowing in her face.  
  
"Yea..."Numbuh 3 said dreamily as Numbuh 1 smirked at her. Just then, they hear a lot of footsteps coming, and Numbuh 274 took out a ray gun. Ayumi took out her small needles and bladed darts, ready to strike the rest of the Delightful Villagers. However, they weren't needed for much action.  
  
"Leave it all to me, everyone!" Numbuh 2 shouted. "Go stop Father and the DCFDTL! Including JUSTIN!"  
  
"But Numbuh 2...!" Numbuh 5 protested.  
  
"GO! STOP THEM BEFORE IT'S REALLY TOO LATE!" Numbuh 2 snapped. Obediently, everyone else but Numbuh 3 and 4 flipped their back pack upsides, and then it turns into a jet pack back pack. Numbuh 3 and 4 didn't sense magic surrounding them until they were off of the grounds.  
  
"AIY! WHY AM I IN THE AIR?!" Numbuh 3 squealed.  
  
"Kuki-chan, your back! It's glowing!" Ayumi yelled.  
  
"Yours too, Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 274 finished. Both of the reincarnations realize it as they felt the warmth of their glows around them. But Numbuh 3's glowing ki was blue-green bright and Numbuh 4's was fiery red with yellow.  
  
"According to tha yellow book, both Ayumi an' James have some magic, sho they even fly as they go after Yamato...hey! Tha reminds me!" Numbuh 5 exclaimed as she looked up at Numbuh 3. "Numbuh 3! We got somethin ta tell ya! It's abou yo..." However, when Numbuh 5 said it, Numbuh 3 was already flying ahead, with Numbuh 4.  
  
"AIYAH! We must go after Kuki-chan and Wallabee-chan! An' tha includes..."  
  
"TELLING NUMBUH 3 ABOUT HER FATE!" Numbuh 5 and Ayumi said at the same time.  
  
"Jeez, that's scary. They spoke at the same time o_O;" Numbuh 1 and 274 thought as they watched them fly up before they followed them.  
  
"We got to stop them before it's too late! This is the ONLY last chance that...Numbuh 3 can still be alive! If not, then she might do something that WILL REALLY KILL HER!" Numbuh 5 said, panicking as she tries to speed up.  
  
"And we MUST tell her about Sumi-chan! I can't even stand this!" Ayumi yelled. However, both didn't know that Numbuh 3 has read their minds.  
  
"Sumi-chan?!" Numbuh 3 thought. "What happened to her?! And what about my fate?!"  
  
"Kuki, Ah did saw Sumi when Ah was leavin ta stop ya. She was jus' standin' there when Ah went off", Numbuh 4's thought to Numbuh 3.  
  
"Do you think that something bad happened to her?"  
  
"What do ya think?! We gotta get there cuz Ah think those Delightful Freaks got her!"  
  
"Let's go!" Numbuh 3 thought and they both flew. Unnoticeably, a hand slipped into Numbuh 3's, which obviously belongs to Numbuh 4.  
  
"Wallabee...how long was it since you felt, you know, that way for me?" Numbuh 3 managed to ask Numbuh 4.  
  
"Ah'll tell you tha later...Kuki", Numbuh 4 told her.  
  
"I never felt this way! Just flying around like that like a REAL bird! Well, kinda", Numbuh 3 commented. She went up and spun around, screaming, "WEEEEEEEE!!!!" Just then, she lost her balance and falls down, having Numbuh 4 got her.  
  
"Gotcha! Ah ain't gonna let ya fall tis time!" Numbuh 4 said. Numbuh 3 went back to flying next to him again.  
  
"Numbuh 4...I'm sorry about what I wrote in that letter", Numbuh 3 said, feeling bad as she timidly flew a little bit farther from Numbuh 4. "I didn't mean to say that I want to die, but it happened. I would have been killed already if it wasn't for you and everyone else..." Numbuh 4 didn't say anything, his face stony, but was listening to her.  
  
"I didn't mean to keep it all from you about that I'm kinda still suicidal. But I want to be strong, so that it won't show that I'm a weakling who always needed help in useless things. And besides, I may have change a lot, but I'm still Numbuh 3. Ever since Mom died, I can't still get over the fact that it's my fault that she died. She always calls me her angel...but I'm not an angel. This angel have died and fallen away! She has FALLEN! And everyone seems to never care about what I'm going through when I care about those who are going through a lot. And yet...after all of that, it seems that no one wants me anymore. No one is ever with me to carry me through the pain...so this is how it was." Numbuh 4 was unable to speak nor move, not believing that this is what HIS Kuki thinking all the time. He knows that she went through a lot, but he never knew about what she was thinking. " I'm sorry, Wallabee...really, I am."  
  
"Numbuh 3...Ah never knew...Ah'm sorry if Ah never ever did made you feel better....." Numbuh 4 muttered. His hand was grabbed by Numbuh 3's, which then pulls him to her.  
  
"Numbuh 4, you did! You're the only one who seems to understand me A LOT", Numbuh 3 told him. Numbuh 4 then looks at Numbuh 3 again.  
  
"Numbuh 3, ya dunno how much of sum gurl ya really ar'. That is why Ah love you..."Numbuh 4 said seriously. Numbuh 3 looked into his brown eyes, seeing pure love and honesty as Numbuh 4 talked. "Promise me that you never EVER be this way again..."  
  
"I promise...even though I will die", Numbuh 3 said. Numbuh 4 leaned in and kisses her again.  
  
"Don't let tha get in tha way. You're NOT gonna die. Buh if you ar'...lemme die wit you. You maybe fated ta be dead, buh you'll never b in mah heart...", Numbuh 4 said softly. "You ar' mah fallin' angel..."  
  
"Wallabee..."Numbuh 3 said, touched by his solemn oath to her. Finally, they realized that they are at their destination: the tall tower. And that is where the DC is.  
  
"Are you ready for this, Wallabee?" Numbuh 3 asked.  
  
"Yea...we're gonna get them togetha fah shure", Numbuh 4 said determinedly. They flew, not knowing of the next dangerous acts they are about to encounter.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Phew! This is the LONGEST chapter I have ever written, including the actions! I didn't mean to NOT put in Numbuh 274 and Ayumi's fighting scene but...  
  
274: YOU EVIL AUTHOR! PUT ME IN SO I CAN KICK THEIR ARSES!  
  
SHEESH! I WILL! And as for the whole thing, Numbuh 3 is pretty much has her dark personality in this chapter, although I did include some of her happy-go-luckiness. So if you read the prequel (that is, if I can upload all of the chapters), then you'll see why it's like that. So plz review buh dun flame. I got enough heat to make me sweat. Till then, later...MUCH! ::DKS::  
  
Song- "Canta Per Me" from Noir 


	23. Battle of the Time Travelers Part I

3 Every Heart 3  
  
Note- this could be the one we are ALL waiting for! Will Numbuh 3 die? Or is Numbuh 4 making another sacrifice that could kill him?? Or could it be that...THEY BOTH WILL DIE?! Well, in this fic, there IS gonna b probably sumone or sumbodies dead, n while im writin this, I wont be sure on who they are yet. Well, at least one of them. One u might be glad about and the other you might or might not be glad about. And this is all the babbling authoress has to say to everyone xP Sorry if I haven't updated much! I was overloaded with laziness and several situations in life. So for now, no amusing/annoying/etc. skit that I always put before the chapter. Enjoy this one!  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- -=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=  
  
Numbuh 3 and 4 flew to the platform, which seems to stick out of the tower as if it's actually waiting for them to land down there. Cautiously, the Australian teen held Numbuh 3's hand and the Azn girl held back as they flew there.  
  
"Think we oughta wait fer Numbuh 5 an' them?" Numbuh 4 asked Numbuh 3.  
  
"I guess so-" Numbuh 3 said, but then something flew at her, making her cut off her words. She bend backward and let the whatever-went-to-her fly by to the wall, exploding into fiery rubbles.  
  
"They know we're here", Numbuh 4 hissed as he looked around. He sees a lot of movement from where he and Numbuh 3 are. He looked up, seeing sumthin there. Suddenly, he has an idea.  
  
"Kuki, gimme yer fans", Numbuh 4 said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Ah have an idea", Numbuh 4 said simply. Numbuh 3 shrugged but just gave him the just formed fans. Numbuh 4 flicked it open (both of them), and threw it up high at the ceiling. The blades cuts something up there as it flew back down to him. Numbuh 3 was about to object to his motives when a huge covering of the still wall falls down. Turns out that the "wall" is actually a drape to make it look like a wall! And standing there are...  
  
"The Delightful Children!" Numbuh 3 and 4 exclaimed. Guffawing, the DC dropped their weapon and runs off, giving the 2 KND members a chase. After looking at a grenade launcher, Numbuh 3 and 4 decided to go after them. Apparently, Numbuh 5 and everyone else already came at the same time when they are leaving.  
  
"Numbuh 3! Numbuh 4! Come back here! We got to tell you something!" Numbuh 1 called.  
  
"Not now! We got to get them!" Numbuh 4 shouted. He ran fast, and jumped high, trapping the group of DC. The DC growled and turns around, but were blocked by a smirking Numbuh 3 as well.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Delightful Children" Numbuh 3 said, holding her bow and preparing to let go of the arrow. "Tell me where Father and Justin is!"  
  
"We'll never tell! Your life ends here, Kuki Sanban!" They all chorused. Without knowing, Bradford took out a small moon knife concealed in his sleeves, and Numbuh 5 sees it. Before she could yell, she found herself a second later pulled up and locked in metal-chains.  
  
"Dammit! Let me go!" Numbuh 5 yelled in anger, struggling to run off. Before anyone else can say anything, they found themselves locked, too, just like Numbuh 5. However, Numbuh 274 escaped, taking down Ayumi with him as chains tried to claim them both as their prisoners.  
  
"Let my friends go!" Numbuh 3 shouted. At that time, Bradford threw the knife as hard as he could. Unfortunately, Numbuh 3 stopped it midway wit a wave of her hand, the blue-but-mostly green glow surrounding her and the knife, and move it aside, the knife flying into the wall.  
  
"Back off, Bradford", a voice growled. A clawed and aged-looking hand pulled Bradford by the collar and threw him aside.  
  
"Hey!" Bradford yelled.  
  
"You leave Sanban and Beatles...to Me", Justin said, as he appeared in the lights. Everyone gasped at the site, not knowing what to fear next.  
  
"And...dear old FATHER", Father's sinister voice finished. Right when he walked into the shadows, Numbuh 1 growled with disgust and struggled more against the chains.  
  
"You fools are finished! The legacy will NEVER come true once we got the fairy witch girl!" Justin spat.  
  
"Fairy witch girl...? You MEAN...!" Ayumi yelled, now spiteful with anger. Numbuh 274 grabbed her and pull her aside, as a huge spike landed at where she was before.  
  
"Yes, Hitomi. Your sister! She's the reincarnation of Yoshi, and she helped Sanban's bearer. Once we rid of her, we'll rule the WORLD!" Father laughed.  
  
"You're CRAZY! No, wait, you're INSANE!" Numbuh 274 yelled.  
  
"What did you do with Sumi-chan?! TELL ME!" Ayumi screamed, now red with rage. Father snapped his fingers, and the DC pulls down a chain, revealing an unconscious Sumi. However, the side of her head was bleeding, and so is her lips.  
  
"You...evil bakas!' Ayumi screamed again, horrified at the site of what they did to her dear sister. She ran, and threw her largest dart at Father.  
  
"Ayumi! NO!" Everyone shouted. Father opened his mouth and got the dart, biting it into pieces like as if he's a dog playing wit a chew toy. He then motioned his DC, and the DC made the binds around Sumi tighter.  
  
"You done that again, you fool, and your sister DIES!" Father said, his cruel smile widening as he watched Ayumi growled with anger and hate. He uses his finger and motioned it across his throat, showing the threat more to the KND.  
  
"Not if I can help it! Take this, FATHER!" Someone shouted. A huge missile went through the window, and hits the solid wall, turning it into a huge hole. Everyone screamed and ducked, and the chains around Sumi loosened. Then the poor girl falls to the ground.  
  
"Sumi!" Ayumi cried. Numbuh 4 closed his eyes, and immediately teleported.  
  
"Numbuh 4? Wallabee???" Numbuh 3 looked around, surprised that he's not there. Numbuh 4 appeared out of thin air, and caught Sumi. Falling chunks of the ceiling rained on the floor as he ran, and gave Sumi to Numbuh 2.  
  
"Thanks fer tha hit at Father, Numbuh 2! Now take care of Sumi while we all go kick ther' arses!" Numbuh 4 said.  
  
"I'll help ya while I'm at it!" Numbuh 2 assured him as he puts Sumi on the floor of the G.O.R.I.L.L.A.  
  
"Ugh..." Father groaned as he got out of the rubble. There, he looked up and sees an angry-looking Ayumi, aiming his gun at her.  
  
"Wha-! How did you...!" Father panicked as he felt his jacket around for the gun. Ayumi pressed the pistol more at him, smirking with vengeance.  
  
"Well...would you look at that, Father", Ayumi said mockingly. "A Walther P-99. Think you're the big guy with such a gun like that, eh?" She loaded the gun casually as she took the concealed bullets from her side pocket. "I don't think you'll be going anywhere for now."  
  
At the same time, Numbuh 1 and 5 were released, and they were ready to face the DC on their own this time. However, there's one thing that is gonna get in their way. And that is...  
  
"Lizzie! Numbuh 5's gotta go at tha' Bitch!" Numbuh 5 growled. "You face tha boys off, Nigel. Ima go teach her a lesson!"  
  
"Right on, Numbuh 5", Numbuh 1 said with a nod. Numbuh 3 and 4 were both in the main corner, where their fight with Justin is.  
  
"So, this begins the end of the beginning...ONCE AGAIN! You'll never make it back alive again!" Justin laughed. He spread his arms out, and now is half-demon/half-human. His teeth grew and his eyes glowed red.  
  
"Whatever, ya stupid git! Bring it on!" Numbuh 4 said with a smirk. He took out his weapon, and Numbuh 3 took out her kitana.  
  
"It's BEEN brought on, WALLABEE!" Justin laughed, and aimed for Numbuh 4. Numbuh 3 jumped in front of her lover, yelling as she tackled down the demon through the hole in the wall.  
  
"KUKI!!!!!!" Numbuh 4 screamed, and jumped down after them.  
  
"Oh no! Numbuh 3!" Ayumi yelped. But then she realizes that Father got the gun back, as he took it with superhuman speed.  
  
"You got to get through me...FIRST", Father sneered.  
  
"This is REVENGE. You'll regret it, Father", Ayumi thought. Right at the same time, everyone else is preparing to fight. And it started when Numbuh 5 jabbed Lizzie's face.  
  
"Take this! And That!" Numbuh 5 shouted as she punched Lizzie. She then hooked to the right at Lizzie's head, which the force pushed her to the ground. Lizzie rolled over, and stood up. Suddenly, she took out a pair of kamas, ready to fight her.  
  
"Two on Two, Abby!" Lizzie sneered, as she kept spinning the chains to let the blade cut Numbuh 5. Numbuh 5 felt pain in her right arm, but isn't ready to give up yet. Ayumi tossed a pair of sais (the weapons that Elektra uses in Daredevil) at Numbuh 5 before she ducked from Father's fireball.  
  
"Take this, Numbuh 5!" Ayumi called at her. Numbuh 5 stared at the weapons. She used them before and they are her best weapons ever. But with the feel of confidence up in her, she's ready to fight. Lizzie once again swung the chained kama at Numbuh 5, and this time she ducked. Lizzie tries again, but swings it at the floor, and Numbuh 5 jumped. She kicked out, and her feet landed on Lizzie to the ground. Lizzie growled with frustration as she stood up.  
  
"Well, you gonna fight or play snake all day?" Numbuh 5 hissed. Lizzie nodded, and held out her kamas. She brought down the kama, which Numbuh 5 defended with the two sais, both of them crossed. They both struggled with their strengths, fighting for the first to attack, as they walked back and forth.  
  
Meanwhile, Ayumi and Father faced each other. Father took out his cane, while Ayumi tossed the gun away, and took out a weapon besides the darts. And that weapon is...  
  
"Ah, I see that you took out that weapon of your father's", Father sneered. In Ayumi's hand is a kitana, all made of jade and not an ordinary steel.  
  
"Your blood will be crusted on the sharp vengeance of the family's blade! I swear, I will kill you for the murder of my PARENTS!" Ayumi screamed. "And THAT will start NOW!" The girl ran fast, raising her sword and ready to strike him. Father took out his cane, and managed to defend himself as Ayumi's sword was brought down, ending up in the strength struggle to overpower one another. Thus this begins the war for the KND: a fight between time, life, and death.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Next part is still the same chapter. I got no time to write another one, so it may be a while...  
  
Sorry about the inconvience. I will write more ASAP. I ran out of ideas for this part, so once I come up with more new ideas for the ending and the continuing part of this chapter, then I'll be free of things to worry about (I think). Tomorrow's first day of school (wince). I hope I still have enough time to write this fanfic, as well as the prequel to it. Till then, KND fans, later!  
  
::DKS::  
  
Song- "Dig" by Mudvayne 


	24. Battle of the TIme Travelers Pt II ND

  
Note- sorry that I never got to update much! I have a feeling that all of you are about to either wrangle me for not writing or updating much or just lost interest in this fanfic. Just if any of you got to here only to read the part, we know that there are some things happening such as Numbuh 5 having an older sister and Numbuh 3 having a little sister, Mooshi (OMG, she's cute!). So for then, this was written for Season 1, so no flames about it all. That's all I got to say. So here's the part 2 of the continuing Chapter 23 (itz NOT Chapter 24)!   
  
-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= -=-=-=-=-=-=   
  
  
  
Meanwhile………   
  
  
  
"Kuki!" Numbuh 4 shouted, panicking as he flew down fast, the rush making him sick but determined. He took out the kitana, and stuck it out in front of him. Amazingly, the heated glow turns his aura into a fireball as he flies down, slowing him down, so he wouldn't crash into the ground. After landing on the ground, a huge spark of blue-green energy shot out in the sky, giving Numbuh 4 the message where Numbuh 3 and Justin are. He ran as fast as he could, thinking mostly about saving Numbuh 3 and everyone else. Unknowingly, he has something in his belt that made him tripped over.   
  
"Wha-??? What the hell is this?" Numbuh 4 growled, as he took out some pipe-like object out of his side. It unraveled, having all of some weird inscriptions in there. However, there's some English words along the characters.   
  
"Dis is Kanji! Buh why would someone put this in mah belt????" Numbuh 4 thought, puzzled. But then, he remembered Numbuh 5 and Ayumi's cries to stop Numbuh 3.   
  
**::Flashback::**   
  
_"Numbuh 3! WAIT! WE GOT SOMETHING TO TELL YOU! IT'S ABOUT YOUR FATE!"_   
  
**::End of Flashback::**   
  
"FATE?! Does tha mean th' one tha she's suppose to die?!" He thought, now getting a little bit worried. He looked at the drawing along with the Kanji in the scrolled papers, and realizes that the whole thing indicates a tree.   
  
"Hm………thar's dis family, which is the Hiryus, an' than there's some girl from there who married this man named Sung Min San-HOLY SHIT!" Numbuh 4 exclaimed. He read the information on that same girl again. She's not really related to Ayane, but she is a friend/ second cousin of hers. But that's not the important part, he read. SHE'S the only daughter with the full blood, which is, alas, THE SILVER DRAGON BLOOD!   
  
According to the family history, this girl Kaori Hiryu is the tomboy and "unlady-like" princess of the Edo Empire at that time. Like what may other history books will say about her hereditary powers, she received it from her great grandfather, whose father has an affair with his soon-to-be known mother. And that mother is a Dragon Goddess. But strange enough, if a female was born from whomever is from the Hiryus, she'll be the one receiving the Silver Dragon Blood. But if it's a male, all he'll just be getting is the Dragon Blood for fighting.   
  
"But what does this Silver Dragon Blood do anyways fer th' females anyways???" Numbuh 4 thought to himself. He then reads the manuscript on the left, solving the problem with his answer.   
  
"The Silver Dragon Blood are always founded in Dragon Goddesses, according to the ancient scrolls of the Ryu Magickal Arts. It not just increased their stamina and status in martial arts, but also their magikal level in both the art of spells, curses, and controlling their aura. This one never has any elements, because it can be any that a summoner/inherited person, etc. chooses to match her personality. And this blood is the rarest to exist, since a lot of the Hiryus' children/relatives were killed in massacres and wars, because it not just from one of the greatest martial/magickal arts family, but also it helps the bearer to remember every single thing she learned well. And once that's learned, it cannot be forgotten. That is why people who may have been related to the Hiryus have great memory and great mastery/first try on something new.   
  
"However, if the bearer didn't do or don't have any matches to whatever a Silver Dragon Blood inheritor has, that power may never be detected or evaporate. But if she takes anything that has to do with the magickal arts or fighting, especially being active in anything that's optional, then a bit of this blood will help her in any well-to-do situations. Even one hundredth of that blood will give her unlimited power.   
  
"Legends have it that whoever is the reincarnation of any magickal heroes/heroines will suffer the same fate that their bearer had if they ever found out about them. But there will be hope for female bearers with the Silver Dragon Blood because if they finally know how to master it with it, their fate will be broken."   
  
"SHE'S NOT GONNA DIE!" Numbuh 4 thought excitedly. But then he stopped in his thoughts again, thinking: "IF AH DON'T GO AFTA HER, SHE MAY DIE! And THA' WILL BE UNEXPECTED!!! CRAP!!!!" He ran, only thinking of his love, and finally, he past through, the dark colored bright lights blinding him.   
  
  
  
**--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**   
  
  
  
"Curse you, Kuki Sanban!" Yamato growled with hate, as they finally landed on the grounds. Numbuh 3 slowly stood up as she raised her knees up on her feet, her back arching its way up to straightness; her tattered skinned hand wiping the blood off of her mouth.   
  
"Once again, it's Numbuh 3 to you!" Numbuh 3 said, determined as she smirked. She puts her two fans together as she said this, and now it became her kitana.   
  
"Well, if it isn't that holy scepter of yours that is also a ritual sword. You know that you are not suppose to use it for fight, yet here you are with that sacred weapon, ready to bring me down!" Yamato said mockingly, as the Justin that Numbuh 3 knew slowly fades away as more of Yamato took over his body.   
  
"Ah, yes, but you're possessing a body that USED to be belong to you, but now it isn't, so I'm gonna exorcise you out as well as save everyone around me", Numbuh 3 said calmly. Yamato, frustrated at this girl's strange but newfound reaction, rushed in, raising his own scepter to strike her. The Azn girl blocked the attack, as the crashing clanging noise sounded from metal to sharp blade. As they fenced, Yamato tried to swing his free hand to grab at her, but Numbuh 3 back flipped as her flying feet smashed into his fingers, breaking the bones while she kicked. Growling with pain, Yamato couldn't take it anymore, but raised his scepter, sending a black fiery like illusion at her.   
  
"You can't escape my spirit fire, especially when you're pathetically a novice magic sorceress!" Yamato laughed as he watched Numbuh 3 dodge and jump with amusement. Numbuh 3 only remembered one spell from the book she has looked over before, and that is the shield. She put up her kitana and slices in the air, a blue-green arc quickly formed into a bubble around the girl as the attack passed through her. However, that wasn't over yet. As Yamato made more attacks with his magic power, all Numbuh 3 could do was to watch helplessly as she keep forming her Bubble Shield.   
  
"Dammit, how the hell am I gonna battle him??? Just when I have martial arts on my side, magick has to come out of no where!" Numbuh 3 thought disdainfully. But then she remembered one thing from the book, and she thought it over again.   
  
"Every sorceress, with or without the Silver Dragon Blood, has an aura, which maybe their regular element. Unless she decided to change her element for elemental magic or whatnot, her element may or may not defeat other opponents' elements. And whenever she casts an attack, such as spirit fire, it comes as a form of animal that they are, and it's usually their personality or main power."   
  
"That's it!" Numbuh 3 thought excitedly. Not noticing her reflection on the shield about her eyes, Numbuh 3 looked at Yamato's spirit fire. It's black………ok, that's HELPFUL………and it shapes like………a Dragon! Finally, Numbuh 3 lets go of her last power stored in her shield and looks up determinedly at the hovering Yamato. She's ready.   
  
"So! You decided to die, huh, Number Wee Three???" Yamato sneered. "Here you are a cowering reincarnation of one of the greatest priestesses who was defeated, and also as the unconfident relative of one of the most powerful fighters! What are you going to do now?"   
  
"I'm gonna kick your ass!" Numbuh 3 shouted, and then her kitana glowed. The aura coming out was, of course, blue-green, and Numbuh 3 closed her eyes. She raised her kitana as she made the pentagram sign with superhuman speed, the aura glowing brighter and her eyes no longer the same dark brown. Instead, it finally turned into a raging blue-green like the aura itself. After finishing the last stroke, she finally raised her arm back up again, and held the sacred weapon high up to gather its energy. The floating lights seems to be coming from Mother Nature's creations, and they all collected at the tip of the kitana. Finally, Numbuh 3 brought her sword down, and at unseen speed, the aura-generated fireball flew out, as Numbuh 3 shouted:   
  
_"Aura Rage!"_   
  
The fiery-like attack hit right at the shoulders of the powerful Yamato, leaving a steaming burn on his right shoulder. He growled with frustration as he held it, both in pain and in vengeance.   
  
"Not bad, novice, but can YOU beat this?!" Yamato said snidely as he brought out another weapon of its kind, which is his scepter. Dark and bold in taste, it has a type of snake with an open mouth. In it was a glowing green small crystal ball, caught by the fangs. As Yamato raised it, circling the air, the cloud gathered around where he is, as if it's a halo forming aroud his head. Thunder and lighting seems to roll by loudly, and out of no where, the place was already filled with fire. Numbuh 3 wanted to panick in fear, but she remained calm; her eyes still cool and collected. Finally, the possessed sorcerer got the energy and aimed it at Numbuh 3.   
  
_"Hell's Fury!"_ He yelled, laughing maniacally as the gathered cloud turns into a needle-like fireball, going after Numbuh 3. The girl used her aura shield, but instead, it went through her as well, damaging her pretty badly. And that included the shield. Numbuh 3 tries to stand up, as she held her bleeding right arm, but apparently, she was infront of the evil doer. So that he knocks her down to the ground with his scepter. Even more pissed by this, Numbuh 3 smartly backsweeps him, knocking him off completely to grab her kitana, and stood.   
  
"God, I hope the others are fine...this is going to be one hell of a battle...." Numbuh 3 thought, as she began her plans to bring down Yamato...before it's too late.   
  
  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-   
  
  
  
"So what will it be, Ayumi-CHAN?" Father laughed mockingly as he questioned this girl. Trembling with rage, Ayumi ran screaming at this foreign killer of her parents, bring her weapon at a slight angle. A swift punch to her stomach stopped her as Father brought it in, and he knocks her down with his cane. As Ayumi tries to stand up, Father stepped on her back with one foot, crushing her. Ayumi tries not to show pain as she struggled to look for something to get Father off of her. She then sees that his cane was up in the air, but enough to grab onto, so her hands shot out, pulling it down.   
  
"Death to you, you -!" Ayumi shouted in anger as she pulled up with the support of that cane and bit his ankle hard. He yelped as Ayumi kicked him back down, and the gun came out still. Both Father and Ayumi looked at each other, and then started running for it. Ayumi took out her needles and started shooting it at Father, who then dodges it pretty well. He then took out that very same dagger disguised in his cane, and threw it at her. Ayumi ducked down as the blade thudded against the tree behind her. She looked up in time to see him reaching for the weapon   
  
"OH NO YOU DONT!" Numbuh 274 said as he got out a black whip. He used it and the heavy stud at the tip wrapped around the gun perfectly, and pulled it down as it was dragged down to him.   
  
"Damn you!" Father cursed angrily, and he threw the cane at him.   
  
"What does a lame ol' cane'll do to me, neh?!" Numbuh 274 asked mockingly. Frightened, the Japanese priestess ran and jumped, pushing down Numbuh 274 as the cane sped over their heads. The hole of the hollow cane turns right into a type of sword blade, and it missed only by the hair of Ayumi as it landed nearby them. However, it floated back right into Father's hand as the owner gripped it tightly in anger.   
  
"Get the hell outta here! This is between me and the Hitomi girl!" Father growled with spiteful hate.   
  
"Well, YOU'RE not gonna be first to her, you ass! You have to go through me to GET her! She's MINE!" Numbuh 274 shouted as he stood in front of Ayumi, his hands spread out as the fingers slowly held a concealed weapon.   
  
"We'll see about THAT, foolish boy!" Father laughed as he took out the dagger. He struck it down at Numbuh 274, as Ayumi winced, not wanting to see the fight. However, Numbuh 274 shot out a blade from his hidden tonfas, which sliced Father's lower leg. Howling with pain, Father dropped the dagger, which Ayumi caught in the nick of time, and both the KND fighters runs off. At last, Ayumi managed to pause to stare at Father in the eyes, having that same glowing flame burning with hatred, and no longer she could remember where and what she was doing. All she wanted was revenge. And now that she came this far, she knows just what to do.   
  
"Chad-san, please stay out of this one..."Ayumi said in a deadly quiet whisper. Numbuh 274 looked at her like she was crazy, and objected.   
  
"Why should I? You are working BY yourself! And I...I...!" said Numbuh 274. Unfortunately, Ayumi gave him a kiss on the lips, which then both almost got lost into their own world. After that, the girl stepped back, and looked at him in the eyes.   
  
"I rather take this on my own. It's for honor..." She said softly, before running off, holding that sacred kitana in her own hands. Right at that moment, Father got the message that she's ready to fight him, and then he jumped right in. Both bringing down their weapons all at once, the blade clashes as Father and Ayumi struggled to push away their weapons for quicker defeat. Back and forth they sway from the force of their strength, until Ayumi managed to pull up one small silver needle and stuck it onto Father's wrist. The villian yelped in pain, as Ayumi sweep kicked him down from his ankles. She was about to stand up and struck him down as he is, but with his free hand, it grabbed her tail of her raven hair. Wincing in pain at the pull of her hair, Ayumi tried not to cry out loud as she thought quickly to get out of the situation. Just then, she backflipped, and her hand shot out to wrangle Father. As he choked, Ayumi brought the kitana high up in the air. Will this actually be it?   
  
"NOT TODAY, HITOMI!!!" Father yelled. He still has the dagger with him, and he stabbed it into Ayumi's arm. She yelled in pain and soon she was on the ground. Soon, fate was on the whole outcome, as Father got ready to slaughter Ayumi...   
  
  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-   
  
Flying laser-like fire balls kept going back and forth as Numbuh 3 and Yamato flew in the air. Spreading her arms out, Numbuh 3 prepared to collect the energy at the tip of her ritual sword while Yamato kept shooting spirit bombs at her. Numbuh 4 could be seen as he came out of the forest, watching the whole magikal combat. Realizing that maybe Numbuh 3 needed more help than she needed, he took out his own kitana, and flew up.   
  
"Al'rite, ya arse! Now you're out-numbered!" Numbuh 4 shouted, and sliced through Yamato, superhuman speed. 3 seconds later, the evil sorcerer felt pain on his sides, as he saw the fresh and deep crimson red blood on his hand.   
  
"Damn you, Beatles..."Yamato growled in a dangerous tone. He shot out a lot of spirit attacks, which the black fiery fireballs (-_-;)came out. Numbuh 4 defended himself with his own fists, which reflected back. However, he wasn't lucky, as Yamato dodged it, which instead it aimed for Numbuh 3!   
  
"Kuki! LOOK OUT!" Numbuh 4 shouted. Numbuh 3 stopped it with a wave of her hand, which the seen force was stopped dead in their tracks. Finally, she completed her energy collecting, and she combined it. Her hands crossed, as she formed the space between them into a cone-like pattern.   
  
_"Betraying Minion!"_ Numbuh 3 said softly in her spell and in Japanese and immediately, the attack got Yamato pretty good. No longer full of energy, he was getting weaker...and desperate.   
  
"How could that little leveled miko DEFEAT me?!" Yamato thought, panicked. "Shit!"   
  
"Because, Yamato...She got a lot of determination enough to BEAT you", someone said. Yamato and those around turned around, seeing Ayane. She didn't look like she's from the dead. In fact, she's no longer a ghost. She's here in person, flesh and blood. Skins and bones...Numbuh 4's mouth dropped open as he saw the resemblance between this priestess and Numbuh 3. Only difference was that Numbuh 3's eyes were now glowing bright green and Ayane was just as still as ever. As the light shone on the heroine, it revealed a bow and a carrier full of arrows.   
  
"Ayane-sama!" Numbuh 3 shouted. Ayane nodded at her familiarity. As she stepped forward, she flew up, and smirked.   
  
"Now it's THREE against ONE", Numbuh 4 crowed.   
  
"Wh-What?! It's NOT POSSIBLE!!! YOU are DEAD! How did you become LIKE this?!" Yamato yelled, no longer sane.   
  
"Seems like before, Kuki-sama was the bearer of the Nature element. That power was enough to bring back life of those who are dying. It seems that her magic might have brushed past my grave, and then I finally rose up..." Ayane said as she indicated her side. "...unharmed and healed. But the only thing I am HERE for..." (glaring at Yamato as she speaks this) "...is to HELP my bearer AND KILL YOU!"   
  
"Fool! You all may be against me, BUT it does NOT mean...YOU WILL WIN! BWAHAHA...BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Yamato laughed insanely. He stepped back as he disappeared into thin air. Suspicious, Numbuh 4 and Ayane flew over to Numbuh 3, ready to help and protect her.   
  
"Kuki-sama, I got news to tell you about your...blood, but I don't think I have time", Ayane said in a cool and collected voice as her brown eyes searched for Yamato.   
  
"Kuki, ya NOT gonna die! Ah read it in tha scrolls!" Numbuh 4 explained to her unexpectedly. "It's true!!!" Numbuh 3 wasn't listening, and both Numbuh 4 and Ayane came a little closer. Numbuh 3 was really acting strange this time...no response...and a shadow over her eyes...   
  
"Bearer of my love, James...back away..." Ayane warned him, now ready to fight.   
  
"WHAT?! WHY?! Tha Hell with i-!" Numbuh 4 was about to finish, when Numbuh 3's eyes glowed red. Several minutes later, those fighters found themselves on the ground, as Numbuh 3 flew over them, having the aura-lighted fire balls in her hands.   
  
"Yamato is controlling her..." Ayane said coolly, as she took out one arrow from behind.   
  
"Wait! Don't tell me THAT is part of tha whole thing!" Numbuh 4 shouted, now worried.   
  
"Yes...it is..." she said. "That's how...James was badly wounded..."   
  
"Ya mean...Ah have to KILL HER?!" Numbuh 4 yelled, now angry and hurt.   
  
"Hold it there. I don't want you to make that same mistake that I did", Ayane broke in sternly. "Listen to me, boy. Yamato may have use the Summoning spell, which he has combined with the Puppet Spell. Another reason why I am here is that Numbuh 3's powers are strong enough to summon me as well. And by that, it means that she has-"   
  
"Th' Silver Dragon Blood!" Numbuh 4 finished, now excited by the fact.   
  
"Yes, it is, but don't get your hopes too high", Ayane told him. "You must use your vision to find that line. But be careful. You will get damaged from both Kuki-sama's attacks and the 'strings' holding her."   
  
"You mean that I should cut it?" Numbuh 4 asked her.   
  
"Yes. I'll go distract Yamato while you get Kuki off of the strings before she's completly controlled by Yamato", Ayane said. "Now, GO!" Numbuh 4 flew up, and closed his eyes. When he opened it, everything was green and black.   
  
"Thank friggin God tha' I'm used to this vision..."Numbuh 4 thought. "Now where th' hell is that line...?"   
  
  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-= -==-=-=-=-=-=-   
  
  
  
"BITCH!" Numbuh 5 yelled as she threw the sai at Lizzie. Lizzie grabbed the handle and pull it in, since the cable wire is attached to it. Numbuh 5 struggled to pull back, but Lizzie threw her kama, which swirl at a fast speed, threatening to cut Numbuh 5's head off.   
  
"SKANK!" Lizzie snapped. Numbuh 5 backflipped, and ran toward her. Lizzie threw her other kama-chain blade, but Numbuh 5 grabbed the linked line, which had Lizzie ending up on her back. Soon, both are no longer loaded with weapons, so what else are they gonna do?   
  
"Let's dance, asswipe", Numbuh 5 growled. Both were encircling each other as they sneak through, step-by-step, ready to pounce on each other.   
  
"Bring it", Lizzie said, and immediately, Numbuh 5 jumped on her.   
  
"Ar' ya sure we can stop them that quickly?!" Numbuh 1 shouted as he sidekicked the blond boy to the side.   
  
"Most likely if we are EVEN TRYING!" Numbuh 2 answered back as he shot out disc missiles. Finally, a tired out Sumi woke up, finding herself in a blood and wire-covered battle.   
  
"N-Nani? What's going on?" Sumi asked as she sat up, not noticing Bradford's smirk. The Delighful Child raised his hand, which was holding a throwing dagger. Numbuh 2 panicked and ran to the little girl.   
  
"GET DOWN!" Numbuh 2 yelled as he went on top of her. A dagger flew over their heads, and it landed on a tank...full of gas. A loud "BOOM!" echoed through, destroying most of the drones, and the results were raining metal and smokey fires.   
  
"Oh no...Hoagie!" Sumi gasped, horrified. Numbuh 2 was cut pretty badly, and the bleeding cut on his head was dripping down on his face. His back was bloodied as well, and this scared the poor girl.   
  
"Don't worry about me, Sumi...go into the G.O.R.I.L.L.A, now..." Numbuh 2 managed to say, smiling weakly. Sumi looked at him, her eyes filled with tears. No longer scared, she was angry now. Angry that this has all happened, and that her friend was hurt. Before she could say anything, something slowly fall out of Numbuh 2's pant pocket. She stepped over to her unconscious friend, and took a look. It was...   
  
"My Moon Necklace!" Sumi exclaimed. "It's gonna be helpful now!" The 5 year old looked down at Numbuh 2, who was not moving. THinking that he's dead, she was now crying. She didn't notice the DC aiming to go get her, and Numbuh 1 shouting at her.   
  
"Sumi! GET OUTTA THERE! NOW! THEY ARE AFTER YOU!" Numbuh 1 shouted pleadingly struggling to go to her. Numbuh 5 noticed the action, and was about to go, but Lizzie pulled her hair down. But both KND members failed to see the sly smile on the tearstreaked face of Sumi as she held out her necklace.   
  
"This is...for Hoagie..."Sumi said, smiling. At last, the pendant on the necklace floated up, having everyone stop dead in their tracks to watch it. Suddenly, it glowed pink and purple lights, which the laser from that ball of light shot at Sumi. After a wave, Sumi was no longer in tattered and ripped school clothes. She was now holding a scepter, with that Goddess symbol on the top, and she was dressed in a pure white dress, all lined with pink. Her hair was no longer dark brown; rather, it's cotton candy pink. Her eyes weren't even brown; it was violet. She smiled serenely as she appeared into the visions of others, amazing others.   
  
"The bearer of Yoshi...is that brat?!" The DC exclaimed, as they slowly back away. Sumi was no longer appear as what she is, as her eyes glowed bright purple. Suddenly, waves of purple and pink appeared in the air, as the DC panicked and run for their lives to escape. However, Sumi has another plan for them.   
  
"Oh no! You're NOT GETTING AWAY!" She boomed. She twirled her scepter in the air, which spread more of the aura waves. It seems like in an instant, Sumi formed an arrow-shaped pink orb and shot it toward the DC. Within the blink of an eye, there they are, trapped in a light-shaped prison. They tried to get out, but with a touch, the shock ran through them, proving to be effective against human skin. The brunette tried to cut the bond with her weapon, but it just bounced back and hit her on the head. As the group glared at the remaining KND fighters, it seems like they are missing one more person.   
  
"AND ONE FO' YOU-KNOW-WHO!!!!" Numbuh 5 shouted as she lifted up her leg, and shoved the foot right into the distracted Lizzie's back. The force has delivered her hard into that prisoned cage, which traps them all without killing them.   
  
"Nice trick there, Sumi. Watcha call it?" Numbuh 1 ask, impressed, as he and Numbuh 5 came to her.   
  
"Hm...I donno... BUT we got to find the others!" Sumi responded, and she ran quickly. She waved her scepter again, and light rays bursted out. They all surrounded the unconscious Numbuh 2, and then it formed a Bubble Shield around him. It floated right after Sumi, who was already ahead of Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5.   
  
"Wait! SUMI!!!" Numbuh 1 shouted. He grabbed Numbuh 5's hand, and Numbuh 5 was pulled along. They both stopped and looked at each other. Numbuh 5 was turning away a bit, not looking at Numbuh 1. The leader felt flustered as he hesitated to what he did. But at last, a reassuring squeeze answered him, as Numbuh 5 slowly looked up. Into his eyes. Into those brown eyes...through the darkened shades.   
  
"C'mon! We got our friends ta rescue!" Numbuh 5 said, and she ran ahead. "well", she thought, as Numbuh 1 caught up along with her, "Ah hope we're not too late...bef'oh Numbuh 3 did somethin'...we will regret." And so they all jumped into that height-frightening hole, catching up to little Sumi and about to rescue Numbuh 3 and the others.   
  
  
  
----==-=-=-=-=-=- -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-   
  
  
  
WAAAAAAH!!!! DONT FLAME ME!!!!!! IM NOT DONE YET AND IM ALWAYS TRYING TO THINK UP OF SOMETHING!!!!!! SO PLZ BE PATIENT AND ENJOY REREADING THE CHAPTERS OF THIS FANFICS :D Actually, it'll be awhile before i'll start updating again, so readers, wait for a few days. i'll have that next part coming up, k? I only put it up, b/c I felt that I am not updating this soon enough. This is all I can give you too read. So until the, g'night and later..much!   
  
::DKS:: 


End file.
